


Discipline

by Geziie (Izagez)



Series: The Long Series [1]
Category: GOT7, Infinite (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Army, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Tears, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 106,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izagez/pseuds/Geziie
Summary: The best in their field.Trained to follow orders regardless of the situation.Trained to pursue their prey till it was shot dead.What would they now do when orders made them prey to themselves?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303711) by Teengez14top (me). 



_A key._

_A small piece of shaped metal which is inserted into a lock and turned to open or close it._

“Only use it to open the door and feed it.”

“ _It_ , sir? Was it not a _man_ , sir?”

_A key._

_A small piece of shaped metal which is inserted into a lock to close it._

“I’m sorry, did I seem to be asking for your opinion? I gave you an order.”

“This is _my_ house, sir.”

_A key._

_A small piece of shaped metal._

“Meaning that you get to decide whether to keep that door shut or not?”

“With all due respect, sir.”

“’With all due respect’, my ass. Go ahead. Open that door.”

_A key._

_An object of crucial importance to Park Jimin’s survival._

“Let us see if it won’t kill us both.”  


	2. The Key Is To Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Discord Unit and its unexpected visitor.

_**K** im Micha_

_Loved Mother, Wife and Daughter_

_Born 21 December 1970- Deceased 31 August 2016_

Her name had been Jung Sera.

Not Kim Micha. Not Lee Myung. But Jung Sera.

She'd been an orphan.

An innocent, beautiful 18 year-old that hadn't even had her first night let alone her first kiss.

Yet she'd been his best sniper.

"I do not know a Kim Micha."

She'd been one of his best.

"I cannot grieve for this  _Kim Micha_."

For the umpteenth time this afternoon, Kim Namjoon stared at a picture of a plump and healthy middle-aged woman.

Yet Jung Sera had been tiny, spunky and scrawny to the point of resembling a 13-year-old boy.  

For the umpteenth time this afternoon, Kim Namjoon wondered what the hell he was doing surrounded by crying  _fools_  when  _he_  had been the closest thing Jung Sera had ever had to a family.

"Your mission is not to grieve, Captain." Colonel Choi noted as she folded her arms across her chest.

No.

It was theirs.

It was Private Jun's mission to play a grieving son as he clawed away at Kim Micha's picture.

It was Private Oh's mission to play the widow as he held Private Jun in his arms.

In that moment, Captain Kim Namjoon had had enough. He couldn't bear the weight of the grief resting on his shoulders at the thought of having lost Sera; let alone bear the weight of the red roses he held in his arms.

He couldn't and he wouldn't.

"No."

Just as the world left his lips, roses tumbled at his feet. Colonel Choi couldn't help but purse her lips as the roses stained the marble white floor. Their color just as striking as Captain Kim's voice as it resonated through the room.

"No." He repeated as he stared at Kim Micha's picture. "My mission is to protect all of my soldiers." Slowly, he allowed himself to look down at his colonel as she drummed her fingers on her arms. "My mission is to make sure that  _all_  of them make it out alive."

"You fulfilled that mission quite well, Captain." She calmly said only for him to scoff back at her.

"Then why are we attending  _Jung_   _Sera's_  funeral, Colonel?"

Not only had he spoken back to her, he'd shouted at her.

She raised an eyebrow back at him, expecting him to realize his actions. Yet he simply continued as he looked around the room. Little by little,  _Kim_   _Micha's_  relatives stopped crying. Little by little they all reverted back to the cold-blooded comrades he knew. The lie was broken as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why did we attend  _Han's_  funeral less than a month ago? Why did we attend  _Jonghyun's_  funeral last week? Why did we attend  _Doc's_  funeral yesterday? Why are we attending  _Mad Dog's_  funeral tomorrow?"

Silence echoed all around him as he raised a hand to his face.

No matter how much he tried, his mind was plagued with pictures of his smiling officers. Though they killed for a living; though they were denied of the right to having a family and living as mere ghosts in this society; they still held such bright smiles.

Therefore it was his duty to protect those smiles.

It was his duty to protect the only piece of happiness they were allowed to keep despite their positions.

It was his duty not to fail.

Yet he'd done so.

 _Five_  times now.

What would happen to the remaining eleven members of his unit?

Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head before letting his hand fall in defeat.

"After protecting their country till their last breath, why are my soldiers dying only to receive these poor excuses of funerals?" Clenching his fists, he calmed his tone some more before turning to his colonel. "Why, Colonel?"

Colonel Choi would be lying if she said she hadn't been moved by his words.

She was human after all.

However, she was a Special Forces operative before any humane feelings even had the chance to kick in.

Therefore, she simply dusted her tailored black dress before slipping on her sunglasses.

She had seen enough for today.

"A new mission shall be sent to you shortly, Captain Kim."

She gave him a curt nod before turning on her heel. Just as the steady rhythm of her heels gliding along the marble floor filled the room, Captain Kim gently called out to her.

"Does your silence mean that you do not hold the answers, Colonel?"

Their subordinates had just been about to fall back into their roles but held their breaths as their Colonel stopped in her tracks. She made no effort whatsoever to look back at them but she listened as Captain Kim continued.

"Or is it that you refuse to give them to me?"

She was a Colonel.

He was only a Captain.

 _Never_  would she have to answer to him.

"Sentimental soldiers are of no use to me, Captain Kim." She noted as she slightly turned to look back at him. "I suggest you grieve in silence and follow.  _Your_.  _Orders_." Resting a hand on her hip, she blankly stared at his back. "Affirmative?"

She had always found Captain Kim extremely good looking.

Sometimes  _too_  good-looking to be considered as the Head of the Special Forces' deadliest unit: The Dread Unit. Especially as he turned to look at her with an equally blank expression. His black hair was sleeked back, highlighting his high cheek bones as he remained mute. His intimidating gaze seeming to peer through her and read her every move.

Still, she did not cave.

" _Affirmative_ , Captain Kim?"

When he nodded back at her, her gaze trailed down to the nape of his neck. Though he was wearing a tuxedo she could still spot the famous Dread tattoos.

Several bars, lined up in perfect order and each barred every group of ten.

Every group of ten kills.

Captain Kim already held more than three neatly packed of barred lines across his neck.

"Affirmative, Colonel Choi." Without a single look back at the charade behind him, he slipped his hands into his pockets before walking towards her. "I shall now take my leave, Colonel."

As he passed by her, tall and intimidating, she couldn't help but recall someone else.

Someone shorter.

Someone whose neck already adorned more than five packs of barred lines.

Indeed, though Kim Namjoon was Dread Unit's Captain, he was nowhere near being Dread Unit's top officer.

"Rather than your officers' funerals, are you perhaps not more afraid of attending your lover's?"

He'd long walked past her but he heard her just as well.

Meaning that as she walked up to him, he was answering to one else but her.

"I am not allowed to have a lover, Colonel Kim."

Captain Bang hid his emotions quite well.

She'd give him that.

However,  _she_  was also part of the Special Forces. There was no denying the slight change in his eyes as he focused on nothing but the glass doors in front of them.

"If anything else, I should be afraid of attending my  _own_  funeral."

"Captain Kim, we all know that we will have front row seats to our own funerals. I am afraid there is no escape from that apart from survival." She slightly walked ahead of him before turning around. Cocking her head to the side, she pursed her lips. "Did you know that this assassin's hit list seems to be going crescendo?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Colonel."

Whoever had said that Special Forces were excellent liars needed to meet Kim Namjoon.

After all, he had  _clearly_  heard his Colonel.

If not, his fists wouldn't be clenched so tightly.

"This assassin takes out the weak targets and leaves the best for last. He seems to enjoy the thrill." She deadpanned as she stepped closer to him. "Meaning that you shall be attending your funeral but you shall most definitely miss Park Jimin's."

"There is still a long way to go till the last target." He started but she lightly scoffed.

"Counting yours, there are only 11 heads left before he gets to First Lieutenant Park Jimin."

His nails were digging through his skin as his fists seemed to be clenching harder every passing second. Still, he held his ground as he took a step away from his colonel. She watched his steps, a hand resting on her hip as Captain Kim nodded towards her.

"As much as they are my own, they are yours." He paused as he slowly unclenched his fists. "Can you truly disregard their deaths like this, Colonel?"

Touché.

A whisper of a smile spread on her lips before she stood tall.

"Negative." She softly answered before turning around. "Though, I trust that you shall follow orders and we shall not have to attend another funeral." She raised a hand to her lips before slightly pausing. Ever so slowly, her dark locks slipped from her perfect bun as she looked back at Minsoo. "At this rate, I may just be attending a certain  _Choi_   _Changbum's_  funeral by myself."

He had not corrected her but she could hear his insults through his glare.

After all, his name was Park Jimin.

Not Kim Chim. Certainly not Choi Changbum.

He was Park Jimin.

His Top Officer.

But more importantly.

His lover.

 

 

 

**_~3 Months Later~_ **

**_January 2017_ **

 

_"Welcome to the Dread Unit._

_I shall work my hardest to make you the best unit this Special Force has ever seen._

_However I, Kim Namjoon, promise you this._

_We shall always make it out alive."_

If promises were not going to be kept, they never should have been uttered in the first place. Then they wouldn't have given place to hope. They wouldn't have made Park Jimin believe that the fifteen other officers around him would always have his back. They wouldn't have rendered him unable to sleep now that eleven of them were dead. They wouldn't have left him plagued with this one word: Why? Why where they being killed as though they were nothing but mere flies? More importantly: Why was Namjoon not giving him the go-ahead to seek revenge?

Splashing water on his face, Jimin tried to pull himself together for the umpteenth time today.

Ever since he and the remaining three members of the squad had been moved to this safe house, he'd been unable to retain even if a glimmer of sanity for more than three hours. He seemed to be heading insane as he remained in the confines of these walls. Rather than protecting him, they were destroying and reducing him to nothing but an easy kill for his assassin.

'His assassin'.

Jimin couldn't help but scoff at the word.

Whoever was out to get him might have thought that they were his assassin. However, he would never consider them as anything else but his prey. They would be shot down even if he had to go down with them.

All he needed now was a damn order.

He splashed water on his face once more before looking at his reflection. After staying locked up for so long, he'd grown paler than usual. Still he remained healthy as he patted his cheeks and examined his dark eyes. Passing a hand through his hair, he heaved a deep sigh before stepping out of his bathroom. He stepped into the large room he'd been given.

It was much too large for his liking.

Of course, it gave him more than enough room to exercise but it only reminded him that this was the only amount of space he had to even attempt at doing his job. Passing a hand at the back of his neck, he searched for the smooth feel of his tattoo.

He  _missed_  the sensation of adding another bar to his neck.

He  _missed_  the gratifying feeling that needle gave him.

He  _missed_  the feeling of normality he'd grown used to.

Though he'd almost headed into depression after his first kills, he now missed the thrill.

He was heading insane.

In a fit of anger, he kicked into one of his stray shirts. Hurling it at the wall where lay several of his guns. One failed to fall but nothing happened. This only seemed to anger him some more.

He  _needed_  something,  _anything_  to happen!

He needed to hear a gunshot!

He needed something to pierce through this incessant silence!

And he found it.

"Last door on the left."

Jimin stilled as he slightly cocked his head to the side.

"Throw him anywhere and then lock the door."

Namjoon's voice.

Namjoon was back after weeks of absence.

Namjoon was back.

Overtaken by a sense of urgency to feel him in his arms, Jimin rushed to his door. He burst into his long corridor, running as fast as he could down the penthouse before appearing into the lounge.

He couldn't help but slow down as he saw Namjoon's figure appear from the corridor leading to the East Wing. As though making sure that it truly was him, Jimin took in his features as though it were the first time.

His long coat only made him appear taller.

His sleeked back hair only made him appear more refined than he truly was as he took out a cigarette.

His brown eyes were just as warm on his skin as their gazes finally met.

"Jimin."

His voice was just as gruff and low as it uttered his name.

It was as though that voice had been made to utter his name.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

It was the only voice that could judge Jimin without him feeling the need to retaliate.

"Does it really matter, Namjoon?"

His lips were just as inviting as they made way for a soft smile. Jimin slightly bit his lip as he felt a strong pull towards him. However, his instincts and senses fought against it.

They were not alone after all.

Their subordinates would see them.

Jimin could very well hear the scuffling happening in the last room of the East Wing.

"Why are you here, Namjoon?"

Had Namjoon come to see him, he wouldn't have been wearing his uniform.

Not only that but he wouldn't have been smoking.

Jimin hated to see him smoking.

There was something definitely wrong here.

"Can't I drop in once in a while?" Namjoon smiled as he put out his cigarette.

"You normally drop in at night." Jimin noted as he took little steps back. "It's the middle of the day."

"I missed you."

Only Namjoon was able to make Jimin forget his training even if for a split second.

That was the only reason behind him knocking back into one of the lounge's pillars. Jimin slightly winced and Namjoon could only smile at this.

He took in the man before him: Wearing nothing but jeans, his trained body only seemed more appealing. Especially with the low sunlight peering into the room and gliding over all of his muscles, molding perfectly with his smooth skin. Skin that Namjoon had not felt for a month now.

Slowly, he allowed himself to walk towards a man that embodied both allure and cuteness as he rubbed the back of his head. When seen like this, it was unbelievable to even think of him as a killing machine.

It was unbelievable to think that the tattoos at the back of his neck certified his 64 kills.

Shuddering, Jimin arched away from Namjoon's cold fingers as they trailed over his neck. All the while his other hand trailing along his hip.

"I'm sorry." Namjoon lightly chuckled as he brought Jimin closer. "It's cold outside."  

 _Outside_.

Jimin hadn't been outside for the past month.

The only contact he'd had to it was the slight cool of Namjoon's shirt as he wrapped his arms around him. His only link to fresh air was the tangent smell of rain hanging off of Namjoon's slightly damp coat. All down to his damp lips as he kissed Jimin's forehead. Raindrops sliding from his hair to his lover's skin.

"Have we received the order?" Jimin whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I told you that there won't be any orders for a while now." Namjoon shook his head as he rested his chin atop of his head.

"Then why are you wearing your uniform?"

"I missed the feel of it." Namjoon teased.

No words could explain the pain coursing through his chest as he coiled away from Jimin.

The latter had, after all, issued a proper punch to the middle of his chest.

Impartial to his swearing boyfriend, Jimin leaned back against the wall and cocked his head to the side.

"Our uniforms are vile: tainted by the smell of gun powder and blood." He pursed his lips as Namjoon tried straightening up. "We do  _not_  miss our uniforms, Kim Namjoon."

"Says the one who has been practicing his punches." Namjoon cleared his throat as he clutched his chest.

"Excuse me for wanting to avenge our comrades' deaths rather than missing you."

It was at times like this that Namjoon wondered what possessed him to love Park Jimin.

One minute he was all for intimacy yet the next he was a drill sergeant from hell.

Shaking his head, Namjoon slipped off his coat before throwing it on the sofa.

"I told you not to concern yourself with that, Jimin." He sighed as he leaned against the sofa. "We put you four here to protect you."

Park Jimin scoffed.

Scoffed in such a way that Namjoon felt like he'd been slapped though he'd barely been touched.

"To protect me?" Jimin shook his head before looking back at Namjoon. "I didn't even really punch you and you nearly caved."

"You  _didn't_  punch me?" Namjoon clucked his tongue back at him.

"Had I wanted you unconscious, permanently paralyzed or dead, you would be, Kim Namjoon." Jimin's gaze never faltered as he folded his arms across his chest. "I don't need your protection."

If only he knew.

"That's the cockiness that has always denied you the right of becoming a captain." Namjoon teased and Jimin huffed.

"Stop avoiding the subject!" He snapped but Namjoon only remained poised.

"Strop bringing up the subject, Lieutenant."

Namjoon had been the one assigned to Captain because he was more level headed.

Where Jimin was ruthless, Namjoon was rational.

Where Jimin would lash out, Namjoon would soothe his opponent and set him back in his place.

Hence, the present situation.

Surely, Namjoon had been more than willing to kiss Jimin seconds ago but they were back to a work-related relationship.

One where hierarchy clearly applied.

One where Jimin was in an unpleasant position.

"Don't give me that bullshit right now, Namjoon." He hissed but Namjoon only stuck his tongue out at him.

"Stop bringing up the subject." Namjoon's teasing faltered only to be replaced by a stern look. "That's an  _order_ , Lieutenant."

In a distant memory, Jimin had once been aroused by this tone. However, it now did nothing but grate on his nerves as he held back insults and looked to the side. Folding his arms across his chest, he could only bite his lower lip as he tried to compose himself.

"Yes." No words could explain his glare as he turned to face Namjoon. " _Captain_."

His boyfriend had never looked more endearing as a seductive smile drew itself on his lips.

Followed by his index as he beckoned Jimin to come closer.

Stubborn, Jimin managed to fight the temptation. However, his body betrayed him as he simply let Namjoon place his hands on his hips. Slowly, he was pulled between his boyfriend's legs as the latter placed a kiss on the middle of his chest. Jimin tried pushing him away but only found himself smiling as Namjoon kissed the side of his hand. At this, Jimin pulled on his cheeks as he rested his forehead against his.

Namjoon was overwhelmed with a sense of comfort as he felt Jimin so close after so long. Especially as he felt the latter's hands slip through his shirt's collar. Only to feel his lips trail down to his lips the following minute. Before Namjoon could pull Jimin into a deeper kiss, the latter seemed to grow alert at the shuffling behind them.

Looking past Namjoon, Jimin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he heard Lieutenant Wang groan. Only to hear Private Kim laughing as they dropped something on the floor.

Jimin's eyes only widened as he heard the thing wince.

The  _thing_  was a man.

What were his subordinates doing dragging an unconscious man through their safe house?

Namjoon felt Jimin tense up but rather than growing alert himself, he simply stopped his boyfriend from rushing off. He knew just how rash Jimin would be and if he dared move in this situation, he sincerely did not know what would happen. Sighing, he simply held Jimin closer. 

He had just  _known_  that this plan was going to put them head first into deep shit.

He had just  _known_.

However that colonel of his seemed to think that she knew better.

Clearly she'd never spent even if just a minute with Park Jimin.

 _Everything_  was going to go wrong.

Still.

Namjoon hadn't fallen in love with a complete idiot.

A rash, stubborn and unpredictable officer, yes.

An idiot, far from it.

Kim Namjoon could hope.

Couldn't he?

"Don't say anything or they'll see us." He whispered, clearly evading the subject at hand.

Still he'd forgotten to mention that his boyfriend was a  _qualified_  officer. He would not bypass such events simply to kiss his boyfriend once more.

Oh no.

He would look straight into his boyfriend's eyes and expect answers from no one else but him.

"What is going on here?"

Jimin could only blink as Namjoon dangled a key in his face.

He slightly leaned back to take a closer look at it as Namjoon leaned back on the sofa.

"Simply take this key." He started as Jimin frowned.

He knew that tone too well.

"Namjoon." He warned but Namjoon shook his head.

"Give it to Sergeant Tuan." Jimin couldn't help but scoff as Namjoon clearly ignored him and continued talking as though reciting a perfectly memorized text. "He must only use it to open the door and feed _it_."

Hold on.

" _It_ , Namjoon?" Jimin raised an eyebrow and Namjoon looked back at him.

"Lieutenant."

Jimin would not fall victim to this trick twice.

Two could play this game!

"It, _sir_?" Namjoon rolled his eyes but let Jimin continue nonetheless. "Was it not a man, _sir_?"

"I'm not following you in this squabble, Jimin."

"Why not, _sir_?"

Being stubborn was cute once.

Twice was downright annoying.

"Lieutenant, you have no authority to talk back to me." Namjoon shot back only to wince as Jimin flicked his forehead.

He pulled himself from Namjoon's hold as he shook his head in disbelief.

"My _dear_ _Captain_."

"I am in no way dear to you, Lieutenant." Namjoon sighed as he massaged his forehead.

"Read between the _damn_ lines, _dear_ _captain_ of mine!" Jimin snarled and Namjoon read loud and clear. " _You_ get to slip in and out of all the different scenarios and _I_ can't?"

"You can." Namjoon nodded and Jimin pursed his lips back at him. "You _can_. It's just that I tend to handle it better than you."

"The hell did you just say, Kim Namjoon?"

This was not the time, nor the place.

However, Namjoon couldn't help but close his eyes as he gulped.

Ever since he'd started dating Park Jimin, a part of him, even though minimal, tended to get aroused by this tone.

Masochism could have been the answer to all of his symptoms but he somehow, always managed to get the upper hand once more.

"Lieutenant, drop it and that's an order."

Namjoon's eyes slowly fluttered open just as Jimin grabbed his chin.

He was forced to look into his boyfriend's intimidating gaze as the latter slipped himself back between his legs. His free hand tiptoeing up his thigh without so much as a blink from him as he pursed his lips at Namjoon.

"Was that an order?"

Jimin's tone was seductively low as he leaned closer to Namjoon. His lips ever so slightly brushing against his before edging towards his ear.

"Or was that you just shutting me up so that you could take me to bed instead of considering the fact that _I_ have a say in this!"

Namjoon was violently pushed back as Jimin stepped away from him once more, huffing.

"I'm sorry, did I seem to be asking for your opinion?" Namjoon managed as he passed a hand through his hair. "I gave you an order."

"Why the hell should I listen?" Jimin snapped back as Namjoon tried sitting properly on the back of the sofa once more. "This is _my_ house, sir."

Correction.

"It's a _government_ _safe_ house." Namjoon smiled but Jimin wouldn't have it as he leaned against one the lounge's many windows.

"It _is_ my house."

Were this truly a safe house, there wouldn't be so much damn glass for all to look into the home as they pleased.

"It _is_ my prison."

A plan was at hand here and Jimin just couldn't put his finger on it. To the point that lashing out at Namjoon was the only way for him to alleviate his uneasiness. It was stupid but it was his only answer for now.

"The goddamn _cage_ you put me into to stop me from stepping foot outside!" Jimin hollered, not giving a damn to whomever would hear. "You and I both know that I would have already caught whatever bastard is still enjoying his killing spree!"

He knew that.

Namjoon knew that too well.

Still, that was not the plan.

It was too risky.

"And have you killed along the way?"

Namjoon's voice was barely a whisper.

Just as Jimin's as his eyes laid on a man that hadn't even been able to handle the weakest punch Jimin had ever given anyone.

"What about you?" Jimin folded his arms across his chest as he bit his lower lip. "If you think I could be killed then that just means that you would have already been buried for _days_."

Namjoon was the perfect officer.

All but for one detail.

"Are you insinuating that I am under qualified?"

He was too kind.

He was the kindest man Jimin had ever met.

He loved him because of this kindness that he held.

Kindness that Jimin had always lacked.

"Damn right." Jimin softly whispered only for Namjoon to scoff.

He knew his faults.

Still, he wasn't going to accept them when pointed out like _this_.

"Are you insinuating that I should then tell you everything that's going on?" Jimin could only nod as Namjoon passed a hand across his face. "Are you insinuating that I should then let you decide whether to keep that door shut or not?"

"With all due respect sir, you have never been quite as right."

"'With all due respect', my ass." Namjoon snarled as Jimin leaned off of the window sill.

"As long as you're aware of the meaning behind my words." Jimin nodded as he walked towards the East Wing.

All before Namjoon's arm shot out to stop him.

"Damn it Jimin, can you not listen to me even if for a minute?"

"I listened to you and I lost eleven of my comrades!"

Time seemed to come to a standstill as they stared at each other, their breathing ragged.

They never spoke about it.

It was an unspoken agreement between them.

Far too many dangers for their relationship lay in the conversation surrounding that subject.

So much so that rather than heading head first into this argument, Namjoon dropped Jimin's hand.

"Go ahead." He spat before looking away from Jimin. "Open that door."

It didn't feel right.

It made Jimin feel guilty and Namjoon knew it damn well.

"Don't try this reverse psychology shit on me." Jimin warned but Namjoon ignored him.

"Let us see if it won't kill us both."

"May I remind you that I am not a thing?"

Minsoo's eyes went wide as he spun around.

Through all the commotion, they'd failed to hear Mark and Jackson fighting with someone in the East Wing.

With all the commotion, they'd failed to hear them lose.

Or had they really?

Jimin only watched with a blank expression as Namjoon stood straighter.

What was this?

 _He_ was holding one of _their_ guns.

 _He_ was no longer unconscious.

What _was_ this?

"Captain!" Taehyung shouted as he thrashed in the man's arms.

"Stop fidgeting, you might actually _make_ me pull the trigger."

What the pure and utter hell _was_ this?

Namjoon could find no explanation as the handsome young man threw him a dazzling smile.

A dazzling smile turned so vile by his following words.

"You really weren't supposed to capture me but I forgive you for that. Dropping me, on the other hand? Not so much." He nudged Taehyung before sighing. "That being said, if you might actually be so kind as to guide me towards the door. I'm afraid the other two will wake up and I won't be able to leave without killing at least one of you." He frowned before biting his lip. "I don't really want to do that."

Yet it clearly hadn't bothered him to kill all the other eleven.

"Who the hell are you kidding, Suga?" Namjoon snapped as he reached for his gun.

Still, Suga clucked his tongue as he shook his head.

"Yoongi." He corrected him as though speaking to a toddler. "Min Yoongi. I only used Suga in my junior days. Lord knows I've killed my fair share to surpass that childish name." As though reminiscing, Min Yoongi mused before chuckling and shaking his gun against Taehyung's temple. "Now, the door please."

"You aren't stepping out of that door." Namjoon warned and Yoongi couldn't help but blink back at him.

"Why not?"

Then the unthinkable happened.

The asshole pouted.

He actually pouted and looked damn irresistible as he did it as well.

So much so that Namjoon could only stare as Yoongi cocked his head to the side.

His blonde locks hid his dark eyes but it only brought all the more attention to his lips. He lightly bit down on his lower lip as he truly seemed to be facing a dilemma.

"I've been hired to kill all of you." He shook his head, bringing his fringe out of his eyes before looking at Taehyung. "You." He noted as Taehyung tried to move only to be reprimanded for it. "You." He nodded towards Namjoon as he blinked out of his trance. "You." He smiled at Jimin before nodding towards the East Wing. "And the other two."

Jimin focused on the glimmer in the man's feline eyes.

He was truly handsome.

However, there was something disconcerting about him.

"I could just _do_ it but I'd liked to get paid first." He sighed before looking at a frowning Taehyung. "I don't guarantee that I _will_ get paid if I just simply kill you now."

"Who hired you?" Taehyung groaned only to flinch as Yoongi told him off.

"Go watch a movie and see how this conversation would technically pan out, Head number 3."

Jimin cocked his head to the side as he analyzed this man.

He always wore a smile yet he was as calculative as ever.

His hold on Taehyung never let up.

Nor did his gun, perfectly aimed at Namjoon's head.

Nor did his gaze on the table knife positioned on the dining table on the other side of the room.

"Head number 3?" Namjoon blinked as he cautiously moved closer.

"Stay right there, Head number 2." Yoongi warned as he shook his head. "Now, about this door: You _must_ have one. Or should I just jump through the window?"

Jimin nodded as he yet again took in the man's calculative gaze.

This was a game to him.

A game he thought he'd won.

However, Park Jimin was just as fond of games as he seemed to be.

"Why don't _you_ go watch a movie and see how that pans out?" Jimin mused.

Namjoon knew Jimin's qualifications.

He knew his _goddamn_ _résumé_ by heart! However, this was one type of asshole they'd never dealt with. If their failed plan hadn't been proof enough, he didn't know _what_ would.

He had just _known_ his Colonel would be wrong!

"Head number 3 would be dead with that scenario, Head number 1."

"I'm Head number 1?" Namjoon stared at Jimin, deciphering how on earth he managed to communicate with Min Yoongi. Still, Jimin paid him no attention as he took several steps forward. "Is this an ascending or descending order?"

"Ascending."

"So I'm last on that list?"

Hm.

Min Yoongi liked this.

He truly did.

Taehyung's eyes only widened at the light chuckle that escaped his lips.

It was just as haunting as it was mesmerizing.

"I think I'll enjoy you." Yoongi whispered as Jimin cocked his head to the side.

"Care to explain that list a bit more before enjoying me?"

Did he?

He would first have to free his hands, wouldn't he? This thrashing young man just simply _wouldn't_ let him think straight.

Namjoon slightly gasped as he watched Taehyung writhing in pain.

All before he dropped to the ground.

Unconscious.

With his hands now free, Yoongi could easily focus all of his attention on Jimin.

"No matter how much I like you, I can't do that Head number 1."

"I'm not a head." Jimin finished as he let the barrel of Yoongi's gun rest against his chest. "I'm Park Jimin."

Up-close, he was even more enchanting.

Jimin could even classify him as daunting as he pulled his gun back and slightly cocked his head to the side.

So much so that Jimin knew of the perfect way to deal with him.

After all, he was very curious as to how this handsome mercenary would react.

"Shall I then call you 'Jimin'?"

His name did _not_ sound right when uttered by that voice and that was all that mattered to him.

It was time to put an end to this game.

"I didn't know we were that close, Head Number 1."

Nor did Namjoon as Jimin did the unthinkable.

Namjoon couldn't even let his jealousy kick in.

He just stared.

Flabbergasted.

How on earth was Kim Namjoon to explain to Headquarters that Park Jimin had kissed Min Yoongi and disarmed him _only_ because the latter had seemed to enjoy it?

How on earth was Kim Namjoon to explain to Headquarters that Park Jimin had kicked Min Yoongi square in the balls _only_ to spit on him the next minute?

" _Cuff_ him, don't _fucking_ give him a gun or I _won't_ simply be kissing him next time." Jimin swore as he wiped his lips in disgust.

 

Just how was Kim Namjoon to tell them that, despite it all, everything was going according to plan, without giving them all of the _finer_ details?

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^^ 
> 
> Our soldiers are a special bunch. Especially our dear mercenary. He's a weird one, yes. However, do enjoy him because there is more to come: kisses and punches included.  
> That being said: The ride's just started and I hope that you'll stick along ^^!  
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx


	3. Then Comes Using The Right Tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet but painful torture is in order after capturing a certain mercenary.
> 
> Sweet Torture  
> Step 1

~ _2 months earlier~_

_November 2016_

                   “ **A** im for the neck.”

The black figure stared back at him, motionless as it awaited its end.

“Then the head.”

Slowly, his gun rose as he prepared himself to make the shot.

“Instant death.”

Instant death would have meant that his bullets had gone through the black figure’s head and neck with a clean hole.

Put simply.

 _Death_ would have meant Taehyung actually hitting his target.

Something he failed to do as his teammates watched each of his bullets etch themselves deeper into the wall opposite them. The black figure, though lifeless paper, seemingly smirked back at a blinking Taehyung.

“Try again.” Chief Jung encouraged him.

To no avail.

The same deafening sound of bullets hitting concrete crept up Taehyung’s spine. Just as slowly as Chief Jang Dongwoo’s laughter as he got to his feet. Taehyung didn’t dare look at him but he could perfectly imagine the smug look on his Chief’s face. He could just _feel_ his confident stride as he walked over to the booth right next to Taehyung’s.

“The key is to actually _hit_ the target, rookie.” Dongwoo cackled as he slipped on his ear protection.

Taehyung did allow himself to look at him this time, only to regret his choice the moment he did.

Of course, Taehyung had felt odd when he’d slipped on his gear. However, he now felt as though a child as he took in his chief’s lean physique. Even as he slipped on horrid looking yellow eye protection, his cocky grin still made him all the more handsome. Making Taehyung want to crawl all the way back to a _toddler’s_ sandbox.

Thankfully Chief Jung was there to protect his dignity as a man.

“He’s never practiced in a shooting range like ours.”

Or not.

Taehyung could only wallow deeper into his shame as Private Taeyong set down his gun.

“Then maybe he should go back to his _polished_ desk.”

No one but his roommate could be aware of his acute sense of cleanliness. So much so that Taehyung couldn’t help but throw a look at Private Taeyong. Only to meet a disdainful look that perfectly matched that of his brisk tone.  

“At least then you’d reach your targets when playing _Call of Duty._ ”

Taehyung didn’t even play _Call of Duty_.

It was _Halo_.

However, he would die before giving Taeyong the satisfaction.

“Officer!” Chief Jung warned as he stepped away from Taehyung.

“He doesn’t seem like the type to do that.”

As though a sign of salvation, Taehyung looked over to the owner of the gentle tone. Instead of practicing his shooting like the others, Sergeant Mark Tuan was sitting at a table, a large manuscript in his hands. Taehyung prayed that his sentence had brought this conversation to an end. However, it would seem that roommates were at the ready today.

“Right?”

Taehyung immediately cursed Lieutenant Jackson Wang as the latter walked over to his roommate, Sergeant Tuan. More than done with his roommate’s antics, Mark could only roll his eyes before handing _his_ bottle of water to Jackson. The latter gladly smiled before taking a large swig and emptying the bottle. Handing the bottle back to Mark with as much cheerfulness as when he’d received it. Only to have the bottle thrown back at his face the following minute. With this, Private Taeil could easily continue Jackson’s sentence.

“He wouldn’t even _dare_ play during office hours. Isn’t that right, rookie?”

They’d worked in the _same_ department. Private Taeil’s desk had been _right_ next to his. Just as close as Taeyong’s on his right hand side! Hell, they’d joined the Dread Unit at the _same_ time! Therefore, Taehyung could take everyone’s shit _but_ theirs! Today would be the end!

Starting by wiping off his roommate’s smug look.

“In some first person shooter games, even if shot in the head, some refuse to go down. Should I give it a try?”

No words could explain how pale Taeyong had grown as Taehyung pointed his gun’s barrel right at his head.

“Now, that’s enough!” Chief Jung snapped as he stepped between the two of them.

All under Sergeant Lee Hoya’s amused chuckle. Slipping off his eye protection, he turned to focus on the young officers.

“But here’s the catch Private.” He smiled as his eyes met Taehyung’s. “ _We_ are not the ones shooting in your games.”

“Don’t encourage them!” Chief Jung clucked his tongue before ripping the gun out of Taehyung’s hands.

“Why not?” Dongwoo noted as he raised his gun. “Hoya’s got a point.”

“After all, when _we_ shoot.” Jackson started as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Our prey always goes down.”

As though on cue, the end of Mark’s sentence perfectly echoed with Dongwoo’s gunshot. So much so that the youngsters couldn’t help but slightly blink as their gazes turned over to the wall. Instead of meeting perfectly lined up black figures, their gazes focused on a piece of paper as it slowly swayed in the wind before settling on the ground.

All that was the left of the black figure?

Its head.

“But I like your bravery rookie.” Jackson winked as he sidled closer to him.

All before getting hit at the back of the head by Chief Jung. He couldn’t help but swear under his breath as he glared at his chief. Though petite, he held his ground as he glared right back at him. Even blowing a lock of his dark brown hair out of his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest.

“The key is to _integrate_ him, not _verbally_ abuse him!” He clucked his tongue back at him as he scoffed.

“What gives you the right to go all out on me, _Chief?”_ He warned as he mirrored his stance.

“Your stupidity, _Lieutenant!”_

_Hoseok-1/ Jackson-0_

Jackson could only mock gasp back at him as he slightly stuck his tongue out at him. Before he could retaliate, Dongwoo stepped in and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Who’s verbally abusing who now, Chief Jung?” He winked at him as he rolled his eyes. “Let us give the boy some love, _our_ way.”

“And have me pick up the pieces of his dignity on your way out?” He sighed as he stopped his fingers from playing with his hair.

“ _You_ dote on him like some sort of mother hen.” Hoya cut in as he joined them, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s neck.

“Why can’t _we_ do the same?” Dongwoo smiled as he rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

“You call _this_ doting?”

“Considering we always make it out alive because of Intel.” Mark noted without looking up from his book for even a second.  

“What else can we do _but_ dote on our little rookie?”

Jackson finished cheerfully as Hoseok rolled his eyes at the idiotic men he was surrounded by. The answer to that simple question was, of course, to make the _dear little rookie_ go through hell for all the times Intel had given them outdated or false information and put their lives in jeopardy. However, before he could call them out on their crap, the doors to the training room burst open.

Of course, every time they saw him, they all took a pause to take in Park Jimin’s angelic features. Especially as he seemed to lack any knowledge of a comb and always stepped in with his red locks curled in the cutest of ways. This paired with his shining and mischievous eyes as he scanned the room. All before his calm tone wrapped around them. Thus, making their fall back to harsh reality into his impromptu battle preps that much harder.

“Five enemies. 50 yards away.”

Battle simulations that all sounded like Chinese to their dear rookie, Kim Taehyung.

“Nearest shelter. 25 yards.”

More than just seemingly lost, Taehyung copied the others as they all geared up and grabbed their guns.

“Escape route. 10 yards.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow as he stared at the blank wall ahead of him. His imagination was clearly not doing the math fast enough. Sure enough, behind those walls was the base’s _courtyard_.

“10 enemies ahead. Needed Dead.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened as he took in the words but before he could even process them, more came in.

“Shoot at once. If one survives: We die.”

Hold On.

Taehyung’s eyes fidgeted from side to side as he saw several black figures ahead of him being dismantled in a fury of black and white paper clouds.

Hold _On._

Taehyung’s hands trembled as he tried to process what to do.

_Hold On._

Taehyung’s shot fired.

Resonating throughout the quiet room.

Just as his gasp as he felt the barrel of a gun rest at the back of his _own_ head.

“If one survives.” A click resonated through Taehyung’s mind as his Lieutenant readied his gun. “ _You_ die.” Taehyung’s breath caught as he felt his Lieutenant’s breath brush against his cheek. “You’re dead, Private Kim.”

That hadn’t been the only thing that Taehyung had felt in that moment.

“You also wet yourself, Private Kim.”

Ever since he’d gotten the highest field test score of his year and made it to this Unit, Taehyung had known glory. Still, Taehyung _had_ felt shame before. He’d felt a shitload of shame ever since he’d joined the army.

But this?

_This?_

This was true shame as all of his comrades burst into laughter.

All but his First Lieutenant as he stepped back and slipped his gun back into his holster.

“5 seconds too late.” Jimin started as he walked around the training room. “5 seconds too many for our enemy to retaliate.” Jimin stopped in his tracks right behind Second Lieutenant Wang. “Instead of chatting.” Jackson cleared his throat as Jimin rested a hand on his shoulder. “ _Do_ train them next time and make them react faster.”

“Still unable to utter something as simple as a hello, _Lieutenant_?” Jackson countered as he slid his gun across the surface in front of him.

“Still think you’re worth a _millisecond_ of my time, _Second Lieutenant_?”

“ _Ouch.”_

Taeil instantly cleared his throat as the word escaped his lips. Still, everyone had heard him. Especially Jackson as he glared at him. However, that small lapse had been enough to lessen the tension in the room. Everyone stifled a small chuckle before starting to slip off their gear.

Jackson sharply shook his shoulder away from Jimin as the latter stepped back. He nodded towards all off his Officers before focusing on Chief Jung as he walked over to him.

“Have any orders come in, Lieutenant?”

His question seemed vague but Jimin knew he referred to the tension that still hung in the air despite the laughter echoing through the room. After all, they all had one question.

Who was going to die next?

Of course they should have thought of catching the culprit. Yet wasn’t it human nature to worry about one’s skin before anything else?

Jimin shook his head at his question and he couldn’t help but give him a small nod. Slightly nodding once more, he then smiled before looking over to Private Taehyung’s now vacant booth.

“He’s making progress.” He assured Jimin and the latter raised an eyebrow.

“Wetting his pants is seen as progress?” Jimin cocked his head to the side.

Till this day, Park Jimin still couldn’t comprehend why on earth they had brought someone like Taehyung to his unit. Of course, he was losing men faster than necessary because of unknown reasons. Still, that didn’t mean he was _desperate_ for people to fill in the vacant positions. True Taehyung’s test scores had been excellent. However, Jimin needed someone who was ready to kill; someone who reacted impulsively without needing a guidebook to show him the way.

Not someone who would probably cry himself to sleep tonight after miserably failing such a little test.

“Well, he _was_ before you went all Park Jimin on his ass.”

Jimin couldn’t help but blink out of his thoughts before cocking his head to the side.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean, Jung Hoseok?”

“You _know_ what I mean, socially-awkward-and-handsome-yet-an-asshole best friend of mine.”

“You could give me better qualifications, funny-and-goofy-and-ugly-yet-superb, best friend of mine.”

Despite it all, Hoseok found himself laughing at his best friend’s words. It was at times like these that he thanked the heavens for allowing him to be in the same Unit as he. Though rash and more than unable to hold a _simple_ conversation at times, he was the only one who could make him smile through all their hardships.

“You’re not exactly putting me on a pedestal, _Lieutenant Park._ ” He teased as he ruffled his hair.

“Well, of course.” He shyly teased back as Hoseok pulled on his cheek. “ _You_ are the one who _has_ to put _me_ on a pedestal, Chief.”

“Oh my, I think our Park Jimin’s tiny head has begun swelling because of all that cockiness.” He cooed as he cupped Jimin’s cheeks.  

It was Jimin’s turn to smile as he evaded Hoseok’s hands.

Though it was hard for him to put into words, Hoseok also made him happy. Just when he thought he’d be unable to smile with all the uncertainty surrounding them, he was right there. The same Jung Hoseok who had thought him a girl in kindergarten. Only to punch him and call him out as a pervert when he deciphered the _opposite_ a whopping _ten_ years later. Jimin could only smile to himself as he thought about it again. All the while ignoring Hoseok’s words as he chatted about what he’d eaten this morning. The conversation was meaningless but it was all they needed.

Gently patting his head, Jimin nodded at his words.

All under Dongwoo’s appalled gaze.

“It is _so_ scary how he can actually smile like that.” He whispered before covering his lips as he nudged Hoya. “He’s never even spoken normally to _me_.”

“He did.” Mark nodded as he reached for his book once more.

“When was that?”

Jackson pulled it away and Mark could only sigh as he raised it to his lips. It was quite unnerving how even when he frowned, the lieutenant retained a slight endearing side to him. Especially as he hid behind the large book.

“He asked you where the bathroom was in military school.”

Triumphant, Mark grabbed his book. All under his comrade’s gaping mouths as they stared at him.

“Oh why thank you, Mark Tuan.”

Dongwoo was the first to break through the silence as he spoke through gritted teeth.

“ _Thank You_ for this definition of a conversation.”

Jackson had to admit that Mark’s soft smile was cute.

Though Dongwoo strongly _had_ to disagree as Hoya stopped him from lunging at Mark.

Taehyung chose that moment to come back from changing. Over the last month, he’d gotten used to his comrades’ antics. Though one thing he still found hard to believe was how his Lieutenant instantly changed in Chief Jung’s presence. No longer scary, he seemed as though an innocent child as he blushed when he reprimanded him. Though he smacked his arm, he was gentle as he teasingly pushed his hand away. Put simply, he was overly conscious of him but in a caring way.

A way so different from his usual looks.

Just like the one he now sent Taehyung.

A blush instantly crept on Taehyung’s cheeks. Though, at first, reprimanding himself for thinking about his Lieutenant in such a way. He now simply took in his daunting features. His eyes acquiring a mischievous glint as he shyly looked away. Only to look straight ahead once more and hiding the whisper of a smile.

Though mesmerized, Taehyung sincerely wondered when on earth his Lieutenant had started looking at him in such a way. All before yelping as he was pushed out of the way. He looked up to see Captain Kim and Colonel Choi walking in. Quickly, he fell into a salute.

His mind never guessing whom that smile was truly meant for.

Yet it hardly fazed the couple as they exchanged fleeting glances. The thrill of having a secret just to themselves making the whole even more exhilarating for Jimin. After all, not even Hoseok knew of this relationship.

Yet Colonel Choi did.

Thus, quickly bringing an end to the wordless exchange between her officers.

“The Lee Twins are dead.”

Dead silence spread through the room as the meaning behind those words became clearer.

Or did they really?

Hadn’t they seen the Lee Twins head off on a mission _just_ this morning?

“Why was I not told?”

Colonel Choi looked over at Namjoon. She could only bite back a small scoff as she took in his no longer smiling expression.

“Are you not being told right now?” She shrugged but Namjoon wouldn’t let up.

“I should have known before them!” He tried but only got a hand thrust in his face as an answer.

“Had I wanted a man to talk back to me, I would have gotten married, Captain Kim.”

Namjoon bit back an answer as he remembered whom he was talking to. Yet, that in no way stopped Colonel Choi from hearing all the unspoken insults he was throwing at her. She thought of adding another jab at his ego but Chief Jung’s voice stopped her.

“B…”

All eyes turned to Hoseok as he tried to speak.

He held a hand to his throat as he tried keeping himself together. Going as far as closing his eyes as he held back tears. However, closing his eyes only made him see Jieun smiling at him this very morning. He had teasingly held up an imaginary camera before sighing that no camera would ever allow him to take a memento of her wherever he went. Nothing would ever manage to replace the woman he loved when they were apart.

“Both of them?” Hoseok managed only for his courage to be trampled by Colonel Choi.

“Are you saying you would have preferred one of them to die over the other?”

Yes.

“I’m…” Hoseok shook his head before raising a hand to his lips.

Maybe.

“No Ma’am.” He said sternly as he dropped his hand to his sides.

Colonel Choi gave him one last look before focusing on all of the other _remaining_ members of the team.

“Instead of laughing, keep your heads up. _Seven_ of your comrades are now dead.” As though making a point, she held up seven fingers. Making sure that _every_ member took note of them. “Consider yourselves lying in your coffin from now on.” Pursing her lips, she looked back at Namjoon. His eyes were focused on the ground but she knew he was hanging to her every word. “ _Do_ reflect on that and try laughing again.” He did look at her this time but she’d long focused her attention on her officers. “Get back to training. _Now.”_

They all fell into salute and prepared to do as they were told.

All but Mark Tuan.

“Is there any need to prepare for death?”

Dongwoo and Jackson exchanged a look before stepping forward. They made sure to hide Mark and hope that Colonel Choi hadn’t heard anything. However, she knew her soldiers’ voices better than anyone. As a result, as she spoke, her gaze focused on nothing else but the top of Mark Tuan’s head.

“By all means, if I could shoot you _myself_ instead of waiting on the next death announcement.” She made sure to pause as she cocked her head to the side. “I would.” Mark soon regretted his question but the damage was already done as she clucked her tongue. “However, all I can do is prepare you for survival. Those are my orders. I _have_ to follow them.”

Did she perhaps not want to follow them, then?

Before Mark could even speak, Dongwoo made sure to pinch his arm. However, Colonel Choi could only smirk as she clearly felt all of them judging her.

Did she care?

Not one damn bit.

“Any other thoughts you would like to share, officers?” No answer came and she nodded back at them. “Good. Your comrades have died but life goes on.” Before turning to leave, she threw Hoseok one last disdainful look. “Be good little soldiers. _Not_ emotional fools.”

Hoseok mechanically nodded.

Even when Colonel Kim was long gone.

Even when all of his teammates joined their booths and resumed practice.

All he focused on was the spot in front of him as his hand wrapped around Jieun’s necklace, warm around his neck.

Jimin’s gaze rested on it as he recalled Hoseok’s triumphant expression when he’d deciphered that an engagement _necklace_ was better than an engagement _ring_ for an assassin. Especially for an archer as talented as Jieun.

A single tear rolled down Hoseok’s cheek and Jimin fought against his will to wipe it away for him.

He had to be strong.

He had to be stronger than his emotions.

“ _You know the best thing about living like a ghost?_

 _Her parents don’t have to give me their consent if I want to marry her_.”

He had to.

He had to even if Jieun’s voice echoed through his mind. Paired with her infectious giggle as she had blushed. Her brother, Minwoo, simply rolling his eyes as he had called her out as the idiot that she was. All before letting out the exact same giggle as he had looked at Jimin and Hoseok.

Shot after shot, Jimin tried forgetting that special moment.

“Lieutenant.” Namjoon whispered as he walked over to Jimin.

Shot after shot, Jimin thought of the heartless fool who handled their lives as though it were a mere game.

_“I was really happy when I joined the same unit._

_Problem now is that I don’t have any_ female _friends._

_Though you’re Hoseok’s best man, could you also be my maid of honor?_

_I promise it won’t tarnish your virility.”_

Shot after shot, more tears streamed down Jimin’s face.

Shot after shot, he obliterated a figure that had long dissolved in nothing but torn black and white paper.

“Jimin.”

Shot after shot, he missed his real target.

“Baby, stop it.”

Shot after shot, he emptied his cartridge before throwing his gun to the floor. Thus, allowing Namjoon to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Now alone in the training room, he could softly kiss Jimin’s temple as he raised a hand to his arm.

“I want him dead.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Namjoon whispered, his breath warm on Jimin’s temple.

“I want him dead, _now_.” Jimin shook his head as he buried his head in Namjoon’s arm.

“Not now.” Namjoon nodded before softly kissing him once more. “But soon.”

That had been the last time Jimin had cried for one of his teammates’ death.

That had been the last time he’d believed in the meaning of the word ‘soon’.

**_Soon_ had changed to _Never_ in Park Jimin’s book. **


	4. Then Comes Using The Right Tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Torture   
> Step 2

_ ~2 months later~ _

_ January 2017 _

Min Yoongi had been tortured before.

He truly had.

However, he’d never felt as close to death as the moment Park Jimin had dunked his head in a water filled tub for the umpteenth time. Spluttering and coughing, Yoongi was pulled back out once again. He was then harshly brought back down on a chair he soon found himself calling his only friend in the room. After all, it was the only thing actually  _ allowing  _ him to do anything in the present situation. Indeed, though he was being questioned, he wasn’t exactly being given enough time to actually  _ answer. _

Before Jimin could seize him by the hair once more, Yoongi raised his cupped hands and shook his fringe out of his eyes.

“Torture 101.”

All eyes in the room couldn’t help but stare at Min Yoongi as though he’d finally cracked.

“Actually  _ wait  _ for the person to  _ tell  _ you that they won’t answer you.” Yoongi breathed as he made a moving motion with his hands. “  _ Before  _ torturing them.”

That was easy.

“Are you going to answer my questions?”

Min Yoongi had never cursed the gods above any more than today. It was quite unbelievable how they could make someone  _ this  _ heartless,  _ this  _ good-looking. So much so that Min Yoongi actually found himself  _ faltering  _ as he looked up at the young man.

Though he’d been the one doing the dunking, he was also drenched. His red hair stuck to his forehead as drops of water slid down his smooth skin to his full lips. Yoongi blinked through the drops of water sliding down his own skin as he tried focusing back on his eyes. Only to swear some more as the dark eyes relentlessly peered back at him without as much as a blink.

Still this was Min Yoongi.

A flower boy soldier was not going to get through to him.

“Are  _ you  _ going to change the tub’s water?”

Park Jimin pursed his lips as Yoongi threw him a smug smile.

“I may or may have not puked in it.”

And Park Jimin would care because?

Yoongi got the answer to that question as Jimin gave his hair a good yank. Once more, Min Yoongi thanked his new trusty friend for breaking his imminent fall, had Jimin pulled any harder.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t answer you.” Yoongi groaned as he slightly rocked backwards on the chair.

“That’s the problem.” Jimin deadpanned as he circled the chair.

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he felt the chair rock backwards. Only to find the back of his head knocking against a hard chest. He blinked before looking up at an indifferent Park Jimin. Cocking his head to the side, Yoongi evaded the drops of water sliding from Jimin to him.

Droplets aside, Yoongi didn’t truly mind this position.

Though Namjoon did.

“Eyes on me, Min Yoongi.” Namjoon called as he leaned off the bathroom’s door frame.

“I wouldn’t actually mind looking at you, Head Number 2.” Yoongi nodded before raising his cuffed hands. Joining his index fingers, he pointed up at Jimin, followed by a small chuckle. “But Jimin doesn’t want to let me go.”

“I don’t?”

Taehyung’s eyes widened at the loud clatter Yoongi’s chair made as he fell backwards. Holding an icepack to his head, Jackson could only scoff as he heard Yoongi wince. After all, Jackson still recalled the roundhouse kick he had received in the head. Just as Mark did as he held a hand to his stomach. Clearly, pity for this man was never going to be at the ready in their opinion.  

“Kissing me.” Yoongi groaned as he rolled around on the floor. “Dunking my head in water.” Nonetheless, he managed to sit up and lean against the bathroom’s sink. “Throwing me on the floor.” Yoongi arched his head to the side before shaking it. “I don’t quite like this relationship.”

“ _ Relationship  _ ?”

Yoongi couldn’t fight the amused smile that had crept to his lips at the couple’s synchronization.  _ This  _ little relationship hadn’t been mentioned in their files. Biting on his lower lip, Yoongi raised his cuffed hands to his lips. Surely, he would enjoy disrupting them some more. After all, judging from the raised eyebrows in the room, not everyone was aware of this relationship. Content, Yoongi was hardly fazed by Namjoon as he stepped closer.

“Let me spell it out for you. The only relationship between you two is that of the dunker.” Namjoon motioned to Jimin before pointing back to Yoongi. “And the dunkee.”

When Kim Namjoon had received this mission, no one had spoken about Min Yoongi’s personality.

At the very moment, Namjoon reduced it to that of an elementary school kid as Yoongi slightly made a face. Though Namjoon was extremely kind to children, he wanted nothing more than to beat Min Yoongi to a pulp and be done with him, once and for all.

“Those words don’t exist.” Yoongi noted before snapping his fingers. “If you then mean that there’s no relationship between us, you’re  _ slightly  _ wrong Head Number 2.”

Another trait of Min Yoongi’s personality.

He perfectly knew how to pull at Kim Namjoon’s nerve strings. In this very moment, he had yanked them so hard, that he couldn’t even retaliate as Namjoon grabbed the front of his shirt. Yoongi simply blinked as Namjoon pulled him to his feet. Though momentarily hanging into thin air, Yoongi soon found solid ground again. Only for Namjoon to perfectly wrap a hand at the back of his head.

Before harshly bringing down Yoongi’s face against the sink.

“I don’t particularly give a shit.”

Namjoon finished, his voice dripping with disdain as he shook his hand in disgust. He wiped his hand against his jeans just as Yoongi held his to his face.

“Oh.” Yoongi scoffed as he spit blood. “Which is why you just  _ smashed,  _ literally  _ smashed,  _ my face against a sink.”

“You’re in no position to talk back to me.” Namjoon frowned as he knelt in front of Yoongi.

All before the latter spit in his face.

Mark prepared to step in but Jimin raised a hand to stop him. It was particularly interesting to see Namjoon’s captain persona for so long. The persona was so purely and utterly different from his real personality that Jimin sincerely wondered if Min Yoongi would survive it.

“I’ll be the one to decide that.” Yoongi deadpanned before spitting once more.

Clearly he wouldn’t judging from the force with which Namjoon had pulled him back to his feet.

By his hair this time.

“Captain.” Jimin called as he watched Namjoon drag Yoongi towards the tub.

“Give me a couple of minutes.” Namjoon hissed as he repositioned his hand at the back of Yoongi’s head.

“Sir, you could kill him if we gave you those couple of minutes.” Mark explained and Namjoon scoffed.

“Are you the captain here?” Namjoon groaned as he prepared to dunk Yoongi. “Let  _ me  _ handle it.”

“No.”

Their subordinates turned to Jimin as he walked closer. He folded his arms across his chest before nodding towards Namjoon. Jimin had let him run berserk for long enough.

“Let  _ me.” _

“Oh yes.” Namjoon clucked his tongue as he turned to face his boyfriend. “Because kissing him worked so well the first time.”

“It did.”

Taehyung soon regretted uttering the words as Namjoon glared at him. Still, he couldn’t exactly prove him wrong. It was all because of that kiss that they could now handle Yoongi as they pleased.

Accepting it was hard but denying it was plain stupid.

“So.”

Yoongi’s voice trailed just as his lips gave way to a soft smile. Still it in no way eased Namjoon’s glare as he looked back at him. Clearing his throat, Yoongi tried a different approach.

“Are you going to dunk me? Or are you going to make me watch you lose this argument some more?”

No.

He was going to throw him like a used rag.

Yoongi could only groan as he rolled himself to the side on the cold tiled floor.

“Jackson, clean him up.”

His subordinates couldn’t help but blink back at him as he wiped his hands on his pants. Orders were orders but this one was slightly odd.

After all, when exactly did they clean up their hostages?

The best was to let them waddle in their dirt and reflect some more.

Had their Captain perhaps forgotten their tactics?

Of course not.

This was just a  _ very  _ different situation and it was grating on Namjoon’s nerves.

After all, he was angry at  _ himself  _ for going against orders and hitting this precious  _ thing. _

But more importantly angry at the deafening silence that surrounded him as he looked at his Officers. Walking towards them, he thrust a finger at Jackson’s chest. The latter slightly winced as he stumbled on his feet.

“ _ I  _ need him clean.” He hissed as Jackson slightly took a step back. “What I  _ don’t  _ need is you questioning my orders.”

“He can barely stand.” Jimin cut in as he caught Jackson’s arm. “I’ll do it.”

Namjoon  was trying very hard to keep his composure. Therefore, his boyfriend proposing to clean up a bastard he’d kissed over an hour ago was  _ not  _ helping him one bit. Especially since Namjoon was  _ not  _ even supposed to regard him as his boyfriend in the present situation. Failing to hide the growl in his voice, Namjoon looked up at the ceiling.

“You most definitely will not.”

Jimin’s eyes rested on Min Yoongi as the latter carefully sat up.

With much more ease than someone who’d gone through his hell should have.

_ Clearly,  _ this asshole was only pretending to be weak. In his defense, Jimin had perfectly warned Namjoon that he wouldn’t simply kiss Yoongi if he escaped once more.

“Fine then.” Namjoon’s eyes slowly drifted back to a frowning Jimin. “When he strangles Jackson and runs away: You’ll have to worry about more than cleaning him up.”

“I won’t let him get me again.” Jackson glared at Jimin but the latter ignored him.

“I’ll break his legs, Captain.” Jimin’s eyes drifted to an alert Namjoon. “At least then we won’t have to worry about him running away.”

Yoongi quite liked his legs and Park Jimin didn’t seem to be joking.

He couldn’t help but bring his legs closer to his chest. Watching Jimin follow their movements with particular intent. All till his gaze met Yoongi’s and he ever so slightly smirked.

Yoongi couldn’t help but look over at Namjoon but the latter was much more concerned with Jackson. The latter was after all, about to go through a world of hurt.

“Those were not your orders, Park Jimin.” Jackson snapped as he dropped a hand on his shoulder.

“Were they not to keep him here until further notice?” Jimin answered as his eyes focused on Jackson’s slender fingers.

“In one whole piece.” Jackson hissed as he spun Jimin around.

“What savage do you take me for?” Jimin rolled his eyes. “I won’t dismember him.” Jimin paused before sighing. “Shall I waste my breath defining paralysis to you or do you need a nice little drawing?”

“Remember your place!” Jackson hollered.

“No matter how much you keep demoting me, you’ll still be nothing but a weakling to me,  _ First Lieutenant  _ Jackson Wang.”

It didn’t take a genius to know that this was an extremely taboo subject. Hell, Yoongi had been thrown all over this bathroom but never had Jimin looked at him as nothing more than a worthless piece of shit lying on the floor. He’d actually looked at him with some sort of killing intent. One that Jackson wasn’t even allowed.

Cocking his head to the side, Yoongi couldn’t help but wonder if it was true.

Had Lieutenant Park truly been demoted?

“That’s enough.”

Namjoon called as Jackson’s hold on Jimin tightened. However, the latter could only scoff before pointing back at Namjoon.

“ _ I  _ provoked him, right? So  _ he  _ won’t be regarded as crazy for hitting a subordinate, will he?” Jimin lightly chuckled before looking back at Jackson. “Aren’t you glad, Jackie? You won’t get demoted from your precious  _ First Lieutenant  _ Post.”

“Stop acting so high and mighty when you are  _ beneath  _ me, Park Jimin.”

Figuratively speaking.

After all, Park Jimin was not the one now sprawled across the floor.

Unconscious.    

“Damn it, Jimin!” Namjoon groaned as Mark hurried to Jackson’s side.

“See?” Jimin cocked his head to the side. “ _ That  _ wasn’t even a real punch and he fell. Let  _ me  _ do it.”

Namjoon stared at Jimin, mouth agape as the latter simply looked at him.

Indifferent.

As though he hadn’t just rendered one of his comrades useless. As though he hadn’t just given him a proper jab straight in the nose. Clearly, they had to rethink Jimin’s definition of a proper punch.

Before Namjoon could register back to the matter at hand, Mark cut in.

“He’s out cold Captain.” He sighed as he threw Jimin a quick glance. “Shall we take him to his room?”

“I think he looks perfectly fine right where he is.” Jimin nodded before slightly kicking Jackson’s leg.

“Stop it.” Namjoon warned as he shook him.

“What?” Jimin pursed his lips as he stepped away from Namjoon. “Am I going to get demoted again?”

“You are  _ not  _ …”

Namjoon found himself stopping as he felt several eyes resting on him. His Captain persona had long disappeared and been replaced by his usual gentle nature. All because of his impertinent boyfriend.

But his subordinates didn’t know that, did they?

They simply thought he’d headed insane. Especially Taehyung as he stared at Namjoon instead of helping Mark. Blushing, Taehyung couldn’t help but quickly evade his gaze as Namjoon threw him a look. Soon, he and Mark hoisted Jackson in their arms and hurried down the corridor. Leaving the couple to themselves as Jimin folded his arms across his chest.

Namjoon simply let out a small sigh as he stepped closer. Slowly, he let a hand gently brush Jimi,’s chin before passing over his smooth lips.  

“You’re still  _ my  _ First Lieutenant.” He whispered as he tried to look into Jimin’s eyes.

But the latter evaded him.  

There was a difference between dreaming and reality.

Jimin could still feel harsh reality across his face, stinging him as much as that well-earned slap months ago.

Raising a hand to Namjoon’s wrist, he lightly bit on his lower lip.

“If I am, how come I don’t know your hidden agenda?”

Reality stared them in the face.

The reason Jimin and his teammates were locked in here in the first place ever so present.

It was like a clasp around Namjoon’s throat as he failed to say anything back to Jimin. All he could do was look at him, mouth agape as the latter let out a defeated sigh. Dropping his hands, Jimin prepared to push Namjoon out of the bathroom. Still Namjoon wouldn’t leave and gently cupped his cheeks before softly kissing him.

Surprised, Jimin slightly blinked as he clutched the front of his shirt.

Namjoon gently squeezed his cheeks as he smiled on his lips.

“Don’t kiss him again.” He whispered on Jimin’s lips as the latter kept his eyes closed.

“It was just a kiss.”

“He kissed  _ your  _ lips.” Namjoon shook his head before giving Jimin a light peck. “Not Mark’s or Jackson’s. So no.” Jimin’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked up into Namjoon’s warm gaze. “It wasn’t just a kiss.”

In that moment, Jimin wanted to prove him otherwise. He wanted to fold into his arms and show him how wrong he was. However, one spectator was not ready for this show.

“I’m still here.”

Indeed, Yoongi was leaning against the bathtub, his hands waving a small hello at the couple. Namjoon could only roll his eyes at this before heaving out a frustrated groan. He would have his Colonel’s head for bringing such a  _ thing  _ into the Safe House.

Wordlessly, he exited the bathroom, leaving Jimin to raise an eyebrow at Yoongi as he dropped his hands.

“The least you could do is make me blackout.” The blonde paused before making a puking motion. “Instead of making me  _ gag  _ myself to death.”

“That’d be a great sight.”

Jimin rolled his eyes as he walked over to Yoongi. Bending down, Jimin was soon at eye level with the other, just in time to catch him rolling his eyes right back at him.  

“How sadistic of you.”

“Do you not like my sadism?”

Jimin deadpanned as he reached a hand forward and pulled on Yoongi’s shirt. The first buttons easily opened to reveal smooth white skin. Jimin’s gaze quickly passed over it before slowly meeting Yoongi’s eyes once more.

Eyes that were closer than expected.   

“Are you kidding?” Yoongi’s breath was warm on Jimin’s face as he leaned closer. “It  _ really  _ turns me on.”

Jimin pursed his lips just as he gave Yoongi’s shirt another good yank. This only brought a smile to Yoongi’s lips as he found his nose brushing against Jimin’s. Still the latter only leaned away as he focused on the job at hand. His fingers quickly and effectively gliding over Yoongi’s skin. As he slipped off his white shirt, he tried not to pay too much attention. Still, his eyes focused on the fresh bruises they’d given him.

In a way, Jimin couldn’t help but dislike the tattered mess they’d made of such beautiful skin.

“It really does,  _ Jimin  _ .”

Jimin’d been trained in the art of seduction but he’d never put it to use.

As close as intimacy went,  _ only  _ Namjoon had ever been so close to him.  _ Only  _ Namjoon’s voice had ever whispered right into his ear. So much so that Jimin’s breath caught at the novelty of the feeling.

All to Yoongi’s amusement as he looked at the young man. Only wearing jeans, Yoongi easily looked at his sculpted body. Thin yet toned, Park Jimin had the perfect allure. Seemingly like a feline, he was inviting. Yet his muscles showcased the real danger within. He could kill Yoongi if he wanted. Still Yoongi didn’t care. All he focused on was the heat from Jimin’s body reaching out to him. Enrapturing him as he leaned closer, slightly closing his eyes at the proximity. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open as his lips hovered over Jimin’s shoulder.

Never meeting his skin.

Never breaching the distance between them.

Simply staring at the very reason that differentiated the two of them.

Jimin was branded.

Like a tool, his neck held all of his kills.

Like a product, anyone could see how performant he was when counting the bars on his neck.

64.

The perfect killing machine.

Jimin slightly turned, his gaze meeting Yoongi’s as the latter leaned closer. Yoongi hadn’t meant to but he let his lips gently brush against Jimin’s.

Taunting the machine to see if it would react.

To see if it would apply all of its techniques.

After all, in such a position, the machine needed to use his enemy’s desire against him.

But it didn’t.

Yoongi simply watched as Jimin’s gaze drifted to his lips as quickly as it pulled away.

“Why not?”

The warmth of Yoongi’s breath on his skin was enough for Jimin to remember his orders. His orders were to clean Min Yoongi. Nothing more, nothing less. The only way to execute the said orders was to rip Yoongi’s shirt.

And rip it, he did.


	5. Then Comes Using The Right Tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Torture   
> Step 3

                   “Are you going to rip my jeans as well?” Yoongi mock gasped as Jimin threw the fabric aside.

“I’ll deny you of that pleasure.” Jimin rolled his eyes as he got to his feet.

“How insensitive of you, Jimin.” Yoongi mock pouted as he looked up at him.

Clearly not as insensitive as throwing Yoongi in disgusting, ice cold water. The blonde couldn’t help but swear as he refused to sit down. He held out his hands in front of him to stop Jimin from touching him.

“Did you not hear me point out that I puked in this thing?”

“More reason for  _ you  _ to wallow in it!” Jimin snapped as he pushed Yoongi into the tub.

Soon, the only sound that echoed around them was that of water sliding over Yoongi’s skin.

Slowly he rid his skin of blood. Thus exposing his sharp features.

His sharp jaw was soon clear once more. Revealing a pattern of scars. They seemed to hide in every possible corner of his face. But the most beautiful had to be those right in the corner of his left eye. Sitting there, like bait for Min Yoongi to catch his prey. After all, now that Yoongi had caught him, Jimin couldn’t deny that he had let his gaze fall victim to those scars.

“I’m beautiful, aren’t I, Park Jimin?” Jimin couldn’t help but scoff and Yoongi chuckled. “I’m not arrogant. I’m simply reading your thoughts.”

“You have a sixth sense, Min Yoongi?” Jimin rolled his eyes as he sat on the side of the tub.

“No such thing.” Yoongi shook his head before passing a hand through his blonde locks. “Your thoughts are simply laid out on your face.” Cocking his head to the side, Yoongi’s sleek hair slightly hid his eyes from view. “Your boyfriend wouldn’t be glad.”

Jimin could have tried denying it as he’d perfectly done for the six months he’d been dating Namjoon. However, their kisses had more than sold them out to Min Yoongi. Folding one leg over the other, Jimin threw Yoongi an indifferent look.  

“Considering that my thoughts include killing you.” Jimin deadpanned. “My boyfriend would be extremely pleased.”

“Oh but here’s the catch, Jimin.” Yoongi lightly chuckled as he raised his hands to his lips. “Your boyfriend doesn’t want me dead.”

“Oh no, smashing your face against a sink was just him having fun.”

“It was.”

Yoongi’s tone was as light as his chuckles as he began playing with the water surrounding him. All under Jimin’s appalled gaze as he folded his arms across his chest.

“This isn’t a game, Min Yoongi.”

“Oh but it is.” Yoongi nodded as he rested his hands in his lap. “I enjoy teasing my prey.”

“It is  _ not!  _ ”

They weren’t in kindergarten.

Therefore, Yoongi wasn’t going to play this game of tug-of-war. He’d let these incompetent soldiers have their fun long enough.

“It most certainly is.” Yoongi noted as he raised his hands out of the water. “If not, your boyfriend wouldn’t have let me unlock myself. I’ll forgive your toying around with me for an hour but  _ do  _ thank him for the key.”

Jimin’s eyes focused on the key dangling from Yoongi’s slender fingers.

All the way down to the taunting glint of his handcuffs.

There was something very wrong with this picture.

Still.

“You killed 11 of our comrades.”

Park Jimin believed in Kim Namjoon.

There had to be a plausible explanation to this.

“Why the hell would we then set you free Suga, Min Yoongi or whoever the hell you are?”

The calmness of Jimin’s tone was hauntingly scary. So much so that Yoongi could do nothing but stare at him. He could have corrected his name once more. He could have even given Jimin his entire family history for the latter to know whom he was. But his attention only focused on one number.

“11?”

Yoongi cocked his head to the side as he tried to put two and two together.

“I haven’t even squashed a  _ bug  _ in the past year and here you go saying I killed 11 people?” Yoongi blinked in amazement before gasping. “11? That’s more than I kill over 6 months.”

“From mind reader to actor?” Jimin pursed his lips.

“Actor?” Yoongi shook his head as he stretched out his fingers. “Had I killed 11 of your comrades, I would be gloating, Park Jimin. I wouldn’t be going through self-doubt.”

“Gloating?” Jimin repeated.

“11 Special Forces Officers.” Yoongi mused before wowing. “That guy must be a genius.”

“Genius?”

“I’d love to meet him.”

In his wondering, Yoongi had failed to notice Jimin leaning forward and pulling him out of the water. Yelping, he tried to fight against his arms only to find himself pressed against one of the bathroom’s many mirrors.

“Take a damn good look!” Jimin pursed his lips as he pressed Yoongi’s face against the glass. “ _ He  _ killed them!  _ He  _ killed my officers!  _ He  _ killed  _ eleven  _ of my officers!”

Did he really?

“For me to take a look, I actually have to be at a certain distance from the mirror.”

Being a smartass had never bitten Min Yoongi more properly in the ass.

He could only groan as he found himself pulled back only to be slammed against the mirror once more.

“Did you take a good look asshole?”

Hold Up.

“ _ Asshole?”  _ Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

“Would you prefer conniving bastard? Low life scum? Worthless piece of shit?”

Yoongi could take name calling if he’d actually  _ done  _ something.

However, he hadn’t even  _ begun  _ dealing with this pack of fools.

“ _ Worthless? A piece of shit?  _ ”

“Did I seem to stutter,  _ Min Yoongi  _ ?”

Oh no.

He’d spoken with such certainty that there was really nothing Min Yoongi could say.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

“I’d clap, if I could.” Yoongi nodded as Jimin pursed his lips back at him. “Are you sure you’re not a stand-up comedian in your spare time?”

Jimin frowned but before he could talk, Yoongi’s hands reached to Jimin’s head. Ducking, he used his body to thrust Jimin’s head into the mirror. Easily sliding away, Yoongi could only mock gasp as he saw Jimin shake his head as he peeled himself from the mirror.

“Did you  _ hear  _ that?” Yoongi deadpanned as he cocked his head to the side. “The sound of the worthless piece of shit kicking your ass?”

“You missed.” Jimin spat before pointing to his back. “My ass is here.”

“I’ve noticed.” Yoongi nodded before folding his arms across his chest. “I quite like the curve of it actually.”

“Come take a closer look!” Jimin flexed his arms as he walked towards Yoongi.

“I would sweetheart.”

Jimin’s hand wrapped around Yoongi’s neck but the latter easily caught his arm. Twisting it, Jimin found himself groaning as Yoongi chuckled right in his ear. Leaning closer, he softly kissed Jimin’s temple.

“However, I’ve grown bored of this game.” Yoongi harshly dropped Jimin’s arm before kicking him. “Time for me to talk to someone who’s  _ actually  _ up to date with current events.”

Jimin should have tumbled forward but instead found himself lunging backwards. Wrapping his arms around Yoongi, he easily threw him to the floor. Grabbing onto his arm, he used his free hand to glue Yoongi’s face to floor. Resting a knee on his back, Jimin snarled back at him.

“Update  _ me  _ and this might just get interesting!”

“I did.” Yoongi scoffed as he struggled against the hold.

“Try again!” Jimi, ordered.

“There’s really no reason for you to hate me.” Yoongi called as his eyes scurried across the floor for an escape of some sort.

“You want me dead!” Jimin insisted as he twisted Yoongi’s arm some more.

Yoongi let out a pained groan as he threw his head back. Only to be pushed further onto the floor as Jimin’s hold tightened. Letting out a deep breath, Yoongi turned his head to the side.

“I’m getting  _ paid  _ to kill you.” Yoongi informed him as his eyes rested on Jimin’s sagging pants. “I don’t  _ want  _ to kill you.” He snarled before reaching forward and giving Jimin’s pants a good yank. “There’s a difference, Jimin!”

Jimin groaned as he found his back hitting the floor faster than expected. Before he even had the chance to pick himself up, Yoongi pinned him down as he straddled him. He wrapped his hands around Jimin’s wrists as he kept him firmly on the ground.

“Excuse me for seeing things in black and white.” Jimin winced and Yoongi nodded.

“You’ve been excused.” Jimin’s breath caught as Yoongi leaned closer than necessary. His lips ever so close to his before he cocked his head to the side. “However ,now’s the time to wake up and use that pretty head of yours.”

“You killed them!”

“Still the same song, I see.”

Yoongi gave a curt nod before getting to his feet. All before grabbing Jimin by the hair and dragging him across the floor towards the tub. Jimin fought against his hold but Yoongi was determined to get his point across.

“Normally I make myself seem weak to my opponent.” Yoongi explained as he looked down at the water filled tub. “But when I think of my opponent as my equal, I have to scare him. I have to show him that  _ I  _ have the upper hand.”

“Like hell you do!” Jimin spat as his hands wrapped around Yoongi’s wrist.

“May I remind you that  _ your  _ head is about to be dunked into this tub?”

“May  _ I  _ remind you that  _ your  _ head will be there first?” Jimin snapped as he swept his leg to the side and brought Yoongi down to the floor in full force. “With or without your body: your choice!”

“With would be best.” Yoongi chuckled as he lay pinned to the ground, between Jimin’s legs.

This would have been the part where Jimin ended it all and faced the music.

This would have been the part where Jimin avenged his officers.

It should have.

But he hesitated.

“You know I didn’t kill them and it scares you.”

Jimin pursed his lips as he issued pressure around Yoongi’s neck.

Never completely squeezing to the best of his ability.

Yes.

He was scared.

“What are you?”

In that moment, rather than a school kid, Min Yoongi resembled an alluring and incredibly sexy young man.

“Rather than sadism,  _ this  _ side of you is quite alluring, Jimin.” He whispered as he slowly sat up. “You’re even trembling.”

Jimin hated himself for letting Min Yoongi peer so close in his emotions.

He hated himself even more for trembling.

It was a sign of weakness.

One that Jimin eradicated as he walked over Min Yoongi.

Literally.

Though light weighted, a grown man walking over his chest, rendered Yoongi useless and he gasped.

“As soon as I get the order you’re dead!”

Jimin snapped as he stalked towards the bathroom’s door, leaving Yoongi wincing on the floor. The latter slightly coughed as he raised a hand to his chest. Slowly sitting up as he passed a hand through his hair.

“They don’t want me dead, Jimin.” He softly called as he turned around.

Only to see Jimin flipping him the finger.

“ _ I  _ want you dead!” Jimin snapped as he furrowed his eyebrows. “So you  _ will  _ be dead!”

“I love your sadism, Park Jimin.” Yoongi winked and Jimin scoffed.

“Till death do us part, asshole?” Yoongi cocked his head to the side as his lips gave way to an alluring smirk. One that Jimin couldn’t help but despise. “You are  _ my  _ Head Number 1!”

“I feel honored.”

Yoongi’s only answer came in Jimin slamming the door behind him as he left the room.

When left alone, Yoongi tried not to let himself get overtaken by the pain that coursed through his body. However, it proved to be a difficult task as every mere move he made only seemed to ensue stinging pain. Indeed, Yoongi had merely tried getting to his feet, his legs giving way when the bathroom door opened once more. Despite feeling woozy, his senses still surpassed the norm. Hence, the venom in his voice as he didn’t allow Captain Kim so much as a mere glance. Had Yoongi known that even a Special Forces  _ Captain  _ thought with his fists, he’d have headed straight to a General to have a  _ civil  _ conversation.

“Here for another go?” Yoongi groaned as he leaned against the tub. “Or can I leave to actually talk to someone with a brain?”

Namjoon closed his eyes as he composed himself. He’d already acted out and beat Min Yoongi up. If his superiors found out, they would surely have his head. More importantly, no matter how much he didn’t want to believe it, a part of him didn’t sit well with hurting an innocent man.

An  _ innocent  _ man.

Namjoon couldn’t help but purse his lips at this.

Was he truly supposed to believe Head Command and accept that this man was innocent?   

“You think I enjoy talking to  _ you  _ ,  _ a  _ brainless-person?” Namjoon snapped back as he walked towards Yoongi.

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he noticed that Jimin hadn’t exactly cleaned him up. If Colonel Choi showed up, Namjoon would be in for a world of hurt. After all, Yoongi seemed to be even worse than before. Before Namjoon could phrase his thoughts, Yoongi pouted.

“That’s insulting.”

Namjoon shuddered as he looked away from the attractive young man. Somehow, he even rivaled Jimin’s looks when he looked up at Namjoon in such a way. Therefore making the latter realize just how right Head Command was about this plan. Of course, Namjoon didn’t want to believe it but roughing up Min Yoongi had made him stare reality straight in the face.

After all, Jimin had defied him the exact same way when they’d first met. All the way down to spitting blood in his face.

Clearing his throat, Namjoon nodded towards Yoongi.

“Our price is a million dollars.”

In a matter of seconds, Yoongi was no longer pouting as he recalled today’s actions.

Yoongi’s bill was simple: 50 000$/ head.

He’d received a cheque of 250 000$ for five Special Forces Officers. Only for the Special Forces  _ themselves  _ to send him a request of their own. Had Yoongi known accepting to discuss the price face to face would lead up to such ordeals, he would have simply asked his first client to wire him the money and be done with it. He didn’t need a  _ million  _ dollars.

Who even needed that amount of money?

It all looked like a scam to him.

“Say I kill one person, will I still get a million dollars?” Yoongi scoffed as he looked over at Namjoon.

“We don’t know our enemy. A million dollar guarantees whatever you’ll have to do.” Namjoon nodded.

Not many people needed it.

But it didn’t hurt to  _ have  _ one million dollars.

“I’ll get the whole 1” Yoongi started before singing. “0 0 0…”

“Stop singing or so help me lord I will shoot you.”

He sang badly. Namjoon’d give him that. However, there was only so much he could take from a mercenary! And pouting had already taken too much of a toll on him.

“No, no soldier.” Yoongi shook his head with a bright smile. “That goes against protocol.” Yoongi paused before snorting. “Who’d have thought  _ I  _ ’d ever be talking about protocol?”

“This  _ amuses  _ you?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Not really no.”

Yoongi’s voice was low and smooth. Whereas Jimin’s voice was slightly high pitched but just as smooth. Only to dip to an even more beautiful tone when he was angry.

Namjoon could only pray for the best as he saw Jimin step out of the bathroom’s en-suite closet. For the millionth time, Namjoon cursed the damn Safe House’s architecture. He hadn’t even noticed that there had been a door there. Yet, there stood Jimin with a towel atop of his head as another hung in his hand.

“The hell are we giving him a million dollars for?” Jimin walked into the bathroom, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at Namjoon. “Why the hell would we pay him? He put a  _ price  _ on our heads and  _ some asshole  _ out there accepted it! He infiltrated this place! He  _ killed  _ our…”

“We already discussed this.” Yoongi rolled his eyes only to receive a towel in his face.

“Did I seem to be  _ speaking  _ to you, Head Number 1?”

“Oh.” Yoongi blinked as he peeked from underneath the towel. His black eyes holding a slight sparkle to them as he blinked through his bangs. “It actually sounds nice.  _ Do  _ say it again.”

“Why the hell should I humor you?”

“Because  _ I  _ can’t call myself ‘Head Number 1’, now can I?”

Namjoon knew better than to mix his private life with his work.

He truly did.

But in this moment, he’d never wanted anything more than to go against Head Command’s orders.

He’d never wanted anything more than to pull Jimin away from Min Yoongi.

“What the hell is going on, Namjoon?” Jimin asked as he stepped forward.

“Did you not hear a word he said?” Yoongi rolled his eyes as he caught his arm.

Namjoon’s eyes focused on that.

“It didn’t make any sense!” Jimin snapped as he pulled his arm away from Yoongi.

“I’ve been hired to kill whoever’s killing all of you.” Yoongi explained as Jimin scoffed and flicked his forehead.

Namjoon’s eyes focused on that.

“You’d only jump ship and  _ help  _ them if you were offered 50 grand more!” Jimin clucked his tongue.

“Damn right.” Yoongi deadpanned as he caught Jimin’s hand and pulled him closer. “But no one will.”

Jimin didn’t even flinch as Yoongi’s hand met his hip.

Yet Namjoon did.

Jimin didn’t even react when Yoongi smirked.

Yet Namjoon did.

“To work with you.”

Jimin slightly turned to face Namjoon but found himself stopping as Yoongi pulled him back. After all he was still holding his hand.

To Namjoon’s displeasure.

“I work alone.” Yoongi shot back at Namjoon.

“Good.” Jimin deadpanned as he pulled away. “The faster you die, the faster I get back to work.”

“We’re paying him to work with us.” Namjoon continued as he walked closer to them.

To hell with privacy.

To hell with work.

Park Jimin would remain his.

No matter what Head Command ordered.

“We’re paying him to work with  _ you  _ .”

Jimin should have been able to stop himself from bumping into Namjoon’s chest. He should have been able to read between the lines and see what Namjoon meant. Still, he only registered the fact that Min Yoongi was no longer being a smart ass.

He simply stared.

In pure and utter disbelief as his mouth hung open.

“You’re kidding.” Yoongi gasped as he tried not to laugh.

Namjoon wished he were.

He wished his boyfriend wasn’t compatible with the best mercenary on the market at the moment.

He wished he hadn’t witnessed firsthand how alike their minds were.

He wished it were him who Head Command had chosen for this plan.

He wished he could discard this jealousy building in his heart but it only stared him straight in the face.

And laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ 
> 
> Who will have Yoongi's head first? Namjoon, Jimin or *gasps* cutie Taehyung? That being said, our little firecrackers will have to make amends somehow... but will they?
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx


	6. To Distinguishing Allies And Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a thin line between friendship and hatred.   
> The Dread Unit must tread carefully to survive. 
> 
> Careful   
> Step 1

_ ~3 years earlier~ _

_ January 2014 _

**T** here was a rumor.

“You were to meet the remaining soldiers an hour ago.”

It involved a man and a woman.

“An  _ hour  _ ago, Lieutenant Kim.”

A  _ certain  _ petite woman, sitting in a crowded  _ men’s  _ locker room.

“Was that not 50 minutes ago?”

A  _ certain  _ smiling man, standing in front of a locker, a towel riding extremely low around his hips.

“Is that your subtle way of  _ assuring  _ me that you will be dressed and heading towards the training room during these remaining 10 minutes,  _ Lieutenant  _ Kim?”

Apparently, they were dating.

“Major Choi.” Namjoon paused as he leaned against his locker. “This is really no place for a woman.”

Now.

When Major Choi had stepped into the men’s locker room, several of her soldiers had reminded her of that fact. She had not given a damn then, nor could she find the need to do so now.

“Lieutenant Kim.”

No words could explain the slight shudder that went up her soldiers’ spines at the sound of her heels slamming against the tiled floor.

“Are you going to dress up or shall I do it for you?”

_ Clearly,  _ she spoke to Kim Namjoon with the same condescending tone they all received on a daily basis. There was no difference whatsoever in her tone as she spoke to him.

None at all.

However, the soldiers surrounding them, were more than sure that she’d never sidled so close to them. Hell, they would have kept the memory of Major Choi Miran hooking her fingers through their towels,  _ engraved  _ in their minds had it ever occurred. Still, it never had.

Yet Kim Namjoon hardly flinched.

As though he were used to it.

“You’d pull my pants so far up my ass, I wouldn’t be able to walk, Major Choi.”

More than a few soldiers’ jaws dropped at the comment.  _ No one  _ spoke back to Major Choi. Was the rumor perhaps true?

“I’d shoot you.”

Ah.

“It’d be classier.”

The soldiers couldn’t help but scoff as they went on back to their own business. No matter how strict Major Choi was, there was no doubt in their minds that she would never speak to her boyfriend like that.

If only they knew.

Oblivious, the soldiers failed to catch the smile on Namjoon’s lips as Major Choi nonchalantly leaned away.

Pulling his towel in the process.

Feigning innocence, she dropped the towel to the floor before sitting down on the bench in front of the lockers. All the while, her eyes gleefully taking in her boyfriend’s built body.

“7 minutes, Lieutenant Kim.” She noted as she folded one of her legs over the other.

Namjoon couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at her actions before giving her a small salute. Just as he turned around, he caught the whisper of a smile on her lips as she looked elsewhere. Smiling to himself, he turned back to his locker and quickly pulled out his clothes. However, it didn’t prove to be fast enough.

In her opinion, Major Choi had spent more than enough time in a men’s locker room. After the third time she’d caught some of her soldiers smacking each other's asses, she was more than ready to leave.

Regardless of Namjoon’s attire.

“4 minutes, Lieutenant Kim.”

Namjoon hadn’t even given a proper answer that she was pulling him towards the locker room’s main door. Namjoon couldn’t help but hold on to his unbuttoned jeans as she pulled on his waistband. Swearing, he couldn’t help but glare at his comrades as they snickered at him. After all, he  _ was  _ wearing nothing but jeans, his hair still more than wet. It was only after yet another drop of water fell into his eyes that Namjoon allowed himself to complain.

“Miran.”

Slowly, the sound of her heels resonating through the empty corridor stopped. Replaced by nothing but a small gasp as Namjoon pulled her into his arms. She blinked as she placed her hands on his arms. Still, her mind was only focused on the warm kiss he placed on her cheek.

“‘ _ Two minutes, Lieutenant Kim _ ’.”

She bit back a light giggle at his high-pitched voice. 

Slightly turning her head to the side, she looked into his warm gaze as he slightly bumped his forehead with hers.

“How’d that sound?” He whispered before giving her a light peck.

“Awful.”

This time she couldn’t help but giggle as he mock-gasped back at her. She playfully hit his arms away from her before stepping forward. She slowly turned around to look back at him before pointing to one of the corridor’s several cameras.

“I tripped.” She lied, loudly enough for the cameras. “Thank you, Lieutenant Kim.”

Choi Miran was most beautiful when she smiled.

Her shining hazel eyes in perfect contrast with her dark ebony hair.

Still, Kim Namjoon couldn’t help but dislike the smile she now sent him.

It was fake.

It was all a game for the security cameras.

Was he now to believe that their relationship was fake?

Was he now to believe that cameras were intelligent and caring enough to erase the  _ clear  _ kisses he’d given her?

“Don’t I need a shirt and pants to meet my soldiers?” He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Not really, no.” She said absent-mindedly before looking down at her watch.

“Miran.” 

He knew her like the back of his hand. 

According to her, sticking to protocol was much more important than his clothes.

“1 minute, Lieutenant Kim.” She smiled as she walked backwards. He could only roll his eyes as he followed after her. “You met 9 of your soldiers, yesterday.” She held up 4 fingers as Namjoon cocked his head to the side. “You are meeting 4 today.”

“What about the remaining three?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow but she simply brushed him off.

“You need not concern yourself, Lieutenant Kim.”

Passing a hand through her hair, Miran looked back before easily turning in the corridor leading to the training room. Namjoon carefully watched her steps as she almost tripped in her heels.

“They are  _ my  _ soldiers, Major Choi.” He reminded her as she focused once more on him.

“Before they are yours, they are mine.” She noted as she snapped her fingers towards him.

“Touché.”

He nodded before lightly chuckling as she almost tripped. He easily wrapped an arm around her waist before her imminent fall. Carefully pulling her closer as her hands lay on his chest. Blinking, she found herself trapped against his warm torso just as his lips gently passed over her temple.

“Careful, Miran.” He whispered before softly kissing her hair. “She tripped again!”

Miran lightly chuckled at this as her fingers slowly slid to his neck.

“There are no cameras in this corridor.” She whispered as he looked down at her.

“So I can do this?” Miran could only blink as Namjoon stole her lips in a light kiss. She then lightly bit her lower lip as he leaned back with a small smile. “Again?” Though chuckling, Miran shook her head as Namjoon cocked his head to the side. “No?”

She could only giggle as he gave her a light peck. Soon, she placed a hand on her lips but it didn’t stop him. Instead, he seemed to want to kiss her all the more. Laughing, she arched her head away from him as he lovingly smiled back at her.

“Though I adore your hands.” He whispered as he caught her hand. “Can I not have your lips, my  _ pretty  _ Miran?”

Pretty.

Just as  _ he’d  _ been.

She could still feel the smooth texture of the picture she’d been given a few days ago. She could still recall how self-conscious she’d been of her  _ own  _ looks when she’d seen his picture.

_ “General Park’s son is very pretty but don’t be fooled. _

Operation Discipline _ was created because we don’t want any more soldiers like him.”  _

“Miran?” Namjoon whispered as his hands gently cupped her cheeks.

_ “What is wrong with a qualified soldier like him?” _

_ “You are here to follow orders, Major Choi. _

_ You are not here to ask futile questions. _

_ Nor are you here to pursue a relationship. _

_ Are we clear?”  _

“Does it take you so long to answer a yes or no question, Officer?” Namjoon said in his best commando imitation.

“No.”

Namjoon cocked his head to the side as he looked back at Miran. She avoided his gaze but he could see that her beautiful smile was gone as she stepped away from him.

“You are going to be late, Lieutenant.” She cleared her throat as she turned on her heel.

“Wait.” Namjoon couldn’t help but lightly scoff as he caught her hips. “Wait sweetheart, what just happened?”

“You’re going to be late.”

She nodded absent-mindedly but Namjoon wouldn’t hear it.

He just kept her close as she tried walking forward.

To no avail.

Only to let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled at the hands on her hips.

“I just remembered that the cameras  _ do _ work in this corridor.” She let out as she managed to pry his hands away.

Hold on.

What?

“I know you.” Namjoon shook his head as he gently spun her around. “You wouldn’t have let me relentlessly kiss you if that were true.” He cupped her cheeks as she tried looking away. However, before she could do so, he felt it: A single tear. “Wha…” Namjoon started before shaking his head. “What did I do? What did…”

“You didn’t do anything.” She shook her head as she caught his hands.

“You were smiling a minute ago, I clearly did something.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Goddamn it, Namjoon!” She snapped before slapping his hands away. “You  _ didn’t!  _ If I say that you didn’t, you didn’t! You do  _ not  _ have the authority to talk back to me!”

Her breath caught as the words escaped her lips. 

She could only stare at Namjoon as he raised an eyebrow back at her.

“Wait.” He paused before passing a hand through his hair. “Am I your boyfriend right now or your subordinate?”

“ _ For him to go through with this, in his mind, he must be nothing but your subordinate Major Choi. _

_ He just has to follow his orders. _

_ All petty, puppy love aside.”  _

But this wasn’t puppy love.

She truly loved Namjoon.

She had never been surer of anything else in her life. 

All but the time she’d chosen to be a part of the Special Forces.

Before she could even think of an answer to him, the training room’s door opened to reveal Colonel Yoo. Miran hurriedly wiped her tears before turning to look at her Colonel. Tall and intimidating, Colonel Yoo harbored a new scar on his cheek as he pursed his lips at Namjoon.

“You’re late, Lieutenant.”

Namjoon looked at Miran’s back as though to say something but he simply bowed back at his Colonel. The latter soon fell out of his frown into a smile. His greying stubble striking as he lightly scratched it.

“Better late than never.” He nodded as he guided the couple into the training room. “I understand you read  _ Operation Discipline’s  _ full report?” He asked Namjoon as they walked into the training room. “Did you then fully understand why the Dread Unit was created?”

“Yes, sir.” Namjoon nodded as he looked up at the Colonel.

“Then you understood that you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit in comparison to the 4 soldiers you shall meet today?” Namjoon’s eyes widened but his Colonel hardly blinked. “Oh.” He caught himself before letting out a hearty laugh. “No offense, Lieutenant.”

Generally, when someone added ‘no offense’ so late into the sentence, he had done more than offend the other person.

Namjoon could feel his ego breaking into nothingness as he looked up at the smiling Colonel.

“The four you are meeting today excel in all required fields.” Miran continued and Namjoon couldn’t help but throw her a fleeting glance.

“So  _ now  _ you talk.”

They were not the type of couple to argue. Thus, making times like these hard to walk out of. However, she would  _ not  _ handle this shit today. She simply ignored him before looking ahead at the full room.

“Park Jimin is here.” Colonel Yoo smiled as he looked at the array of soldiers sparring. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as a group started tousling. He walked towards them after winking at Namjoon. “Can you guess whom it is?”

Kim Namjoon wanted everything  _ but  _ to meet Park Jimin.

For the first time in his life, Kim Namjoon thought an order as futile and ridiculous.

“ _ Why is General Park’s son in this unit?” _

_ “You shall see why.” _

_ “Will I also see why I got  _ this  _ order?” _

_ “What defiance Lieutenant Kim! Shall we add your name to  _ Operation Discipline _?”   _

Namjoon had laughed. He had gotten past swimming 50m with his full gear by the skin of his teeth. He was in no way an elite soldier. He was simply more hard-working than most. Namjoon couldn’t help but sigh just as a voice caught his ear.

“I’ll buy you dinner.”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow as he recognized Jung Hoseok’s voice. He was just as aloof as yesterday. Though he seemed even more peculiar today as he skipped around a girl sitting on the floor. His tousled curls swayed back and forth as he tried to catch her attention. 

Put more precisely, he was embarrassing himself and  _ failing  _ to catch her attention.

“I’ll do your laundry for a week!” Hoseok sang as he stopped jumping and squatted down in front of the girl. “I beat everyone else, best friend of mine.” He said sweetly before flicking the girl’s forehead. “Let me spar with you.”

Namjoon couldn’t help but smile at how sweet he’d sounded a few seconds before asking such a thing. No one had ever asked him for a fight like that. 

Surely, he would have failed to resist him. Unlike her friend.

“Correction.” Oh. “You didn’t beat  _ me. _ ”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow as he grew more interested. 

That was most definitely  _ not  _ a girl.

“So  _ let  _ me beat you.” Hoseok noted as he cocked his head to the side.

“Wouldn’t you hate my losing on purpose?” His friend blinked back at him and he clucked his tongue.

“I  _ can  _ beat you, you know?”

“Nope.” He shook his hair and he flicked his forehead.

“Shall I maybe pull that stick that you stuck so far up your…” Hoseok started before his breath caught. “Lieutenant!”

Hoseok sprang to his feet, almost bumping Namjoon in the process. 

He slightly cleared his throat at this before falling into salute and smiling at him. Miran couldn’t help but bite back a smile at his cuteness. However, it soon disappeared as she looked down at the person who made no effort whatsoever to stand up. 

He looked exactly like his picture but even better. His hair, dyed a deep shade of red, was slightly longer than the norm but he had easily pulled it back in a ponytail. Still, his fringe hid his alert dark eyes as they scanned the newcomers. He let his cheek rest against the long wooden stick in his hands as his gaze finally met Namjoon’s. 

The latter was studying him, still deciphering that his was indeed a boy.

A very pretty and frail boy.

Thus, making Namjoon  wonder how on earth he had ended up in this room.

“Get up.”

Jimin’s eyes drifted to his best friend but he was hardly looking at him. 

He was still smiling. 

Though he had most definitely been the one to hiss at him.

“You say you can beat one of my soldiers?” Namjoon asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Hoseok and Miran couldn’t help but blink back at Namjoon: Did he not know that  _ he _ was another one of his soldiers?

“You say that as though it would be hard.” Jimin raised an eyebrow as he held his stick closer.

“Wouldn’t it?” Namjoon smiled as Jimin shook his head. He was surprisingly cute as he did so and Namjoon couldn’t help but smile. “What about beating me?”

This boy was cute.

Even cuter as he showcased confidence that Namjoon had failed to notice earlier.

“Even easier.” Jimin leaned forward as he cocked his head to the side. “ _ Lieutenant Kim _ .”

Miran couldn’t help but note the slight blush on Namjoon’s cheeks. Yet, it disappeared as soon as it had appeared as he held out a hand towards Hoseok. One that the latter didn’t notice as he stared at his best friend in pure and utter disbelief. However, when Namjoon poked him, he couldn’t help but blink.

“Eh?”

Before he could even get an answer, Namjoon took his stick from his hands.  

“Let’s go, little boy.” Namjoon smiled as he walked towards one of the vacant sparring mats.

“I’m not a little boy.” Jimin noted as he focused on his feet. “I also said that I don’t want to spar.”

Jimin let out a cute yelp before massaging his head.

He glared back at Namjoon but the latter only tapped his head with the wooden stick once more.

“Let’s go little  _ man _ .” Namjoon teased with a final tap.

“Hurry.” Hoseok pulled Jimin to his feet as he saw him starting to shake his head.

Jimin protested but Hoseok issued a small kick to his ass to hurry him along. The latter frowned as he massaged his backside but joined Namjoon on the mat. Reluctantly, he held out his stick in front of him as Namjoon smiled. The latter played with the stick, spinning it in his hands before pointing towards Jimin.

“First to fall…”

“First to fall stops calling the other little man.”

Miran didn’t know where to look.

It seemed as though Hoseok portrayed every emotion Jimin should have felt. The boy was, after all, biting his nails as he frowned. However, contrary to Miran’s beliefs, Hoseok was much angrier at himself for failing to drill some sense into Jimin. He was talking to his  _ Lieutenant  _ as though he were a mere passer-by. Clearly, Jimin needed a good lecture on the ins and outs of etiquette in the military. Or in daily life, in general!

“What about your conditions?” Namjoon chuckled. “Convinced you’ll win?”   

“Why wouldn’t I, Lieutenant Kim?”

To this, Jimin slightly arched his neck from side to side before playing with his stick. He twisted it once more, before tucking it to his side and falling into a fighting stance.

Much to Namjoon’s pleasure.

He was beginning to like this kid.

Smiling, Namjoon mirrored the stance under Jimin’s indifferent gaze.

Oblivious, the two had failed to notice that all attention in the room had fallen on them.

Colonel Yoo stepping closer to Miran and Hoseok for a better view of the fight.

Things were starting out slowly. The two getting their footing as they circled each other. Neither attacking as they simply watched the other. Silence escalated between them. So much so that when Namjoon drew the first shot, the sound of his stick hitting thin air, resonated throughout the room. Once more, the sound appeared as Jimin easily evaded the blow. Content, Namjoon nodded as he drew back. Soon, they were back to their first game of catch.

Namjoon moved forward and Jimin fled.

Yet, Namjoon caught him; his stick slightly grazing Jimin’s cheek. However, the latter rolled to the side and was quickly back on his feet on the other side of the mat. His smooth cheek slightly redder than before, taunting Namjoon as he smiled. He drew forward in a quick dash and his smile broadened as he saw Jimin’s eyes slightly widen.

“Stay Alert.”

Stay, he did.

He blocked Namjoon’s shot and the clash resonated through the room. It continued as Namjoon relentlessly attacked and Jimin blocked. All until Namjoon changed his stance. Turning around, he used the hilt of his stick to hit Jimin straight in the nose. Upon impact, Namjoon spun around only to see a gush of blood trailing down Jimin’s nose. Several gasps were heard in the room and Namjoon couldn’t help but cock his head to the side.

“What’s happening, little man?”

Colonel Yoo couldn’t help but titter at Namjoon as his gaze focused on Jimin. He didn’t look like someone who had just received a hit. Nor did he seem to be aware of his bleeding. 

Of course, he shook his head, but it was more of a nod than anything else. 

Colonel Yoo had trained this boy with a perfect motto: ‘ _ Play then Finish’ _ . Park Jimin had perfectly played Kim Namjoon and was now ready to go in for the kill.

Fast on his feet, Jimin suddenly dashed towards Namjoon. Unaware, the latter tried blocking him with several swings. However, Jimin had noticed that his Lieutenant was rather weak, with a slight limp in his right leg, affecting his swings. As such, Jimin simply ducked, sliding across the mat before positioning himself and administrating a well-aimed sweep kick to Namjoon’s legs. Letting out a pained groan, Namjoon fell but quickly rolled over.

Or at least attempted to.

Just as fast, Jimin had gotten back to his feet and now countered him with his stick. Blinking, Namjoon tried to roll the other way but Jimin stopped him once more. Fed up with this game, Namjoon sat up and rolled forward. Only for Jimin to follow his movements and easily jump onto his back. Gasping, Namjoon found himself plastered on the floor, a stick pressing his face to the mat.

All under loud cheers and claps from their comrades.

Namjoon could have died of embarrassment was he not focused on the pain he felt to his rib. 

Park Jimin had after all given him a kick to the side to flip him over. 

Only to jump onto him once more, his stick perfectly positioned on Namjoon’s forehead.

Namjoon winced as the boy crouched down, slightly playing with his stick. Slowly, Namjoon allowed his eyes to flutter open. Only to close them the following minute. 

Jimin had after all just registered that he had blood in his mouth. 

He needed to spit it out and Namjoon’s face just happened to be in the way. 

Much to Jimin’s indifference as Namjoon’s face distorted in pure disgust.

“The names’ Park Jimin.”

Namjoon’s eyes shot open as he looked up at the young man, comfortably crouched atop of him.

His ponytail was undone, his long locks now shielding his eyes all the more. Still, Namjoon could perfectly look into them as the boy cocked his head to the side. Once more, he rested his head against his stick as he wondered.  

“ _ Do  _ tell me Lieutenant, shall  _ I  _ call you little man or old geezer?”

Namjoon should have felt insulted but he simply focused on the whisper of a smile on Jimin’s beautiful lips.

“You were rather slow. But it is nice meeting you, sir.” 

To shake Park Jimin’s hand or throw him off? 

Kim Namjoon didn’t know as he stared at the seemingly frail hand looking down at him. In that instant, he perfectly understood what Park Jimin was: A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

_ “Soldiers like Park Jimin, are difficult. _

_ You need to earn their trust and attack from within. _

_ Only then can you destroy them. _

_ Only then can you destroy the best predator. _

_ Can you do that for us, Lieutenant Kim Namjoon?”  _

His heart hadn’t wavered then. 

Thus, enabling him to say yes.

**However that had been _then._ **


	7. To Distinguishing Allies And Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful   
> Step 2

_ 3 years later _

_  ~ January 2017~ _

“ **I** have a question.”

Though they had long left the bathroom and now stood in the East Wing’s main bedroom; that had most probably been the first sentence either of them had uttered. One that was far from welcomed. Namjoon would have preferred  _ Jimin  _ to speak up. 

He had been painfully quiet ever since the big discovery and it gnawed at Namjoon’s nerve strings. Jimin’s silence only proved that something vile and awful was brewing below. Still, for now, Namjoon could only focus on Yoongi as the latter seemed to speak to the ceiling more than anything else.

“Why the hell am I handcuffed?” Yoongi noted as he pursed his lips at the chandelier. “ _ Again _ ?”

Indeed, Yoongi was back on his trustee friend the chair. 

Unlike the first time, his hands were now at his back. Aggravated by current events, he only found the strength to throw his head back to stare at the ceiling and grate on Namjoon’s nerves. The latter sincerely didn’t know what to answer as he stared at the irritated young man. However, someone else clearly did.   

“You didn’t seem to have any complaints.”

Or not.

Namjoon didn’t quite know which was scarier: The fact that Jimin’s voice was devoid of any emotion whatsoever or the fact that Yoongi seemed ready to reduce him to nothing but ashes.

“I was in a state of shock.” Yoongi elaborated and Jimin rolled his eyes.

“ _ Do  _ remain in a state of shock. The sound of your voice hadn’t been missed.”

Namjoon couldn’t help but stare at Jimin as he nonchalantly folded a leg over the other. Clearly, in his opinion, he hadn’t just added fuel to the fire. Still, Namjoon could very well bear witness to Yoongi’s bitter scoff as he sat up.

“Head Number 2.”

Namjoon didn’t want to be a part of this conversation. Truthfully, he really hadn’t even been added to it since Yoongi glared towards Jimin, the minute he’d spoken. Somehow, Namjoon thought it wiser to lessen the distance between the chair and the bed.  __

_ “Handle  _ your boyfriend  _ before  _ I kill him.” Yoongi snapped towards Jimin as the latter pouted.

“You can’t kill your partner.”

Namjoon couldn’t help but slam his palm on his face.

Jimin had had to pout of all things.

A pout that clearly pulled at Yoongi’s nerve strings as he let out a dark chuckle.

“I’m all for innovation, Head Number 1.” He clucked his tongue.

“Shall I also innovate?”

Before any damage could be done, Namjoon pulled Yoongi’s chair away from the bed. Much to Jimin’s displeasure as he would have quite enjoyed finishing it with his  _ dear partner  _ once and for all.  

“You  _ cannot  _ kill each other.” Namjoon ordered as he stood between them.  

“Because of a  _ mere  _ million dollars?” “Because of a  _ mere  _ order?”

They had spoken in perfect unison. Thus, boggling Namjoon for a few minutes as he looked from left to right. All before shaking his head as he pointed to the both of them.

“It is  _ not _ a mere order and it is most  _ definitely  _ not a mere million dollars.” Namjoon snapped at the two of them as they looked away in a loud huff.

However, just as comfortable silence had seeped all over the room, Yoongi decided to break through it once more. Rendering Namjoon ever so slightly close to dementia as he fought against skinning him alive.

“Do you handcuff all of your associates?”

Namjoon composed himself before nodding towards the door.

“It was the only way to ensure you wouldn’t run away.”

Before Yoongi could even answer, Jimin decided to cut in once more. Namjoon thought of shutting him up but Jimin was faster as he looked at Yoongi.

“ _ Why _ would you run away?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Yoongi scoffed before rolling his eyes. “You have been  _ so  _ hospitable, it’s a  _ wonder  _ I want to leave so early.”

“ _ I  _ should be the one refusing to work with you.” Jimin snapped as he got to his feet.

“Stop riling him up.” Namjoon hissed as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

“You’re not exactly a ball of sunshine.” Yoongi deadpanned as Jimin walked past Namjoon.

“You killed my teammates!”

Yoongi could have emphasized that they’d spoken and  _ long  _ exhausted the subject. However, he knew he would only waste his breath. 

He was sick and tired of this shit.

“You’re more of a violent, demented broken record!” Yoongi continued as Jimin slightly scoffed.

“What about you?” He snapped, ignoring Namjoon’s pleas for him to remain quiet. “You’re a psychotic,  _ perverted… _ ”

“It is called  _ accepting  _ the fact that I am attracted to a good-looking man.” Yoongi shot back just as loudly as he looked up at him. “It is called  _ accepting  _ the fact that you are sexy and that I want to sleep with you. It is  _ not  _ being perverted.” Yoongi spat back at him before sitting deeper in his seat. “Go read a dictionary, asshole.”

“I will  _ not  _ sleep with you!” Jimin hollered as he stepped forward.

“You’d be surprised.” Yoongi rolled his eyes as he folded one leg over the other. “We most definitely will  _ not  _ be partners but we  _ shall _ sleep together.”

Namjoon’s hold on Jimin’s arm loosened at those words. 

He could only stare at Yoongi, flabbergasted as Jimin shook his arm off. Stepping forward, Jimin couldn’t help but scoff as he let his hands rest on the back of Yoongi’s chair. Leaning ever so close, he looked straight into Yoongi’s eyes.

“Excuse me,  _ Head Number 1 _ ?” Jimin snarled as Yoongi’s eyes slowly drifted to his lips.

“Feel that?” Yoongi whispered as he slightly leaned closer. “It’s called sexual tension.” His lips slightly brushed Jimin’s before he fell back against his seat. “Do you really not want to read a dictionary, Park Jimin?”

Jimin had read.

The definition of the word ‘push’ had particularly struck him.

So much so that he gave a hard shove to Yoongi’s chair before storming off.

Just as his hand wrapped around the room’s door handle, Namjoon’s hand stopped him.

“Calm down.” He sighed as he also tried to remain composed.

“I am not working with that thing.” Jimin growled and Namjoon couldn’t help but cock his head to the side.

“You now agree that he’s a thing?” He teased as Jimin looked up at him.

Only to be reminded of the third party in the room.

“I can hear you!” Yoongi called as he pulled himself from the floor.

Jimin closed his eyes, fighting the strong will within him to go back in there and punch Yoongi. Shaking his fist, Jimin opened his eyes once more to look up at Namjoon.

“That’s…” He started before letting out a deep breath. “ _ That’s _ what you come up with after all these months? Something that can be thought of in a matter of  _ seconds _ ?” Jimin hissed before slamming his fist against the door. “We could have called a mercenary from  _ day one _ ! What the  _ hell _ are you guys doing?”

“This is not simply calling a mercenary.” Namjoon started as his hand folded around Jimin’s.

“Oh no.” Jimin scoffed before letting out a dark chuckle. “It’s  _ me  _ working with a mercenary.” He said before stopping short and glaring at Namjoon. “I  _ will _ shoot him dead and report that he got run over by a truck.”

In situations like these, it was best to make Jimin smile.

To subdue his anger.

“Why not make it believable?”

Or not.

Namjoon only seemed to make him angrier as Jimin shook a finger at him.

“Don’t.” Jimin closed his eyes before letting out yet another dark chuckle. “Just  _ don’t!”  _ He snapped as he pulled his hand from Namjoon’s. _ “ _ I am tired of being swayed by emotions and I am most definitely tired of your incompetence!”

“Swayed by your emotions?” Namjoon tried once more but Jimin slapped his hand away.  

“Just like  _ you _ are being.” Jimin hissed as he poked Namjoon’s chest. “I  _ know _ that you want to protect me but I am no damsel in distress.”

As though to make a point, Jimin circled his face. He knew that he was pretty. He knew it  _ damn well.  _ He had to thank his  _ dear  _ mother for that. He’d been reminded of his delicate features all of his life because of her! However, he was not just some pretty face!  

“I may look like this but those are genetics!” Jimin snapped as he shut off unwanted memories. Instead, he pointed to the now silent room. “This?  _ This  _ is stupidity!” He spat before shaking his head in disbelief. “And if Head Command came up with it, I am embarrassed for them!”

Getting through to Park Jimin wasn’t going to work. 

Therefore, Namjoon simply sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. He nodded back at Jimin before cocking his head to the side.

“He knows things.”

“And what am I? An ignorant fool?” Jimin knew that Namjoon wouldn’t nod but it was blatantly obvious. “I  _ will  _ get my answers if you don’t want to give them to me. I  _ will  _ find out why you’re not telling me  _ who  _ exactly killed our comrades.”

Namjoon tried to keep his surprise hidden but ridiculously failed as Jimin scoffed.

Still, he pushed on.

“You just said that he did.” Namjoon pointed out and Jimin folded his arms across his chest.

“He didn’t.” Jimin hated to admit it but that was most definitely sure. “You and I both know that he didn’t.” Sensing the probable question ahead, Jimin bit on his lower lip. “I can tell when he lies.”

Oh he could, could he?

Namjoon pursed his lips as he passed a hand across his face.

“Was he lying about taking you to bed?” He pointed out the obvious question and Jimin cleared his throat.

“Most definitely not.”

Was that why he seemed disturbed? 

More importantly,  _ why  _ was he disturbed? 

Namjoon tried looking into Jimin’s eyes but the latter evaded his gaze. Slightly chuckling, Namjoon tried to catch his hips but Jimin slapped his hands away.

“Don’t touch me!” He ordered as Namjoon scoffed.

“You let  _ him _ touch you!”

Yoongi slightly started as he heard the sound of a slap from the room's entrance. Though, he blinked, it was nowhere near Namjoon's as he looked to the side. He hadn’t meant for his jealousy to overtake him but he most definitely hadn’t expected Jimin to slap him for it.

“Did I touch you enough, Captain?” Jimin spat as he pushed Namjoon out of his way. “Did you get a wakeup call, Captain?”

There were matters more important than their relationship.

Namjoon knew that.

He did.

However, why did he seem to be the only one who cared?

Before he could say anything, the door slammed in his face.

Followed by an uncomfortable click.

“Jimin.”

Then came the sound of someone walking away from the door.

“Lieutenant, open the door!” Namjoon snapped as he banged against the door. “ _ Jimin _ ! Open this…”

“There is a window, Sir!”

Though Namjoon had been slapped mere seconds ago, those words stung all the more.

They stung him till he couldn’t phrase the pain building in his heart.

He could only walk back into the room.

His eyes taking much longer than necessary to see that Yoongi had picked the lock to his handcuffs.

Yet the latter only stared at Namjoon in pure and utter disbelief.

“Your incompetence shall never cease to amaze me.” He gasped before pointing at the door. “You let him walk out with the key!”

However, Namjoon hardly cared.

His mind only seem to become more and more confused as he stared at Yoongi.

Why were they doing this again?

“You’ll work with him?”

“With the guy who just locked us in a room?” Yoongi scoffed as he sat on the bed. “Hell no.”

“So you  _ do _ differentiate between your dick and your head.”

Yoongi could only focus on how deflated Namjoon sounded as he sat on the other side of the bed.

“How crude of you.” Yoongi clucked his tongue as he pulled his legs to his chest. “Did I maybe scar your ego? Did I tell him something that  _ you  _ can’t say?” Yoongi cocked his head to the side. “I wonder,  _ did _ you take him to bed?”

“I did.”

“Oh.” Yoongi clapped before raising a finger. “But then why is he still alive Captain? What went wrong?”

After the torture he’d gone through, Yoongi could only laugh at the weak hold Namjoon had around his neck. Slightly cocking his head to the side, Yoongi waited as Namjoon snarled.

“What the hell do you know?”

“I don’t know much but I always seem to hit the bull’s eye.” Yoongi shrugged before snapping his fingers. “Let me take a wild guess once more: Are you perhaps not the loving boyfriend I’ve seen you try to be?” 

Namjoon lunged at him, only to be thrown off of the bed. Content, Yoongi gingerly got to his feet and walked towards the window. Shaking a condescending finger at Namjoon, his eyes focused on the window. 

“Violence is ugly.”

“What did you just do then?” Namjoon coughed as he sat up on the floor.

“Killing is an art that I specify in, Captain.” Yoongi shrugged as he placed a hand on the window. “Don’t misunderstand.” Peering closer, Yoongi couldn’t help but start singing to himself. “Captain.” He called just as Namjoon’s phone rang. “Park Jimin is escaping.”

Namjoon shot to his feet just as he brought the phone to his ear. He pushed Yoongi out of his way and looked down at the courtyard. Indeed, Jimin was moving incredibly fast towards the front gate.

“Captain!” A guard called on the other end of the phone. “Lieutenant Park Jimin is…”

“What?” Namjoon hurriedly called as he tried to peer closer. “What is going on?”

“ _ Do  _ tell me Captain, will you demote me once more?”

Namjoon froze at Jimin’s beautiful voice.

Hurriedly, his gaze scanned the gardens. His breathing growing more ragged as he failed to see him. 

Only to completely still as he finally saw him.

Standing amongst several fallen guards, a rifle gun pinned to his back just as he slipped a pistol in the back of his pants. 

As though he could touch him, Namjoon gently slid his fingers across the glass.

“First Lieutenant, come back.”

Namjoon’s hand repeatedly slid across the glass as his gaze focused on Park Jimin’s figure, turning his back to him.

“Is that a no?”

“Baby, please.”

Namjoon punched against the glass before falling against it as he heard the sound of Jimin walking over rubble. He could just see Jimin walking away from the beautiful complex. He could just see him going farther and farther away. 

“I’ll be back, Namjoon.”

Namjoon’s eyes shot open as he hit against the glass once more, tears streaming down his face.

“Jimin, please!”

Namjoon seemed to holler into nothingness as the connection cut.

After all.

Park Jimin had just shot a bullet through the phone.


	8. To Distinguishing Allies And Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful   
> Step 3

                      **S** oft and cool, water slid down Jackson’s forehead. Slowly pulling him from his deep slumber. His eyes slightly blinked open, slowly readjusting to the room as he focused on the figure next to him. Indeed, Mark was sitting right next to him, gently passing a towel over his forehead as he watched him. Soon, a whisper of a smile spread on Jackson’s lips. He slightly closed his eyes once more as Mark continued caring for him.

“You talk too much, Lieutenant.” Mark whispered as he dipped the towel in some more cold water.

“I talk enough.” Jackson whispered back as he welcomed the coolness of the towel.

“Enough to render you unconscious?”

“Why run away from being unconscious if I know my trustee roommate will care for me?”

Mark lightly chuckled as he left the towel on Jackson’s forehead for a bit. Gently, Mark let his fingers move away the curls falling into his eyes and curling on his forehead. His gaze was warm as he passed over the details of Jackson’s face. 

Only to stop just as his fingers softly passed over his lips.

“You like Lieutenant Park a bit too much for your own good.”  

“I do not!”

Jackson’s answer shot out of him as fast as he sat up. Only to regret doing so at the throbbing headache that ensued. Still, he stayed put, holding the towel to his forehead as he looked back Mark.  

“You didn’t see me earnestly stopping him from being in danger these past years.” Mark noted.

Indeed, though they relentlessly argued, Jackson  _ always  _ cared about Jimin’s whereabouts. Jackson was always alert. He was alert about everyone he deeply cared for. Thus making Mark feel bad for teasing him but enjoying it all the more as Jackson waved him off.

“You’re weird, that’s why.” He stuck his tongue out at him and Mark smiled.

“You’re weirder.” He whispered before bumping his forehead against his. “I’ll get some more water.”

Before Mark could even stand up, Jackson’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

Mark couldn’t help but blink down towards it, only to freeze as he heard his Lieutenant’s gruff voice.  

“Don’t leave me alone.”

Mark didn’t know when it had started. 

Probably since the first death. 

Still, Jackson had slowly started becoming weaker than before.

“I saw Dongwoo again.”

Jackson had become scared.  

“I saw Hoya as well.”

Jackson had become scared of dying.

Mark had always been envious of his fearlessness but his roommate now looked to him for comfort.

It was disconcerting.

Just as was the feel of him curling into Mark as though seeking warmth.

“Did Lieutenant Park  hit you too hard?”

He whispered as he fought against answering these confusing emotions.

They were roommates.

Best friends.

Nothing more.

“They said to only trust you.” Jackson whispered as he looked straight into Mark’s eyes.

“Is this another ploy to get me to get me to be your roommate a.k.a slave again?”

Nothing more.

So Jackson had to stop blushing.

So Jackson had to let go.

Yet he didn’t.

“You cut me!” Jackson frowned before letting out another sigh. “They said to only trust our teammates.”

“And the Captain?” Mark cocked his head to the side.

“ _ The Captain is not one of us” _

Jackson shut his eyes before shaking his head. 

What was he thinking? 

Maybe Jimin  _ had  _ hit him too hard. 

Clearing his throat, he slightly opened one eye and looked back at Mark. His warm gaze searching his. Ever so clear and ever so trusting of everyone in this safe house. So much so that Jackson couldn’t help but feign innocence.

“I woke up.”

If there was one thing Mark disliked being fed, it was bullshit.

“Jackson.”

“You woke me up.” Jackson shrugged before slipping under his covers once more. “So  _ you  _ get me to sleep again.”

“I’m not your slave.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“It’s really simple.” Jackson assured him. “Just sit there like old times. Read a book and I’ll go to sleep while watching you.”  

“Are you a stalker in your spare time?”

“Are you a full time asshole?”

Jackson clucked his tongue as he turned in his sheets.

However, just as he closed his eyes.

He stilled.

Surely, those had been lips.

Lips that had ever so gently kissed his forehead.

Slowly, Jackson peeked through the covers but Mark quickly pulled them back up.

“Sleep!” He ordered as he cleared his throat.

A blush quickly growing on both of their cheeks.

All under Taehyung’s eyes.

Somehow, their stay in this house was making them weird. 

He’d always known that these two were close but this development was irking him in more ways than one. Just as was Jimin’s and Namjoon’s. Taehyung had always felt that the Lieutenant looked at  _ him  _ oddly, so what exactly was this? Why was he suddenly showing signs of affection to their Captain? 

Then came Min Yoongi. 

That killer.

Taehyung couldn’t help but frown as he made his way back to the kitchen. Somehow, Min Yoongi’s presence in the house didn’t sit well with him. Everyone else took it in a careful stride yet Taehyung couldn’t help but wonder.

Why keep him alive?

What exactly was the purpose of it all?

Before Taehyung could even sit down to properly think it through, his eyes focused on the penthouse’s front entrance.

It seemed to gape at him.

Its door wide open.

Moreover, everything was incredibly quiet.

Too quiet.

Still Taehyung knew better than to freak out. Of course, Jackson spoke of ghosts but there was no such thing. Taehyung was a trained officer after all! Clearing his throat, he walked towards the front door. He quickly closed it, dismissing any uncanny thoughts.

Then it happened.

At first only one.

Then another.

Followed by two other bullets, all perfectly shaping a square around Taehyung.

The hell?

A small yelp escaped his lips as another bullet flew atop his head.

The  _ pure  _ and  _ utter  _ hell?

Taehyung stepped away from the door, his heart beating out of his chest as he saw it fall off of its hinges.

“It would seem I missed.”

_ The hell?  _

Taehyung drew a knife from his boot and sent it flying towards the intruder. The knife met the opposite wall with a deafening thud as the intruder nodded.  

“How cute.”

Taehyung’s eyes focused on the intruder’s slender white fingers as he passed over the small cut on his cheek. He slowly wiped off the blood before bringing it to his full lips. His dark eyes focusing on Taehyung as he smiled.

“It actually hurt.”

Another thud echoed on the whole opposite him but Taehyung only blinked back at emptiness.

The intruder had after all slid behind him, snickering right into ear as he dropped his arms on Taehyung’s shoulders.

“I am too pretty  _ and  _ too young to have scars on my cheeks.”

Taehyung couldn’t help but agree.

The man was pretty.

Pretty but downright scary as he whispered right into his ear.

“It was cute once but really irritating the second time.” He only seemed to grow interested as Taehyung drew another knife and aimed it at his head. However, the intruder stopped it with his bare hands. “How many of those  _ do _ you have?”

“Secret.” Taehyung was only able to utter this single word as he staggered away from the intruder.

“But Yoongi isn’t one.” He noted as he dropped the knife. He nonchalantly wiped his hand on his coat before nodding towards Taehyung. “So where is he?”

Taehyung couldn’t help but freeze as he stared back at the stranger.

“You want Min Yoongi?” He raised an eyebrow and the intruder couldn’t help but mirror his expression.

“You weren’t just hurting me for fun?”

The intruder couldn’t help but widen his eyes at the same time as Taehyung. Only for the latter to cluck his tongue at him as he prepared yet another knife. Now prepped with two knifes, he stared at the intruder.

“ _ Why _ do you want Min Yoongi?”

“Considering you’re throwing knives at me, we are not really on a sharing secrets basis.” The intruder shrugged as he placed his gun on his shoulder.

“I want him dead.”

The intruder couldn’t help but chuckle as he winked back at Taehyung.

“Now you’re talking.”

 

“ **I** f this place were under attack, how would you flee?” Yoongi asked as he stared at the intact windows.

_ Clearly _ different from the broken objects at his feet.

No matter what he threw at these windows, they just wouldn’t break!

Now.

Min Yoongi wasn’t claustrophobic but it wasn’t too late to start!

“And I should tell you this because?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow as he lay back on the bed.

“Because I will most definitely head insane soon.” Yoongi explained as he clasped his hands to his chest. “Then I don’t know what I’ll do to you.” He shrugged. “Then I won’t be able to ask you the question.  _ Work _ with me here, Head Number 2!”

Namjoon could have.

However, he was in no state of mind to argue and be logical about it.

“You’re very weird.” He sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

“Why, thank you.” Yoongi deadpanned as he eyed one of the room’s many vases.

“You can’t be like this on a daily basis.” Namjoon asked as he turned to face him.

Only to slightly jump as Yoongi hurled a vase at the window. 

They both watched as the vase fell on the floor in little pieces while the intact glass smirked back at them. Yoongi couldn’t help but swear back at it as he looked around.

“You’d be surprised.” He answered as he brandished a bedside table.

Once more, the glass was intact as the bedside table fell unharmed to the floor. Yoongi couldn’t help but groan as he pulled at his hair. Sighing, he turned back to Namjoon and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s as though you were telling me that you went around beating people to a pulp every day.” Yoongi sighed before folding his arms across hic chest. “That would  _ not _ be normal.”

“So you aren’t always this weird.” Namjoon concluded.  

“You really aren’t the smartest one in the book.” Yoongi rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. “For example, I’m sure you think Jimin loves you.”

“He does.”

Kim Namjoon  silently pleaded for Min Yoongi to leave one the very few things he still cherished intact.

Just this one truth. 

Just this one statement.

Kim Namjoon wanted to hold on to that, otherwise he’d head insane.

This plan was taking all new epic proportions and he couldn’t adapt fast enough.

“He’s only ever been with you.” Yoongi shrugged as Namjoon raised an eyebrow. “He has nothing to compare to.”

“What do you know about Jimin?”

“He blushes whenever I’m close.” Yoongi deadpanned and Namjoon scoffed.

As though on cue, Yoongi clapped as he saw a statue on one side of the room. He eagerly walked over to it before struggling to lift it.

“You’re special.”

“So you’re attracted?” Yoongi groaned as he managed to lift the sculpture.

“You’re not my type.”

As clear as Yoongi’s gasp, the statue broke as it hit the glass. Leaving Namjoon to stare at a frowning Yoongi. 

The latter raised his hands towards Namjoon as though holding an imaginary box.

“I’m human.” Yoongi explained before motioning to another imaginary box. “I  _ am  _ your type.”

“You’re human?” Namjoon rolled his eyes.

“In your theory, your type is Jimin.” Yoongi noted once more. “If whatever matchmaking gizmo the Special Forces did is true, then yes. Seeing as I resemble Jimin, I  _ am  _ your type.”

Namjoon could have asked why Yoongi was so earnest in being right. 

However, he knew the latter would most definitely gloat. 

Therefore, he simply shook his head and continued proving him wrong.

“Jimin is innocent.”

“And I’m glad to have met you.” Yoongi scoffed matter-of-factly.  

“He’s pure-hearted.”

“You  _ do _ know that over time that will be destroyed?” Yoongi rolled his eyes before continuing his search. “Don’t you know that you will most probably be the first one to destroy his purity?”

This.

Namjoon couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Are you speaking from experience?”

Was Min Yoongi ever serious?

“I’m  _ still  _ pure-hearted.” He feigned innocence as he focused on the curtains behind him.

Namjoon hadn’t even had time to scoff that shots fired at the bedroom door.

Alert, Yoongi picked up one of the many discarded wooden pieces. Namjoon was quick to pull out his gun as the door fell down to reveal no one other but Private Kim.

“What the hell are you doing?” He raised an eyebrow as Yoongi threw his piece of wood.

“Doing what you should have done ages ago.” He clucked his tongue at him.

“These doors are using up all of my bullets.”

Yoongi froze just as he stepped towards the door.

He hadn’t seen him in over a year and puberty seemed to have done its job perfectly well.

Jeon Jungkook was taller than Yoongi would ever be in a tailored black coat. His black hair was slicked back, highlighting his sparkling eyes as he smiled at Namjoon. An ever mischievous glint passing through his eyes.

“Did  _ you  _ hire what’s already ours?”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow at the intruder but Yoongi cut in.

“When did I become  _ your _ property?”

“Shall I refresh your memory?” Jungkook frowned before cocking his head to the side. “Brown Eyes. Black Hair.”

“Hi, Head Number 2.” Jungkook pursed his lips as Yoongi waved towards Namjoon with a bright smile. “I didn’t know you worked with the Yakuza.”

“Don’t insult our Master.” Jungkook clucked his tongue as he pointed his gun at Yoongi’s head. “He’s not working with any sort of mafia.”

“Are you still drinking your good soup of lies every night Jungkook?”

The fun and games were over.

Taehyung focused on the click from Jungkook’s gun as he prepared to shoot Yoongi.

It was soon going to be over.

“Where is she, Hyung?”

“Head Number 2 is a he, Jungkook.” Yoongi shrugged and Jungkook lightly chuckled.

“Truthfully, I don’t really care, Hyung.” He stopped laughing as he lowered his gun. “I could just disrupt your current job and get you to fess up. Though, I  _ will  _ cry with you when you will lose a million dollars.”

There was Yoongi’s opening.

“Why not share it with me?”

“I am not a deserter, son-in-law.” Jungkook tittered as he shook his gun.

“Future  _ deceased  _ son-in-law!” Yoongi corrected and Namjoon blinked.

“What the hell are you two talking about?”

Everyone had their own hidden agenda.

Namjoon fully accepted that. His went on for much longer than he liked. However,  _ this _ was much more trouble than they’d asked for. Still, Yoongi didn’t seem ready to explain.

“What’s taking  _ you  _ so long?” Taehyung hissed.

Neither did Jungkook.

“Park Jimin is it?” Namjoon grew more interested as Jungkook looked down at his own gun. “That’s the head I have to kill and this whole mission of yours is blown?”

Chuckling, Jungkook evaded the bullet that Namjoon had shot at his head.

“You wouldn’t really like that n°2?” Jungkook rolled his eyes before focusing on Yoongi. “That being said shall we play a game of Catch-me-if-you-can? Who’ll catch Park Jimin first, hm?”

Namjoon fired yet another bullet and Jungkook shook his head.

“That’s cheating, n°2.”

“So is getting a head start.” Yoongi hissed and Jungkook winked.

“I missed you so much, Minnie Hyung.” He nodded as he prepared to dash out of the room. “Everyone else is so boring.”

Jungkook ran out of the room, leaving Namjoon to jump off the bed. 

Before he could follow him, Yoongi’s hand clutched the front of his shirt. Blinking, Namjoon thrashed against him. Still, Yoongi wouldn’t hear it as he ripped his gun from his hands. As quickly as he’d done so, he pointed the gun at Taehyung’s head and shot.

The bullet drilling into the wall right above the latter’s head as he gulped.

“I aimed at the wall. I did  _ not  _ miss!” Yoongi clucked his tongue before turning to Namjoon. “Something you failed to do.  _ Twice _ !”

“Who is he?” Namjoon ignored Yoongi’s tone as the latter slipped the gun in the back of his jeans.

“Not to toot my own horn but if I’m the best, he’s always second-best.”

Taehyung froze as he finally came to terms with what had just happened. A part of him felt guilty, but another felt a sense of urgency as he thought about his Lieutenant. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he focused on Yoongi.

“Are you going to get our Lieutenant?”

“Do you not want to kill me anymore Head Number 3?” Yoongi snapped as he walked towards him.

“ _ Are _ you?”

Maybe it was his condescending tone.

Or maybe it was his incompetence at shooting a man who had been standing perfectly  _ still.  _ Yoongi didn’t know but he couldn’t fight the venom in his voice as he snapped towards Kim Namjoon.

“It is shocking how you  _ missed  _ when he threatened your true love’s life,  _ Captain _ .” Yoongi rolled his eyes before folding his arms across his chest. “However,  _ my  _ one true love,  _ money,  _ has been threatened and I won’t miss. Jeon Jungkook is going to be shot dead.”

“What if you miss?”

This Captain just didn’t let up did he?

It unnerved Yoongi how he suddenly had the nerve to  _ talk  _ back to him when he’d been mute a while ago!

“Just know that I have someone out there asking for 250 000$ for your pretty heads, Head Number 2.” Yoongi snapped as he walked towards the door. “If I miss, you’ll be sleeping in your grave sooner than expected.”

“If you kill us won’t they get the brunette?”

Taehyung slightly jumped as he was shot at once more.

The bullet slightly grazing his cheek this time.

Unlike Yoongi’s gaze as it peered right through him.

Filled with nothing but disgust.

“Park Jimin is my partner. That’s all you need to know, Head Number 3.” Taehyung shuddered but Yoongi focused on Namjoon. “I’ll go look for my  _ dear  _ partner by myself, thank you very much. Any hints on his whereabouts?”

“Jung Hoseok.” Namjoon whispered and Yoongi nodded. “He’d go find Jung Hoseok.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Yoongi kicked the pieces of wood on the floor. Rolling his eyes, he pointed his gun at Mark just as the latter appeared. 

Raising an eyebrow, his eyes followed Yoongi as he walked out. 

Leaving Taehyung to stare at Namjoon.

“Jung Hoseok is dead.” He blinked as Namjoon nodded. “He’s  _ dead, _ Captain.” 

“That’ll buy you some time.”

“What is going on?” Mark asked as he stepped into the room.

“Sergeant Tuan and Lieutenant Wang are first on Min Yoongi’s list.” Namjoon continued as he looked at Taehyung. “He won’t hurt you so I’m counting on you Private Kim. I can’t go so…” Namjoon’s breath caught before he shook his head. “Bring my Lieutenant back. That’s an order.”

His lieutenant.

Not theirs.

There he went acting weird again but Taehyung asked no questions. He even ignored Mark as he ran past him. Stopping for ammunition would only slow him down, so he simply dashed for the door. However, he hadn’t even passed the front hall that an arm shot out and caught him. Slightly yelping, Taehyung fought against it before freezing. 

“Friend.” Jungkook’s wink was infectious as he looked down at Taehyung. “ _ Do  _ tell me, how to find Park Jimin? Promise I won’t hurt him. I’ll just patiently wait for Yoongi and all your troubles will be gone.”

To trust or not to trust a  _ friend _ ?

That was the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ 
> 
> Things are brewing in every sense of the term... Can you catch them all? If you're going to go the Pokémon way, I have dibs on Sugamon ^^ 
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx


	9. To Knowing Your Hidden Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden agendas are deadly no matter the situation. 
> 
> Situation  
> Step 1

_ ~2 months earlier~ _

_ November 2016 _

“ _ Children. _

_ Today, I shall make you the happiest children in the whole wide world.” _

**B** ullshit.

Pure and utter bullshit.

_ “Are you ready?”  _

At the time, at the top of his four years, Jung Hoseok hadn’t even known that such a word existed. Still, he’d been smart enough to read through his teacher’s words. He’d been smart enough to focus on the small twitch at the corner of her lips. Clearly, though she had been smiling, she’d hated those children.  

“ _ Ring-a-ring o' roses,” _

They had the habit of screaming like banshees for hours on end. Though thoroughly potty trained, they had still failed to comprehend the notion of bathrooms and shat wherever they pleased. She’d already started showing signs of dementia but they had driven her over the edge. They had pushed her past the limits of sanity. Yet there she’d been.

Telling them to sing a happy song.

Promising them happiness.

_ “A pocket full of posies,” _

Bullshit.

Pure and utter bullshit.

“ _ A-tishoo! A-tishoo!” _

Though now 23 years old, Jung Hoseok could still recall one special voice through that crowd of children.

A voice much clearer than the other children’s.

A voice that had thoroughly believed in that bullshit.  

“ _ We all.” _

At the time, Jung Hoseok had simply disregarded that person as an idiot.

He had simply thought himself intellectually superior to him and every other child in that room.

Yet, what Park Jimin had showcased that day hadn’t been stupidity.

“ _ Fall.” _

It had been said that curiosity had killed the cat.

Still, had one ever wondered why the cat had gone that far?

Had one ever wondered why, even as death had stared him in the face, the cat had still pursued curiosity?

_ “Down.” _

Jung Hoseok had.

He’d done so and understood Park Jimin throughout all these years.

Yet, never would he understand  _ that  _ relationship.

Biting on his lower lip, Jung Hoseok slowly stopped trying to pretend he was interested in his teammates’ conversation. He could have turned his attention over to his untouched food but his mind always wandered back to  _ that  _ incident. Had he known it would ruin his appetite, he would have willed himself not to go looking for his best friend this morning. Had he known it would disturb him this much, he would have done everything in his power to remain oblivious. He had been told that he had been bordering insanity ever since Jieun had died.

Yet what would his psychiatrist say in the present situation?

Jung Hoseok was bordering the point of no return as his thoughts churned and churned.

There was no doubt in his mind that what he had seen was not true.

Yet, he wasn’t blind, it had stared him straight in the face.

He was simply facing a heavy case of denial.

Of course Jung Hoseok would have never even begun denying that his best friend was a gorgeous young man. Even now, as he recalled his appearance, a blush crept to his cheeks. There was no part of him that could be overlooked. Indeed, as Hoseok had watched him, he had been unable to do anything but take in all of his features. His small frame losing itself in an oversized shirt had only brought more attention to his face. His tousled red hair had curled around his face as he had lazily smiled that beautiful smile of his. Slowly, he had cutely rubbed his eyes as he had tried to pull himself out of his dazed state. The cute yawn that had ensued from this had only proved how far from awake he had been.

Still, his best friend was a Special Forces Officer.

His beauty was a trap for all those who surrounded him.

Jung Hoseok’s gaze had only focused on the hand that had crept into Park Jimin’s lap. Slowly, it had tiptoed over his lap, its fingers hooking through the fabric of his shirt. Yet just as it had lifted the shirt, seemingly triumphant, it had been briskly flicked away. From the cute yawn that had escaped Jimin’s lips once more, his flick could have been thought weak. Yet, the groan that had ensued from within the covers had proven otherwise.

His flick had hurt like a bitch.

Captain Kim Namjoon could have most  _ certainly  _ vouched for that.

Jung Hoseok was unable to describe the emotion that had welled in his heart as his Captain had arched his head out from the covers.

It sat somewhere between disbelief and awe.

Somehow, he wished that he could have hated the beautiful portrait that laid itself out in front of him: After all, where his best friend was graceful, his captain was gruff. Where his best friend was gorgeous, his captain was plain sexy. Especially as he had passed a hand through his dark hair.

With his officers dying at the drop of a hat, Kim Namjoon had long disregarded his appearance. Day by day, he only grew more disheveled. Yet it did nothing but intensify his allure. As he had passed a hand across his stubble, Jung Hoseok had only focused on the dragon tattooed on his forearm. It had seemed to come to life as he had flexed his arm. Just as the bars on his bare neck as he had nestled his head in Jimin’s lap. More precisely, as he had  _ attempted  _ to bury his head in Jimin’s lap.

Yet again, a confusing emotion overtook Jung Hoseok as he remembered the lewd groan that had escaped his Captain’s lips. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as his chuckle rang in his mind.

Indeed, Kim Namjoon had only been able to chuckle at his lover. After all, Park Jimin had heartlessly left him by his lonesome in his bed.  

_ “I’ll stop.” _

Hoseok could still see his Captain’s hazy gaze as he had nestled his head in a pillow. The action in itself had been innocent. Yet, his gaze had shown something else entirely. Something that had betrayed his following words. Especially as his gaze had so blatantly run over Jimin’s exposed skin.

_ “I promise.” _

At that point, Hoseok had known it was his cue to leave.

_ “Before or after sleeping with me again?” _

Yet he’d only stayed put.

His eyes had focused on his best friend as he’d folded his arms across his chest.

His whole being had focused on the hand clutching around his heart as Captain Kim slightly licked his lower lip.

_ “You had no complaints last night.” _

He had struggled to explain the pain in his chest as his best friend had tried to feign indifference.

_ “That was last night.” _

Hoseok had tried to believe in his words and look past the slight blush on his cheeks.

_ “And this is  _ now _?” _

Hoseok had fought against the hand clutching around his throat as his innocent best friend had lightly bitten down on his lower lip. Hoseok had desperately willed for him to regain his senses and become the smartass he knew and loved.

_ “Captain.” _

Hoseok had held his breath, willing Jimin to bring an end to this whole fiasco.

As far as he’d known, Jimin had been a virgin!

_ “Lieutenant.” _

Hoseok had stared at his best friend in disbelief as he’d lightly chuckled.

_ “Why are you always so childish, Kim Namjoon?” _

They’d sworn never to keep secrets from each other.

_ “Says the one treating me as though I were the big bad wolf.” _

So what was this?

_ “So.” _

How could he?

_ “You’re saying that you _ won’t _ touch me if I get back on that bed.” _

How could he have kept this from him?

_ “Maybe.” _

_ “Hm?” _

Hoseok knew Park Jimin.

He was innocent yet alluring beyond words.

_ “Get on this bed.” _

It was no surprise that their captain was attracted.

However, Hoseok had seen what  _ this _ cat was curiously gazing at.

Therefore, he knew for a fact, that this cat had  _ never _ done more than just gaze.  

_ “That’s an order, Lieutenant.” _

Therefore, Hoseok knew that Jimin would never change for the likes of their captain.

So then what on earth was this feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Hoseok couldn’t help but heave out a loud sigh. Before he could even throw himself back into his worries, a soldier passed behind him and hit his head. He couldn’t help but groan as his head lurched forward. The soldier threw him a small look, ready to disregard the situation. After all, the canteen was much too small and crowded to care about a small shove here and there.

Yet her scoff never left her lips.

Her gaze could only stay rooted on a transparent film covering a side of Jung Hoseok’s neck. Almost mechanically, she began counting the neat bars inked into his skin. All before losing count just as she reached the transparent film. Her eyes could only widen as she suddenly remembered just which Unit held such barbaric insignias.

“There are 36.”

Her breath caught as Jung Hoseok threw her a dazzling smile. 

Cocking his head to the side, he pointed to his neck.

“Shall I make it  _ 37 _ ?”

Needless to say, she didn’t bother excusing herself as she shoved a good deal of soldiers on her way out. Hoseok couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he turned his attention back to the table. Somehow, he’d known that he should have eaten by himself today. 

Still, he had decided to eat with his remaining teammates. Surely with them, he could allow himself even if a whisper of a smile.  

“I’m more than done with your shit.” Taeyong swore as he sat back in his chair.

Or not.

“It's called a period, Taeyong.” Taehyung continued sarcastically as he shoved his tray aside. “Or have you forgotten that I get those monthly?”

No words could explain how much Jackson had regretted taking a spoonful of rice at that very moment. He was soon choking on his food as he deciphered just what Taehyung was insinuating.

“Please  _ do  _ explain how you came to that conclusion.” Dongwoo wondered as he cocked his head to the side.

“He’s a bipolar bitch.” It was soon Hoya’s turn to cough as he put his cup of water down. “It’s as simple as that.”

“It’s called grieving!” Taehyung shot back as he sat down.

“It’s called crying yourself to sleep over useless shit.” Taeyong scoffed as he leaned forward. “It’s called being weak.” He clucked his tongue before taking a big spoonful of rice. “Hell, just wait until I get the order, I’ll put you out of your misery myself.”

Needless to say, Taeyong would never receive such an order.

Needless to say, Taehyung hadn’t even allowed himself such reasonable thinking.

He’d just punched him.

Taeyong’s spoon fell in a loud clatter on the floor. Yet, it in no way compared to the loud roar that soon escaped his lips.

“You  _ know  _ I’m right!” He snapped as he grabbed Taehyung’s collar. “You  _ know  _ that  _ your  _ ass should be in that coffin and not Taeil’s!”

Hoseok couldn’t help but focus on the single tear sliding down Taeyong’s cheek.

Taeil’s death had been rather unusual.

If not unusual, it had been cruel.

The killer had missed.

That had only meant letting Taeil bleed to death as they’d waited for their escape vehicle.

That had only meant leaving Taeyong with too much time to hope.

Too much hope that their unspoken feelings would ever be exchanged.

“You  _ know _ that you’re nothing but a mindless bookworm!” Taeyong’s voice slightly trembled as he repeatedly shoved against Taehyung’s chest. “You  _ know  _ you’re nothing but a worthless piece of shit!”

To stop them or let it get it uglier than it already was?

The answer was evident.

Hoya’s hand shot out just as Jackson got to his feet.

Their rookies had never been the best of friends but they were closer than they would ever be to their superiors.

They needed to let those feelings overflow.

They needed to face this to become stronger.

“Then what does that make of Taeil?”

Even if said in the vilest way.

“I’m still here and he’s all cozied up in his coffin.” Taehyung slapped Taeyong’s hand away. “ _ Do  _ tell me then: What exactly is worse than a worthless piece of shit?  _ What  _ shall we call your  _ dear  _ Taeil?”

“That’s enough!”

Mark’s words rang throughout the canteen but the damage had already been done.

There was no denying the blood trickling down Taehyung’s nose. Henceforth, all the attention went to Taeyong’s hand as it clasped his eye. After all, Taehyung had managed to claw away at his eye amidst all of their punches.

Jung Hoseok couldn’t help but cock his head to the side as he looked at both of them. Of course, they argued but they were one and the same: They were animals.

That sole reason justified their posts in the Dread Unit.

After all, only animals were branded.

Even more so, only predators would relentlessly fight back even when under attack.

“How could you let them fight like this?”

Mark’s eyes focused on all of his superiors. 

Unlike the other soldiers in the canteen, they all looked unfazed.

Hell, Dongwoo had started eating once more. 

_ Eating  _ as though his soldiers weren’t currently bleeding!  

“They needed this.” Jackson started as he reached for his cup of water.

“We have a mission tomorrow.” Mark clucked his tongue. “They  _ needed  _ to be injured?”

“Are you not injured, Sergeant?” Hoya asked before picking up a spoon of rice.

Of course, two idiots were currently bleeding next to him.

Yet not all wounds were physical.

All the people sitting at this very table had gaping emotional wounds laid out for the whole word to see.

“A few punches and scratches here and there won’t do much more damage.” Hoseok tried as he looked up at Mark.

“Tell me that when instead of killing 10 men tomorrow, these idiots kill 5,  _ Chief _ .”

Without another word, Mark spun on his heel. Taeyong and Taehyung were quick to follow after him as they waded through the crowd. Mark couldn’t help but glare at every one of their spectators as they walked. Still his attention focused on Taeyong as he feigned to escape.

“Try me, Private, and I will be the one clawing away at your eyes.” Mark pursed his lips as he pushed an officer out of his way. “Contrary to Private Kim, I don’t make them bleed. I’ll pull them out.”

If any soldiers had still been staring by then, they quickly scurried off after this statement.

The canteen had grown oddly quiet during their exchange. Yet bit by bit, it regained its meaningless chatter.

The Dread Unit included.

“I wonder what  _ we  _ shall say when we’ll finally lose it.” Dongwoo smiled as he sat back.

“Should this really be a laughing matter?” Hoya sighed as he evaded Dongwoo’s hand.  

“Should we then cry and become bipolar bitches?” Jackson cocked his head to the side before gently ruffling Hoseok’s hair. “It’s rather sexist.”

“What’s  _ odd _ is that you thought I was concerned.” Jackson made a face and Hoseok was quick to stick his tongue out at him. Lightly chuckling, he turned towards Dongwoo and Hoya. “Should they really be allowed on tomorrow’s mission?”

“Have you ever seen them let us off the hook because we were slightly deranged?”

As soon as the words had left Hoya’s lips he paused.

Clearing his throat, Hoseok threw him a small smile before focusing on his food.

Of course, they hadn’t let  _ him _ off the hook even though he’d basically gone into shut down mode. They’d simply sent him out on a mission. It was even a surprise that Hoseok had survived. He’d been nothing more than a sitting duck, ready to be shot down by whoever deemed themselves worthy.

Yet here he was.

Staring right into Dongwoo’s eyes.

“You should be asking that question to our superiors. Though they’re rather  _ busy _ at the moment, aren’t they?”

A small yelp had escaped his lips at Dongwoo’s sudden proximity.

Only to die out in his throat as he’d cocked his head to the side.

Hoseok had gone to see Jimin little over an hour ago. 

Surely, they were done by now.

_ Surely _ .

“Were they doing something important?” Hoseok shyly smiled back at Dongwoo.

Hoseok was his superior.

However, he couldn’t help but feel like Dongwoo was looking down on him.

Especially as he threw Hoseok that smug smile of his.

“Did I say something funny?” Hoseok cleared his throat as he leaned back.

“No.” Dongwoo shook his head before raising his hands to his lips. “Lieutenant Park should be honored to have such a good best friend.”  

Was this a compliment or pure mockery?

“Really?”  

“My best friend would have sold me out.” Dongwoo shrugged as he rested his chin on his hands.

“Considering that you’re dating your best friend, he wouldn’t.” Hoseok clucked his tongue before reaching for his water. “He has to save his own ass.”

“The word dating has never let my mouth, Jung Hoseok.”

Crap.

Hoseok slightly cleared his throat as he set his cup back down.

In such situations it was best to focus on meaningless details.

“ _ Chief.”  _

Dongwoo could only disagree. 

_ Meaningless details  _ were to be forgotten.

“Should we include our ranks in this conversation?” He lightly bit on his lower lip before looking back at Hoseok. “In that context, wouldn’t we be going against orders? After all, none of us should consider dating the opposite sex.”

Hoseok couldn’t help but purse his lips at the small jab.

Two could play this game.

“Is Hoya a woman?” Hoseok shot back with just as much gusto.

Yet it backfired as Hoya leaned into him.

“Am I a  _ what _ ?”

Hoseok couldn’t help but swear under his breath. He could have sworn that Hoya had been engrossed in a conversation with Jackson. After all, the latter had long left to sit next to Hoya. Slightly biting on his lower lip, he teasingly pinched Hoya’s cheek. 

Yet, he could only make a face back at him.

“You’d be so ugly.”

No words could explain the small yelp that escaped Jackson’s lips as he massaged his forehead. Hoseok bit back a small chuckle as the two started bickering. As usual, Jackson was weak against Hoya’s strong arguments. Resulting in him groaning in defeat as Hoya chuckled. The latter gently ruffled Jackson’s hair despite his insults. All under Dongwoo’s careful gaze.

He couldn’t quite remember when he’d fallen for Hoya.

It all came down to a blur whenever he looked over his chiseled features.

It all came down to the warm feeling he felt in his chest whenever the latter would look back at him.

Just as he now did.

His gaze, at first, stern before slowly softening.

Enrapturing Dongwoo just as the melodious laugh that escaped his lips as Jackson commented about his gorilla-like strength.

“You should know who to protect, Jung Hoseok.” His eyes remained on Hoya as he continued. “You just protected the wrong person.” Before Hoseok could retort, Dongwoo’s gaze turned back towards him. “Or am I wrong?”

“I protected Jimin.” He pursed his lips as Dongwoo smiled.

“Good boy.”

“In that equation of yours.” Hoseok paused before folding his arms across his chest. “Protecting the captain, would make me a bad boy?”

They were not the best in their field for nothing.

“ _ Good boy _ .” Dongwoo teasingly clapped his hands before resting his chin on them.

“Dongwoo.” He cocked his head to the side as he held Hoseok’s gaze. “You  _ know  _ that I hate your mind games.”

“Last time you said that you loved them.” He chuckled as he leaned off of his hands.

“They were easy to understand!” Hoseok clucked his tongue back at him.

“So is this one.”

Hoseok’s breath caught as he fought against the fury of insults sitting on the tip of his tongue.

Reading through this, Dongwoo slowly pulled Hoseok’s spoon away from him.

Hoseok couldn’t help but glare back at him as he smiled. After all, they both knew that he was trained to kill him with anything he could lay his hands on. Therefore, the less objects he had, the less violent he would be as he fumed back at him. 

Lightly chuckling, Dongwoo focused on the spoon before speaking once more.

“Have you heard of  _ Operation Discipline? _ ”

“You mean that thing your dear mother forgot to do?” Hoseok innocently blinked back at him. 

“That would be ‘discipline’. Short and sweet, sweetheart.” Dongwoo deadpanned before slightly flicking his forehead. Hoseok made a face before focusing on his next words. “ _ Operation Discipline  _ would be the thing that’s out to kill all of us.”

Hoseok had been quite proud of the comeback he’d come up with.

He’d been ready to throw it out there and shut Dongwoo up once and for all.

Yet he simply found himself staring back at him.

Mouth agape.

“Shall I rephrase it?” Dongwoo cocked his head to the side. “Operations are…”

“I’m not in kindergarten.” Hoseok frowned back at him.

“You’d be a badass toddler.” He chuckled before pulling Hoseok’s tray on his side of the table. “So then can you guess who has to go through with this Operation?”

“The targets or the soldiers?”

“It’d be much more interesting if you were surprised.” Dongwoo pushed on as he leaned forward. “Why are you not surprised, Jung Hoseok?”

There it was again.

That feeling.

“What do you know?” Dongwoo mused as he looked straight into his eyes.

Just as Jimin had done.

“What are you guys talking about?” Hoya chuckled as he teasingly rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Just as Kim Namjoon had done.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Hoseok softly whispered as he clenched his fists.

Just as Jimin had done before softly kissing Namjoon’s arms as they locked around his neck.

“Neither did you.” Dongwoo shot back as Jackson went back to his seat next to Hoseok. “Who told you about it?”

“Who told  _ you _ ?” Hoseok shot back as he locked eyes with him once more.

Just as Jimin had done.

He had looked at Hoseok once more before slowly raising a finger to his lips.

Just as their teacher had done.

“You don’t trust me?” Dongwoo blinked back at Hoseok.

“Why wouldn’t he trust you?” Jackson raised an eyebrow as he pursed his lips.

“Shut up, Jackie.” Dongwoo clucked his tongue as he focused on Hoseok.

Just as their teacher had done.

Before spouting bullshit again and asking him to believe.

“What is going on?” The words choked out of Hoseok’s lips as he recalled Jimin’s gaze.

The latter had slowly shaken his head before sliding his fingers off of his lips.

Before telling Hoseok to believe in the bullshit that he’d just seen.

Before telling Hoseok to go.

“What is going on with Jimin?”

There it was again.

That damned feeling.

That damned feeling that drove him to tears as he stared back at Dongwoo.

“What’s  _ Operation Discipline _ ?”

Maybe he truly was heading insane.

Maybe that would explain the void he felt in his chest as his teammate failed to answer him.

“What is it?”

Though Hoseok’s tone was firm, tears relentlessly slid down his cheeks.

Highlighting the one flaw that would be his end.

Jung Hoseok no longer looked like Dread Unit’s talented sniper.

“Tell me!” He sobbed as he reached forward.

“Hoseok, calm down.” Hoya caught his arms before he could touch Dongwoo.

He was an emotional fool.

One that Colonel Choi wouldn’t hesitate to obliterate.

Ever so slowly cocking his head to the side, Dongwoo could recall every detail of his Colonel’s beautiful face.

_ “The target has two children. _

_ One is pregnant with her fourth child. _

_ The other is set to marry in six months. _

_ Kill them both.”  _

“Tell him what?” Jackson wondered as he gently patted Hoseok’s back.

Dongwoo’s eyes followed the slow rise and fall of Jackson’s soothing hand. As simple as it was, that small act portrayed the bond that had grown between all of them after all these months.

They weren’t simply killing machines.

They were like family.

_ “Why not just kill the target and spare the children? _

_ Let me rephrase this: _

_ Why struggle to kill an elite soldier, when you can slowly induce pain and fear into his system? _

_ Then easily but oh so pleasurably shoot a bullet through his skull?” _

This should have been the part where Dongwoo’s conscience told him to take a good look at the tears welling in Hoseok’s eyes. This should have been the part where he cared about the impact of his words on his withering sanity.

It should have.

Yet he stayed put.

_ “You are trained dogs with a conscience. _

_ Unlike a normal dog, when I say bite, you put together a strategy that will enable you to inflict the most damage. _

_ However. _

_ You do not question whether or not it is ethical. _

_ You do not develop emotional attachment to your targets. _

_ You are the Dread Unit. _

_ When I say bite…”  _

They aim for the jugular and let their prey bleed to death.

The simple fact that he had been able to answer to that barbaric word without even hint of hesitation, disgusted him.

He was no less than an animal.

That was why that damn Operation had been created.

It disgusted him all the more that he seemed to grow more aware of this day by day.

It disgusted him all the more to see that soldiers such as Hoseok were oblivious to this.

It had been stupid of him to even think, for a mere  _ second,  _ that Hoseok would understand. He was obviously too concerned with the thought that the last person he held close to his heart, loved another. 

He failed to comprehend the bigger picture here.  

However, Dongwoo wouldn’t stick around to explain. 

He was more than done with this shit.

Jackson slightly jumped in his seat as Dongwoo slammed his spoon onto the table.

Blinking, Jackson slowly let his gaze travel up Dongwoo’s torso before meeting his bright smile.

“There’s nothing to say.” He shrugged before slipping his hands into his back pockets.

“Why do you never tell me anything?” Jackson clucked his tongue as he sat back.

“I’ve never liked you, Jackie.” Dongwoo teased before sticking his tongue out at him.

“You love me more than Hoya.” Jackson chuckled and Hoya couldn’t help but scoff. “You just haven’t realized it yet.”

“ _ How _ will you make me realize it?”

No words could explain the heat that rushed up Jackson’s cheeks.

After all, the look over Dongwoo had given him would have rendered any sane person useless.

“I’ll have you know that we’re both men!” Jackson blushed and it was Hoya’s turn to give him a look over.

“What would that make of me?” He pushed on as he rested his chin on his hand. “I’ll have you know that you’ve changed my gender twice  _ under _ the space of an hour.”

Dongwoo and Hoya both laughed as Jackson fell into ridiculous explanations.

Yet Hoseok never joined in.

His mind was too far away to care for their stupidities.

So much so, that even as he spoke, he barely knew the meaning behind his words.

“Why can’t I know what you know?”

Hoya had just leaned in to ruffle Jackson’s hair but found himself freezing. Unlike Dongwoo as he watched Hoseok with new interest. 

So, he hadn’t headed insane.

“The cat is staring death straight in the face yet he is not running away: why?”

Correction.

He hadn’t headed insane  _ yet _ .

“Then  _ you  _ say not to protect the Captain.” He slowly cocked his head to the side before biting on his lower lip. “Why wouldn’t he need protection?” As though a toddler, he raised a hand to his chest before pointing at himself. “Why would Hobi be a bad boy?”

Jackson hadn’t meant to.

His body had just acted on impulse.

Indeed, he had physically distanced himself from Hoseok as soon as those childish words had left his lips. In a way, he couldn’t recognize his chief as he spoke to himself. Though his words had been clear earlier, he now spoke in a hushed tone. His words endlessly spilling out as he shook his head and clawed at his cheeks.

“You shouldn’t have told him anything.”

Jackson blinked before focusing on Hoya. The latter seemed to be speaking to thin air but his words were directed at none other than his boyfriend. Dongwoo had long left his spot and was now standing next to him. Still, his words were drilled on Hoseok.

“Hoya.” Dongwoo’s slender fingers slid across Hoya’s collar bone. Gently, he tilted his face upwards to gently smile back at him. “ _ Do  _ tell me how he would have reacted if I  _ had  _ said something? Suicide, maybe?”

Dongwoo slightly winced as Hoya slapped his hand away. He childishly blew on his hand as Hoya got to his feet. Ignoring his boyfriend’s complaints, he caught the front of his pants. Dongwoo’s eyes widened as he looked down at the hand clutching his belt buckle. 

Yet Hoya’s gaze was fixed on Jackson.

“When he gets back to his senses, tell him that Dongwoo was lying.”

“Excuse me?” Dongwoo scoffed as he caught Hoya’s hand.

“Please, Lieutenant.” Hoya ignored Dongwoo as he gave Jackson a small bow.

“Don’t listen to him.” Dongwoo rolled his eyes as Jackson looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Lieutenant.” Hoya pleaded.

“How can you make me out to be a liar?” Dongwoo snapped as he shook Hoya’s hand off of him.

“How can you let  _ Hobi  _ of all people in on this?” Hoya snapped as he violently shook him away.

Unlike Jackson as he gently cradled Hoseok into his arms.

“You guys.” Jackson called as his gaze flickered over the faces that had turned to look at them.

However, the couple was far too concerned with other issues.

One that involved the shove that Hoya had just received to his chest.

“ _ Do  _ tell me what exactly is wrong with Hobi!”

Dongwoo hollered just as Hoseok shook himself out of Jackson’s hold.  

“Stop it.” Hoya groaned as Dongwoo gave him another shove.  

“No, let’s continue.” Dongwoo scoffed before passing a hand through his hair. “Shall I say what you are too scared to say,  _ sweetheart _ ?”

Hold up.

Several soldiers in the room exchanged looks before focusing back on the pair.

Had they heard right?

“Could you do this elsewhere?” Jackson hissed as he got to his feet.

He caught Hoseok before he could be shoved aside. 

Heaving out a loud sigh, he placed himself between the couple.

“This is not the place…” He started but Hoya was quicker.

“Shut it!”

However, Dongwoo wasn’t one to comply. 

“He has lost it. Oh no.” Dongwoo shook his head before folding his arms across his chest. “He’s  _ crazy.  _ He would most probably kill all of us if it meant protecting Lieutenant Park.”

Jackson froze at that.

His hold on Hoseok loosening as he flung himself forward into Dongwoo’s arms.

“Kill?” Hoseok blinked as he looked up at Dongwoo. “Park?”

“Just as  _ he _ would.” Dongwoo shot back as he pushed Hoseok away from him. “Just as  _ I  _ would if it meant protecting you!”

Jackson caught Hoseok before he could fall.

However, his gaze remained on Dongwoo as he shook his head in disbelief.

Had he really just heard what he thought he had heard?

“Just as who would?”

Jackson’s question was ignored as Hoya shook his head.

He passed his hands across his face before looking back into Dongwoo’s eyes.

“Don’t say that!” He pleaded but Dongwoo clucked his tongue.

“Let me say that! At least give me  _ that  _ right!” Dongwoo scoffed before letting out a dark chuckle. “I’m denied of the right to love you! I’m denied of the right of living as a normal person!” Dongwoo’s sentence finished in a choked sob. Yet he shook his head before looking back at Hoya. “At least give me the right to tell you that I would do everything for you! At least give me the satisfaction of telling you  _ what  _ I would have done had they given me the same chance!”

Dongwoo could accept everything about this Operation.

Everything but  _ that _ .

Everything but the envy that built in his chest at the thought that  _ they  _ would survive. At the thought that,  _ that  _ asshole whom he had trusted, would do this to them. Why on earth, should Dongwoo watch the man he loved die when such an asshole walked off scot free? Dongwoo had lived through more than the average man but how could he live through the pain of knowing that every minute could be his last with Hoya?

A single tear rolled down Hoya’s cheek but he was quick to wipe it away.

This was not the place for them to speak about this.

After all, they had gathered their fair share of spectators.

All awaiting for the answer to one special question.

“Just as  _ who  _ would?” Jackson hollered as he stepped forward, Hoseok still close to his chest. “ _ What  _ chance?”

Soldiers were scared of the Dread Unit, however, their fear in no way quenched their curiosity.

Dongwoo’s icy tone did.

“Sometimes, there is really no doubt in my mind that you, Lieutenant Jackson Wang, are stupid beyond repair.”

Jaws dropped and gazes were quickly averted.

Yet there was no way Jackson would let this small jab pass.

No matter how close they were, hierarchy still applied. There was no way in hell that he was going to be humiliated by a brazen subordinate!

“I  _ order _ you to tell me whom it is soldier?”

Or so he had thought.

“ _ Who  _ would have power to protect one us if he wished?”

Jackson couldn’t help but step backwards as Dongwoo stepped forward, pointing straight at his face.

“ _ Who _ would have power to overturn such an Operation?”

Jackson slightly started as he bumped back into Hoya, letting go of Hoseok in the process. The latter stepped closer to Dongwoo, looking up into his eyes. However, Dongwoo was more focused on Hoya’s hands. The latter had just dropped them onto Jackson’s shoulders and gently pushed him away.

Yet his words only made Jackson fall right back against his chest.

“Kim Namjoon.” 

Hold on.

“Captain Kim Namjoon is not one of us but he loves one of us.”

Hold  _ on.  _

“Let’s play a game, Jackie.” Dongwoo deadpanned as he placed his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders.

_ Hold on!  _

“An Operation started and ended three years ago. Six months ago, it suddenly resurfaced.” Dongwoo looked straight into Hoseok’s eyes, slightly cocking his head to the side. “Same orders yet one of the soldiers has had a change of heart.” 

Gently cupping Hoseok’s cheeks, Dongwoo slightly squeezed them. All before turning to Jackson, his voice slightly wavering as he placed all of his hopes into these words. 

Would Jackson understand? 

“So Jackie: As  _ the  _ Captain of the Dread Unit, what did Kim Namjoon do?”

He died.

Chief Jang Dongwoo died.

The bullet aimed at his head, now perfectly embedded into his skull.

His lean body now sprawled across the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming around him.

Yet it in no way compared to the specs of blood that now slid down Hoseok’s cheeks.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised a hand to his cheek, wiping the warm substance. In disbelief, he gasped before looking down at his bloodied hands. Frantic, he started shaking his head as he tried ridding his hand of the blood.

To no avail.

The cry that escaped his lips was almost inhuman as he fell to his knees. Trembling, he kept on shaking his head as he looked at Dongwoo.

He wasn’t dead.

No.

He was sleeping.

Hoseok nodded to himself as he held a hand close to his chest.

Dongwoo was only sleeping and he would wake him up.

“Dongwoo!” Hoseok whispered as he tried crawling towards him. “Dongwoo!”

Then it happened.

As though nothing but a gasp from one of the onlookers, another bullet whizzed into the room. Failing to hit anyone, it went unnoticed. 

Yet, it had only been the beginning to a sea of bullets and shattered glass. Discord washed over the room as soldiers screamed and hurried for shelter, guns and protection.

Or simply died.

Hoseok let out another shriek as a body fell next to him.

Still shaking his head, he forced himself to ignore the bodies around him.

He had to wake up Dongwoo.

He had to wake him up so that they could leave.

That was if Jackson would let go of his leg.  

“Hobi, we have to leave!” He called but he shook his head.

“I’m not leaving Dongwoo!” He shrieked as he thrashed against him. ”I’m not!”  

“Hoseok!” Jackson snapped as Hoseok looked back at him.

Only to see the worst.

Jackson was covered in shards of glass but Hoseok could only focus on the red gashes across his cheeks.

Thick and dripping from his hair.

Blood.

Hoya’s blood.

“Ho…” He started but Jackson shook his head.

“We have to leave!” He called as gunshots started being fired in retaliation.

“Hoya!” Hoseok shook his head as he saw his body behind Jackson. He also had to wake  _ him  _ up! “ _ Hoya _ !”

“Get yourself together!” Jackson hollered as he managed to crawl closer to him.

“No!  _ No _ !” Hoseok shrieked as he relentlessly punched his chest. “I have to save them! I  _ have  _ to save them!”

“ _Chief_ _Jung_!” Jackson tried as he shook him but he just kept on punching and scratching him. 

Another rain of bullets fell onto them and Jackson quickly covered Hoseok. He still fought against him but Jackson held on. His eyes focused on Dongwoo’s lifeless body next to them.

His mind plagued with the memory of Hoya’s face, distorted in pain and disbelief as he’d watched his lover die, all before following the same fate.

Shaking his head, Jackson held on but he could only see them.

He could only hear them.

He could only hear his brothers.

_ “LetsplayagameJackieIveneverlikedyouJackiesometimesthereisreallynodoubtinmymindthatyouarestupidbeyondrepairLetsplayagameJackieYoudbesouglyCaptainKimNamjoonisnotoneofusbuthelovesoneofusHoyaDongwooHoyaDongwooLetsplayagameJackieJustashewouldKillParkJustashewouldJustas.” _

Jackson let out a cry as a bullet hit his shoulder. 

He held onto Hoseok but let out a loud cry as he looked up.

Straight into Dongwoo’s eyes.

_ “The Captain is not one of us.” _

Dongwoo’s distorted smile sent a shiver down Jackson’s spine. 

Rendering him unable to do anything but scream. 

Rendering him unable to do fight against Hoseok’s last punch.

Then it all went black.

Yet.

Dongwoo and Hoya remained.

**“ _Shall we play a game Jackie?”_ **


	10. To Knowing Your Hidden Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden agendas are deadly no matter the situation. 
> 
> Situation  
> Step 2

_~2 months later~_

_January 2017_

                                                  “ **No**.”

In all honesty, Jungkook was more than happy that his mother had taken the time and effort to give birth to him.

“No.”

However, he fervently believed that other mothers’ could have spared themselves of the chore.

“No.”

Especially when they gave birth to the spawn of the devil.

“N.” Jungkook said through gritted teeth. “O.”

Truth be told, this little girl was cute beyond words. She looked like a miniature China Doll all the way down to her red shoes. Her long black hair did nothing but emphasize her cute dimples and rosy red lips.

She was the cutest little thing for miles around.

Until she opened her mouth.

Something she hadn’t failed to do since she’d caught Jungkook sitting alone, in a corner of the funeral home, trying to savor his pepero. In a way, he had thought of telling her to respect the dead and go pray instead of eating. However, he knew this little _thing_ would only throw his words right back at him.

“I’m only four years old.” The little girl harrumphed. “I don’t know how to spell yet.”

She was lying through her teeth.

She also seemed to believe she was damned good at it.

However, Jungkook wasn’t exactly the average man eating pepero at a funeral home.

“Go learn.” He shot back as he opened his packet.

“Then you’ll give me some?” She said, wide-eyed.

“I said ‘go learn’.” Jungkook deadpanned as he placed a pepero between his teeth. “I didn’t say ‘go learn _and then_ come back’.”

“You just did!” She beamed and Jungkook simply rolled his eyes back at her. “Mister! Sharing is caring!”

“I’m already sharing _air_ with you, sweetheart. I’ve cared enough.”

Or so he’d thought.

Oblivious, Jungkook had failed to see the stars growing in the little girl’s eyes.

Therefore, there was no denying his small yelp as he felt small hands on his thigh.

“You called me ‘sweetheart’.” She giggled as he pushed her hand away.

“I wanted to call you something else but I don’t think you know the word yet.” He corrected her but she only giggled some more.

“I know a lot of words! We learn them through spelling at school!”

“You said that you didn’t know how to spell!” He gasped and she smiled.

“You said to learn and come back.”

No words could explain the verbal slap this little girl had given Jungkook.

No words could explain the silent tears he shed as she skipped away from him, pepero box in hand.

She nearly collided into Taehyung but he avoided her easily. Smiling, he looked back at Cutie Devil. He couldn’t help but find her endearing, oblivious to the world of trouble she’d just made Jungkook go through. Nodding to himself, Taehyung continued walking through the crowd, bowing as he went along.

As he reached the main hall, he somehow expected the mysterious young man, Jungkook, to have disappeared. However, his eyes easily found him within the crowd. Though he was completely dressed in black like everyone else, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He had a feline grace about him. He seemed unaware of his surroundings but from his stance, Taehyung could tell that he was aware of every nook and cranny of this room.

That mere thought, scared Taehyung.

Even though he was being called a friend, that young man was his foe, was he not?

Therefore, without his teammates, would Taehyung be capable enough to bring him down?

Shaking his head, Taehyung discarded those thoughts. After all, he had earned his spot in the Dread Unit. He would be able to do this. He would surpass this and save his Lieutenant.  

“What are you doing?”

Taehyung couldn’t help but cock his head to the side as he looked at Jungkook.

The latter was sitting straight, his eyes closed as he kept his lips in a straight line. Yet as soon as he opened his eyes, his features became livelier. Taehyung couldn’t help but watch in awe as the beautiful young man passed a hand through his sleek black hair.

All before letting out a childish sigh.

“Pepero.”

One word.

That was it.

Much to Taehyung’s bewilderment as he looked back at the young man. Worst thing was, Jungkook seemed genuinely hurt by the present situation.

“Is that some sort of code?” Taehyung tried as he lightly bit his lower lip.

“What on earth would ‘pepero’ be a code for?”

_So much for trying._

Taehyung couldn’t help but purse his lips at Jungkook’s brash tone. However, his thoughts were soon rattled as the latter got to his feet.  

Much too close for Taehyung’s liking.

Heat rushed to Taehyung’s cheeks as his nose brushed against Jungkook’s coat. Though he knew that he shouldn’t have let it bother him, Taehyung could only focus on Jungkook’s subtle cologne. Though they hadn’t bathed for days, it still remained. Troubling Taehyung to no end as he found himself continuing a conversation that had ended long ago.

“‘Pepero’ could be a sign for affection, intimacy…”

Taehyung couldn’t help but gulp as Jungkook seemed to lean closer to him.

Shyly, Taehyung looked up at him. Unlike him, Jungkook was unfazed: Unflinching even though their lips were so close; undisturbed even though Taehyung could perfectly make out the specs of chocolate dancing on his lips.

“Kiss…”

Though he held no romantic feelings whatsoever for the man in front of him, a rejection was a rejection. Therefore, Taehyung should have coped well.

After all, he had been rejected before and he’d been more than fine.

However, it had never been quite like this.

Taehyung could only blink as he stared at Jungkook’s hands.

Perfectly positioned over his chest.

Flat _male_ chest.

“I like them not too big nor too small.” Taehyung couldn’t help but gasp as Jungkook gently squeezed. “Grow a pair.”

Jungkook deadpanned before dropping one of his hands.

Taehyung’s eyes widened just as he let out a small squeal.

After all Jungkook had _properly_ taken hold of his crotch.

“Lose this.”

Only to slip both of his hands to his back, _fully_ feeling up Taehyung’s buttocks.

“ _Keep_ these.” Jungkook chuckled before leaning close, his breath tickling Taehyung’s ear. “ _Keep_ the girlish squeals.” Taehyung’s hands pushed against his chest but Jungkook kept him close. “Then we’ll see about the kiss.”

Taehyung let out another squeal as his ass earned another squeeze.

“I’m straight and _uninterested_.” Jungkook cleared up as he stepped away. “Except if you have pepero.”

To love or hate his goofy grin?

Hate it would be as Taehyung gave his chest a hard shove.

“ _Fuck you_!”

Onlookers slightly gasped at Taehyung’s audacity but he hardly cared as he stomped off towards the exit. Closely followed by a grinning Jungkook.

“Now, now, n°3. You should respect the dead.” He teased as he leaned in closer to Taehyung.

Only to earn himself a small graze on the chin.

Jungkook couldn’t help but wince as he passed a hand across his skin. Indeed, one of Taehyung’s many knives had appeared once more.

Judging by Taehyung’s look, that small graze hadn’t seemed to satisfy him.

“Says the one who just felt me up.” Taehyung hissed under his breath as he hid his knife.

“Says the one who wanted a pepero kiss.”

Taehyung almost tripped down the stairs.

Thankfully, he caught himself just in time to glare back Jungkook.

They needed to get their boundaries straight before they continued this partnership.

“I’m straight and _uninterested_ as well!” He shot back and Jungkook gently patted his back.

“Says the tomato.” He deadpanned as Taehyung shrugged him off. “As fun as this is n°3, did you find anything?”

“Taehyung.”

Jungkook had been going down the stairs but found himself looking back up.

Taehyung hadn’t moved an inch.

His gaze simply drilled into Jungkook as he nodded once more.

“My name is Taehyung.”

“And I should care because?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow as Taehyung started walking again.

“Because I’m more than a number.”

Jungkook’s eyes carefully followed Taehyung as he stomped past him.

Cocking his head to the side, the handsome young man couldn’t help but wonder why Min Yoongi disregarded him.

He was, after all, an interesting one.

Jungkook couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he caught up to Taehyung.

“What did Hyung call you?”

Needless to say, Jungkook seemed to place Min Yoongi on some sort of pedestal. Taehyung had noticed that much. Truth be told, he sincerely didn’t understand why _anyone_ would have a high esteem of that asshole.

“Head number 3.”

“Then I’ll call you n°3 until you’re deemed worthy of an upgrade.”

Hold up.

_What?_

Taehyung stared at Jungkook in disbelief.

Only to childishly huff back at him and poke his bicep.

“Then I won’t call _you_ anything until you shoot him dead!”

Jungkook couldn’t help but find this fun.

Taehyung truly _was_ interesting.

“You can call me ‘pepero’, friend.” He teased but Taehyung simply flipped him the finger.

“I don’t want to, Nothing.”

“’Pepero’ or even ‘Pepe’ is cuter than ‘Nothing’.”

No words could describe Taehyung’s appalled look as Jungkook attempted to look cute.

Was this idiot really a top assassin?

A top _any_ thing?

“’Nothing’ suits you.” Taehyung rolled his eyes as Jungkook laughed.

“So has Lieutenant Park Jimin been here?”

As though a bucket of ice cold water had just been poured over him, Taehyung froze.

Through their small chit-chat, he’d almost forgotten the very reason they stood in this funeral home. Yet the truth hit him square in the face as Jungkook gently caught his arm.

Flinching, Taehyung harshly shook Jungkook’s hand away.

After all, _that_ hand wanted nothing but to kill his Lieutenant.

“I don’t know.” Taehyung shot back as he held his arm close to his chest.

“You don’t know?”

That split second it took for Taehyung to shake his head was all it took for Jungkook to read through the lie.

Park Jimin had most certainly been here.

“You, Special Officers, don’t have families.” Jungkookdeadpanned. “You expect me to believe that you actually went in there to _mourn_?”

“So what if I did?”

That small jab was all it took for Jungkook to know he’d struck the right emotional chords.

Park Jimin had most _definitely_ been here not too long ago.

“Let me go mourn as well.” Jungkook nodded to himself before turning around.

That was if Taehyung hadn’t reached for his arm.

“Where are you going?”

If he stepped back in there, he would surely find the same people who had given Taehyung information.

If he stepped back in there, all of Taehyung’s efforts would have gone to waste.

Taehyung still didn’t trust his new _friend._ Therefore, he needed to buy himself some time.

He needed to believe that his Lieutenant would hide long enough for him to figure Jungkook out.

“To mourn my pepero.”

Taehyung’s pleas were sitting on the tip of his tongue. However, he only found himself staring back at Jungkook. What in the pure and utter hell was he going on about?

“We don’t have time for this!” Taehyung snapped back at him as he pushed on his arm.

“Says the one who spent _two_ days mourning.”

Maybe it was the rough pat Jungkook had given to his head.

“48 hours of my precious time.”

Maybe it was the bright smile he’d received.

“48 hours where Min Yoongi most probably found your Lieutenant.”

Either way, an unpleasant chill ran down Taehyung’s spine as Jungkook shook him away.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Jungkook winked before slipping his hands into his pockets. “I have to ask a certain Cute Devil if she’s seen her Prince Charming.” Taehyung couldn’t help but freeze as he felt Jungkook lean in close once more. “I’ve heard that Park Jimin is _that_ beautiful. Is it true?”

Taehyung had known that his inability to lie properly would come bite him in the ass someday.

He’d just _known_ that he should have trained some more!

After all.

His new friend had played the fool for two very long days but he was now taking matters into his own hands.

That only meant one thing.

**Taehyung was in deep shit.**


	11. To Knowing Your Hidden Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden agendas are deadly no matter the situation. 
> 
> Situation  
> Step 3

_ “ **Father**. _

_ Have I been reduced to nothing but a name on a sheet of paper?”  _

She had been a pianist.

She had been his mistress.

Jimin, their mistake.

_ “Have you ever been anything more?” _

General Park’s prodigy of a son.

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh.

He’d only been accepted as a son because his father’s wife had been unable to give him one.

That woman had given birth to four daughters, each as useless as the other.

Each as ugly as their mother.

After all, Madam Park was a peacock in everything but beauty.

Whenever she looked at Jimin, she was only reminded that not even plastic surgery would be her savior.

Wincing, Jimin could only imagine the look of satisfaction on her face if she now saw him.

His smooth and light golden complexion now a jarring red from the gash across his cheek.

As though taunting him, memories of her devilish chuckle resonated through his thoughts.

She laughed at the bastard as he expected his father to fulfill his filial duty.

She laughed as the Lieutenant was reminded that he was the product of vile encounters in hidden hotel rooms.

He had deserved this slap.

Or had he really?

Jimin shook his head before adjusting his cap.

He may have been a bastard but his father had never struck him.

No matter how much he was hated, he had the face of the only woman his father had ever loved.

So then what had pushed him to slap him?

More precisely:

What was his father so adamant on hiding?

“Are you done?”

Jimin couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he turned towards the doorway.

He clearly remembered locking that door. Yet a tall and built man now stared back at him.

Or should Jimin say:  _ leered  _ at him?

Jimin felt disgusted as the man’s reptile like eyes scanned his body.

“Close that door.” Jimin grunted as he looked back at the mirror.

“That would go against my orders, Lieutenant Park.”

Jimin’s hands stilled as he felt the air in the bathroom slowly shift.

After all, a pungent smell of sweat now wrapped around him.

All because the weird man had stepped much too close for his liking.  

“You’ll have to come with me,  _ sir.”  _

Jimin gently shook his jacket’s arm.

A dagger slowly slipping down to his hand as he arched his head away from the stranger.

Yet the latter only followed the move, his warm breath crawling over Jimin’s skin.  

_ “ _ Your father still has much to tell you.”

Did he?

Had he not made himself perfectly clear when he’d told Jimin that he had exactly  _ ten minutes  _ to clean up and then disappear? Was that not why Jimin still stood in this overly expensive bathroom, counting off the remaining  _ five  _ minutes he had in this apartment?

Their conversation was long finished.

Or did his father perhaps want to permanently end it? 

“Sir?” The man continued before letting his finger slowly trail down Jimin’s arm. “We wouldn’t want to keep your father waiting.”

This  _ should  _ have been the part where Jimin registered that this man, though wearing a uniform, held no insignia whatsoever. This  _ should  _ have been the part where Jimin took in the gaping distortions in this exchange.

It  _ should  _ have.

Had it not been for coffee.

“The plan was to make sure he didn’t leave.”

Jimin’s eyes met with Colonel Yoo.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

However, he couldn’t let himself be disturbed by emotions.

Instead, his eyes focused on the cup of coffee in his hands.

“Your disgusting approach will only send him running.”

“Disgusting approach?” The stranger scoffed as he stepped away from Jimin.

“Your body odor is more than enough to fend off even the most desperate of people.” Colonel Yoo scoffed as he brought his cup of coffee to his lips.

Or at least attempted to.

A fury of swear words resonated through the bathroom as Jimin knocked into his cup.

The warm substance instantly burning part of his face.

Before Colonel Yoo could even register what was happening, Jimin grabbed the cup from his hands.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” The stranger hollered as he lunged at Jimin.

Only for the latter to evade him as he spun his arms into the air.

All before slamming the cup against the sink.

Shards of porcelain scattered across the floor, just as Jimin leapt onto the stranger.

Before the latter could even comprehend the situation, Jimin had given a clean cut across the man’s jugular.

The latter let out a series of gasps, convulsing as he fell to the floor.

Yet Jimin simply jumped off of his back in a swift back spring.

“Jimin, stop it!” Colonel Yoo caught himself as he barred the exit from Jimin.

However, Jimin wasn’t about to stick around for this conversation.

Throwing his bloodied shard of porcelain to the floor, he made a mad dash for the door. His Colonel tried reasoning with him but Jimin only collided into him at full force. The two fell to the floor, rolling around before Jimin expertly picked himself up.

“Wait!” Colonel Yoo called as he gathered himself. “Let us explain!”

Yet, his words finished in a loud gasp as Jimin threw a dagger at him.

Colonel Yoo could only let out a series of scattered gasps as he looked to his side.

One of his soldiers stared at him, a dagger drilled into his neck as he slowly started shaking.

Colonel Yoo stepped away before the soldier could hold onto him.

Unlike Jimin, as he ran towards the soldier and pulled out his dagger.  

“Explain  _ this.” _

Colonel Yoo didn’t know where to look. 

A part of him preferred keeping his eyes on Jimin’s bloodied dagger; yet another, much stronger, forced him to look at the cuts going down Jimin’s face.

One long arc.

Then another, much shorter.

The two coming together and forming an odd cross.

One of those crosses one only saw when it was required to fill out a form.

“You can’t, can you?”

“This…” Colonel Yoo shook his head as he stepped forward.

“ _ This  _ means that I’ll have to find my answers myself.”

Maybe it was Jimin’s look of disgust. 

Or maybe it was the ease with which he cleaned his knife on Colonel Yoo’s coat.

Either way, the latter had never felt more insulted.

“You won’t be able to.” Colonel Yoo shot back.

However, Jimin’s eyes only focused on four moving shadows on the floor.

Swiftly, Jimin pulled out his gun from his belt buckle.

All before spinning around.

His dagger pinned straight into a soldier’s forehead.

Just as his bullets on the other three.

“Watch me.” Jimin shot back as he took in his surroundings.

Indeed, Colonel Yoo could do nothing but watch.

His eyes only followed Jimin’s feline body as it easily glided across the floor. In one swift move, he replaced his gun with a much more efficient one. All the while grabbing another set of daggers.

Then hurling them at another set of soldiers.

Soon deceased as Jimin, indifferent, jumped over their corpses.

Gunshots resonated throughout the apartment as more soldiers appeared from every corner. Yet, the muffled groans Colonel Yoo heard didn’t belong to his disciple.

On the contrary.

He could only watch, struck with both a feeling of pride and horror, as more of his men fell to the ground.

All because of one man’s son.

Colonel Yoo’s eyes instantly met with General Park’s as the latter walked out of one of the apartment’s many rooms. Unlike his son, he had an unusually wide build. Emphasized by his limp as he waded through the bodies at his feet.

Yet like his son, his eyes were extremely mischievous.

Hence, betraying a smile that his aging features would never show.

“He came to you for help.” Colonel Yoo started. “For answers. Yet you pushed him away!” Shaking his head in disbelief, he willed for his General to look at him. “How can you be happy?”

General Park limped towards Colonel Han, slowly passing a hand through his snow white hair as he went along.

“He’s gone berserk!” Colonel Yoo snapped as the man walked past him.

“That was the idea, yes.”

“Is that why you lashed out at him?” Colonel Yoo gasped as the man walked past him.

“I wanted to see his reaction.”

Colonel Yoo couldn’t help but hold a hand to his face. Their father-son relationship had always been distorted but never quite like this. 

What  _ was _ this?

“Are you satisfied?” Colonel Yoo scoffed.

“Extremely.”

It was said that verbal slaps inflicted much more damage than physical ones.

That statement had never been truer as Colonel Yoo stared at his Superior.

The old man gingerly sat himself down in one of his sofas.

Slowly folding a leg over the other before looking back at his Colonel.

“Tell me now, Colonel.”

General Park’s voice was extremely low.

Ever so gentle even as it uttered the vilest of words.

“Do you still question the need for this Operation?”

Yes.

“Do you still wonder why they should be disciplined?”

_ Yes. _

“Do you still wonder why you should be scared?”

Colonel Yoo focused on General Park’s index finger. Gracefully, it danced through the air. Taunting Colonel Yoo to look behind him. 

So, look he did.

“ _ Three _ minutes.”

So, regret he did.

“ _ 30  _ dead men.”

It was horrible.

“One last question, Colonel.”

It was a carnage.

“I’ve already made my choice but I wonder.” Absent-mindedly, General Park looked down at his hands. His ring still full of his son’s blood. “What about you? Would you shoot him or train him?”

The answer lay on the tip of his tongue.

Yet Colonel Yoo didn’t answer.

He preferred to let his gaze focus on the lightning that had just bathed the room in a bright light.

Highlighting the corpses that Park Jimin had left in his wake.

Highlighting the calculative glint in General Park’s eyes.

Just as Park Jimin’s as he hurriedly scanned his surroundings.

Breathless, he threaded himself through the crowds as though a mad man.

Beads of sweat trailed down his body only to mix with the pouring rain as it washed over his body.

Swearing, Jimin evaded a rice cake stand, only to find himself running straight into oncoming traffic. People gasped around him, screaming at him to get himself together. Yet, he hardly cared as he stopped for a brief moment.

All he could focus on was the mysterious stranger closely following him on a bike.

Not bothering to hide the gun in his hands.

Then, the young man helping an old woman cross the street.

As she  _ oh so sweetly  _ hid a shotgun in her groceries for him.

Then, there was another man, oddly reading a newspaper in the pouring rain.

His gun perfectly aimed at Jimin’s leg.

_ Shit.  _

Jimin started running again, hoping to avoid the shot.

Yet, he had seen it far too late.

Before he had even managed to tangle himself with the crowd once more, the shot was fired.

In a loud gasp, Jimin found himself plastered on the wet floor.

However, it had had nothing to do with a bullet.

On the contrary.

After all, a very special asshole had just had the perfect idea of tripping him.

Though Jimin would care to disagree as a wave of pain coursed over his chest. A loud cough escaped his lips as he tried lifting his body from the floor. He had barely had the time to clear his thoughts that he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

“How dare you get all close up and personal with the dirty floor, Park Jimin?”

_ That _ voice.

This  _ should _ have been the moment where Park Jimin remembered that he was still being chased.

“I’m jealous.”

_ That  _ chuckle.

This  _ should  _ have been the time for him to shove Min Yoongi’s ass to the side and keep on running.

“Get your  _ fucking  _ hands off of me.” Jimin groaned as he tried to push away.

However.

“Should I really?”

There was something wrong.

Something  _ very  _ wrong.

It all started with the patch of blood forming around Jimin’s hip.

“It would seem you’ve been shot,  _ Head Number 1 _ .”

It all ended with the step he failed to take away from Yoongi.

Thankfully, he caught himself before tumbling back to the floor. However, the beads of sweat trickling down his neck only proved that it would only be a matter of seconds until he blacked out.

Still, Jimin wouldn’t have any of this shit.

He had to stay alert.

_ 10 o’clock.  _

4 armed men.

_ 1 o’clock.  _

2 armed men.

_ Dead center.  _

One conniving asshole.

The latter was comfortably dressed in an oversized black hoodie. Truth be told, had he not spoken, Jimin would most probably have never recognized him. His hood hid most of his face and he appeared more feminine than necessary. 

Yet, now that Jimin stared right at him, none of that mattered.

Jimin could only wonder why he was staring at this man.

In other words, how on earth had Min Yoongi, of all people, found him?

Yet only one word escaped Jimin’s lips.  

“Leave.”

The word was simple.

The meaning crystal clear.

However, Min Yoongi had been odd from day one.  

He slightly tilted his face up, thus revealing his face. Jimin could only prepare himself for the worst as he saw Yoongi’s lips slowly curl into an incredibly enticing smirk.

“Are you a potato sack or a princess?”

Either this man was a full blown genius or a downright idiot. There was no in-between.

Still, at the moment, the problem lay elsewhere.

Min Yoongi would be quick to disagree as he focused on the barrel of Jimin’s gun.

Perfectly aimed at his head.  

In all honesty, this situation was  _ amusing  _ to him.

Though the shrieks and gasps from passersby proved otherwise.

“I saved you.” Yoongi mock gasped as he slowly cocked his head to the side. “May I also remind you that a bullet has never been considered to be a token of gratitude?”

“Then you should have let me die.” Jimin deadpanned as his eyes scanned the crowd.

_ Less than 15 meters.  _

“If you die.” Yoongi pouted as he took small steps towards Jimin. “It will be because  _ I  _ chose to kill you.”

“What gives you that right?”

_ Less than 10 meters.  _

“You claimed me.” Yoongi shrugged just as the barrel of Jimin’s gun rested on his forehead. “It’s only right that I do the same,  _ Head Number 1 _ . You should be honored, really.” Yoongi added as he pushed on the gun. “I’m not even getting paid. I just  _ want  _ to claim you.”  

“How barbaric of you.” Jimin scoffed just as his gaze met one of his father’s men.

“No.”

_ Less than… _

It had happened so fast that Jimin didn’t know whether to blame his high loss of blood or lack of ability.

Either way, one thing was clear.

He no longer held a gun.

He was defenseless.

He was Yoongi’s prey.

Jimin’s eyes could only widen as Yoongi breached a distance that no longer existed.

Yet.

Death never came.

Instead, Jimin found himself trapped in an extremely strong yet gentle touch.

Thin arms locked around his neck but never strangled.

Smooth lips caressed the nape of his neck but never bit.

Jimin’s breath caught as he received a gentle kiss on his neck. Never quite reaching disgust, never quite reaching pleasure, a shiver ran down his spine as Yoongi slowly kissed his temple. Slowly, Jimin’s fingers curled with the front of his hoodie as Yoongi brought him closer.  

His foreign touch enrapturing Jimin.

His touch troubling him.

It didn’t feel right.

It wasn’t-.

It wasn’t Namjoon.

Being with Namjoon had been natural.

As though it had all been laid out for Jimin.

This was-.

Jimin shook his head.

_ This  _ was the effect of too much blood loss and Min Yoongi’s antics.

Yes.

It was nothing  _ but  _ that.

Just as the thought crossed Jimin’s mind, Yoongi fired the gunshots.

All six of them.

Only leaving the asshole.

_ Less than a centimeter. _

This left more than enough space for Park Jimin to counter.

He had been trained to counter.

Yet.

His gaze only focused on Yoongi’s smooth lips.

“Having my way with you right now.” Though shrieks resonated around them, Yoongi’s low voice was clearer as it remained in his mind. “Regardless of your desires.” Just as the brief appearance of his tongue, ever so slowly peeking through and taunting Jimin. “Simply because I  _ want _ nothing but you.” Yoongi’s fingers slowly tiptoed underneath his chin, tilting his face upwards. “ _ That _ would be barbaric, sweetheart. Or would the word be ‘egoistic’, hm?”

No.

The word would be ‘strategic’.

Yoongi had only kept Jimin so close because it would be easier to slide his gun back into his belt buckle without anyone seeing.

_ Then why had he kissed him? _

Yoongi had only said those words to spite Jimin and get a rise out of him.

_ Then what had the kisses been for? _

Park Jimin gave a hard shove on Yoongi’s chest as he registered back onto the chaos surrounding them.

Those kisses were like this chaos.

They held an explanation but Jimin had to be willing to go searching for it.

In the present situation, Jimin was too weak.

It was already proving to be hard for him to stand let alone think straight.

Indeed, if he’d been thinking straight, he would never let Yoongi touch him and guide him towards the nearest subway station. As they folded into the crowd, away from the chaos, Jimin couldn’t help but lean into Yoongi for support. 

Truthfully, Yoongi had automatically reached for Jimin. It was only when he had felt the latter so close that he truly realized their position. If anything, anyone would think that Jimin was giving him the green light. Lightly chuckling to himself, Yoongi couldn’t help but tease Jimin as they stepped onto the escalator.

“You didn’t answer me.”

Jimin nearly fell as Yoongi stepped forward onto the other step. Thankfully, Yoongi held his ground as he looked up at him. Only for Jimin to push him away as he held a hand to his hip.

“I  _ could  _ give a damn about your extensive vocabulary.” Jimin dryly pointed out.

“You could.” Yoongi shrugged as he slipped his hands into his pockets.  

“I could.”

But he most definitely wouldn’t.

Yoongi couldn’t help but smile to himself as he looked back at the young man.

Indeed, they understood each other well.

_ Too  _ well, actually.

Scoffing, Yoongi looked up at his so-called partner. True, he was an asshole. However maybe, just maybe, Yoongi could accept to work with the handsome Park Jimin. It wouldn’t hurt to have some eye candy along the way. He let his eyes slowly take in Jimin’s soft features. Only to find himself hiding his face as the young man took off his cap and gently shook his head. 

Droplets hit Yoongi as Jimin’s curled red locks stuck to random corners of his face. His bright eyes only seemed livelier as it contrasted with his hair. Yet, it in no way compared to the contrast with his newly acquired wound.

Yoongi stilled as he looked at the horrid work.

It stood out like a sore thumb on Jimin’s smooth skin.

As though a punishment or reminder of some sort.  

_ “Play along, Min Yoongi. _

_ We are not as clement as the Tokugawa Clan in the face of failure. _

_ Do you understand the meaning behind those words?” _

A punishment for Jimin.

A reminder for all those who looked at him.

Yoongi couldn’t help but frown. With all these methods, it was a wonder people still questioned why he refused to join the army. After all, it was crowded with nothing but good for nothing assholes.

Starting from a certain someone’s boyfriend.

Once more, Yoongi caught Jimin looking to the side as though looking for someone.

Yet there was no ounce of killing intent in his eyes.

Instead, he resembled a lost puppy.

It was sickening.

“Your boyfriend isn’t here.”

Okay.

Yoongi would admit, even if partially, that this new side of the Lieutenant was endearing.

So this young man  _ could  _ blush?

Even if it only lasted for a microsecond before he shot Yoongi an indifferent look.

“And your fiancée’s on the brink of death.”

Scratch that.

The list of good for nothing assholes started with Park Jimin himself.

Yoongi scoffed as he stared back at him.

“What did you just say?”

They had reached the end of the escalator. 

Still, Yoongi caught Jimin’s arm before he could go any further.

“Guess there’s no need for us to feel guilty.” Jimin continued as he cocked his head to the side. “So what shall we do, Min Yoongi?”

He knew playing the smartass infuriated those around him.

Especially for such a mission.

However, Min Yoongi was not about to deal with someone  _ else  _ playing that card on him!

“ _ What  _ did you say?” He repeated but Jimin shook him off.

“How did you find me, Head Number 1?”

“What did you say, Park Jimin?” Yoongi insisted as Jimin folded his arms across his chest.

“Have you perhaps received more than a million dollars for my head?” Jimin pushed on. “Shall I hand you my gun?”

That had been the last straw!

Yoongi dropped his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and shook him.

“What the  _ hell  _ did you just say about Haruka?” He snapped as Jimin raised his hands to Yoongi’s wrists.

Needless to say, the smirk that Jimin sent Yoongi hurt more than any slap he could have given him.

Needless to say, for the very first time, Min Yoongi was serious.

“So her name is Haruka.”

Needless to say, Jimin had discovered a predator’s weakness.

Yet before he could rejoice, Yoongi pulled out a gun of his own.

“No need to hand me your gun, Park Jimin.” Yoongi frowned. “Mine will do just fine.”

This  _ would  _ have been the part where Jimin was surprised.

This  _ would  _ have been the part where he retaliated.

_However_.

**He stared death in the face and accepted it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ I leave you at gunpoint with secrets lurking everywhere. I could save you. I sincerely could... 
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: Pepero kisses aside, Dongwoo's sentence left a chill running down my spine... 


	12. To Surviving Your Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin's best friend wanders into the mix as the Dread Unit falls apart. 
> 
> Treatment  
> Step 1

                    “ **W** e want Min Yoongi.”

Fearless.

Courageous.

_Respectable._

Colonel Choi couldn’t help but scoff at the word.

After 10 years in service, she could no longer describe the soldiers around her using such words. By doing so, she would only be trying to subdue their vile and more perverse nature.

After all, Dread Unit Soldiers were everything _but_ respectable.

“We want his head.” Lieutenant Wang continued.

“On a silver platter, I presume.”

Though her words were directed at her soldier, her gaze lost itself in the turmoil outside. Her eyes, as though a predator watching its prey, chased after lightning as it pierced through the sky. Relentless, it tried to break through the clouds as it battled through the storm.

Just as Lieutenant Wang as he relentlessly tried getting through to her.

“ _I_ want _my_ hands wrapped around his neck.”

To no avail.  

From where she stood, Colonel Choi could perfectly see _his_ reflection in the glass.

Her eyes, having given up on its chase, now settled on _his_ long fingers.

Gently, they slid across _his_ smooth neck.

“ _I_ want _my_ nails digging through his skin.”

Swiftly, they passed over his tattoos.

Momentarily pausing as he scratched his cheek.

“ _I_ want to feel his pulse fading away.”

Slowly, his hand slipped to his chest.

Rising and falling with his wide chest.

“Can you guarantee _that,_ Colonel?”

No words could explain the chill that ran down her spine as she met his eyes.

Sitting in one of the Safe House’s many couches, Captain Kim looked like something pulled straight out of a masterpiece. Holding his legs close to his chest, he had rested his cheek on his raised knees. His long hair fell into his eyes but he absent-mindedly passed a hand through it. Soon revealing his hazed gaze as he expectantly watched her. Just as he had done two years ago.

“ _I will never love him as much as I love you.”_

He wouldn’t.

However, he _would_ love _him._

She would not be the only one in his heart.

The mere thought of it pained her even till this day.

After all.

Perhaps she had been too possessive.

Perhaps she had been too rash.

 _Perhaps_.

He could have still been hers.

“ _Is that a promise you can keep, Kim Namjoon?”_

 _“Always, Miran._ Always _.”_

At that moment, the simple fact that life in itself had a time limit had destroyed all of her trust in him.

So much so that she could do nothing but look away from his reflection.

She needed to get back to her senses.

She knew better than this!

She knew better.

“Can you, Colonel?” Lieutenant Wang insisted as he stepped forward.

She _knew._

“How sad.”

Therefore, she needed to forget about all of these futile emotions.

“Wanting but not needing.” She finished as she lightly cleared her throat.

Truth be told, she had laid no finger whatsoever on Lieutenant Wang.

Still, the latter looked as though he had been properly socked in the head.

“We _need_ to avenge our comrades, Colonel!” He shouted despite himself as she slowly turned around.

“You _need_ to follow my orders and start packing.”

“We _need_ to _do_ something instead of hiding in Safe Houses!” He shook his head as he stepped forward.

“What for?”

Lieutenant Wang’s answer lay on the tip of his tongue.

Yet, no words would come out as he looked at his Colonel.

Needless to say, Colonel Choi was a beautiful woman.

Though petite, she held her ground amongst these tall men.

Especially as she looked back at him.

Emotionless.

As though nothing but a pretty face.

A pretty but despicable face.

“For revenge?” She noted before slipping her hands into her pockets. “Redemption won’t save you from death.” She pursed her lips before walking closer to her soldier. “It will simply get the two of you more acquainted.”

“We’re already more than acquainted with death, Colonel.”

Truth be told, she had forgotten all about Sergeant Tuan.

His movements as graceful as those of a feline, she could only watch as he sat straighter. His cropped black hair only bringing out the assertiveness in his dark eyes. Yet her eyes chose to linger on his long fingers as they gently drummed against the pillow in his lap. All before rolling a small toothpick down the smooth fabric.

Then repeat.

The rhythm was enrapturing, troubling her thoughts.

So much so that she only caught the last part of his sentence.

“We _live_ in our coffins.” He paused before looking towards their non-existent front door. “Last week, our killer walked through those very doors. We are nothing but _sitting_ _ducks_ in this Safe House.”

“All the more reason for you to be transferred.”

Lieutenant Wang stepped forward only to be stopped by soldiers.

Indeed, Colonel Choi had come with four more than heavily armed soldiers.

Each ready to act upon her each and every word.

Including the following.

“I had given them an hour to gather their things. _Help_ them.” Without even a single look towards her watch, she cocked her head to the side. “They have exactly thirty minutes left.”

Now.

Colonel Choi’s orders were more than clear.

However, the problem lay in the Dread Officers in the room. Though clad in jeans and sweaters, they remained intimidating. One soldier couldn’t help but gulp as he watched Sergeant Tuan. Clearly, if he so much as lay a finger on him, things would end very badly.

Hell, the soldier could practically _feel_ the anticipation seeping off of Sergeant Tuan.  

Much to Colonel Choi’s indifference.

“I have yet to cut off your ears.” She called as she placed a hand on her hip. “ _Do_ as you were told.”

Over their dead bodies.

The soldiers simply chose to stay put as Lieutenant Wang side-stepped them.  

“What about Lieutenant Park?” The latter insisted.  
However, Colonel Choi was much more preoccupied with someone else.

 _She_ had arrived exactly an hour ago but Captain Kim had failed to acknowledge her mere presence. Yet, _one_ measly word regarding _him_ was all it had taken for him to hold onto her each and every word.

“What about Private Kim?”

It sickened her.

So much so that she could only close her eyes as Lieutenant Wang pulled at her nerve strings.

“Min Yoongi went after them!”

Oh, _the irony_.

Colonel Choi could have taken the time to tell him otherwise.

She could have.

“The order is for you to leave the Safe House: I believe that they have already done so on their own accord.”

However, she was growing more than tired of these ignorant fools.

 _27 minutes_.

“I am not leaving without my soldiers!” Lieutenant Wang hollered.

“Then I shall have you dragged out.” She snapped back at him.

Lieutenant Wang’s breath caught as he took in her flushed cheeks.

Something was off.

Since she’d stepped into this Safe House, not once had she lost her cool.

Not even once.

So what exactly had made her tick?

Lieutenant Wang had had no time to decipher this as she stepped ever so close to him.

“If you fight back then I shall have you subdued.”

Gulping, he could only down at her as she cocked her head to the side.

“If you _still_ refuse to comply.”

A small gasp escaped his lips as her nail dug into his chest.

“Well.”

Lightning struck once more, bathing the room in an eerie light.

However, it was her light chuckle that crept up her soldiers’ spines.

Especially as she shoved Lieutenant Wang’s chest.

“ _My_ orders were simply to move you to another safe house.” The latter couldn’t help but wince as he collided against one of the armed soldiers. “It was never specified whether you needed to be alive _and_ kicking.”

Lieutenant Wang swore under his breath as he stepped forward.

Only to be caught by the soldier behind him.

Needless to say, even a blind man would have seen the look of disgust that passed across his face as he looked down at the hand holding him.

 _Before_ Lieutenant Wang could even head-butt the owner of the said hand.

 _Before_ Sergeant Tuan could rip those filthy fingers off of his Lieutenant.

Captain Kim finally spoke up.

“You and I both know that my men won’t be the ones to leave crippled.”

It had been over a week since Park Jimin had left the Safe House.

It had been over two days since Kim Namjoon had last spoken.

Therefore, Sergeant Tuan’s bewilderment came as no surprise as he eyed his Captain.

“Then what would you have me do?” Colonel Choi shrugged as she walked over to a vacant couch. “They won’t comply.”

“They will.” He assured her.

Much to his officers’ disbelief.

“ _Sir._ ” Lieutenant Wang called as he freed himself.

“You will.”

“I am not leaving without my men, sir!” Lieutenant Wang insisted.

“You are.”

No words could explain the look of pain that passed across Lieutenant Wang’s face as he watched his Captain.

Who _was_ this man?

What _was_ this lifeless thing?

“How can you think of leaving your men?” Lieutenant Wang cried out.

Only to be ignored.

“We are.” Captain Kim repeated as he side-eyed his Colonel. “Satisfied?”

“ _Sir!”_ Lieutenant Wang cried out once more.

“I don’t see them packing.” Colonel Choi calmly answered as her soldiers crowded around Lieutenant Wang.

“I am _not_ packing!” Lieutenant Wang shouted as he pushed against the soldiers. “I am _not_ leaving! _Sir_!”

“Did you not hear the order?” Captain Kim asked as he looked back at his Lieutenant.

“That was _not_ an order!” Lieutenant Wang hollered as he punched a soldier. “That was _not_ an order, do you hear me?”   

“Sergeant.” Captain Kim softly called.

Once more, Colonel Choi’s eyes focused on Sergeant Tuan’s long fingers.

Clearly, he had long lost interest in his pillow in favor of his toothpick.

Needless to say, Mark Tuan had long used it.

“Go pack.” Captain Kim continued. “That’s an _order.”_

_Needless to say._

Sergeant Tuan had been trained to kill with anything he could get his hands on.

Toothpicks included.

“ _Do not touch me!”_

No words could explain the chill that ran down the soldiers’ spines.

Not only because of Lieutenant Wang’s piercing cry but also because of their comrade’s pained scream. After all, the latter would have been unable to stop Sergeant Tuan’s toothpick as it went down its course.  

Its target?

His eye.

“What use is there to pack?” Lieutenant Wang snapped as he shoved on Sergeant Tuan’s chest. “Get out of my way!” He shoved once more but Sergeant Tuan only stepped closer. “How can you listen to him? How can you listen to that _thing_? How can you let him kill our family?”

Sergeant Tuan ignored his Lieutenant’s punches. Instead, he bent down and wrapped his arms around his legs. All before throwing him over his shoulder like a mere sack of potatoes.

Much to Colonel Choi’s amusement.

“You _fucking_ asshole!” Lieutenant Wang hollered as he pulled at his Sergeant’s hair. “Put me down this instant! That’s an order you _ignorant_ little…!”

“I know.” Sergeant Tuan deadpanned.

The punch Sergeant Tuan earned after that reply was more than justified.

Followed by the strain to his eardrums as Lieutenant Wang screeched like a banshee.

All this under their audience’s gaze.

“Follow them.” Colonel Choi ordered as she looked at her soldiers.

To follow the demented Dread Unit Officer or to aid their ailing comrade?

The choice was easily made but Colonel Choi was not one to comply.

“He’s groaning.” She deadpanned as the soldier whimpered on the floor, holding onto his eye. “He’s alive.” Scoffing she raised a hand to her temple. “Shall I also check his vitals to reassure you? Shall I also go over there and give him fucking _mouth to mouth_?”

Her soldiers could do nothing but jump to their feet.

Quick to regret their choice as they heard a pained groan in the direction of the two officers.

After all, Lieutenant Kim had just kneed Sergeant Tuan in the stomach.

Followed by a kick.

Then another.

Only to end by biting Sergeant Tuan’s ear.

“ _Lieutenant_!” The latter cried out as he finally set his Lieutenant down.

However, his sufferings were far from over.

Indeed, Lieutenant Kim was quick to punch him square in the nose as soon as he was set down.

“I _ordered_ you to put me down!” He snapped before wrapping his hand around Sergeant Tuan’s throat.

“Did I not do just that?” Sergeant Tuan innocently countered.

_Innocently._

Lieutenant Wang couldn’t help but let out another string of swear words as he pushed him against the wall. Sergeant Tuan could only wince as he swallowed his blood.

 _Clearly_ , he hadn’t thought this through quite far enough.

“Stop me once more.” Lieutenant Wang darkly chuckled. “ _Stop me_ and I _will_ kill you.”

“You won’t.”

“Watch me!” Lieutenant Wang spat before letting go of Sergeant Tuan.

Only for the latter to catch him once more.

In an unexpectedly soft embrace.

So much so that Jackson could do nothing but blink as he looked down at the arms around his waist.

Or more importantly.

As he focused on the warm breath on his exposed shoulder.

“Jackie.”

Jackson’s breath caught as Mark slightly squeezed him.

“Should I say I told you so?”

Jackson would have immediately answered had he not been unsure of the words that would escape his mouth. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but bite his lower lip as he tried to regain his senses.

This was _not_ the time _nor_ the place to succumb to this.

“You caught me by surprise!”

“It’s been 10 seconds and I’m still alive.”

Jackson’s answer was on the tip of his tongue.

He had _the_ most perfect comeback to this.

However, his only words dissolved to mere gasps.

His only thoughts were flooded with the feel of Mark so close.

“I have to get through to him…”

Though the words left his lips.

Though he knew that he had to leave.

His hands slowly dropped to Mark’s.

Pulling him closer.

Taking in the warmth of him.

Taking in the warmth of his lips as they hovered ever so close yet ever so far from his skin.

“He won’t listen to you.”

_Who?_

“He won’t listen to you when listening to _her_ will reunite him with our Lieutenant.”

What _?_

Wait.

_What?_

Jackson’s eyes immediately snapped open as he tried to look back at Mark.

“Since we were kids, I’ve always hated sleeping besides you.”

Yet, the latter kept him in place as he continued.

“You sleep talk and tend to say the _stupidest_ things.”

Jackson shook against him but Mark had always been the better fighter.

There was no way in hell that Jackson was going to break free of this hold.

“Yet you’re not sounding as stupid these days, Jackson Wang and that’s not normal.”

To slap him for calling him an idiot or to slap him for calling him an idiot?

Jackson Wang didn’t know.

He was too preoccupied with his _best friend’s_ lips resting against his shoulder.

He was too preoccupied with this version of Mark Tuan.

“We have to follow orders, _Lieutenant_. So let’s pack.”

That small word was all it would have taken for this moment to end.

Yet Jackson simply shook his head as he intertwined their fingers.

Quiet to the point of it being annoying, Mark’s silence annoyed most. Yet Jackson had always loved that side of him. To the point of being oblivious to the secrets it sometimes held. Squeezing his hand, Jackson leaned back into Mark.

“I told you something.” Jackson softly whispered. “Didn’t I?”

“Did you, Jackie?”

That nickname had persisted since their childhood.

However, it had never sounded as sinful as he whispered it in Jackson’s ear.

So much so that Jackson had to close his eyes as he tried to compose himself.

Mark was _shy._ He was shy beyond the point of no repair.

 _Jackson_ was meant to be the alluring one.

 _This_ was not normal.

Jackson needed to turn the tables back in his favor. Nodding to himself, he closed his eyes. By the count of three, everything would be back to normal.

_1._

“Markie.” Jackson tried only to have Mark slightly nudging his forehead.  

“I told you not to call me that.”

_Shit._

Did 3 come before 2?

Or was it the other way round?

Quite sincerely, Jackson had lost all notion of right and left at this point.

All he could do was slowly blink his eyes open and fall into his best friend’s dark gaze.

Yet the latter made no effort whatsoever to do the same.

Instead, his gaze dipped lower.

Dipping past Jackson’s high cheekbones.

And _lower_.

Dipping past Jackson’s full lips.

Before, ever so slowly sliding back to his eyes.

“How long have I _stopped_ sounding stupid?” Jackson whispered as his fingers softly grazed Mark’s chin.

His eyes no longer looking into his strong gaze.

Instead, enraptured by his full lips.

Mere inches away.

All it would take was for him to answer and their lips would brush.

Was that too much to ask?

However, his answer never came.

After all, Mark had let go of him so quickly that he could hardly recall ever being his arms. Jackson would have been angry had he not noticed Colonel Choi’s soldiers walking down the corridor in their direction.

Frowning, the Lieutenant couldn’t help but turn towards his best friend.

The latter had already walked into his room to pack.

Their exchange long forgotten.

As though they were still nothing but platonic best friends.

Yet, Jackson’s flushed cheeks were proof of nothing but the contrary.

Just as were Colonel Choi’s.

“What did you just say?”

Her injured soldier had long since lost consciousness.

Therefore leaving her more than alone with Captain Kim. However, an awkward silence had sat between them. One that Kim Namjoon had been quick to fill with unpleasant words.

“What did you just say, _Captain_?” She repeated as she folded a leg over the other.

“Should I repeat myself word for word, Colonel?”

According to Colonel Choi there were two kinds of people in this world:

Those who were born cute and those who managed to _pull off_ being cute.

Kim Namjoon was neither of those.

Therefore, she could do without the bullshit.

 _That_ much, Captain Kim still knew.

“You were boring me, Colonel.”

The words stung even more the second time around. Especially as Captain Kim gave her other unnecessary information.

“Not once did you mention Park Jimin’s whereabouts.”

 _That_.

“I told you that Private _Kim_ was last seen with a Tokugawa assassin.” She shot back only to be ignored.

“So I grew curious.”

And she had grown bored.

Rolling her eyes, she looked towards the bay windows.

“They say curiosity killed the cat.”

“Satisfaction brought it back.”

“I won’t satisfy you, Captain Kim.”

“You once did.”

Colonel Choi drew in a sharp breath as she threw her soldier a stern look.

Somehow, she had let herself be guided into their old banter.

 _Somehow,_ she had allowed him to have his way with her, just as he had always done.

So much so that she couldn’t help but remind him that things were _much_ different now.

“The memory escapes me, _Captain_.” She deadpanned.

Only for Captain Kim to nod back at her.

Simply _nod._

“Exactly, Miran.”

No words could explain the stunned look on her face as she blinked back at him.

 _What_ had he just called her?  

“You do not recall our times together.” He continued as he walked towards the bay windows. “Therefore, why should you give a damn as to whether or not I am satisfied?”

To hell with his bullshit.

He was destroying every last piece of her patience _bit_ by fucking _bit_.

Gathering her emotions, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“ _What_ did you just call me?”

“Simply answer me, Miran.” He sighed as he looked at the empty courtyard.

His eyes never leaving the wide open gates where his lover had stood over a week ago.

Never.

Never had Kim Namjoon thought that he could miss someone this much.

To the point of ridding him of any control whatsoever over his emotions.

To the point of possessing him with the need of feeling Park Jimin close once more.

Absent-mindedly, his fingers brushed against the cool glass.

Closing his eyes, it almost felt as though he were touching his smooth skin.

Yet, before he could revel in this discovery, he chided himself for such wishful thinking.

Rather than satisfying him, it would only drive him closer to the point of derision.

“ _You_ answer _me_.” Colonel Choi demanded as her eyes snapped open.

“I won’t play these games, Miran.” He whispered as his eyes slowly opened.

“Do you maybe think I’m here to play games, _Namjoon_?”

He should have noticed the change in her tone.

He should have noticed that she’d gotten to her feet.

Yet, his eyes only focused on a moving shade in the courtyard.

Shaking his head, he looked back at the shape.

However, it was gone.

“Do you maybe think that I’ve stooped down to your level?”

Said the one turning her ex around, only to hurl him at the bay windows the following second.

“Do you think, even if for a minute, that _my_ raging hormones are stopping me from thinking straight?”

Said the one repeatedly poking her ex’s chest.

Namjoon’s thoughts had been so perfectly written on his face that her scoff was more than justified. However, he was quick on his feet.

Thus enabling him to stop the slap that would have clearly been the first to many.

“Not at all.” He replied as he slightly pulled on her frail hand. “Which is why nothing is stopping you from answering me.”

He might have caught her hand.

However, her legs were still more than free.

Namjoon could only let out a muffled groan as she easily kneed him.

Only to finish with her free forearm against his neck.

“ _You_ let him walk out of this house.” She spat as he winced. “He is no longer your concern.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Namjoon darkly chuckled as he tried to wrap an arm around her waist.

“Don’t _you_ give me that bullshit!” She shot back as she leaned away from him.

Making sure to twist the hand that had so easily crept up her hip.

Never again would she let this man hold her.

Hell, never again would she let _anyone_ hold her.

Captain Kim’s eyes couldn’t help but widen as his hand was twisted in ways that should not have been allowed.

“We leave in 10 minutes.” Her face was expressionless as he bit back a pained groan. Only to breathe out a deep sigh when she flung his hand away. “You are expected back at Headquarters: You are to be assigned a new squad.”

Colonel Choi couldn’t help but frown as she looked down at her hand.

She had just touched _filth_. Therefore, she needed to be cleaned.

On none other than the filth itself.

Though Captain Kim wasn’t nearly fast enough to catch the drift.

Instead, he evaded her hand as he lightly scoffed.  

“How can I be assigned a new squad when my men are still alive?”

Colonel Choi’s hand hung in mid-air as she gaped back at him.

Did she need to draw a nice little picture for him to understand?

Truth be told, she would stop short at simply drawing stick men drowning in red paint.

Surely he would get it, _then._

“You still need them.”

Or now.

She could only watch as Captain Kim let out a dark chuckle, his head shaking in disbelief.

“You _still_ need them.” He repeated but she raised an eyebrow.

“They are to be disposed of.” She deadpanned much to his horror. “Just like the others.”

“Lieutenant Park is _still_ alive!” Namjoon shot back. “The Operation is far from over!”

Truth be told, it was disgusting.

 _She_ was regarded as a monster when _he_ paraded around crying over his dead men.

 _She_ was regarded as inhuman because she stated the truth with as much interest as a wall when _he_ hid behind his mockery of solidarity.

After all, keeping those men around him was only to guarantee _Park Jimin’s_ safety.

Crying for those men, were only to hide his aching heart for _Park Jimin._

At least, _she_ regarded all of her officers as mere pieces of shit.

She didn’t put any of them on a pedestal.

Neither would she start.

“Lieutenant Park is dead.”

“ _Charismatic. Young. We’d even go as far as calling you irresistible._

_Yet inexperienced._

_Do you really have what it takes for this Operation, Officer Kim?”_

_She_ didn’t sugarcoat her words.

Neither would she start.

“What?”

Especially _not_ when Kim Namjoon dared throw her such a look.

_“There are several steps to making this Operation a success._

_You shall be the, let’s say, final phase.”_

Especially _not_ when he threw her that smile of his as he tried seeing through her.

“You’ve got be kidding me, Miran.”

_“You must make Park Jimin trust you._

_You must make Park Jimin fall for you.”_

Especially _not_ when a sole tear ran down his cheek as he shook his head.

“He’s.”

Especially _not_ as he struggled to speak.

Raising a hand to his lips, Kim Namjoon shook his head.

“He’s Park Jimin.” He softly whispered as he smiled at her.

_“You must make Park Jimin believe that you love him._

_Then, you must break his heart.”_

“Min Yoongi shot him.”

He should have laughed.

He should have cried.

He should have screamed.

He should have done _anything_.

Instead, he just stared back at her.

His mind blank as he tried seeing through the tears that would not fall from his eyes.

“He.”

As he slowly shook his head, a tear slid down his cheek.

“That.”

Followed by another.

Then another.

But he made no effort to wipe them away.

He simply clawed away at his heart.

“The plan was for them to be a team.” He whispered.

“Was it really?”

_“Disillusioned by love, he shall no longer be curious of the petty emotion._

_He shall be the best soldier that this generation has ever seen._

_He shall be the best machine._

_Crafted as we desire.”_

“He was to fall in love with you. Not the other way around.” She noted as she folded her arms across her chest. “Knowing this, do you think we’d _still_ give you every _new_ little detail regarding the Operation?”

_“Do you think us heartless?_

_Have you perhaps spent even if a_ second _with Park Jimin?_ ”

94608000 seconds.

Three years.

“I would have felt it.”

His voice was close to that of a whisper as he shook his head.

His memory flooded with memories of Jimin as he shook his head.                                                                                   

Jimin’s laughter. His frowns. His tears.

He knew them all.

His everything.

He loved them all.

“Miran, I would have felt it.”

Relentlessly, he hit his chest.

Relentlessly, he hit harder to replace the pain of the hand that clutched around his heart.

_“Have you not seen the potential?_

_Have you not fallen victim to his ethereal beauty?”_

Colonel Choi couldn’t help but scoff as Captain Kim staggered on his feet.

“Because of true love?”

Shaking her head, she walked towards him.

Just as he walked backwards, shaking his head.

Knowing oh too well the words she would throw at him.

“ _Heartless_ old men in their forties sat around a meeting room for days on end thinking up battle plans.”

He _knew_ what he felt.

He _knew._

“Think of it as a chess game.”

Therefore, he _knew_ that Jimin wasn’t dead.

He couldn’t be.

“Your love was like saying ‘checkmate’.” She continued as she peered up at him.

Right?  

“It _would have_ been the winning move amongst several others.”

Taunting him, Jimin’s laughter rang through his mind.

Wrapping in a warm embrace as he relentlessly shook his head.

He only stopped as Colonel Choi’s hands gently cupped his cheeks.

“Orchestrated by soldiers. Not fate or whatever you’re thinking of.”

Tears spilled down his cheeks but she made no effort to wipe them away.

Instead, she lightly chuckled.

“I guess we _will_ be attending _Choi Changbum_ ’s funeral.”

Namjoon slowly shook his head back at her.

His mouth helplessly opening as though to speak.

Yet, his only words dissolved into a sharp breath.

_Tick._

Sure enough, the shape was back.

Dashing through the room.

Scattering little black balls one after the other.

_Tock._

“Miran!” Namjoon cried out as he pulled her into his arms.

**But the bombs had already set off.**

 


	13. To Surviving Your Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin's best friend wanders into the mix as the Dread Unit falls apart. 
> 
> Treatment  
> Step 2

_~4 years earlier~  
~ Tokugawa Clan Motto~ _

_  
_ _Tease. Torture. Kill._   
Repeat.

Jungkook had been 5 when he’d been _found_ by Kyoshiro Tokugawa.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the word.

At the top of his 15 years, Jungkook could no longer boldly describe it as is.

After all, Kyoshiro Tokugawa had _stolen_ him.

_Tease._

Kyoshiro Tokugawa had always wanted a son.

_Torture._

Yet, genetics had never seemed to work in his favor.

By his third daughter, he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Literally.

_Kill._

Jungkook had long forgotten his parents’ faces.

Yet, their screams had remained.

Especially that of his mother as she’d writhed in pain, helplessly clawing away at her murderer.

At Kyoshiro Tokugawa.

_Repeat._

Till this day, whenever Jungkook would look into his Master’s eyes, he would see an odd shape. A part of Jungkook knew that it was his late father’s face, distorted by pain as his son had been ripped away from him. Yet another, much stronger part of him, would only recall the feel of Kyoshiro Tokugawa’s arms around him.

He would only recall the strength he’d felt in those arms.

A strength he had always yearned for.

“I will treat Jungkook as I wish.”

Perhaps it was an occupational hazard.

As the Tokugawa clan’s best assassin, it was only natural that the young boy took note of every rise and fall of his Master’s tone.

“This is _my_ home.”  

Needless to say, Kyoshiro Tokugawa’s voice was like warm honey.

Gently gliding off of his lips and soothing all that heard him. All until they laid eyes on him.

Sitting cross-legged in a dashing dark blue kimono, Kyoshiro Tokugawa had never looked more imposing. A deep scar ran across his face, slightly cutting his left eye before ending on the right side of his lip. The scar, paired with his infectious smirk and mischievous brown eyes gave an extremely gruesome portrait. One that only his long black mane could hide. Jungkook’s eyes could only follow his Master’s hand as it slowly ruffled his hair. Thus hiding a side of his face before resting back on his raised knee.

“He is _my_ son.”

Weakness meant death in Jungkook’s book.

Therefore, he would embody _this_ strength.

Jungkook could surpass his Master’s strength.

He _would_ surpass his _father_.

“Don’t make me laugh.”

No words could describe the uncomfortable chill that ran down Jungkook’s back as _the_ woman snorted.

He had truly never liked her.

“It has been _ten_ years, Kyoshiro.”

After all, from day one, she had been the one to reduce him to nothing but a mere shadow.

“Will his name _magically_ appear on the family registry another ten years from now?”

Lightning struck outside, dashing through the sky, enrapturing Kyoshiro Tokugawa.

Indeed, his gaze never left the blinding light.

Yet his words were perfectly aimed at _her_.

“Have you forgotten that you shall always be there to forbid it, _mother_?”

Not a hair out of place, she looked like a pristine doll as she sat straight in a fitted tux. Her full lips, though pursed, just as inviting thanks to her luscious red lipstick.

“Or will you have joined father ten years from now?”

Yet.

“ _Till death and beyond,_ was it?” Absent-mindedly, Kyoshiro slipped a hand in the front of his kimono.

Yet.

Her _son_ , looked like a well taken care of _rag_ doll.

“I believe the saying goes ‘ _Till death do us part’_.” She answered just as easily.

Her complexion was silky white, no blemish in sight.

“Does this mean that after you’ve read father’s will, you shall wash your hands of this family?”

Yet.

Her _son_ had bronzed skin, adorned with several tattoos.

“Kyoshiro.”

She had been Aki Tokugawa’s one and only wife.

Yet.

“We both know how much it _pains_ us that such a thing _cannot_ be possible.” Kyoshiro couldn’t help but lightly smirk at her tone. “ _However._ ” So much so that he allowed himself to look back at her. “For your late father’s sake, for _my_ late husband’s sake, let us overlook our mutual.” She cleared her throat as his smirk deepened. “Our mutual _dislike._ ”

Yet her _son_ had been one of her husband’s many bastards.

That much Jungkook knew.

That much her _lawyer_ knew as he cleared his throat.

Needless to say, Jungkook had long forgotten about the man. Therefore, his glare towards him was more than justified.

Still, the lawyer, Mr. Taylor, knew better than to fear a _child_.

“I shall commence our…” Mr. Taylor started as he gathered his papers.

“I don’t want to.”

Jungkook knew for a fact that his Master had laid no finger whatsoever on Mr. Taylor. Yet, the latter had let out the faintest of pained gasps as he’d stared at the man who was doing nothing else but _smiling_ at his mother.

“You are _40_ , Kyoshiro.” She answered as her gaze remained fixed on the lawyer. “Proceed.”

“You are 58, _mother_.” He tactfully added.

“Not 4! I shall not scold you as though you were still nothing but a child!”

She had snapped.

 _Finally_ snapped.

And Kyoshiro was glad.  

“Shall we proceed before my mother gets any angrier, Mr. Taylor?”

Jungkook looked back at the lawyer. The latter seemed shocked by the outburst but quickly cleared his throat before continuing.

“We shall only proceed if you promise not to interrupt him anymore.”

Or at least attempting to do so.

“Hadn’t we agreed I was far past the age of 4, _mother_?” Kyoshiro wondered as he looked out to his courtyard.

“Prove me otherwise!” She hissed back at him.

“Shall I then proceed to refresh your memory, _mother?”_ Mr. Taylor cleared his throat but was ignored as Kyoshiro sat straighter. “My father has had over a _dozen_ children. You had none.”

Just as Jungkook tightened his hold around the hilt of his katana, Mrs. Tokugawa gritted her teeth.

“My father never had it in him to be Clan Head. When came the time for him to fulfill his duties, he wanted to hand over his position to one of his children. So you went on a scavenger hunt, _mother.”_

She took in a deep breath as Kyoshiro playfully drummed his fingers on his chin.

He was enjoying this _too_ much for her liking.

“Which of his children would best fit the bill?” Kyoshiro shrugged before looking over at Mr. Taylor. “He needed to be young and naïve. So, of course, she chose me on the eve of my fourth birthday. I haven’t grown a day since then, haven’t I _mother_ ?” Turning back to her, Kyoshiro darkly chuckled. “ _Do_ tell me mother, what happened to my mother?”

Killed.

All because she had been more beautiful than Mrs. Tokugawa.

“Funny that my father was only suited for business. You were _the_ perfect wife for a Clan Head.”

Kyoshiro’s voice fell to a soft close as he looked at the Cherry blossom trees in his courtyard.

 _Sakura_.

Like his beautiful mother.

“Thankfully, we had you to keep the Clan afloat.” Mrs. Tokugawa said dryly. “Read.”

Mr. Taylor didn’t know what should have bothered him most: The fact that Kyoshiro had seemingly lost all interest in the conversation at hand; or the fact that his client seemed like a completely different person as she spoke.

“I said _read,_ Mr. Taylor.” She insisted as she looked back at him. “My husband and I were never very fond of this mansion and the feeling remains.”

 _He_ scoffed. Yet the only one to remain seemingly undisturbed was Mrs. Tokugawa.

“I am sorry to let you know that lengthened exposure to my _husband’s_ son’s stupidity is contagious.” She sent him a small smile followed by a brief nod. “The quicker you read, the quicker we leave.”

“Very well.” Mr. Taylor hesitantly replied before reaching for his papers.

‘Her husband’s son’, she had so perfectly said.

Yet, why was his so-called son’s name nowhere to be seen in his will?

Jungkook couldn’t help but frown as he took note of this. Something was odd.

 _Very_ odd.

“Start again.”

Mr. Taylor couldn’t help but blink as he looked up from his papers. He wasn’t exactly done with his _first_ read-through.

“I said.” The Clan Head wasn’t even looking at the lawyer. Nonetheless, a chill still ran down the latter’s spine as he started trembling. “ _Read. It. Again_.”

“What exactly are you hoping to hear?” Mrs. Tokugawa scoffed.

“I wasn’t talking to you, woman.”

Ah.

Clearly, his Master had had enough.

It was only a matter of seconds till Jungkook would receive the order.

Nodding to himself, Jungkook swiftly drew his sword. Oblivious to Mr. Taylor’s babbling, he stepped forward.

His eyes never leaving Mrs. Tokugawa’s smooth neck as she relentlessly shook her head.

“ _You_ , what do _you_ want?”

_Tease. Torture. Kill._

_Repeat._

“I have already told you that he is not a dog.”

Yet, reasoning seemed to have long left Mrs. Tokugawa’s mind as she let out a deafening shriek.

“ _Call. Him. Off!”_

As several of the Tokugawa Corporation bodyguards swarmed into the dojo, Jungkook didn’t know what he found more amusing: The fact that he hadn’t even touched her or the fact that it took five of her guards to crowd around him.

Were they perhaps that scared of a little boy such as himself?

“You.”

Or perhaps were they scared of his volatile Master?

“I have yet to cut out your tongue.” Cocking his head to the side, Kyoshiro let his eyes travel up Mr. Taylor’s trembling body. “ _Read_.”

Truth be told, Jungkook could smell the pungent smell of piss from his spot.

Clearly, though Mr. Taylor had seemed defiant before, he was clearly scared shitless now.

After all, Kyoshiro Tokugawa was by no means as docile as his late business man father.

He was a warrior.

A cold-blooded killer.

“What did you expect?” Mrs. Tokugawa spat as her guards pulled her to her feet.

“Nothing.”

Needless to say, laughter should not have left Mrs. Tokugawa’s lips.

Yet, it _was_ hers that rang throughout the room.

“You expected _nothing_ of an heirloom such as this one?”

“If money were my cup of tea, I would have gone into business long ago, woman.” Kyoshiro disregarded her crazed laughter as he turned towards Mr. Taylor. “Jungkook.”

A gun and a katana.

Which would Jungkook use today?

He couldn’t help but feel _giddy_ as he awaited his Master’s order.

“I seem to have lost sight of Mr. Taylor.” Kyoshiro slightly cocked his head to the side as he tried peering past the guards and at Mr. Taylor. “Cut their legs for me.”

Mrs. Tokugawa’s manic laughter abruptly stopped as she glared at her step-son.

“You shall do no such thing!”

“Then _do_ cut out her tongue.” Mrs. Tokugawa drew in a sharp breath as she held a hand to her mouth. “You _impudent_ woman: Whose home do you think this is?”

“Your father’s.”

A chill ran across the room as Kyoshiro started chuckling.

“Oh, did you hear that Mr. Taylor?”

His chuckles perfectly hiding the clever snap of his fingers.

It was time for Jungkook to play.

Jungkook had long outgrown hopscotch.

Still, the game remained his guilty pleasure.

Especially as he revisited it.

His numbers a crimson red.

His feet ever so light as they skipped along the floor.

Much to Mr. Taylor’s displeasure as little by little men fell at his feet.

Only leaving a smiling Jungkook as the latter expertly hopped onto the last body.

“I won.”

Jungkook’s bright smile was enrapturing.

Yet, Mr. Taylor could only focus on the cold blade passing over his shirt.

After all, Jungkook had just gingerly wiped his bloodied katana across his shirt.

A muffled cry escaped Mr. Taylor’s lips as he looked down at the smiling little boy.

“It would seem that this woman hasn’t understood the details of the will.” Teasingly shaking his head, Kyoshiro could only smile at the beads of sweat rolling down the lawyer’s forehead. “Won’t you please read it again?”

Jungkook could practically smell the fear off of the lawyer.  

He couldn’t help but wonder how far he would be able to push him before the final blow.

“Won’t you please remind her how she has turned my favorite daughter into a tool?”

Kyoshiro slipped his hand out of his kimono as he took slow steps towards his mother.

“Won’t you please remind her of the ridiculous conditions that my father _clearly_ didn’t add?”

As though scared to defy him, several guards simply let the man through.

“Yet as his legal _infertile_ wife, she went ahead and did as she pleased.”

Only a handful of guards stayed put to protect Mrs. Tokugawa.

“Won’t you _please_ remind her that Haruka may not even live past the age of 17?”

_“My beautiful and fragile Haruka, I have always seen myself in you._

_I leave you all of my fortune._

_However, my child there are two conditions to this.”_  

“Won’t you please remind her that this Clan has no need for their, the _deserters’_ , filthy money?”

_“You must be alive by the age of eighteen and ready to be married._

_If not._

_I leave everything to my dear wife.”_

“Or shall I do it for you?” Kyoshiro’s eyebrows slightly rose as a guard dared touch him.

“Master Kyoshiro.” He warned but Mrs. Tokugawa shook her head.

“Let this barbaric fool touch me!” She ordered as she stepped forward.

‘Barbaric fool’, she had said.

“Let his filthy hands kill me just as he did his father!”

Kyoshiro was a cold-hearted man but at the very least, he had loved his father.

“You should be thanking me for granting your _daughter_ such a gift!”

‘A gift’, she had said.

“You should be _thanking_ me for accepting your children though they are no less than the scum that you are.”

‘Scum’, she had said.

“Kill him.” _He_ said.

And so Jungkook did.

Even long after Jungkook had stopped shooting Mr. Taylor’s body, Mrs. Tokugawa’s screams resonated through the room. Even long after the loud thunder had covered the thud of his body against the tatami, her wails only grew louder.  

“ _That_ was barbaric.”

The wails of a bitch.

“Yet my father died in his sleep. Thinking that you loved him.”

The wails of a lover.

“Yet you had been sleeping with _that_ white man.”

Soon turned to the cries of a banshee as she thrashed against her guards.

“Tell me now, whom exactly is barbaric?” Kyoshiro finished.

“How could you?” She screamed. “How _dare_ you?”

“My father was 80. You are 58.” Kyoshiro folded his arms across his chest before nodding towards her. “Believe me, I do understand that not only men need satisfaction _._ You are forgiven.” Slowly, he raised a finger. Only to point it to his courtyard. “Now please _do_ get out of my home.”

Oh.

Oh but she _would_ get out of his home.

All in good time.

First though, she needed to properly spit on him.

“How unladylike.” Kyoshiro rolled his eyes, not even bothering to clean himself.

“I will see to it that _you_ get nothing!” She spat as she thrashed against her guards.

“You’ve killed your husband, now you want to kill your son.” Kyoshiro couldn’t help but let out a dark chuckle. “You’re worse than the plague _mother.”_

No words could describe the cry of fury that escaped her lips at his words.

Though she was facing a Clan Head, fear didn’t hinder her actions.

Shrieking, she tried clawing at Kyoshiro to no avail.

After all, her breath had long caught.

After all, she had long stilled.

Her hair, falling in curls around her face, hid the look in her eyes.

A look of pure and utter mortification.

Needless to say, it had never occurred to Mrs. Tokugawa that she would come to know the feel of a gun barrel.

Especially as it lay against the back of her head.

As warm as the breath that now tickled her ear.

“Master asked you to leave.”

A cold chill ran down Mrs. Tokugawa’s spine as a skillful hand tiptoed up her neck.

Only to gently place a curl behind her ear.  

One would have thought that Mrs. Tokugawa had long lost her voice.

Yet, her tone had never been sharper as she flicked the hand away from her.

“I am _not_ done!”

“Mind your words, _woman._ ” Kyoshiro sang as he slowly walked towards the terrace. “You only have four remaining guards.”

“I brought your future son in law.”

Kyoshiro stilled as he set foot outside.

Not because of her ridiculous words.

_Oh no._

An unpleasant chill ran down his back as his hand slid to his katana.

He hadn’t even seen him.

He hadn’t even _felt_ him there.

Still.

A young man _was_ standing in front of him.

A young man _was_ peering up at his Sakura Tree.

His hair as light as the blooming flowers.

“ _Your_ father had requested that I find one for you.” Mrs. Tokugawa spat as her guards separated Jungkook from her.

Now that Kyoshiro took a closer look, the young man was far better looking than the norm.

His hair did nothing but add onto his allure.

Standing under the tree, it seemed light pink.

Yet it was a startling white.

A beautiful white that failed to hide the mischievousness in his dark eyes.

The eyes of a killer.  

Kyoshiro Tokugawa had trained more than his fair share of assassins to recognize one.

Even if inexperienced.

From his build, Kyoshiro could see that this young man’s body still lacked full control.

Short, he should have been standing tall. Aloof, his body should have been leaning forward ready to jump into action.

Yet, Kyoshiro could see that only his eyes showed any signs of training.

After all, though the boy was looking at him, his gaze flickered from side to side.

Eyeing available guns and katanas in the room.

But more importantly, the gaping escape route to his side.

“What have you brought into my home?” Kyoshiro hissed as his hand slipped away from his katana.

The potential in this young man stared Kyoshiro straight in the face.

Taunting him but at the same time scaring him.

An unusual fear.

“Human would be the word.”

Even his voice was daunting. Low, it seemed to soothe its listener.

As though a predator charming its prey to its death.

The low timber pulled at Kyoshiro’s nerve strings.

Creeping down his spine, it spurred more fear within him.

Fear to lose such potential.

“ _Who_ have you brought into my home, woman?”

Kyoshiro’s eyes never left the boy.

Instead, they slid down his frail body.

Indeed, he lacked training.

Yet, there was something alluring about him.

“The name’s Suga.”

For starters, he seemed to lack any notion of the word ‘discipline.’

Clearly, Kyoshiro had not been speaking to him.

“No son of mine shall be named Sugar.”

“You’re saying it wrong.”

Secondly, he embodied the innocence of a child.

Clearly, mercenaries never _pouted_ when facing the Tokugawa Clan Head.

“His name is Min Yoongi.” Mrs. Tokugawai cut in but she was no longer needed in this conversation.

“I shall address you by the name that shall appear on your tombstone.” Kyoshiro finished as he eyed the boy.

Finally, his smirk rivaled even Kyoshiro’s.

So much so that Jungkook couldn’t fight the chill that ran down his back.

If there had been any reason for him to protect his Master, there it was.

He needed to protect his Master from this _thing_.

“Stay behind me, Master.”

Everything about him was disconcerting.

From his white hair to the tips of his slim fingers.

From his shining dark eyes to his infectious smirk.

Needless to say, Jungkook was unable to hide the blush that crept to his cheeks.

After all, where his Master was hideous, this young man was a sight for sore eyes.

Where his Master was physically intimidating, this young man was frail and comforting.

Jungkook blinked out of his thoughts, his gaze focusing back on the stranger.

Yet the Tokugawa assassin soon regretted his choice.

Cocking his head to the side, Suga looked even more alluring as he slightly bit his lower lip.  

“You’re not thinking thoughts a child should be thinking, are you?”

Truth be told, Kyoshiro had felt somehow amused when Jungkook had stepped forward.

Yet, all amusement had now left his features as he looked down at his favorite assassin.

“I’m not a child.” Jungkook shot back as he raised his katana.

“So your thoughts are more than acceptable, is that it?”

Suga had Jungkook perfectly wrapped around his little finger.

Much to Mrs. Tokugawa’s surprise and Kyoshiro’s curiosity.

“They are _my_ thoughts!”

Kyoshiro had always been proud that Jungkook never sounded like a child. Yet, as he looked at him now, he resembled a little boy playing with a toy sword.

After all, he had more than properly _whined._

“But they concern _me_.” Suga nodded before folding his arms across his chest. “Therefore, I have every right to be inquisitive.”

Now.

Jungkook was not the lightest bulb in the book.

Far from it.

However, that simple truth had never scarred him quite as much as when Suga lightly chuckled.

“I have every right to _ask questions_.” He explained as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Kyoshiro Tokugawa had seen more than enough.

“Whatever she’s paying you, I’ll double it.”

Kyoshiro had spoken so softly that only trained ears would have heard him.

Jungkook, too preoccupied with his flaming cheeks, had failed to do so.

Yet, Suga had more than heard.

So much so that as his laughter died down, a small smile remained on his lips.

“Do you _know_ how much she’s paying me, old man?” He whispered right back.

Perhaps Mrs. Tokugawa had thought herself smart.

Perhaps she had thought her step-son would be too daft to see through this plan.

Still, Kyoshiro knew.

He knew too well why she had brought a mercenary into his home.

He knew _too well_ the price she would pay to guarantee a murder, three years from now.

When his beautiful Haruka would be 18.

However, he wouldn’t give Suga the satisfaction of hearing it once more.

Instead, he would simply leave.

Jungkook trailing behind him.  

Much to Mrs. Tokugawa’s astonishment.

So much that she couldn’t fight the words that followed.

“He liked you.”

“Shall I define the verb ‘to like’ to you?” Suga was quick to counter.

True.

The use of the word was slightly far-fetched.

However, it was more than justified.

“Jungkook didn’t touch you.” She whispered before passing a hand over her lips.

Evidence of Jungkook’s _touch_ was scattered all over the dojo.

Yet, there stood Suga.

Intact.

Not that he gave a damn.

“He said he’d double my pay.”

Incredulous, she gaped at the young man.

 _Bodies_ were scattered behind her.

 _Fear_ was written all over her disheveled appearance.

Yet, he stood there demanding more _money_?

“Is money the only thing that interests you?” She clucked her tongue as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

“Money is the only thing worth living for.” He shrugged as she lightly scoffed.

“There are other things in life.”

There was family.

There was love.

There was-.

“Says the one paying me to kill her _grand-daughter_ for her fortune _._ ”

His words stung like hell.

Hitting her ego straight in the face.

Yet, he looked unnervingly cute as he slightly scrunched up his nose and counted off of his fingers.

“Emphasis on the _biological_ and _ethical_ innuendos in there.” He finished as she swayed backwards.

“Watch your words!” The guards warned as they caught their mistress.

“Say the wallflowers.” Suga continued just as innocently. “Now that the _big bad wolf_ is gone.” He cooed as though speaking to children. “You’re free to come out and play, is that it?”

Needless to say, Suga’s feet were no longer touching the floor as he was caught by the collar.

Hanging in mid-air was one of the guards threatened to throw him.

However, Mrs. Tokugawa came to his rescue.

“I’ll triple it.”

Bingo.

At this rate, it was only in his right to ask for a _smidge_ more.

“He might just do the same.” Suga teased as he wrapped his hands around the guards.

“Then I’ll keep on adding to it.”

“Oh.” Suga sang before looking into the guard’s eyes. Smiling, he couldn’t help but cock his head to the side. “Even after that?”

“Overstep your bounds and I’ll ask my men to kill you.”

The guard could only snort as Suga’s smile fell.

Only to be replaced by a stern look as he squeezed the guard’s hands.

“No you won’t.”

Needless to say, Suga was set back to the ground as the guard writhed in pain.

After all, there was so much he could do over a sprained wrist.

“I’m the only mercenary who accepted this, or do you forget _woman_?”

She had wanted an assassin with no fear.

Get one, she had.

She had wanted an assassin with no moral.

Get one, she _had._

Yet as he now spoke, with the same condescending tone as her step-son, she knew she had bitten off more than she could chew. She knew that she would soon lose control over him in favor of Kyoshiro.

A year from then.

She had.

**But not to her step-son.**


	14. To Surviving Your Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin's best friend wanders into the mix as the Dread Unit falls apart. 
> 
> Treatment  
> Step 3

_~4 years later~  
~ January 2017~ _

                        **K** im Seokjin’s biggest failure in life had been purchasing his apartment. It had seemed like a great investment at the time. Until the day he had met Min Yoongi.

Seokjin had known for a fact that his lazy ass hardly ever opened the door for _anyone_ on a Saturday morning.

 _Yet,_ he had done just that for Min Yoongi.

He had known for a fact that the feeling in his stomach was due to his hangover and his need for him to hurl.

 _Yet,_ he had taken it for damn butterflies disrupting his system.

He had known for a fact that it was a habit of his to slam doors in people’s faces.

 _Yet,_ he had simply let Min Yoongi invite _himself_ in.

Kim Seokjin had known it all.

He sincerely had.

Still, he could only recall his goofy smile as Yoongi had stumbled backwards into his arms.

Truth be told, this had only happened because Seokjin had been groggy to the point of no repair at the time.

Point done.

However.

That had _not_ been the case a few nights ago.

Still Kim Seokjin now stared at Min Yoongi across his kitchen counter.

Munching on none other than a banana.

“You’re going to get me killed.” He hissed before focusing back on cleaning the kitchen counter.

“How so, best friend?” Yoongi teased as he rested his cheek on his free hand.

No words could explain the snort that escaped Seokjin’s lips as he stood tall.

They had known each for a _year._

An _excruciatingly_ long year.  

Seokjin didn’t even know his birthday let alone his favorite color!

“We are nothing but neighbors!” Seokjin pursed his lips before going back to cleaning.

“Why so mean, Jin?”

 _There_ it went again.

That damn nickname.

Passing a hand across his face, Seokjin could do nothing but wave his hand towards Yoongi.

“Just.” He started before shaking his head once more. “Just eat your banana!”

“I’m done.”

“Then eat another one!” He snapped before throwing his rag over the counter.

“It’s not enough to fill me up, Niel.” Yoongi whined before laying his head on the kitchen counter. “Feed me.”

Now.

Min Yoongi’s sentence had been more than normal.  

Hell, it had been _reasonable_ knowing his eating habits.

However, Seokjin’s head had chosen to focus on the innuendos.

In all honesty, Min Yoongi was the one to blame.

Sprawled across the kitchen counter, he left little to the imagination.

“Jin.” He softly called.

Dressed in Seokjin’s much larger clothes, he resembled a small ball of fluff as his head lolled on the marble counter. His unruly blonde hair all the more disheveled as he nestled his face in the crook of his arm.

“Should I say please?” He teased before lightly chuckling.

However, his chuckles came to an abrupt stop as he received a used rag on the head.

Frowning, Yoongi slowly lifted it only to stare at Seokjin’s wide back.

“Go eat at your place.” The latter grumbled as he stared at his cupboards.

Yoongi could have told Seokjin that they weren’t going to magically open by themselves.

However, Seokjin was more than aware of the matter as he held a hand to his face.

All rational thinking had left him, rendering him unable to think of anything else but Yoongi’s soft smile.

Min Yoongi would be the death of him.

The _death_ of him.

Especially as his hands slowly slipped around his hips.

Much to Seokjin’s horror.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He gasped, appalled to find Yoongi’s head peeking up at him.

“Rekindling our friendship.”

First things first.

Their so-called friendship in no way included hugs.

Especially not _back_ hugs.

“Get off of me!” Seokjin threatened as he tried prying Yoongi off of him.

“We haven’t seen each other in over a month.”Yoongi shook his head as he buried his head in his back.

“You’ve been crashing at my place for a week! I’ve seen more than enough of you!” Seokjin struggled as he tried wiggling out of his touch. Utterly failing, he grew even more annoyed at Yoongi. “Plus it was only two weeks!”

Oh.

Seokjin could only freeze as he felt Yoongi snuggle his head in the crook of his arm.

Too embarrassed to look down at him, Seokjin could only bite his lip as his friend lightly chuckled.

“You counted?”

A week ago, Kim Seokjin had perfectly known whom it was loudly knocking at his door.

He would rather die before admitting it aloud.

Still, there was no denying that he had opened his front door with unusual urgency.

After all, he had missed his mysterious yet fluffy neighbor.

“It was a wild guess.”

Not that he would give Yoongi the pleasure of hearing this.

Hell, Seokjin was already too weak when facing the guy!

He needed to guard what remained of his pride.

“Can you also guess what I want to eat?” Yoongi pushed on.

Only for Seokjin to plaster his hand on his face.

“Your hand was not on my list.”

Yoongi’s voice came out distorted.

Thus spurring a light chuckle from Seokjin as he looked down at him.

It truly _had_ been a long year.

He perfectly knew what Yoongi would want to eat.

“My fridge is empty.” Seokjin called as he reached forward to grab Yoongi’s hood.

“Then do something about it.” Yoongi countered before grumbling.

After all, Seokjin had pulled his hood over his head and zipped it up.

Laughing, the tall young man evaded his friend’s blows as he walked towards his sink. His laughter only doubled when Yoongi unzipped himself, his hair even messier than before.

Just as Seokjin was settling back into the normality of their friendship.

Just as he forgot all of his doubts regarding Min Yoongi.

 _Someone_ sneezed.

Seokjin’s hand froze just as he was about to block Yoongi’s counter attack.

So much so that he could only let out a loud yelp as Yoongi tackled him.

Catching himself on the counter, Seokjin glared back at Yoongi.

“You’re out to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Yoongi’s laughter seeped all over the room as he took in Seokjin’s face.

Standing on his toes, he ruffled the young man’s hair before grabbing him in a headlock.

“ _That_ is.” Yoongi paused before resting his cheek on Seokjin’s head. “If you don’t get me food.”

“I have said this and I shall say it again: I am not your maid!” Seokjin snapped as he tried pulling away.

“No.” Yoongi nodded. “You’re my best friend: My only friend.”

A small blush crept to Seokjin’s cheeks paired with a small smile as he momentarily stopped struggling.

Simply relaxing into the headlock.

Before realizing how stupid that sounded.

Yoongi was _too_ short for his headlocks to be comfortable to someone as tall as Seokjin.

“Winnie the Pooh called, he wants his script back.” Seokjin deadpanned as he leaned away.

“He won’t get it until he pays me my installment fees.” Yoongi shrugged as he walked over to the sink.

Yet, once more.

 _Someone_ sneezed.

However, this time, not even Yoongi’s handsome profile could distract Seokjin.

After all, he could still perfectly remember just whom his best friend had appeared with on his _second_ night.

“It’s been four days, Yoongi.”

Yoongi quizzically cocked his head to the side.

His locks hiding his eyes.

Just as they’d done when he’d been hunched forward.

All because of the unconscious Dread Unit officer on his back.

“You still haven’t told me anything, _best friend.”_

It had taken Seokjin nothing but a _second_ to recognize that build.

Then another to take in that smooth neck.

Decorated by those haunting 64 bars.

“Do you…” Seokjin paused before passing a hand through his hair. “Do you even _know_ who he is?”

First Lieutenant Park Jimin.

Dread Unit’s Top Officer.

Seokjin could only shake his head in disbelief as it him once more that such a man was sleeping in _his_ guest room.

Yet, his neighbor simply stood there.

As though he hadn’t brought Death right to Seokjin’s threshold.

“I know.”

This would have been the part where Seokjin described just what an _animal,_ Park Jimin was.

This would have been the part where he finally told Yoongi that he wasn’t just any normal doctor.

It would have.

Had he not nearly choked on air.

“What do you mean you _know_?”

“Exactly that.” Yoongi nodded as he pulled his hood back atop of his head.

Seokjin couldn’t help but let out a series of scattered gasps.

Little did Yoongi know that Lieutenant Lee was not a man that one simply met on the street!

He wasn’t some kind of stray cat!

“I pulled a bullet out of him, Yoongi!” Seokjin snapped.

“I know.”

“Stop saying ‘I know’ as though he was a new neighbor and you were just being friendly!” Seokjin hollered.

Yoongi simply watched as Seokjin passed his hands across his face.

His long black hair had been pulled into a bun at the back of his head. Yet, it now fell into his eyes as he relentlessly pulled at it. Just as his other hand as it pulled at his oversized sweatshirt.

“He can hurt you, Yoongi.” Seokjin tried as he looked back at Yoongi.

As soon as their eyes met, Seokjin regretted his choice.

After all, Min Yoongi was chuckling to himself.

 _Chuckling_.

“This is not a joke, Yoongi!” Seokjin insisted as he walked towards him.  

Seokjin knew that it went against protocol for him to say this.

He knew it but he was too scared for Yoongi.

Seokjin knew too well what Park Jimin was capable of.

“He’s a Special Forces Officer and…” Seokjin closed his eyes just as his hands fell on Yoongi’s shoulders. “I am one of his doctors, Yoongi.” Slowly opening his eyes, Seokjin shook Yoongi. “I am one of the many Specialists assigned to the Special Forces Unit. I _know_ what kinds of wounds he’s had. I _know_ that he’s not to be confused with a neighborhood stray cat, Yoongi.”

“I didn’t pick him up on the street.”

To slap him for being so naive or to slap him for being so naive?

“Yoongi!” Seokjin snapped.

“I saved him.” Yoongi shrugged as he caught Seokjin’s wrists.

“This is not a game of ‘cops and robbers’, Yoongi! This is real.”

“For the umpteenth time, Kim Seokjin.” Yoongi sighed as he squeezed his wrists. “I _know_.”

For the first time, Seokjin noticed how soft Yoongi’s touch was.

Yet, incredibly strong.

For the first time, Seokjin noticed that the fear he’d been reading in Yoongi’s eyes was his own.

Indeed, Yoongi seemed as aloof as he always was.

“Why do you know?”

Truth be told, Seokjin’s slightly trembling lower lip moved Yoongi.

So much so that Yoongi was _almost_ touched enough to comfort him.

_Almost._

“I’m hungry.”

Which left more than enough room for him to play the fool.

Much to Seokjin’s dismay.

“How can you be hungry after all I’ve just told you?” Seokjin snapped as he slipped away from Yoongi. “ _How_ can you be hungry when _First Lieutenant Park Jimin_ is sleeping in my home?”

“You said it yourself.” Yoongi deadpanned. “He’s _sleeping.”_

“He’d been doing just that when he ripped out my eye!”

Oh.

Seokjin could have hidden his eye but it was too late.

Yoongi had never asked.

He’d always stared but he’d never asked why Seokjin had a glass eye. He’d simply chosen to accept that the young man looked handsome with his mismatched eyes.

Somehow, he’d known that the answer was gruesome.

However, this proved to be more gruesome than expected.

“He’d been sleeping but he…” Seokjin’s breath caught as he shook his head. “That bastard _aimed_ for my eye and now he’s sleeping in _my_ house! I’m protecting _his_ ass and I might just get killed in the process.”

“You won’t.”

“I will!” Seokjin tatted his pockets as he searched for his phone. “I might as well give him away than…”

Seokjin stopped blabbering as Yoongi gently caught his hands.

Resisting, Seokjin tried shoving him away but Yoongi simply shook his head.

“You won’t.” He smiled before squeezing his hands. “Because you’re my best friend.”

Min Yoongi had moved in a year ago.

Every tenant had been curious as to whom he was.

Yet, they had all ignored him.

All except Seokjin.

Smiling whenever they crossed paths.

Smiling even as Yoongi had let himself into his home.

Truth be told, Yoongi had been ready to kill Seokjin that night. He’d always thought that those smiles were a sign that Seokjin would have his head. However, Yoongi had simply discovered what a nice young man he was.  

Though, as he now harshly shook him away, one could have thought the contrary.

“Where are you going?” Yoongi softly called as Seokjin grabbed his coat.

“You said that you were hungry.” The latter grumbled before slamming his front door.

The sound resonated throughout the small apartment, wrapping around a thoughtful young man.

So.

Min Yoongi knew for a fact that he was no fool.

_However._

He couldn’t help but feel as though he had just been properly bitten in the ass.

 _Park Jimin_ had been the one to rip out _Jin_ ’s eye.

 _Park Jimin_ had been nursed back to health in _Jin_ ’s home.

Truth be told, it made no sense.

Not only for Seokjin to be treating someone who had been so cruel to him; but also for Park Jimin to do such a thing.

Now, Yoongi knew that Jimin would gladly rip _him_ to shreds.

However, Jinl was _Jin._

It made no sense whatsoever.

 _Nothing_ made sense ever since he’d accepted this mission.

To the point that Yoongi couldn’t help but throw his head backwards as his thoughts churned and churned.

Had he perhaps made a mistake?

_Hell no._

Puffing his cheeks, Yoongi shook his head. If he had made a mistake, it would have bothered him from the moment that he’d brought Jimin here. If he had made a mistake, he would have known from the moment he’d walked into Jin’s home a week ago!

If he had made a mistake.

Yoongi stopped short next to Seokjin’s chocolate bar bowl.

If he had made a mistake, he would have let Seokjin leave with his wallet.

Pursing his lips, Yoongi focused on the brown wallet next to the chocolate bowl.

If Jin didn’t come back soon.

Then yes.

He would have made a mistake.

Swearing, Yoongi swiped three chocolate bars.

He went around calling someone his best friend but _still_ tricked them like this.

Was it too much for him to simply trust someone because he believed in them?

Shaking his head, he buried his hands in his pockets once more before making his way to Seokjin’s guest room. Not in the mood to care, Yoongi threw his body at the door. Expertly letting his elbow hit the handle as he slid into the room. His gaze instantly falling on the heap on the bed.

Now.

Park Jimin was an alluring young man.

Yet, he reverted back to a damn toddler in his sleep.

One who drove Min Yoongi insane.

Hell, if it weren’t for him, Jimin would have strangled himself to death in his sleep!

Clucking his tongue, Yoongi plopped down in his seat next to the bed.

Before expertly using his foot to lift the covers from Jimin’s head.

Only for the latter to grab his foot.

Yoongi let out a loud yelp as he was dragged forward.

His butt soon dangerously hanging between his chair and Jimin’s bed.

“Yah.” Yoongi called as he kicked him with his free foot. “Park Jimin.”

Yoongi’s only answer came in Jimin snuggling his foot.

_Snuggling._

“ _Yah_.” Yoongi snorted before pulling on his leg. “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

Clearly, Yoongi’s voice was disturbing Jimin. Otherwise his foot wouldn’t have been thrown back at him quite as fast.

Much to Yoongi’s surprise as he was thrown forward.

He found himself colliding into Jimin as the latter turned to his side. Raising a hand to his nose, Yoongi couldn’t help but wince as he tried repositioning himself.

To no avail.

After all, Jimin had now taken hold of his left hand.

“You _are_ awake!” Yoongi gasped as he fell towards Jimin once more.

There was no way in hell that a sleeping person had such a death grip!

Or so Yoongi had thought.

The blonde could only blink through his bangs as he studied the young man’s face.

Needless to say, his eyes were tightly shut as he brought their hands closer to his cheek.

All before nestling them close as a small smile drew itself on his lips.

“Is this some new plan to dislocate my shoulder?” Yoongi pursed his lips as he rested his chin on his hand.

This should have been the time for Min Yoongi to realize that he was talking to a dead log.

This should have been the time for him to realize that he was falling off of his chair.

It should have.

“May I remind you that this is _my_ hand?”

Still, Yoongi could only focus on Jimin’s parted lips. Slowly widening as he let out the faintest of yawns. All before rubbing his cheek some more against Yoongi’s hand.

“Or is it that, according to you, I have no say in this, Park Jimin?”

Drumming his fingers against his lips, Yoongi’s gaze lost itself on Jimin’s red hair.

In a way, when Yoongi had come to Seokjin’s home a week ago. He had been ready to give up on finding Jimin. He had been focused on finding new ways to hide Haruka. He had been ready to let Park Jimin  die.

Then he had remembered his money.

“I’m talking to you, Head Number 1.”  

He needed that money to protect Haruka.

More importantly.

He needed that money to keep seeing Park Jimin.

“Jimin.” He pouted before lightly shaking their hands. “I can’t feel my hand.”

Somehow, when Jimin had fainted in his arms, it had occurred to him that he was dead.

A part of him, had been ready to cry right there and then.

After all, he had _almost_ become a millionaire.

 _Almost_.

Yet, another part.

Seemingly inexistent, had been worried.

After all, he still knew too little about Park Jimin.

“You don’t even care do you?”

Jimin made a face as Yoongi lightly flicked his forehead.

Frowning, the redhead turned in the covers, bringing Yoongi with him.

Carefully, the latter followed. His eyes trailing up Jimin’s bare back. Stopping only as they met his tattoos.

Those black bars tarnishing his beautiful skin.

“I shouldn’t care, should I?”

Four years ago, Yoongi would have paid no attention to the voice at the back of his head.

Jimin would have only been his paycheck. The scar on his cheek, proof that he was halfway done with his mission.

Yet that had been four years ago.

“But I’m curious.”

JImin slightly shivered as Yoongi’s fingers traced his tattoos.

All before gently lifting his head.

Only to place it back in the crook of his shoulder.

Their hands still linked.

“Enjoying yourself there, Park Jimin?”

Indeed, Jimin had nestled himself closer to him.

A gentle smile on his lips.

The smile of an angel.

An angel who wouldn’t hurt Seokjin out of simple curiosity.

Or would he?

Resting his chin on Jimin’s head, Yoongi slightly bit his lower lip.

A part of him was telling him to trust his gut feeling. Though Jimin looked like an angel, Death surrounded him. Min Yoongi was far too young and far from rich enough to have such an acquaintance. Therefore, he should run away as soon as the opportunity would come up.

Still.

The opportunity stared Min Yoongi in the face.

He could run out the front door.

He could.

Yet, he only closed his eyes.

_~_

                    **L** ightning struck outside once more, bathing the room in a bright light and stirring Park Jimin awake. Slightly yawning, he couldn’t help but turn in the covers once more.

All before realizing that something was holding him back.

Over the last few days, Jimin had grown used to waking up more than groggy. He and pain killers had never made the best combo. However, this overbearing weight over him was odd. Blinking, Jimin took in his surroundings.

Or more precisely the chest beneath him.

 _Min Yoongi’s_ chest.

Needless to say, the urge to punch Yoongi violently coursed through him.

Only to be subdued the moment he wrapped his hands around the front of Yoongi’s hoodie.

This was the closest he’d been to him over the past few days.

Put more precisely.

This was the closest he’d been fully conscious of being to him.

He’d always felt him there. His scent hovering over him.

Yet, he hadn’t properly looked down at him like this.

Slightly loosening his grip, Jimin took the time to study him.

His eyes lingering on the scars at the corner of his eye.

_“Are you in anyway linked to Haruka, Park Jimin?”_

After faintly shaking his head, Jimin could still remember how those scars had disappeared.

All because of Min Yoongi’s charming eye smile.

From that point on.

It had all gone blank.

Yet.

For days, that image of him had flooded Jimin’s mind.

That beautiful smile.

That sincere smile.

As wide as Hoseok’s.

As though on impulse, Jimin’s hands tightened once more around Yoongi’s hoodie.

In a way, he couldn’t help but regret having woken up to this.

He couldn’t help but feel weak for having slept like this with him.

He had only ever accepted to do this with _two_ people.

Two people he loved more than anything else in this world.

Min Yoongi in no way fit that criteria.

In no way.

Therefore, as a small smile drew itself on Yoongi’s lips, Jimin threw him one last small look.

Before kicking him off of the bed.

The words that left Yoongi’s lips in that instant were far from civil.

A strong contrast from his disheveled locks and droopy eyes as he sat up.

All under Jimin’s unconcerned gaze.

“I was having the most beautiful dream.” Yoongi yawned before passing a hand through his hair. “ _You_ had pulled _me_ into bed.” Snapping his fingers, he shook his head at Jimin. “No wait.” His eyes snapped open as he glared at the red head. “You _actually_ did _.”_

“Lies.” Jimin deadpanned as he gathered the sheets around his shoulders.

“Would _I_ crawl into bed with _you_?”

“You would.”

Yoongi’s answer was on the tip of his tongue but he simply bit on his lower lip.

Blowing a curl out of his eye, he sheepishly looked back at Jimin.

Now covered, only his head popped out from the covers.

Quite sincerely, Yoongi always found himself cursing the gods above whenever he realized that Jimin’s physique and personalities were two _entirely_ different entities.

“I should have shot you.” Yoongi shook his head as he sat cross-legged.

“You didn’t.”

“My ass regrets the choice.” Yoongi easily shot back as he wiggled from side to side.

“Walk it off.”

Yoongi pursed his lips at him.

Jimin mirrored the expression.  
So much so that Yoongi couldn’t help but wave his middle finger back at him as he got to his feet. Ready to turn around and leave, Yoongi was unaware of Jimin’s hand reaching forward and wrapping around the hem of his hoodie. Sighing, Yoongi prepared to rip Jimin’s hands off of him but his voice stopped him.

“I’m planning on leaving, Head Number 1.”

If there was one thing that Yoongi knew about the army, it was that officers generally didn’t reveal their plans.

Unless there was a con hiding somewhere in there.

Looking back at Jimin’s mischievous gaze, there was no denying such a fact.

Much to Yoongi’s chagrin as he darkly chuckled.

“You’re going nowhere, Park Jimin.”

“I was only telling you because you’re coming with me.”

Scratch that.

“Says who?” Yoongi shot back as he looked down at Jimin.

“Your million dollars.”

They were partners.

That much Park Jimin would now accept.

The simple fact that Min Yoongi now stood in front of him showed that he also did.

Even though the flick that he gave Jimin’s forehead said otherwise.

“Say that again when _you_ shall be able to walk _anything_ off.”

Though Jimin’s legs were more than able to kick him off a bed, he still couldn’t walk straight.

Not that the stubborn fool would admit it.  

I told you that I can.”

“Then grab this chocolate.”

In that instant, lightning struck once more.

A dash of light passing over the glistening chocolate bar.

Taunting Park Jimin.

“I _can_ walk.” He insisted as he cocked his head to the side.

“Then.”

Jimin’s eyes followed as Yoongi rested his knee onto the mattress.

All before leaning ever so close to Jimin.

His lips teasingly hovering over his as he smirked.

“Grab.” Yoongi whispered before placing a lock of Jimin’s hair behind his ear. “The chocolate.”

A cord seemed to snap within Park Jimin.

Much to Yoongi’s amusement as he abruptly leaned back.

A light chuckle escaping his lips as Jimin threw off his covers.

Yoongi’s eyes focused on the plaster on Jimin’s stomach.

Blood still very much evident.

Yet, Jimin moved even faster than before.

Yoongi had barely had the time to raise his arm that Jimin was already pressed ever so close to him.

“I wasn’t ready.” Yoongi whispered in his ear.

“Now you are.” Jimin shot back as his hand slid up Yoongi’s arm.

“Yet you aren’t.”

Jimin let out a pained gasp as Yoongi twisted his arm.

“I _will_ help you, sweetheart.” Yoongi nodded as he threw Jimin back onto the bed. “However, I won’t have you dying on my watch just because of a _little_ graze.”

Indeed, Jimin could only watch as blood stained the white covers.

Holding a hand to his side, he looked back at Yoongi.

Jimin had finished missions with _three_ bullets in his system.

He wasn’t about to lose to a _measly_ chocolate with _none_ in his system!

Pulling himself to his feet, he eyed Yoongi as the latter gingerly opened his chocolate.

He needed to pounce at the right moment.

“Get a little rest.” Yoongi nodded as he slipped the bar between his lips.

 _There_ it was.

Needless to say, to any outsider Jimin had just strangled Yoongi with his sheets. After all, there was only so much one could imagine as the big sheet fell over them and they tumbled back on the bed.

Yet.

As Jimin now straddled Yoongi.

There was no doubt in their minds that Jimin had kissed Yoongi.

Of course, only to steal the bar of chocolate from between his lips.

Still, for the longest seconds, Yoongi had most certainly felt Jimin’s lips.

“I grabbed it.”

Yoongi had most certainly felt them once more as they slightly brushed against his.

“I believe the term would be stealing.” Yoongi shot back as he looked into Jimin’s eyes.

“You said to _grab_ , which I did.”

Though Yoongi nodded back at him, Jimin couldn’t help but focus on the feel of his hands as they slipped to the hem of his jeans. His fingers, ever so sure of themselves, carefully tiptoed up Jimin’s skin just as his hazy gaze.

“Did I?”

“Min Yoongi.”

Ignored, Jimin was slowly growing more and more irritated.

Yet his irritation was soon replaced with pain as Yoongi’s finger slightly grazed his side.

“You’re still weak.”

“I am not.”

Jimin’s head slid against the sheets as Yoongi slightly sat up, his hands securely wrapped around Jimin’s thighs. Cocking his head to the side, he nodded at him.

If Park Jimin needed to be taught the hard way, so be it.

“Stop me from touching you then.”

“I’ve received more than enough training, Min Yoongi!”

Jimin hadn’t even finished his sentence that Yoongi flicked his forehead.

“Oh look at that.” He sang as he flicked Jimin once more.

Much to the latter’s irritation.

“I grabbed the damned thing!” Jimin said through gritted teeth. “Let’s go!”

Jimin’s answer?

Yoongi’s satisfied chuckle.

The latter was enjoying flicking his forehead far too much for his liking.

“Stop that!”

“Hell no.”

An irritated groan left Jimin’s lips as Yoongi flicked him one more.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in days.”

“No shit.” Jimin deadpanned as he grabbed Yoongi’s hand.  

 _This_ time, Yoongi stopped poking him.

 _This_ time, Jimin caught the front of his hoodie.

“ _Head Number 1.”_ Jimin groaned but Yoongi cocked his head to the side.

“You would get the both of us killed.”

 _This_ time, Yoongi’s hands caught Jimin’s hips.

 _This_ time, Jimin was the one to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Are you saying this to spite me?” Jimin snapped as he glared at him. “Or are you actually making sense?”

“ _You_ tell _me_.”

“ _Min Yoongi_!”

 _This_ time, Yoongi allowed himself to cup Jimin’s cheek.

 _This_ time, Jimin stood on his knees and arched closer.

Lightning struck once more.

Still they remained undisturbed.

Ever so aware of their proximity.

Ever so aware of the lack of space between them.

At every rise and fall of his chest, Jimin could feel Yoongi’s chin grazing his chest.

Taunting him with every touch as his hand slowly cupped Yoongi’s jaw.

Park Jimin knew for a fact that he felt nothing _but_ lust whenever he looked at Min Yoongi.

Nothing _but_ overpowering lust.

It hung like a veil between them.

From day one, it had taunted them.

Dancing there and daring them closer.

Jimin had once thought of it as chaos.

It made no sense.

It only rendered them useless.

Unable to resist the pull between them.

Unable to think as their lips brushed.

Clutching Yoongi’s shoulders, Jimin slightly leaned back.

However, that slight pause was all the invitation that Yoongi needed to break the veil between them.

At first chaste, the kiss remained nothing but a peck.

Yet as Yoongi kissed him once more, Jimin folded into him.

His hands curling into Yoongi’s hair as the latter held him closer.

Perhaps it was a mistake.

Perhaps.

However.

A mistake had never tasted sweeter.

Like rich and sweet chocolate.

Unlike a certain teenage girl’s chocolate ice-cream.

Indeed, right outside of Seokjin’s apartment.

 _Right_ outside of his apartment.

A teenage girl stared.

Petrified.

Her thoughts could have gone to her wasted, delicious ice-cream.

Yet, she could only focus on the men pounding at her neighbor’s door.

She could only focus on the bloodied hand that had just rested on her shoulder.

“Does Kim Seokjin live here?”

Turning around.

**She screamed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ 
> 
> Our soldiers and assassins don't die easily but you'd be surprised what they live through... Especially now that the Tokugawa Clan has come into play. What will they do to their future son-in-law?
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment ^^ Ciaociaoxx 
> 
> Fun Fact : 2 words. Pepero and chocolate. I see a pattern and my feels and tummy grumble in agreement.


	15. To Straightening Out Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Doctor Kim helps keep them alive, he truly knows nothing of the Dread Unit as all hell breaks loose 
> 
> Step 1/3

_ ~3 years earlier~ _ _   
_ _ May 2014 _

When broken, a record could only replay the same groove.

It would start. Gently strumming away. All before  _ the _ glitch occurred.

Thus, pulling the record into a never-ending and deafening cycle.

Kim Namjoon was very well aware of the exact moment the glitch would occur.  

Still.

He could only wait as Park Jimin’s gaze slowly crept up his frame.

He could only wait as Park Jimin’s fingers gracefully folded into a fist.

He could only wait as Park Jimin fell into his fighting stance.

Even as his breath stilled, Kim Namjoon could only wait.

After all, his record had started.

Gently strumming away as Park Jimin darted towards him.

The soldier in him was telling him to do something, _any_ thing.

Yet, Kim Namjoon was unable to defend himself, let alone move.

He could only focus on the feel of Park Jimin’s trained fingers as they crept up his chest.

He could only focus on the heat coursing through his body as he felt Park Jimin’s breath against his skin.

He could only focus on the chill that ran down his spine as Park Jimin’s lips brushed against his ear.

All before  _ the  _ glitch occurred.

“Focus.”

Namjoon  _ could  _ have told Jimin that he had been doing nothing  _ but  _ focusing.

He could have.

However, he was much too busy writhing in pain.

After all.

Jimin had just kneed him in the stomach for the  _ twentieth  _ time this afternoon.

“I  _ did  _ tell you to focus.”

“No shit.” Namjoon coughed as he held a hand to his stomach.  

He had only known Park Jimin for  _ five  _ months.

Therefore, it was only logical that he sometimes forgot that the young man was nothing more than a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Hell, in that skinny little frame of his lay the strength of a bulldozer. 

The first few times Jimin had sent his ass flying across the room, Namjoon had been more than fine. Even  _ glad  _ that he seemed to be holding his ground against his most promising officer. However, every part of his body was now regretting ever proposing to spar with the young man.

Not that the latter cared.

“Are you planning on standing up or shall we move to ground combat?”

If looks could kill, Park Jimin would have already been laying in his coffin for all to see.

Indeed, no words could explain the incredulous look on Namjoon’s face as he sat up.

“Park Jimin.” Namjoon lightly chuckled as he raised a hand to his forehead.

“If you’re tired, rest.” Jimin ignored him as he cocked his head from side to side. “If I need a lifeless punching bag, there are many in the room.”  

Park Jimin hadn’t even lain a finger on him.

Yet, Kim Namjoon felt as though he’d just been socked right in the face.

“Tired?” He repeated as he blinked up at the young man. “Lifeless?” Incredulous, Namjoon scoffed as he slowly got to his feet. “ _ Punching bag?” _

“You have not even  _ grazed  _ me, sir.”

Yet, Park Jimin had most certainly  _ punched  _ Kim Namjoon’s ego.

So much so that the latter couldn’t help but dart forward.

Only to regret his choice.

Truth be told, when Namjoon had stepped forward, it had been to plaster  _ Jimin’s  _ ass to the floor.

_ Not  _ the other way around.

Yet.

Kim Namjoon was the one staring up at Jimin.

After all, Park Jimin’s big toe was expertly resting against his forehead.

His  _ damn  _ big toe!

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Namjoon lightly scoffed as he flicked Jimin’s leg off of him.

“Self-defense, sir.”

_ Correction. _

Namjoon had known Jimin for five very long months.

Though he was still lacking as a Lieutenant to his soldiers, they still had the decency to respect him.

All but this little asshole.

Now.

Park Jimin’s indifference had been cute at first. Even intriguing, to be honest. However, Namjoon was not dupe. Whenever he would look into his soldier’s gaze, one thing was more than clear: Jimin felt that Namjoon was  _ beneath  _ him. It didn’t help that Namjoon had not won a single spar against him after all this time.

He always seemed to be looking  _ up  _ at the young man.

“I didn’t attack you.”

Shaking the thought away, Namjoon slowly got to his feet. A certain sense of satisfaction washing over him as he looked down at his soldier. However, it only seemed to dissolve into thin air as Jimin spoke.

“You were  _ going  _ to attack me.”

‘But you were too slow.’

Jimin hadn’t even said the words.

However, he’d thought them loud enough for Kim Namjoon. So much so that the slight gasp that escaped his lips was more than justified.

Enough was enough.

Clucking his tongue, Namjoon reached forward, his hand wrapping around the front of Jimin’s shirt.

Much too easily.

Yet Namjoon was too angry to see past the trap.

Instead, he pulled Jimin closer to him, his free hand wrapping around the latter’s dainty wrist.

Before the young man could bump against his chest, Namjoon let his leg slide between his.

This would have been the part where Namjoon's perfectly orchestrated judo throw silenced Jimin.

Had it not been for his lack of momentum.

Effortlessly, Jimin rolled forward into a crouch. All before turning back and lunging for Namjoon’s legs. A loud groan escaped Namjoon’s body as his body fell into an awkward position. Yet, it in no way compared to his sucked in breath as his eyes blinked open.

Park Jimin was close.

Much.

Too.

Close.

“Ground combat, it is, sir.”

Or not.

Park Jimin was skinny. So much so that Kim Namjoon was sometimes afraid to touch him in fear of him breaking.

Yet.

How was it that Namjoon could feel every bit of his weight folding into him?

“You should cut your hair.” Namjoon softly whispered.

How was it that he could feel every bit of Jimin’s weight as his hands pressed down on his?

“Why?”

Kim Namjoon didn’t know.

All he could do was focus on the face hovering ever so close to his.

Jimin’s hair was slowly losing its red hue, yet it remained just as pleasing to the eye.

Even though as it grew longer and longer, it only shielded more and more of his beautiful face.

“I can’t see your eyes.”

Jimin had slightly loosened his hold on his Lieutenant’s hands.

Therefore, the latter easily slipped one of them to his cheek.

As though scorched, Jimin arched away from the touch.

“ _ I  _ can see yours.” Jimin deadpanned as his hair slowly revealed his face.

Alert and calculative, Jimin’s eyes were most probably his best attribute.

A strange yet enticing deep brown with flickers of light brown here and there.

Those dark pools only seemed to daunt Namjoon to peer closer.

“That’s unfair advantage.” Namjoon softly retorted.

Jimin’s hair covered his eyes yet again.

However, Namjoon was more daring this time around.

So much so that as he carefully swept the soft locks to the side, he met a look he’d never seen on his soldier.

“Weaken your opponent instead of worrying about your disadvantages, sir.”

The look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Yet, Namjoon had most definitely seen it.

He had surprised Park Jimin.

“Should I attack?” Namjoon softly whispered as his fingers slowly slid to Jimin’s chin.

Truth be told, Namjoon sometimes forgot his mission.

He sometimes forgot that  _ he  _ was the one to tempt Jimin.

However.

“Defend yourself, soldier.” Namjoon’s tone was slightly firm as his fingers crept to the back of Jimin’s neck.

He sometimes remembered.

To the point of tempting Park Jimin.

“Don’t move.”

Jimin’s breath was warm against his skin as he slightly sat up.

His hands carefully keeping Jimin close.

“Don’t move, soldier.”

Namjoon’s tone was only growing lower as he pulled Jimin closer.

His free hand only dipping lower as his eyes slowly closed.

His breath growing ever so still as their lips brushed.

Ever so still.

Until Jimin spoke.

“Has this ever worked to weaken one of your opponents?”

No cold shower could have had a better effect on Kim Namjoon.

Blinking his eyes open, he could only look back into his soldier’s eyes.

His soldier’s  _ unflinching _ gaze.

“Has it?” Jimin pushed on as he slightly shrugged off Namjoon’s hands.

His breathing still ragged, Namjoon could only stare at his rejected hands.

Had none of this fazed Jimin, even if for a  _ second _ ?

Then.

Had Namjoon really been the only to cherish those brief seconds when their lips brushed?

Wait.

Had Namjoon  _ really  _ just admitted enjoying a man’s touch?

Had he  _ really  _ just admitted forgetting his feelings for Miran?

Needless to say, Namjoon could only hide his slight embarrassment with an awkward chuckle and a bad joke.

“It worked on you, didn’t it?”

Or was that hope?

“It did.”

Hold Up.

“So teach me, sir.”

_ Hold Up. _

Namjoon’s train of thought had stopped the moment Jimin had acknowledged  _ feeling  _ something.

His reasoning, on the other hand, had jumped ship the moment Jimin’s hands had cupped his cheeks.

“How did you do that?” As Jimin cocked his head to the side, his dark gaze bore all the more into Namjoon. “How did you do that, _ Kim Namjoon _ ?”

Park Jimin had a way of looking at him.

He sometimes made him feel as worthless as a mere piece of shit.

Hell, he’d just called him by his name as though Namjoon hadn’t been busting his ass in the Force for much longer.

Yet.

_ This  _ was something else entirely.

So much so that Namjoon could only wish for time to stop.

Indeed, he wanted to hold onto this picture of Park Jimin as the faintest of smiles drew itself on his rosy lips.  

“Park Jimin.” 

_ Cold. _

That was Namjoon’s only thought as Jimin slipped away from him.

All because of Colonel Yoo.

The latter was standing at the training room’s entrance, simply watching the two soldiers.

“Did I perhaps interrupt?”

Namjoon wasn’t looking at him but he could practically  _ hear  _ the pleased smile spreading on the Colonel’s lips. After all, the latter had caught them in a  _ more _ than compromising position.

“Yes.”

Now.

Namjoon hadn’t even flinched at Colonel Yoo’s words, yet a blush immediately crept to his cheeks at Jimin’s words. Especially as he watched the young man get to his feet and stretching his thin limbs.

“Is that so?” Colonel Yoo lightly chuckled as Jimin slightly nodded. 

“The Lieutenant was teaching me how to weaken my opponent.”

“The  _ Lieutenant  _ was teaching  _ you,  _ of all people, how to weaken your opponent?”

Colonel Yoo couldn’t help but scoff as his eyes fell onto Namjoon.

Needless to say, the latter was growing redder and redder by the minute. Especially when he met his Colonel’s gaze. Raising a hand to his face, he cleared his throat as though to speak up. However, Jimin wasn’t done.

“I know how to trick my opponents, sir.” Jimin explained as he slightly looked over to Namjoon. “But I don’t know to tempt them.”

Several thoughts coursed through Namjoon’s mind at that moment, yet only one remained.

So.

“You knew that he was tempting you?” Colonel Yoo inquired as he studied Namjoon’s expression. “And he  _ succeeded _ ?”

“He  _ intrigued  _ me.”  _ Strike 1.  _ “He can’t tempt me.”  _ Strike 2.  _ “He’s my  _ Lieutenant,  _ after all.”

_ Strike 3. _

Colonel Yoo tried stifling his laughter.

He sincerely did.

However, the stunned look on Namjoon’s face made things far too difficult.

One thing was more than clear: Kim Namjoon still had a long way to go before finishing his mission. 

“Anyways.” Colonel Yoo chuckled as he leaned off of the door frame. “You have a visitor, Park Jimin.” 

“A visitor?” Jimin asked as he cocked his head to the side. 

“Your mother.”

Namjoon didn’t know what shocked him most: The fact that Jimin had bolted out of the room even before the end of that sentence; or the fact that Jimin had just shown disrespect to the  _ only  _ man he seemed to respect?

“He didn’t even ask me where she was.” Colonel Yoo chuckled as he slipped his hands into his pockets. “What if I had been lying?”

“Is that really the question here, sir?” Shaking his head, Namjoon couldn’t help but pass a hand through his hair as he thought things through. “Why did I not know about this?” 

“You did.” 

_ Correction _ .

“I  _ knew  _ that my  _ other  _ soldiers were to say their last goodbyes to their families today.” Namjoon insisted as he stepped forward.

The Dread Unit’s first mission was a month away.

Success or Failure would decide the future of the unit.

Either way, each member of the unit was no longer a normal soldier. Therefore they had to sever all ties with their respective families as a rite of passage into the Special Forces.

All but Park Jimin.

“Why should Park Jimin be deprived of the same right?” Colonel Yoo shrugged.

Namjoon couldn’t help but scoff.

“With all due respect sir, do you really need me to answer that question for you?”

“With all due respect, Lieutenant Kim.” Namjoon couldn’t help but purse his lips as took note of everything  _ but  _ respect in his superior’s words. “ _ Before  _ even attempting to charm Park Jimin,  _ do  _ learn something about his family background.”

“His  _ father  _ is General Park!” Namjoon clucked his tongue.

“His  _ mother  _ is Lee Yumi!”

Why the hell would Namjoon care for about such a detail?

“ _ She  _ brought him up.” As though to make a point, Colonel Yoo paused before clucking his tongue at the soldier. “And  _ no.  _ General Park was neither a loving  _ husband  _ nor a caring  _ father _ .”  

“ _ Do  _ elaborate.” Namjoon ordered before remembering his place. “ _ Sir.” _

“Why should I?”

No words could explain the verbal slap Lieutenant Kim had just received.

Especially as he stared at his Colonel’s back.

Indeed, the latter was walking away, not giving a damn about Namjoon’s curiosity.

“ _ Sir _ !” Namjoon called as he ran after him. “ _ Sir _ !”

“It is not my story to tell.” Colonel Yoo clucked his tongue once more as Namjoon caught up.

“ _ You _ started it, so it’s  _ yours  _ to finish, sir!”

“I did.”

“You little…” Namjoon started under his breath only to bite on his lower lip.

“ _ Do  _ finish that sentence and I might just finish my story.”

It was at times like these that Namjoon reprimanded himself for believing that his Colonel was as carefree as he let on. Clearly, by finishing that sentence, Namjoon would be receiving more than just a fist in his face.

Lightly biting on his lower lip, the soldier looked away from his Colonel.

“I’ll ask Ji-.” He started only to be stopped by his Colonel’s scoff.

“What makes you think he’d tell you anything?”

Then  _ who _ the hell was Namjoon supposed to ask?

Before the words could shoot out of Namjoon, he caught himself.

This was his  _ Colonel  _ that he was speaking to. Moreover, he was more than right.

Park Jimin didn’t like him. Hell, Park Jimin didn’t  _ think  _ much of him yet.

Namjoon didn’t even know where to start to change this little fact.

“I’ve been thinking, sir. Wouldn’t it have been better for a female officer to get this mission?”

Thus making him doubt in himself.

The words had left his lips before he’d even registered the thought. Therefore the light gasp that escaped his lips was more than justified. Especially as Colonel Yoo threw him a fleeting glance.

“Simple answer to a simple question.” The latter nodded as he raised a finger to his temple. Slightly shaking it, he nodded towards Namjoon. “Stop thinking.”

“We’re both men.” Namjoon insisted as they rounded a corner.

“Stop fussing over meaningless details.”

“It’s disgusting.”

Colonel Yoo abruptly stopped walking, thus making Namjoon bump into him.

Not that the latter cared as he continued.

“It’s disgusting.” Namjoon slightly shook his head before raising his gaze to his Colonel. “Is it not?”

“ _You_ tell _me._ _You’_ re the one who was about to kiss him.”

Colonel Yoo’s tone was harsh.

Condescending, even.

Yet.

Namjoon couldn’t shake the thought away.

“I was simply following orders.”  

“There is no need for you to  _ touch  _ him for him to love you.” Colonel Yoo clucked his tongue. “ _ That  _ was lust.”

“ _ That  _ was a strategy, sir.” Namjoon shot back.

“The simple fact that you  _ insist  _ on certifying this, confirms that this is everything  _ but  _ disgusting to you, soldier.”

No.

Namjoon loved Miran.

He was in no way attracted to Park Jimin.

“At this rate,  _ you’ _ ll be the one to fall for him.”

It was all part of ‘ _ Operation Discipline’ _ .

He was to make Jimin fall for him.

He was in  _ no way  _ attracted to him.

He was simply _ training _ him.

He was fulfilling his mission in the Operation.

Colonel Yoo’s touch pulled Namjoon out of his thoughts.

Blinking, he focused on the old man but more precisely on the pair standing a few feet away from them.

“Not that I blame you.”

Namjoon could no longer hear his Colonel.

His mind was flooded with the gentle sound of Park Jimin chuckling.

Softly, the low timber strummed away at his nerve strings.

Just as the inviting curve of his lips as he smiled at the woman in front of him. All before awkwardly cupping her cheeks as she leaned into his touch. In that moment, as he peered down at her, there was no denying that Jimin completely and utterly loved the woman in front of him.

“Park Jimin is  _ my  _ pupil.” Colonel Han finished. “I know just how special he is.”

It was no longer a matter of being special.

Park Jimin was downright mesmerizing.

So much so that Namjoon couldn’t fight the slight blush growing on his cheeks as he smiled once more.

“I won’t cry.” The woman slightly hiccupped. “I won’t cry.”

“You’re already crying, Mama.” He softly answered as she wrapped her hands around his wrists.

“Am I?”

As though nothing but a mere child, Jimin could only nod back at her.

Indeed, tears were sliding down his mother’s full cheeks and ruining her make-up, yet she he had never looked more beautiful to her son. Softly, Jimin passed his thumb across her cheek as she leaned into his hand some more. Soon, she closed her eyes, robbing him of the sight of her glistening dark eyes. Only letting him focus on her trembling pink lips before they were hidden by her long dark hair. Tinges of grey now adorned her long locks, reminding Jimin of just how long it’d been since he’d last seen his mother.

Much too long.

However, he had made this choice knowing they would be apart.

He had made this choice in order to protect her.

To protect her smile.

Therefore, she couldn’t be here.

“You shouldn’t have come, Mama.”

A small wince escaped Jimin’s lips before he slightly pouted. After all, his mother had properly flicked his forehead.

“Lee Jimin.” She clucked her tongue before flicking him once more. “A man does  _ not  _ say that to a woman after being apart for five years with no news whatsoever!”

“I called you.” Jimin innocently retorted.

“He doesn’t say that either!”

Never had Lee Yumi ever regretted her son’s fast reflexes quite as much.

After all, he’d denied her of a flick to the forehead.

Much to her amusement.

“My boy hasn’t changed.” She whispered as she gently cupped her son’s face. “How will you marry if you’re nothing but a baby?”

“Mama.” Jimin fussed as she slightly pulled on his cheeks.

“But you are.” She whined right back at him through her giggles. “Who’ll waste the time?” She teased as she rocked him from side to side. “And effort?” She couldn’t help but laugh as Jimin’s hands wrapped around her wrists and gently pulled her away. “To watch over you?”

“I’ll take care of myself.” He retorted with the cutest defiant nod.

“That’s what my boy’s supposed to say.”

There it was.

His mother’s bright smile.

Illuminating her face despite the relentless tears spilling down her cheeks.

“You should also take care of yourself, Mama.” He whispered as he wiped her tears. “Crying does not become you.”

“Who speaks like that, Lee Jimin?” She giggled as she pinched his cheek.

“You promised not to cry anymore, Mama.”

Though his mother was prettiest when she smiled, Jimin had long been accustomed to her tears.

She spent more time crying over the past than smiling at the present.

No matter what he did, she would always cry.

Even when happy.

“I haven’t seen my boy in so long.” She shook her head before poking his cheek. “Plus it’s the  _ last  _ time that I’ll see him.” She frowned before poking his cheek once more. “Aren’t I allowed to cry  _ just  _ this once, Lee Jimin?”

Lee Jimin.

Lee Yumi’s baby.

Her treasure.

“You’re so skinny.” A loud sob escaped her lips but she shook her head. “Can you even fight back?”

“He’s one of our best.”

Jimin looked up to see Colonel Yoo and Lieutenant Kim coming closer.

Lee Yumi hurriedly wiped her cheeks before turning around.

Needless to say, Lieutenant Kim failed to hide his shock.

After all, there was no denying that the woman before him was Park Jimin’s mother.

She embodied everything he would have been, had he been a woman.

“Is he really, Colonel Yoo?”

Their only difference lay in the happiness radiating off of her, so different from his reserved nature.

“He could very well be  _ the  _ best.” Colonel Yoo’s hearty laughter abruptly stopped as he threw a look at Namjoon. “No offense, Lieutenant Kim.”

“None taken, sir.” Lieutenant Kim smiled before bowing at Jimin’s mother. “I am Lieutenant Kim Namjoon. I can vouch for your son’s prowess. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lee.”

Now.

Lee Yumi knew for a fact that her boy was too good-looking for his own good. However, his Lieutenant could very well hold his ground. So much so that she momentarily forgot to introduce herself right back. Although the exchange could have remained friendly, Jimin couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his mother.  

“You know Colonel Yoo?”  

“He’s the one who allowed me into the base.” She smiled at the Colonel as she gently patted Jimin’s shoulder. “This boy of mine didn’t even-.”

“So  _ he  _ doesn’t know that you’re here?”

Needless to say, Jimin’s two superiors would have reprimanded him for his lack of etiquette. Yet Lee Yumi’s awkward chuckles bothered them more. Especially as she cleared her throat and beckoned her son to calm down.

“Did he need to?”

“Mama.” Jimin insisted but she shook her head.  

“There was no need to bother him.” She awkwardly chuckled once more. “After all, why would Lee Yumi need to say goodbye to Park Jimin?”

It felt odd to hear her call him that.

It didn’t feel right.

Just as it hadn’t felt right for some man to walk into his life when he’d won his first Taekwondo Competition.

Just as it hadn’t felt right for the same strange man to appear on his thirteenth birthday.

Just as it hadn’t felt right for the same  _ asshole  _ to order his mother to hand over  _ his  _ prodigy of a son.

“ _ Why  _ did you bring her here?”

Jimin had spoken so softly that it was even a wonder that his superiors had heard him. Still, the young man was only lost in his memories. He could only recall the tears spilling down his mother’s cheeks as she’d lightly chuckled.

_ “You never wanted him.” _

He could only recall the stern look on his father’s face as he had looked over at him.

_ “That was then.” _

He could only recall his mother’s frail arms wrapping around him as she had shaken her head.

_ “And this is  _ now _ , Park Minsoo. _

He _ is my everything.” _

He could only recall the loving gaze his father had sent towards his mother.

_ “That’s why I’ll take good care of him. _

_ Because I know that he’s your everything, Yumi.” _

The asshole had still loved his mother.

Yet, he’d taken Jimin despite her tears.

Jimin had agreed to leave only because he had known how much it pained his mother to see his father. He wanted to alleviate some of her pain. After all, she had also still loved that asshole. With Jimin leaving, there would have been no other reason for her lost love to appear before her once more.

“Would you rather not having seen her, Park Jimin?” 

Though the words never left his lips, Jimin’s answer was evident as he wrapped a hand around his mother’s. Especially as he lightly bit on his quivering lower lip. Much to his mother’s amusement as she brought their hands to her lips. Softly, she repeatedly kissed the back of his hand before looking up at him.

“I love you, my Lee Jimin.”

There it was.

The bittersweet goodbye they had all faced.

All the more painful as Jimin shook his head back at her, bringing their hands back to his chest.

However, Lee Yumi only smiled as she cupped his cheek with her free hand.

“My boy is an odd one.” She giggled as she cocked her head towards his superiors. “Don’t let that fool you, though.”

“We’ll take good care of him.”

The words had left Namjoon’s lips before he’d even registered the meaning behind them.

Lee Yumi’s words had scarred him even before he’d had the chance to backtrack.

“Park Jimin takes care of himself, Lieutenant.”

Park Jimin not Lee Jimin.

_ That  _ had been her cue to leave though Jimin only wanted to hold on.

“I’ll walk you out.” Colonel Yoo as he slightly bowed to a smiling Lee Yumi.

Still, Jimin held on.

He shook his head as his mother gently unhooked his fingers from her hand.

He shook his head as she softly kissed his cheek one last time.

He reached for her but was only pulled back by Lieutenant Kim.

“Mama.”

To take this seemingly innocent boy in his arms or to hold his ground?

Namjoon didn’t know as he looked at the lone tear rolling down Jimin’s cheek

However.

That lone tear seemed to dissolve into thin air.

Blinking, Namjoon followed Jimin’s gaze. His eyes couldn’t help but widen as he registered the hand resting in the small of Lee Yumi’s back. Colonel Yoo was no longer by her side. Instead, he was bowing, careful not to meet General Park’s gaze as the latter pulled Lee Yumi closer.

“Mama.” Jimin repeated as he shook his Lieutenant’s hand off of him. “Mama!”

Lee Yumi stole a look back at her son.

However, her gaze soon met General Park’s once more.

Her stunned expression spurring Jimin’s urgency all the more. 

“Mama!”

Park Jimin’s pained cry resonated through the corridor as he tried running towards his mother.

For once though, Namjoon seemed to be strong enough as he held him back. Clawing away at the hand wrapped around his arm, Jimin thrashed as he tried walking towards his mother.

However, as he looked back towards her, she was nowhere to be seen. 

Jimin was only met with Colonel Yoo’s concerned look.

No words could explain the cry of fury that left Jimin's lips as he fought against Lieutenant Kim.

All this commotion had long attracted soldiers to the corridor.

They all wanted to know the reason behind all this but they hadn’t expected to see a tiny young man thrashing against Lieutenant Kim. Honestly, to the gaping soldiers, the scene was quite amusing though the desperation in Colonel Yoo’s voice proved otherwise.

“Calm down, Park Jimin.”

Colonel Yoo had been careful to hide it.

Still, Jimin  _ had  _ seen that small gesture to call for a doctor.

“Mama’s going to be hurt.”

“She isn’t.” Lieutenant Kim tried but he grew more preoccupied with blocking Jimin's head-butt. 

Park Jimin would be damned if he was going to sit his ass down and  _ wait  _ for a doctor to knock him out. Letting himself be pulled back into Lieutenant Kim’s arm, he harshly elbowed the latter.

Colonel Yoo’s eyes widened as he took in Lieutenant Kim’s loud groan.

“Calm down.” Colonel Yoo urged Jimin.

“ _ How can I be calm when that bastard will hurt her again _ ? _ ” _

Several gasps coursed through the corridor.

After all, they had  _ never  _ seen  _ the  _ Lieutenant Kim lose a fight. Therefore, their gasps were more than justified as such a tiny man threw him over his shoulder. Thankfully, Lieutenant Kim broke his fall. Quickly rolling forward, he caught Jimin’s legs before the latter could break into a mad dash. 

“ _ Let go of me! _ ”

The soldiers gasped some more as Jimin used his free leg to kick his Lieutenant. However, the latter evaded the blow and pulled Jimin to the ground. A loud groan escaped Jimin's lips as he thrashed against the floor. Before he could get back on his feet, Namjoon straddled his back, careful to plaster his face to the floor.

“ _ Where _ the hell is the  _ fucking  _ doctor?” Namjoon hollered as he held Jimin down.

“Here!” A voice called within the crowd. “Here!”

A woman broke through the crowd, closely followed by an intern holding a Medical Aid Kit. The woman stopped in her tracks as she took in the thrashing young man on the floor.

“What happened here?” 

“Does it  _ look  _ like I have the time to answer you?” Namjoon snapped back at her as one of Jimin's hands wrapped around one of his. 

The woman quickly shook her head before urging the young man forward. She sat next to Namjoon, quickly slipping on gloves as she gave instructions to the young man.

“What are you going to do to him?” Colonel Yoo asked as he stepped forward. 

“We need to tranquilize him.” She quickly answered as she was handed a syringe.

“Hurry!” Namjoon snapped before letting out a groan as Jimin scratched him. 

The doctor nodded as she got closer to Jimin. 

No words could explain the series of scattered breaths that escaped Namjoon’s lips. 

Slightly sliding off of Jimin, he held a hand to his forehead as he tried to calm himself down.

“What happened?” The doctor asked as she handed the syringe back to the young man.

Namjoon completely slid off Jimin as he passed a hand across his face.

However, that been a mistake. 

“ _ Lieutenant!”  _ Colonel Yoo hollered as he bent down. 

Namjoon had been pulled out of harm’s way by Colonel Yoo. However, the Colonel had miscalculated things. 

After all, Park Jimin’s hand had aimed for the other side.

Perfectly wrapping around the intern’s collar.

Needless to say, not a single soldier present that day would ever forget the shrill cry that had ensued.

Neither would they forget  _ that  _ eye. 

Truth be told, they’d only stared at it. 

There was only so much one could think of at the sight of a lonesome eye. 

Yet, the blood on Park Jimin’s fingers completed the picture for them. 

So much so that they could do nothing but recoil as he turned to face them.

His attention drilled on the wandering syringe on the floor.

In a matter of seconds, Jimin had brandished it.

The doctor had known what was coming her way but she hadn’t been fast enough. 

Indifferent, Jimin let her body fall against the floor.

A syringe wedged into the side of her neck.

Finally remembering their place, soldiers tried blocking Jimin but he simply dodged them. 

His only target was the end of the corridor. 

His only preoccupation was his mother’s whereabouts.

Though it should have been his imminent fall. 

The soldiers could only watch as Jimin tumbled forward.

Unconscious.

Laying on the floor, he was a picture of serenity.

Unlike the discord he’d left behind him. 

Indeed, the soldiers were fussing around the doctor and the intern.

All except Namjoon as he stared at Jimin’s lifeless frame. 

Colonel Yoo’s voice resonating through his mind as they’d watched him with his mother. 

_ “He only holds two people close to his heart. _

_ He would do anything for them. _

_ Wouldn’t you like to be one of them, Lieutenant Kim?” _

Namjoon’s mind was plagued with the image of the intern writhing in pain as he clutched his face.   
  


More precisely as he clutched the gaping hole where his eye should have been. 

However, Kim Namjoon held no concern whatsoever for the intern.

He only thought back to ‘ _ Operation Discipline’.  _

He could only urgently nod back at Colonel Yoo’s words. 

He wanted to be one of them. 

He  _ needed _ to be the  _ third  _ person in Park Jimin’s heart.

**Otherwise who knew when _his_ eye would be ripped out?  **


	16. To Straightening Out Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Doctor Kim helps keep them alive, he truly knows nothing of the Dread Unit as all hell breaks loose
> 
> Step 2/3

_    ~3 years later~ _ _   
_ _       January 2017 _

Jungkook had walked into this café for one sole reason: It was raining cats and dogs.   
There was no way in hell that his fine ass was going to get any wetter than it already was. Neither did he have the time nor the  _ clothes  _ to spare to walk around in the rain, desperately searching for Min Yoongi and  Park Jimin. They hadn’t found them over the past few days and he was more than sure that they were  _ not  _ suddenly going to pop up like a pair of daisies, today of all days,  _ just  _ to please him.

Point done.

“Coffee.” Jungkook nodded as he slipped off his coat.

He would quietly settle for some warm coffee and wait for the gods above to stop shitting all over his parade. 

Unlike Taehyung.

“Coffee, 3 blueberry muffins, 6 chocolate chip cookies, 4 donuts, 2 eggs sunny side up and extra bacon.”

Content with himself, Taehyung closed his menu.

Only to find himself looking back at 2 flabbergasted people.

_ Extremely  _ flabbergasted people.

“ _ Whom  _ exactly are you going to feed?” Jungkook frowned as he sat back.

“Myself.” Taehyung deadpanned.

Deadpanned.

This little  _ thing  _ dared deadpan.

“ _ Whose  _ money are you using to pay all of that?” Jungkook scoffed as he abruptly leaned forward.

“Yours.” 

Needless to say, Jungkook had not been the one to stifle a laugh.

The waitress couldn’t help but clear her throat as she fought against another laugh.

Despite its odd beginning, their exchange was cute.

Especially when taking in Jungkook’s appalled expression.

All before it dissolved into an exemplary face of extreme composure.

“Cancel everything  _ but  _ his coffee.” 

A complete contrast from Taehyung’s dismayed expression.

“You can’t do that to me!” Taehyung snapped.

“Says the poor man to his empty wallet.” Jungkook deadpanned before looking up at the waitress. “Or maybe he can wash dishes as compensation?” 

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t do.” She smiled as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

“Cancel everything then.” Jungkook nodded as he passed a hand at the back of his neck. 

“What about my coffee?” Taehyung gasped as he fell into a small pout.

“I am  _ not  _ an ATM, yeah?” Jungkook rolled his eyes as he sat back. “We’re  _ sharing _ .”

“Sneak in  _ one  _ doughnut.” Taehyung softly whispered to the waitress.

All until both of them cowered under Jungkook’s glare.

There would be no extra doughnut for Taehyung. 

Much to his little stomach’s dismay.

They had almost spent two weeks together now and not  _ once  _ had they eaten a proper meal.

So much so that Taehyung had started learning that drinking even 3ml of anything amounted to a three course meal.

He didn’t quite know whether to criticize his lack of survival skills as a Dread officer or to call Jungkook stingy.

“You’re not as nice as in the beginning.”

Taehyung had whispered the words more to himself more than anyone else.

Still Jungkook’s gaze now bore into his.

Albeit covered by his jet black hair.

“Where’s Park Jimin?” 

To say Jungkook was soaked would be an understatement.

He was drenched to the point of no return.

So much so that the front of his white shirt dipped lower than usual.

Thus revealing his toned torso.

Taehyung had long noticed the scars scattered here and there over Jungkook’s body. Every time any piece of clothing sagged off of him, Taehyung seemed to discover a new scar. Each harsher than the last. Still what always caught Taehyung’s attention was the black dragon tattoo across his chest.

It captivated him to the point of forgetting the question at hand.

“ _ Where  _ is he?”

Taehyung slightly cleared his throat as he looked away from Jungkook’s chest.

If he was caught staring too long, it would be the end of him.

That too, he had learned over their short time together.

Jungkook was a bipolar little piece of shit when he wanted to be.

“I  _ still  _ don’t know.” Taehyung whispered as he removed his own drenched jacket.

Just like now.

“So why should I be nice to you?”

After meeting Jungkook, Taehyung had long come to terms with the fact that he very much preferred  _ physical  _ slaps to verbal slaps. If Jungkook touched him, he could at least find it in himself to retaliate with as much force as possible. 

Still at times like this, he simply found himself stupidly blinking back at him.

As though some sort of wounded puppy.

Puffing his cheeks, Taehyung rested his chin on his outstretched hand.

He was hungry beyond words and he couldn’t even complain in fear of Jungkook’s retaliation.

All he could do was distract himself and let his gaze lose itself in the chaos outside. 

Unlike Jungkook. 

Though Taehyung had looked away, he hadn’t.

He simply let himself take in every detail of the young man before him. 

He simply let himself bask in the irritation that coursed through him as he took in Taehyung’s features.

True.

He had found him in that safe house.

However, for all he knew, he could have very well dragged the knife-throwing housekeeper with him.

Indeed, knife throwing had been the  _ only  _ interesting thing that Taehyung had done.

Then came his top notch ability to spend Jungkook’s ever disappearing money.

Now.

Jungkook had been trained to survive on very little.

Over the past few days, he could have slept on roofs for all he cared.

_However,_ this idiot had insisted on them finding a hotel of some sort.

Needless to say, Jungkook had no money to his name.

_ Every  _ damn penny he took out of his pocket belonged to the Tokugawa Clan.

He was given everything he needed and expected to be thankful. Consequently, when he received a very restricted budget for missions such as these, he simply shut his trap and went with the flow.

In all honesty, Taehyung  _ had  _ found an incredibly cheap hotel.

Extremely fitting for Jungkook’s limited funds. 

_ Still.  _

Jungkook never ceased to think him useless.

_ Completely  _ and  _ utterly  _ useless. 

So much so that he couldn’t help but wonder why anyone would ever bother spending the time and money to order him dead. More precisely, why on earth would Yoongi even receive a paycheck to kill such a weakling? 

Clumsy beyond repair, Jungkook was more than sure that Taehyung could very well kill  _ himself _ .

An expert did not need to soil their hands on him.

Folding his arms across his chest, Jungkook didn’t even acknowledge the waitress as she brought their coffee.

He simply watched as the coffee’s aroma spurred the brightest of smiles onto Taehyung’s lips.   
Indeed.

This idiot was a weakling.

_ Tease. _

It was insulting for Jungkook to spend so much time with him.

_ Torture. _

He had to speed things up now.

_ Kill. _

“ _ Only  _ sip.” Jungkook warned as he rested his forearms on the table. “Drink like a cat if you must.”

“There are names for people like you.” Taehyung clucked his tongue as his hands wrapped around the cup.

“ _ Life sources _ ?” 

Taehyung had missed his mouth by a long shot.

He could only yelp as hot coffee trailed down his chin.

Scorching him to no end as he fumbled for serviettes.

Much to Jungkook’s indifference as he rested his chin on his outstretched hand. 

“You  _ would  _ die if I left you, wouldn’t you?” 

Taehyung had been seething as he desperately pulled at the serviettes next to them.

So much so that he failed to notice Jungkook leaning forward.

So much so that he failed to fight against the fingers that grazed his chin.

Blinking, Taehyung could only wordlessly let his face be turned towards Jungkook.

All before the latter gently passed a serviette over his chin.

Nonchalantly.

“You’re  _ still  _ not a woman.” 

With as much enthusiasm as a wall.

“Stare at me all you want, your dreams shall never become reality.” 

Yet his touch was gentle.

Ever so soothing as he rubbed Taehyung's chin once more.

So much so that Taehyung couldn’t fight the slight blush that crept to his cheeks.

“I’ve already told you that I’m  _ uninterested. _ ” Taehyung whispered as he harshly slapped his hand off of him.

“Then stop staring.” Jungkook deadpanned as he slowly massaged his hand.

“I’ll stop staring when you’ll _stop_ being so handsome.”

Kim Taehyung had always lacked physical strength.

Still, he felt  _ more  _ than ready to dig himself a hole through the damn tiles of this café.

_ Those  _ words had not been supposed to leave his lips.

They hadn’t even been supposed to cross his mind!

“You’ll just have to keep on staring, now won’t you?” 

This asshole.

This damned good-looking asshole. 

Taking in Jungkook's thousand-watt smile, one could have believed that he had a heart of gold. 

The  _ irony _ .

“A simple  _ thank you  _ would have sufficed, you conceited little...” Taehyung mumbled as he reached for his cup of coffee.

“That would have meant acknowledging your growing infatuation for me.” 

_ Excuse him!  _

“I am  _ not  _ infatuated!” 

“The  _ lies _ .” 

Not only had Taehyung  _ failed  _ to grab their cup of coffee, he now had to stare at  _ Jungkook  _ drinking from it.

A smug smile adorning his lips as he brought it back down to the table.

Empty.

No words could describe the pained gasp that escaped Taehyung's lips as he brought a hand to his lips.

“ _ Back  _ to the point.” Jungkook nodded, ignoring Taehyung's whimpers. “You  _ would  _ die, wouldn’t you?” 

“I am a soldier.” 

“Yet you can’t go on for two weeks without a proper meal.” 

Taehyung had long stopped counting.

However, he was more than sure that he had suffered nearly  _ thousands  _ of verbal slaps. 

He had  _ survived  _ nearly thousands of verbal slaps.

He had  _ also  _ survived all this time without a proper meal.

In his opinion, that jab was unnecessary. 

“I’m no soldier.” Jungkook started and Taehyung pursed his lips.

No  _ shit.  _

“But as  _ fighters,  _ we’ve been trained to survive on very little.” Jungkook continued as he lightly drummed his fingers on his lower lip. “No fuss. No excess.” 

This would be news to Taehyung because? 

“That cup of coffee should keep you afloat for a week at the very  _ least.  _ You shouldn’t even be thinking of indulging on a mere doughnut.” 

Once again: How was this news to him? 

“You should stay focused and  _ find  _ Park Jimin.” 

“You act all high and mighty but  _ your  _ ass still hasn’t found Min Yoongi.”

_ Jungkook - 1000 _

_ Kim Taehyung - 1 _

Victory had never tasted sweeter as Taehyung took in Taehyung’s raised eyebrow. 

He had  _ finally  _ shut this man up.

“Touché.” 

Or so he’d thought.

“I admit that I haven’t been as focused as I should be.”

No matter how hard he tried, Taehyung couldn’t stop blinking as Jungkook leaned forward.

“ _ You _ ’re to blame, n°3.” 

Hold on  _ just  _ a minute!

“What do  _ I  _ have to do with anything?” Taehyung spluttered despite himself.

“You look like a cherub.” 

A cherub.

A chubby, healthy-looking child with wings.

A beautiful or innocent-looking child.

An angel.

An insult.

“I am a  _ soldier. _ ” 

Taehyung couldn’t fight the scoff that escaped his lips as he shook his head.

“I am a  _ soldier _ .” He repeated through gritted teeth.

“Third time’s the charm, n°3?” Jungkook lightly chuckled as he sat back. “Hearing it is one thing. Prove it to me.”

“ _ Prove it _ ?”

Jungkook didn’t know what bothered him most.

The fact that Taehyung’s tone was bordering belittlement or the fact that he glared back at him as though he were nothing but a mere piece of shit. 

“ _ Proving it _ ?” Taehyung darkly chuckled as he sat back. “Don’t make me laugh.” His chuckles came to an abrupt stop as he lightly licked his lower lip. “ _ Proving  _ it to you by putting on a touch act?  _ Proving  _ it to you by not pleading for you to feed me after dragging me all over the city for the past 2 weeks?” 

No words left Jungkook’s lips.

He simply let Taehyung keep on going and boy was he going.

“Soldiers are  _ humans _ .” Taehyung slammed his hand down on the table as his tone rose. “We’re  _ all  _ different! I’ve never excelled in ground combat. I’ve never excelled in shooting and so  _ what _ ?” 

After months in the Dread Unit, Taehyung  _ still _ shat his pants whenever on the field.

He was  _ still  _ scared when came the moment for him to shoot someone down. 

However, there was no denying that he  _ had  _ been chosen for this unit.

He had been chosen because he was far more capable than anyone else. 

_ No one  _ could rob him of that fact. 

“I’m smarter than any dumb stereotypical brute of a soldier!” 

Soldiers would make fun of him.

Soldiers would punch him.

True. 

Still, he would study their weaknesses.

He would notice  _ that  _ special fault in their system.

Only to obliterate it the second time they lunged at him.

“ _ I  _ can develop strategies to  _ any  _ given problem faster than the average person!”

He was physically weak.

Yet, his intelligence was his strength.

So much so that others had grown scared of him.

He remembered every detail of them.

He turned them all to putty in his hands.

“ _ I  _ can develop a program to find out  _ any _ thing about  _ any _ one!  _ I  _ can spread a virus that will freeze a whole Nation’s government for  _ months _ !” 

A lone tear slid down his cheek as he let his fist fall against his chest once more.

His voice slightly trembling as he continued speaking. 

“ _ I  _ developed the Special Forces’ tracking system.” 

Indeed.

Each Special Forces Officer had had a chip embedded into their bodies when they’d joined their respective units. 

Using his GIS skills, Taehyung had developed the best tracking system this country had ever seen.

No Officer could go AWOL. 

They were trapped in Taehyung's perfect creation. 

“Why the hell do you think I’m in the Dread Unit?” 

Taehyung still recalled the day he’d been told of his appointment to the Dread Unit.

He would finally be leaving Intel to join the big shots.

He was  _ now  _ a big shot. 

He was  _ not  _ a cherub! 

“Why the  _ hell  _ do you think everyone is scared of me?” 

“Because you look like a cherub.” 

Taehyung's momentum came to a screeching halt as soon as he met Jungkook's pleased smile.

A pleased smile.

A  _ smile _ . 

“True.” Jungkook nodded as he rested his chin on both of his hands. 

After finding out  _ why  _ Taehyung's ass sat so far up the hit list, he  _ smiled _ ? 

“ _ Who  _ would think that  _ you _ , a cute little cherub, had developed the Special Forces’  _ tracking system _ ?” 

_ Shit _ .

Taehyung hadn’t been supposed to say that. 

To protect his comrades, he had been supposed to quietly sit still.

However, reality now  _ properly  _ bit him in the ass as he looked back at Jungkook.

One would have thought that after all the bullying he’d gone through with Taeyong and Taeil he would have learned his lesson. He knew better than to listen to condescending comments. He had grown stronger thanks to his comrades.

Still, he had let Jungkook toy with him.

He had let him hit him right out of his comfort zone.

Only to turn weak and childishly retaliate. 

Biting his lower lip, Taehyung tried ignoring Jungkook's charming smile.

It didn’t take a genius to know all the profanities hidden behind his allure.

Jungkook was  _ livid. _

He had been walking around with the  _ best  _ asset and he hadn’t even been aware of it.

_ Oh.  _

Jungkook was  _ more  _ than ready to have his head for hiding such a thing for so long. 

“I didn’t develop it on my own.”

Jungkook had heard bullshit.

However, this was a first.

No words could describe his frown as he pursed his lips back at Taehyung. 

“Others helped me.” Taehyung cleared his throat as he brought their empty cup to his lips.

“Being humble is not a virtue in my book.” 

“It is in mine.” 

“And I should care, because?” 

_ Jungkook - 1001 _

_ Kim Taehyung - 1 _

Getting to his feet, Jungkook peeled his wet coat from his seat. 

“You need a computer, don’t you  _ dear  _ friend?” 

To run out of the café screaming like a fool or to hold his ground? 

Taehyung hadn’t even made his choice that Jungkook's hand wrapped around his.

“I’m not going to help you!” Taehyung hollered as he tried pulling their hands apart. 

“ _ Why,  _ n°3 _? _ ” Jungkook mock whined.

Kim Taehyung cursed the gods above for gifting  _ one  _ young man with so many good looks. Fighting against the blush threatening to creep up his cheeks, he shook his head.

“ _ Let me go _ !” Taehyung snapped as he pulled.

Only to stumble forward and into Jungkook's arms. 

Instinctively, his free hand shot forward to subdue the impact.

However, he only found himself closer to Jungkook as the latter brought him closer.

Their lips hovering ever so close as he peered back at Taehyung .

“ _ Why  _ won’t you help me, n°3?” 

His voice was seductively low.

Tugging at Taehyung's heart strings.

Ringing several warning bells in his mind.

Yet.

His eyes only zeroed in on the lips hovering over his. 

“ _ Nothing _ -.” Taehyung softly started only for Jungkook to do the unthinkable.

“I thought so.” 

Jungkook had kissed him.

_ No. _

He had kissed his forehead.

_ No. _

His lips had simply brushed against his forehead.

_ Still _ .

“Is there something wrong?” The waitress blinked as she ran towards them.

“If there was, would you help me?” Jungkook winked as she lightly bit her lower lip. “Do you know where I can find a cyber café or something?” 

Taehyung's forehead was burning up.

More precisely, it was scorching him.

There was no denying that something had just happened.

Something very wrong yet incredibly sweet.

No words could explain the gasp that left the waitress’s lips as she looked at Taehyung .

After all, it wasn’t every day that one saw someone slapping some sense back into themselves. 

“Are you alright?” She tried as she stepped forward.

However, her fingers never quite got around to touching Taehyung . 

She could only blink as Jungkook sent her a small wave.

All before dragging Taehyung out of the café. 

_ Finally.  _

Finally, Taehyung had shown his true colors.

He wasn’t as useless as Jungkook had made him out to be.

Therefore there was no need to speed up the process.

Jungkook could torture him later. 

_ Torture him.  _

Was that truly necessary? 

Taehyung couldn’t help but wince as he knocked into Jungkook's back.

Indeed, the latter had simply stopped walking.

A frown spreading on his lips.

Had he, even if  _ merely,  _ just attempted to defy the Tokugawa motto? 

“Nothing?” Taehyung called as he sidestepped him.

_ No.  _

There was  _ no  _ way he had done such a thing.

There was no roundabout way to this.

Jungkook would kill this boy at the end of all this.

That was the Tokugawa way.

_ Point done.  _

“There’s a cyber café just down the street.” Jungkook cleared his throat before tugging on Taehyung's hand.

“Which part of ‘I am  _ not  _ going to help you’, did you not get?”

“Is that why you’ve been freeloading off of me for the past weeks?” 

_ Buying time _ would be the proper term.

Taehyung could find anyone if he truly wanted to.

Still he had been testing Jungkook.

Needless to say, the latter had purely and utterly failed.

Over the past few days, Changhyun had gained no ounce of trust whatsoever in him.

He was still nothing more than a mysterious and dangerous stranger to him.

Albeit that kiss.  

Jungkook couldn’t help but cock his head to the side as Taehyung raised a hand to his forehead.

Desperately trying to stop himself from blushing.

“You’re going to hurt my Lieutenant.” Taehyung mumbled behind his hand.

“Would you prefer my hurting  _ you _ ?”

Emphasis on the  _ no ounce of trust  _ whatsoever. 

Truth be told, Jungkook could perfectly see Taehyung's thought process.

All the way down to his gaping mouth as he fully took in the threat.

“ _ Jokes. _ ” Jungkook chuckled under Taehyung's unamused look. “Why would I hurt my friend?” 

“We are  _ not  _ friends.” Taehyung noted as he avoided bumping into a couple.

“We are.”

“You call me n°3!” 

_ Every  _ time Taehyung heard that denomination he felt that he was something worse than going  _ n°2 _ . 

He was 20 years old for goodness sakes! 

He didn’t need to have such childish preoccupations coursing through his mind! 

“Taehyung.” 

Taehyung's comeback had been on the tip of his tongue.

It was ready to pounce and  _ finally  _ get the final say.

_ Yet. _

Perhaps was it because it had been long since he’d last been called by his first name.

Perhaps was it because he was too hungry to think rationally.

Still, Taehyung's name had never sounded more beautiful.

Especially as Jungkook repeated it.

“Taehyung, we just shared a set of indirect kisses.” Jungkook deadpanned as he thought back to their cup of coffee. “What more do you want? A  _ hug _ ?”

Jungkook was not a hugger.

Simply  _ uttering  _ the words had taken a toll on him.

Still, it was a risk he was willing to take for this.

“How would that solve anything?” Taehyung snapped as Jungkook shrugged. 

“Shall we make a blood oath while we’re at it?”

Taehyung had been ready to answer but the words never quite left his lips as they stopped at a traffic light.

He simply found himself looking at Jungkook . 

His serious demeanor completely contradicting the nonsense that had left his lips. 

“You’re an idiot,  _ do _ you know that?” 

“You’re a genius, you  _ do  _ know that.” Jungkook easily shot back as the lights turned green. “So use your tracking system, hm?”

Taehyung was not going to help him.

Over his dead body.

Therefore, he would just have to discourage him.

“Do you even know how many security breaches I’ll have to operate from a damn cyber café?” 

“Security breach?” Jungkook frowned as he tugged Taehyung closer to him. “Didn’t  _ you  _ develop the thing?”

Growing overly conscious of their proximity, Taehyung stepped away once more.

This time pulling his hand away yet instantly regretting it the moment he started missing Jungkook's warmth.

“Are you going to drive me over to base for me to access the system from there?” Taehyung sighed as Jungkook walked ahead of him. 

“Fair enough.” He called as he slipped his coat back on. “How many are there?” 

“Thousands.” 

Jungkook nodded along.

Thousands.

_ Hold on.  _

“Could you  _ not  _ have made a poorer security system for the damn thing?” Jungkook gasped as he spun around to face Taehyung . 

“I’m sorry.” Taehyung mock gasped as he held a hand to his chest. “Did I know that I would have to hack into my  _ own  _ system one day?” 

A man knocked into Taehyung and he found himself stumbling forward.

He would have flattened himself over the wet floor had it not been for Jungkook .

Catching his hand, he steadied him against his chest.

“They always do in the movies.” Jungkook cutely nodded as he cocked his head to the side. 

“Does this seem like a movie to you?” Taehyung clucked his tongue as he leaned off of his chest.

“Walking hand in hand under the rain and having a couple fight.”

Teasingly, Jungkook brought the back of Taehyung's hand to his lips.

All under the latter’s reddening cheeks.

“How more cliché can we get, n°3?” 

To wipe that smirk off of his face or to wipe that smirk off of his face? 

Taehyung couldn’t help but swear under his breath as he flipped Jungkook the finger.

Much to his amusement as he dropped their hands.

Pulling him along, they started walking once more through the crowd.

Or at least attempted to.

“So sorry.”  __

Somehow Taehyung seemed to knock into anything that surrounded him.

People included.

Bowing he tried to apologize to the man he’d bumped into.

Only to be thoroughly ignored.

“Rude much?” Taehyung muttered as he straightened himself up.

“Says the one who bumped into him.” Jungkook noted as he bent to his eye level.

“Whose side are you on?” Taehyung snapped despite himself.

“Was I supposed to be on yours, n°3?” Jungkook teased, clearly enjoying this more than he should have. 

However, Taehyung wasn’t listening anymore. 

His gaze was set on a man walking towards them.

Somehow, Taehyung recognized that lean physique.

All it needed was a white lab coat.

“Dr. Kim?” Taehyung tried as he walked past them.

Only to be thoroughly ignored once more.

“You really have no luck, do you?” Jungkook chuckled as he rested his free arm around Taehyung's shoulders. 

Ignoring the small jab, Taehyung shook Jungkook off of him.

Desperately, he stood on his toes as he tried catching the man through the crowd.  

That  _ had  _ been Dr. Kim Seokjin.

There was no denying it.

Just as there was no denying that he had uttered two very special names.

A fact that Jungkook had more than caught.

“You know him?”

Jungkook's voice pulled Taehyung out of his thoughts. 

Clearing his throat, he tried playing it cool.

“You could say so.” 

“Let’s follow him then.”

_ Hold up _ .

“Why?” Taehyung spluttered as he tried to stop Jungkook from going any further.

“He has a home.” Jungkook counted off his free fingers. “ _ Therefore,  _ he has a computer.”

“How can you use such logic?” Taehyung yelped as he was thrust forward. 

He knocked into Jungkook's back.

Only to be ignored for the  _ third  _ time.

After all, Jungkook only had one goal.

**Pursue the tall dark haired man who had uttered Min Yoongi’s name.**


	17. To Straightening Out Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Doctor Kim helps keep them alive, he truly knows nothing of the Dread Unit as all hell breaks loose
> 
> Step 3/3

10 minutes. 600 seconds. _That_ was all the time Kim Seokjin had wasted staring at a payphone.

After all, he still hadn't found the answer to an existential question: To dial or not to dial?

"'Tis the question." He sarcastically added aloud.

Only to reprimand himself for it the following minute.

For the umpteenth time, Seokjin let his head fall against the payphone. Never mind the fact that he felt incredibly disgusted by this payphone. Hell, he was more than sure that more than a fair share of people had puked all over it over the years.

Never mind _that_ fact, he felt purely and utterly lost.

His head was telling him to dial.

In his defense, Park Jimin was a Top Officer.

An animal, a damned monster in Seokjin's opinion, but a Top officer nonetheless.

He was not meant to be lounging in Kim Seokjin's home.

It was as simple as that.

_Yet._

Yet, Seokjin's heart was gnawing at him.

After becoming one of the top doctors in the Special Forces, he had found out _many_ things.

Those things had involved heaps of people heading insane were Park Jimin ever to go missing.

Anything related to _Operation Discipline_ had always involved Seokjin busting his ass more than deemed necessary.

So why on earth was no one busting their ass with Park Jimin oh so far from his Safe House?

He had wound up in Seokjin's home _four_ days ago and no one had come for him.

Why were they leaving him exposed like this?

_Why?_

It just didn't add up.

Seokjin let out another groan before straightening himself.

To hell with his shit.

His _income_ came from the Special Forces.

He was _not_ getting paid to question their actions.

He was _not_ getting paid to uselessly fuss over Park Jimin's safety.

He was _not_ getting paid to put his neck on the line for _any_ soldier.

If he needed to abide to _anyone_ it was _them_ a.k.a Headquarters!

Nodding to himself he looked at the payphone. In all honesty, he could have used his own phone and everything would have been over and done with. Still, he wanted to distance himself from this as much as he could. This Operation had always been too inhuman for words and Seokjin knew that he wasn't even aware of all of its facets.

The quicker he rid himself of Park Jimin or _anything_ related to him, the better.

_However._

Destiny seemed to want his head.

After all, Seokjin didn't have his wallet. Therefore not a single penny to make this call.

To make matters worse, he had washed these jeans just this morning, freeing them of all his loose change.

" _Cooperate!"_ Seokjin hollered at the gods above as he wrapped his hands around the payphone. "What in the hell have I done to you?"

Now.

In his sudden outburst of dementia, Seokjin would have most probably found an answer to the question.

However, he only earned himself odd looks from people around him.

Clearing his throat, he gathered himself before smiling at the passersby as he patted the payphone.

"I got it!" He groaned as he threw one last look to the cloudy skies above. "You _owe_ me."

He wouldn't make the call.

He wouldn't evict the person who had made his life a living hell.

He would take the high road.

He would _protect_ him from all this dodgy business.

Though he sincerely regretted his choice as soon as he'd stepped out of the payphone. Shaking his head, he tried ignoring the rain as he walked back towards his building. Thankfully he hadn't walked very far, otherwise he would have really thought that someone was out to get his head. Folding into the crowd, he walked home, his head hung low.

Until the soft glow of his neighborhood's Mart caught his attention.

_That._

Seokjin couldn't help but wince at the mere thought of Yoongi's whines if he dared cross the threshold empty-handed. However, there wasn't much he could do.

Apart from stealing.

Seokjin couldn't help but pass a hand across his face as he berated himself for having such stupid thoughts. This was what he got for being so weak to Yoongi's woes. Shaking his head, he started walking again, only to bump into a little girl. Thankfully, he caught her before any damage could be done.

"Are you alright?" He smiled as he bent down to look at her.

Only to get the usual response.

She gasped as she stared back at his uneven eyes.

Never mind how handsome he was, she only focused on his grey eye.

Unflinching.

Weird.

"Monster." She gasped as she held a hand to her mouth.

Had it been any normal day, Seokjin would have laughed it off and proved her otherwise.

Still, teaching her a lesson wouldn't hurt, now would it?

Widening his eyes, he stuck out his tongue at her before pretending to claw at her face.

No words could explain the satisfied chuckle that left Seokjin's lips as the little girl went screaming and running down the street. Slipping his hands back into his pockets, he started walking again. His smile disappearing as quickly as his pace.

Indeed.

People viewed him as a monster.

Every day, he wished for nothing more than a smile from those around him.

Every day, he cared for nothing more than the wellbeing of those around him.

Every day, he took care of men who killed for a living.

Still, _he_ was the monster.

Even though, _they_ probably killed someone's beloved every day.

Even though, _they_ heartlessly asked for their next missions every day.

Even though, _he_ healed them back to health and kept them alive.

 _He_ was the monster and them the heroes.

He was the anomaly.

The thing.

A lone tear slid down Seokjin's eye but he could only scoff.

After all, he could only cry from _one_ measly eye.

Perhaps, they were right.

Perhaps, he _was_ the anomaly.

Seokjin could only blink as he nearly bumped into a pole. Much to a passerby's amusement. Slightly blushing, Seokjin could only throw them a small smile before clearing his throat. Combing a hand through his hair he then allowed himself a look at the cloudy skies above. He couldn't stop blinking from the rain drops falling into his eyes but his gaze never left the lightning as it relentlessly flashed through the sky.

Every stroke as beautiful as the next.

His parents had once told him that lightning was the sky's gift. It was so sorry for crying over all of them that it gave them beautiful lightning. Needless to say, Seokjin had long read through his parent's _cute_ bullshit.

However.

Just for today, he wanted to believe them.

He wanted the sky to apologize for everything he was going through.

Hell, he _demanded_ a wonderful gift.

It had to be tiny.

It had to be warm.

It had to be adorned by freckles.

One resting right in the crook of _his_ neck.

Little by little, Seokjin's wishes shaped into a familiar frame.

 _His_ hoodie sagging and revealing _his_ small shoulder. All before _he_ slightly pulled on it and smiled back at Seokjin. _His_ warm smile just as captivating as _his_ mysterious gaze, even as it hid behind his unruly blonde hair.

Needless to say the small yelp that escaped Seokjin's lips at that moment had shocked more than many.

Especially as he slapped and pulled at his cheeks.

To hell with gifts, he needed to sleep.

All of this was due to his lack of sleep.

Point done.

_Hold on._

Was he _actually_ searching for an _excuse_?

And hell, had he _found_ one?

Groaning, Seokjin easily skipped up the stairs of his building. Stepping into his elevator, he leaned against its wall after pressing his floor.

He didn't know the first thing about Yoong.

It was stupid of him to even _think_ of holding Yoongi in his arms one day.

To do so he would _actually_ have to pursue him.

He would actually have to _acknowledge_ this feeling in his chest.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Seokjin could only yelp as the elevator doors opened.

Holding a hand to his chest, he stepped out as he shook his head. All of these thoughts were driving him insane.

There was no way in hell that he truly felt something for Min Yoongi.

None at all.

Seokjin stopped once more.

Was he _actually_ trying to coax himself into denial?

And wait, how on earth could it be qualified as _denial_?

Before he could even gasp, a shrill cry resonated through the corridor. Blinking, Seokjin shook his head before recognizing his neighbor's voice. Urgency overtaking him, he ran towards their apartments.

_Shit._

Only to backtrack as soon as he came face to face with the fiasco in front of his home.

No matter how much he appreciated his neighbor, there was no way he was going to face _that._

However, just before he could turn around and run for it, he was caught.

"There he is!"

Now.

Kim Seokjin had been about to leave her in her time of need but she could have at least pretended to care about him!

"There he is so let me go!" She shrieked again as she ran towards her door.

"Doctor Kim Seokjin?"

One thing was sure.

These men hadn't come looking for Park Jimin.

They looked far too disheveled to be of any help to him.

Perhaps it was an occupational hazard but Seokjin's eyes took in their different burns and wounds.

Immediately, his mind started churning as he thought of how to treat them.

All before reality hit him.

These were Dread Unit Officers.

If he so much as angered them, they would have his head.

What better way to anger than to have their Lieutenant sneezing at weird intervals in his home?

Before Seokjin could even cower at the mere thought of what they'd do to him, hands dropped on his shoulders.

"Doctor Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin had only spoken twice to Captain Kim.

On both those occasions, he had looked at him with the same urgency.

Yet, his voice had always been just as soothing.

"We need your help." He continued as his hands slowly slid to Seokjin's arms. "You're the only one who can help us." Seokjin could only blink as his arms were ever so gently squeezed before the Captain gently rubbed them. "Please."

Seokjin was on the brink of caving as he looked into his warm gaze.

He truly was.

"Go back to base."

However, he had already put Yoongi in too much danger.

True, Seokjin hardly knew a thing about Yoong.

Still, he was more than sure that the blonde couldn't handle _three_ bloodied Dread officers.

"We would have _done_ that if we could!"

Seokjin couldn't help but purse his lips at the familiar voice.

He'd spoken to Lieutenant Wang on much more occasions than Captain Kim.

On _all_ of them, he had been a complete pain in the ass.

"Jackson." Captain Kim cut him off before gently squeezing Seokjin's shoulders once more. "There are reasons for that."

"Could those make me lose my job?"

Kim Seokjin had lost his job from the moment he'd _recognized_ Park Jimi's build and still allowed him into his home.

Still, he was on a limb here.

These men needed to leave.

Right _now._

"Not if you treat us as quickly as possible." Captain Kim whispered.

"Enough of this." Sergeant Tuan shook his head as he walked towards them. "Open the door."

Only one word coursed through Seokjin's mind in that instant.

Only one.

_Gun._

"Mark."

Captain Kim clucked his tongue as he spun around, careful to place Seokjin behind him.

Seokjin could only focus on the feel of Captain Kim's hand wrapped around his wrist as he pulled him close to his back.

All before Sergeant Tuan's words pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Are we going to talk some more or are we going to watch you bleed to death, Captain?"

Indeed, that was warm blood Seokjin felt trickling down onto his skin. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly dabbed Captain Kim's back. Only to frown as he saw a new patch of blood forming on the spot he'd touched.

"We must not threaten him." Captain Kim started only to freeze the following minute.

After all, he hadn't expected an arm to wrap around his waist. Neither had he expected to see a patch of wet black hair sneak under his arm. Blinking, he found himself unable to speak as Seokjin expertly hoisted his arm around his shoulders and pushed them towards his door.

"You said it'd be fine as long as you left quickly." Seokjin whispered as he started punching his code.

Seokjin could only swear under his breath as his door opened.

This was crazy.

He could only pray that Park Jimin had drifted to sleep and stopped sneezing for all to hear.

"Thank you."

Seokjin had just started berating himself some more when he'd heard the soft voice.

Therefore, his shock was more than justified as he spun a little too fast to face Captain Kim.

Only to stare right into his warm gaze. Their noses slightly brushing as Captain Kim slightly sagged forward.

Seokjin would have dropped him right there and then had they not just walked into a wondrous sight in his lounge.

He had been scared of a couple of sneezes.

So how was he to even _start_ explaining Lieutenant Park being pulled by the front of his pants out of a room by his neighbor?

"Let go!"

Needless to say, Sergeant Tuan's eyes had never grown quite as wide.

"In a minute."

Needless to say, Lieutenant Wang's jaw had never dropped any lower.

" _Head Number 1_!"

 _Needless to say,_ Captain Kim's eyes had _never_ held more killing intent.

Especially as _his_ boyfriend was pulled into the arms of a certain asshole.

To make matters worse, the same asshole _still_ had his fingers hooked to the front of Park Jimin's jeans. Thus allowing him to tug Jimin even closer, their foreheads gently bumping against each other.

" _Yes_ , sweetheart?"

To knee him square in the balls or to knee him square in the balls?

Jimin's answer was on the tip of his tongue as Yoongi's lips curled into that smirk of his.

All the more daunting as it highlighted his bottom lip's newly acquired wound.

The cause?

Yoongi's smirk only deepened as he watched Jimin slightly lick his canine. Slowly, the blonde leaned forward, his lips ever so gently brushing against Jimin's as he spoke.

"Want to bite me again, Park Jimin?"

There it was.

 _Again_.

Momentarily closing his eyes, Jimin lightly bit on his lower lip.

A cold chill ran down his spine, pulling at his nerve strings as Yoongi chuckled right in his ear.

Teasing him senseless as his fingers slowly slid to Yoongi's neck.

"Should I be innovative, Head Number 1?"

Yoongi's breath stilled as Jimin's hands wrapped around his neck.

"I beg to differ." Yoongi winced as his hands slipped to Jimin's wrists. "This is rather barbaric."

The latter's hold only seemed to be tightening as he leaned back to look in Yoongi's eyes.

"Watch me give a damn."

_Oh._

Yoongi _had_ watched.

However, Jimin's interest in his welfare had long flown out the window.

"I just want you to bath, Park Jimin."

Though his hold had loosened, no words could explain how much bullshit Jimin had just read behind those words. Especially as Yoongi carefully kissed the insides of his wrists.

"I'd like to kiss you _without_ tasting the soup you spilt on yourself yesterday."

Yoongi could only chuckle at the finger Jimin thrust at him as he rolled his eyes. So much so that he easily wrapped his hand around it as he cocked his head to the side.

"Our kisses _began_ and _ended_ with that one."

"If that thought lets you sleep at night." Yoongi reassuringly nodded back at Jimin as he pinched his cheek. "So be it, sweetheart."

Translation: Jimin had just wasted his breath and he would only be wasting it some more if he continued speaking.

Still, Park Jimin was a stubborn man.

"I'm serious, Min Yoongi."

"Aren't you always, Park Jimin?"

They were walking on a completely flat surface.

Therefore, Jimin had no one to blame but Yoongi as he stumbled forward.

However, before he could complain, he felt an arm wrap around his neck.

jimin's reflexes kicked in as he prepared to counter attack.

Yet.

Jimin's toes only curled into the carpet at his feet as he was pulled into a smooch.

Before he'd even had the time to blink, Yoongi had leaned back.

An infectious smile drawn on his lips as he watched Jimin.

"Are _you_ ever _?"_

Relentlessly shaking his head as an answer to the question, Yoongi cutely rubbed their noses together. Jimin could only bite back a yelp as he tried to break free of his hold, their proximity disconcerting. Even more so, Yoongi's hair was tickling him senseless. So much so that he couldn't fight the slight chortle that escaped his lips.

All before Yoongi pulled him into another kiss.

Much softer this time as he pecked Jimin before kissing him with more certainty.

Absent-mindedly, Jimin curled into the blonde, his fingers clutching the front of his hoodie as he cocked his head to the side. Deepening the kiss, Jimin slowly raised his arms, wrapping them around Yoongi's neck as they awkwardly stumbled towards the bathroom door. With every step, their legs became more entangled. So much so that they practically fell against the door. Jimin slightly winced as the handle dug into his bare back. Only to be replaced by Yoongi's hand the following minute.

Jimin couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt his cold fingers against his skin.

One by one, they gently skimmed over him before stopping.  
Only to start the same teasing rhythm once more.

It was only as Yoongi caught him into a feverishly slow kiss that Jimin broke free of the enrapturing rhythm.

It was only as Yoongi's cold hands dipped to the hem of his pants that he remembered where this was heading.

It was only then that he remembered why he'd stopped them earlier.

So much so that his breath stilled as Yoongi's hands rested on his hips.

"You're going to stop me again."

Jimin shuddered as Yoongi whispered right in his ear.

Just as he'd done several minutes before.

"Aren't you?"

Breathless, Jimin's hands cupped Yoongi's cheeks.

Just as he'd done before head-butting Yoongi several minutes before.

"This is rather _weak_ of you, Park Jimin." Yoongi noted.

Indeed.

Min Yoongi wasn't bleeding.

He wasn't hurt anywhere.

Jimin was just watching him.

Yet, at the same time.

He wasn't truly _watching_ him.

"Is this the part where you tell me not to touch you ever again?"

He seemed to be looking past him.

Somewhere far away.

A distant memory.

A fleeting moment when he'd been ordered to stay still no matter what happened.

All before soft lips had met his.

Truth be told.

Jimin had been ready to beat the living shit out of Namjoon the second their lips had met.

Yet he had stayed put.

Because he had been ordered to.

Over time, that disturbing first kiss had no longer been a concern.

He now cared for Namjoon.

He now kissed him because he _wanted_ to.

Still.

His memory was plagued with one cold afternoon in an empty infirmary.

Wrapped in the comfort of a blanket.

Next to Jung Hoseok.

" _Kiss me, Park Jimin."_

To say that he had been shocked, would be an understatement.

To say that he had doubted in Hoseok's sincerity, would have meant overlooking his strong gaze.

_"See?_

_Isn't it odd to ask you or order you to kiss me?"_

Doctors, his comrades, _every_ one had told Jimin that his best friend was heading insane.

Yet he had never looked saner in his life.

 _"Shouldn't you_ want _to do so?"_

A goofball.

A daredevil.

A sweetheart.

From Jimin's point of view, Hoseok had always been _more_ acquainted with insanity than deemed necessary.

Therefore, it had felt off to see him act so mature.

 _"If I rob you of that right from our very first kiss, do I_ really _love you?_

_Can we really start a relationship as equals?_

_Can we really trust each other?"_

Especially when he had seemed to hit all the right chords.

"I _was your first kiss._

_You were mine._

_We had both leaned in and let what happened happen._

_Because we_ both _wanted to."_

Jimin could still feel Hoseok's lips from that hot summer in middle school.

He could still hear his light giggle when they'd parted.

" _What do you mean you_ didn't _want to?_

_You clearly did, handsome best friend of mine._

_Though my heart belongs to Jieun, you and I both know that we're soulmates."_

Jimin could still feel the trust between them as Hoseok had tightly hugged him.

Never quite finishing his monologue.

Never quite fully phrasing his thoughts.

Still.

They had hung between them.

They now hung in front of Park Jimin.

Between him and the man whom he _had_ wanted to kiss.

Indeed, he had wanted to share that first kiss.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin knew that it should have bothered him.

He knew that he should have felt disgusted by this touch, completely foreign to him.

He knew that he should have thought of Namjoon and recoiled.

It should have bothered him to want such a vile thing.

He _knew_ that it should have.

 _Yet_.

Whenever their lips met, no thoughts of beating the living shit out of Min Yoongi crossed his mind.

Leaning against the door frame, Jimin let his eyes scan Yoongi's frame.

During their exchange, his hoodie had slightly unzipped.

Revealing his toned torso.

Thus, troubling Jimin to no end.

Indeed.

No thoughts of beating Yoongi to a pulp crossed his mind.

He simply wanted to pull him closer and closer.

Only then would he decipher what truly brewed between them.

Still, he knew better.

"Don't touch me." Jimin hissed as he slightly leaned off of the door.

This made no sense.

It made no sense whatsoever.  
So, Park Jimin did what he knew best.

He had a mission to finish.

Dwelling on this was not necessary.

Therefore, he could will himself to ignore it.

After all he had been trained not to let his emotions get the best of him.

No matter how intriguing, he would become indifferent to this.

Not that Yoongi would let him.

"Is this the part where I tell you that your moans said otherwise?"

"They didn't."

"I beg to differ." Jimin could only purse his lips as Yoongi slightly pushed him back against the bathroom door. "I'll have you know that I speak moan."

Shutting Park Jimin up? Check.

No words could explain the satisfied chuckle that left Yoongi's lips.

However, laughter had never died quite as fast as Jimin gutted him.

"Oh look." Jimin deadpanned as he reached for the door handle. "You really _do_ speak moan."

Before Jimin could step into the bathroom, Yoongi's hand closed the door again.

Jimin spun around, ready to set him straight but found himself trapped under Yoongi's gaze.

"I've kissed my fair share of people."

"So think of my lips as _a_ pair among your sea of conquests." Jimin rolled his eyes as he tried turning around.

"A _sea_ of conquests?" Yoongi mused as he teasingly cocked his head to the side. "Is that you, oh so subtly, calling me charming, Park Jimin?"

"Your _puddle_ of conquests."

Yoongi's pout could have given any toddler a run for their money.

 _Still_.

"Think of my lips as _a_ pair among your _puddle_ of conquests." Jimin sighed, his voice devoid of any emotion as he spun around.

"I could."

Jimin's hand wrapped around the door handle but never quite got around to grabbing it.

It simply hung there.

Unlike Yoongi's arm as it slowly wrapped around his waist.

His lips hovering ever so close to his ear.

"But I don't want to."

"Is this really the time for you to be throwing a tantrum, _Head Number 1_?"

"Would that make you realize that you'd had no intention whatsoever of stopping _before_ I noticed that we had company?"

Park Jimin had been trained not to let his emotions get the best of him.

He had been trained.

He had been _damn_ well trained.

However, there was no denying the surprise in his eyes as Yoongi brought him closer to his chest.

The front of his jeans ever so slightly poking Jimin's lower back.

" _Do_ tell me, Park Jimin."

The cool buttons sending chills down his back.

"Had I not snapped you out of that trance."

Just as they'd done when he'd first touched them.

"Had you not bitten me."

Only to undo Yoongi's jeans.

"We'd still be on that bed, wouldn't we?"

Only to ever so slowly pull on them.

"With you inside me?"

Only for his fingers to teasingly brush the front of his boxers.

"Or would it have been the other way round, Head Number 1?"

Park Jimin's hand instantly shot upwards.

Easily wrapping around Yoongi's chin.

All before thrusting his face at full force against the door.

Or at least attempting to.

"Do you _have_ to hurt me every chance you get?"

Thankfully for him, Yoongi had stopped the momentum of the thrust with his hand.

Still, Jimin still cupped his chin.

Thus, turning it at his will.

To stare straight at him.

"3 meters." Jimin deadpanned. "Do not get within three meters of me until the end of this mission." " _Three_?" Yoongi scoffed as Jimin pinched his lips together.

"You need to focus on your mission."

Had Park Jimin not heard of multitasking?

The words lay on the tip of Yoongi's tongue but he chose otherwise.

He had _barely_ escaped getting more than acquainted with the bathroom door.

He didn't need a second go.

Still.

One question remained.

"What about afterwards?"

"There will be _no_ afterwards, _Head Number 1."_

Now.

Min Yoongi had been all ears.

He'd been _diligently_ listening.

All until his eyes had fallen on Jimin's lips.

"You'll be dead."

Moist.

"By _my_ hand."

Inviting.

"That's no fun." Yoongi slightly pouted as he slowly leaned in.

"You have your memories, your hands and your dick."

No words could explain Yoongi's light scoff as his lips met thin air.

Indeed.

Jimin was no longer in front of him.

The latter was _nonchalantly_ leaning against the door frame.

"You're a big boy."

This should have been the part where Yoongi shut him up.

This should have been the part where he socked him in the damn head.

This should have been the part for him to do _anything._

_Still._

"You _know_ how to have fun, now don't you?"

The bathroom door slammed straight in his face.

Legit.

Still, Min Yoongi could only lightly lick his lower lip.

If Jimin wanted him to focus, showing him such sides of him was _not_ the way to go.

From the get-go, Yoongi had known that Park Jimin was sexy.

However, _that_ smirk that he had just thrown at him.

Paired with _that_ low tone of his had been-.

Yoongi could only bite back the groan of pleasure rising within him.

This soldier was going to be the death of him.

That was if the latter's boyfriend didn't beat him to it.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Yoongi's tone was light as he slightly cocked his head to the side. "Catch us every Tuesday: Same place, same time."

To applaud Min Yoongi for his cool or to have his head?

Lieutenant Wang didn't quite know.

"I don't think Head Number 1 noticed you. I distracted him for your sake." Yoongi yawned as he playfully spun around to face them. "You should probably enjoy the calm before the storm."

Lieutenant Wang was _still_ trying to process what he had seen.

Put simply: Had he _really_ just seen what he had _just_ seen?

Before he could even decipher his _own_ gibberish, Captain Kim stepped forward.

_Clearly._

He had made his choice.

"You _fucking_ bastard."

He would _dismantle_ him.

Hell, he would make him regret _ever_ being born.

Wordlessly, Namjoon clenched his fists before lunging at Yoongi.

His hands ready to strangle him.

Had he not been shot in the arm.

"Jealousy is ugly."

First things first.

Min Yoongi had _repeatedly_ kissed Park Jimin.

However, Kim Seokjin had just watched.

In all honesty, it had truly felt like watching TV.

He had just been waiting for the credits of this _odd_ movie.

Then Yoongi had proceeded to whisper _several_ sweet nothings to Jimin.

More precisely, _far_ from sweet nothings.

However, Seokjin had just nodded.

After all this odd, _beyond words,_ movie was nearing its end.

 _Then_ had come the damn sound effects.

Followed by a handsome young man holding a _gun_.

"You're not easy on the eyes to boot." The handsome stranger tittered before cocking his head to the side. "So let _me_ take care of Hyung."

To _hell_ with this shit.

A shrill cry escaped Kim Seokjin's lips as he staggered away from the stranger.

All before almost flattening himself to the floor because of a new arrival.

"You shot him!" A shrill voice called as its owner collided into Seokjin.

"Taehyung!"

Jackson and Mark had been in perfect synch as they called out to their subordinate.

Only to be bypassed as the latter moved Seokjin aside.

"You _shot_ my Captain!".

"Stop complaining n°3."

"You're not supposed to shoot him!" Taehyung hollered as he grabbed the stranger's arm.

" _Do_ tell me _when_ we discussed such details." The stranger cutely blinked as he looked down at him.

" _Nothing!_ "

"Oh hush n°3."

 _Hell_ no.

Kim Seokjin had just had to deal with the oddest pet names.

 _Head number_ who now?

There was no way in hell that he was about to adjust to these ones.

 _No_ way.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" He called between scattered breaths as he leaned against his door frame.

"Hold on just a second."

Said the stranger as he smiled at him and lightly tapped his head.  
Making Seokjin move back as a bullet flew between them.

Followed by another.

And another.

All because of Yoongi.

"What were you saying?" The stranger nodded towards him as he stood straight once more.  
"Do _not_ talk to him, Jungkook." Yoongi warned as he shot once more.

His bullet whizzing _extremely_ close to Jungkook's temple.

 _Hold on_.

 _Min Yoongi's_ bullet?

Indeed, the latter discarded a now empty gun.

All before stretching his arm towards Namjoon.

"Knife."

The word was simple.

The meaning simple.

Still, Seokjin and Namjoon could only gape back at him.

" _Knife."_ Yoongi insisted.

"You already took my gun." Namjoon faintly retorted.

All before dangerously swaying on his legs.

"Captain!" Mark called as he ran towards him, closely followed by Jackson.

"Lay down, sir." Jackson whispered as Mark steadied Namjoon.

Clearly, he had lost too much blood. He seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness as he looked towards the new arrivals in the room. Yet, he was clearly talking to Yoongi.

"What the hell do you need a knife for?" Namjoon panted as Mark guided him to one of Seokjin's couches.

"To slit his throat."

Seokjin's eyes widened as he stared at _his_ tiny Yoongi.

His tiny Yoongi who had locked lips with _the_ Park Jimin.

His tiny Yoongi who had spouted murderous words.

Was he _really_ still his Yoongi?

"I quite like my throat the way it is." Jungkook noted.

"Don't worry." Yoongi retorted just as cutely. "You'll love it even more when I'll be done."

"There will be none of that." Colonel Choi ordered.

Colonel Choi.

Used to sound of her voice, Seokjin only nodded along.

All before realizing how delusional that sounded.

There no way Colonel Choi would be in his building.

Right?

Wordlessly, Seokjin slowly turned his head towards his corridor.

A faint whimper escaping his lips the moment he came face to face with a bleeding Colonel Choi.

Closely followed by several soldiers.

"Whoever you are, this is a private discussion." Jungkook calmly called as he readied his gun. "You have no say, _woman_."

"Aren't you sounding smart for once, Kookie?" Yoongi darkly chuckled as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Now hold on just a minute." Taehyung called as he let his hand wrap around Jungkook's arm.

Still, it was too late.

"Fire." Colonel Choi ordered with a mere flick of her hand.

Shots were fired before anything else could be said.

Much to Seokjin's dismay.

 _Why_ on earth had all these people wound up in his apartment?

 _What_ had he done to the world?

Holding a hand to his heart, Kim Seokjin was only sure of _two_ things as he took in the chaos unfolding before him.

He was most definitely going to lose his job.

More importantly.

**He was going to be sick.**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ Our dear doctor has met everyone and all hell is about to break loose. Especially now that they're all in the same room. Who will get Yoongi first? Captain Kim or Jungkook? I bet on-.
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment ^^ Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun Fact : I gave myself whiplash from crying with Jimin over his mother to the way he just ripped out Jin's eye. My mind created a gif of that moment and I'm still sitting here... shook.
> 
> Fun Fact 2: Happy Birthday to a special Kookie <3


	18. Then Regrouping: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand but Hoseok's death could explain it all. 
> 
> Hand   
> 1/3

Cold. 

That was all that Park Jimin should have felt.

Cold water clutching him into a tight embrace.

That was all that Park Jimin should have registered.

Ice cold water clawing away at every inch of his skin.

That was  _ all  _ that Park Jimin should have even  _ begun  _ to think about. 

Yet. 

_ Her  _ piercing cry wrapped around him just as tightly as the water surrounding him.

It resonated through his mind just as clearly as it had done the night of her death.

Indeed.

Private Ahn’s had been the first death to many.

Closing his eyes, Jimin could only try shutting out her cries.

Only to fail.

After all, his mind was plagued with memories of the brusque soldier.

With the stature and facial features of a man, she had hardly been pleasing to the eye.

To top it off, her gruff voice had held more timber than any man on their squad.

Yet, it had never mattered.

It had never mattered until  _ that _ very moment.

A clean shot through her head.

A clean shot through her throat.

Only then had her voice been shrill.

_ Only  _ then had she let out a feminine cry.

A piercing cry now dashing through Jimin’s mind.

No matter he did, tainted in pain and agony,  _ it _ haunted him.

Even more so because in that moment, it had seemed as though-.

_ No. _

In that moment, Private Ahn  _ had  _ known what Park Jimin now suspected.

After all, they were  _ the  _ Dread Unit. 

No mere man could have felt their presence.

No highly drugged meat head could have taken down.

Not a single  _ incompetent  _ bodyguard could have taken them down! 

_ Yet _ .

Even as they had maneuvered their way through a dense forest. 

Even as they had approached their target’s isolated vacation home.

_ Even  _ as they had eyed the armed,  _ hostile,  _ perimeter upfront.

Private Ahn had been shot from  _ behind _ .

At that point.

Only one thought had coursed through their minds.

Their entire mission had been compromised.

Unless they moved fast, their asses would be handed to them.

However.

On second thought. 

Would that have  _ really  _ occurred?

Some would have and  _ did  _ think Park Jimin conceited.

Still, he could hardly give a damn.

Never had it and never  _ would  _ it bother him to bypass his superiors'  _ precious  _ one-way tickets to premature deaths. He had a more than damn good head on his shoulders. Therefore, their shit excuses for battle plans could be handed to every damn unit  _ but  _ his. 

In other words.

For lack of a better term, were Park Jimin’s ass ever to jump ship.

Well _.  _

The Special Forces had better pray that he simply chose to sit behind a till for the rest of his days. 

Hence, Park Jimin’s irritation at his pure and  _ utter  _ failure that day.

Everything had been under control.

Nothing should have compromised his mission.

Nothing within his  _ fucking _ perimeter,  _ widespread  _ as it had been, should have shot at his unit without dying first.

_ That  _ being said.

Jimin could only focus on one detail.

The culprit had gingerly shot  _ twice _ .

Asserting his kill.

_ That  _ being said.

The culprit had been nowhere near them.

_ That being said! _

The asshole had known their exact positions. 

_ However _ .

There was only one way anyone could have known their exact positions.

_ Only  _ one and it had been embedded into their necks the moment that they had joined the Special Forces.

_ Now.  _

How on earth did that all match up? 

_ How?  _

Well, it simply did.

No matter how many  _ countless  _ times Jimin disregarded it. 

It simply did.

Like a gaping hole, the answer lay before him.

It stared him in the eye and as always.

It mocked him.

Indeed.

It could only laugh as Jimin never went further than his mere assumptions.

It could only laugh as Jimin slowly began to backpedal.

_ The  _ great Dread Unit soldier showcasing fear as he retreated.

Never prying further, he simply stared at the answer’s  _ set  _ of reassuring smiles.

His Superiors’.

His Father’s.

Colonel Yoo’s.

Worst of all.

Kim Namjoon’s loving smile. 

No words could have explained the loud splash that echoed through the small bathroom.

Closely followed by a set of scattered breaths, clouded over by harsh coughs.

Jimin’s coughs. 

Heaving, he could only let his head hang over the side of the bathtub.

Another series of coughs leaving his lips as he clutched his chest.

It had simply been for a few minutes.

He had  _ simply _ closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Yet, it had almost cost him his life.

All because of this whole fiasco.

Letting out a few more coughs, he raised a hand to his forehead.

The irony, really.

Focus he had wanted? 

Focus he most definitely had.

Hell, if he could, he’d give himself a well-earned pat on the back.

Instead, he let out another series of coughs as he passed a hand through his drenched hair. 

He hadn’t even spent more than 5 minutes in his bath. Still, it was evident that the longer he wallowed in here, the closer he felt to losing his life as easily as himself to his thoughts. Hence, his resolve as he pulled himself to his feet. 

Water splashed all over the tiled floor but he could hardly care.

His gaze lay ahead.

Forget he had wanted?

Forget he couldn’t. 

Water trickled down his slender frame.

A towel clearly awaiting him.

Yet.

He ignored it.

Rationally speaking. 

Jimin should have been grateful.

Not only had a bath, although ice damn cold, been drawn  _ just  _ for him, a set of towels and dry clothes also awaited him. To the blind eye, he was therefore being just a  _ tad  _ bit more than an ungrateful ass. Especially as he walked towards the bathroom’s lone mirror, disdain written all over his face. 

However, one tiny detail could not and would not be bypassed.

Jimin was most definitely not blind. 

Even as his hand wrapped around the sink’s cool marble.  

Even as he let his head slowly droop forward.

His eyes never left his newly acquired  _ scar _ .

Right in the crook of his neck.

Truth be told.

The blemishes on Park Jimin’s body had only ever come from things as mundane as mosquito bites or wounds. 

That, on the other hand, had in no way meant that he had been oblivious to his surroundings. 

He had seen  _ them  _ on others.

Hidden from view by shirts.

Hastily covered by hands.

_ They  _ had showcased the boundaries of Park Jimin’s relationship.

Something as mundane as a hickey had always been inaccessible for him.

All in favor of the secrecy of his relationship.

Yet.

Here he stood.

A hickey staring back at him.

In a way. 

He didn’t know what infuriated him more: 

The fact that this thing was now a clear reminder of his momentary loss of better judgement in favor of that asshole.

Pun  _ duly _ intended. 

Or.

The fact that that this thing showcased Captain Kim Namjoon’s most impeccable discipline.

Ever so slightly pursing his lips, Jimin could only childishly flick the towels to the floor.

Never mind the persistent drops of water clouding his view, he reached for the dry clothes.

Only to pause as his hand wrapped around a shirt maybe twice Min Yoongi’s size.

Slightly cocking his head to the side, Jimin couldn’t even begin to imagine him in something like this.

Hell, Yoongi would most definitely lose himself in it  _ before  _ his head would ever resurface. 

No sooner had the thought crossed Jimin’s mind that he froze.

However, the damage had already been done. 

And Jung Hoseok would never let him live through it.

_ “Why the  _ sudden, uncharacteristic  _ positive outlook on life, dear best friend of mine?”  _

The words should have been ‘smiling’.

Not that Jimin would give Hoseok the benefit of the doubt. 

_ “Let me rephrase that. _

_ Why the  _ sudden, uncharacteristic thought  _ from your cute-shamming self?”  _

How was thinking of someone running out of air under a layer of clothing considered as thinking them cute? 

_ “Then toss it.” _

Hoseok’s bright laughter wrapped around him just as tightly as his hold on the shirt.

_ “You can’t, can you dear best friend of mine?”  _

There was no denying the slight blush on Jimin’s cheeks as he had tried shrugging Hoseok off of him.

Just as there was no denying Hoseok’s loving smile as he had teasingly poked Jimin’s cheek.

7 years ago.

_ Ah. _

A cold chill crept up Jimin’s back just as slowly as Hoseok’s hand on his back.

Followed by his trademark chuckle as he had looked down at the stray puppy in Jimin’s hands.

However.

The puppy was long gone.

Just as was Hoseok.

Leaving Jimin alone.

No one but himself to chastise his finding Min Yoongi cute.

_ Focus. _

Shaking his head from side to side, Jimin could only hastily slip on the oversized shirt. 

He needed to keep his emotions at bay.

He needed to remain focused.

_ Yes. _

Staying focused was key. 

Or not.

His eyes shot open as he slowly raised a hand to his neck.

A small wince leaving his lips just as he cocked his head to the left. 

All in time to catch a small trail of blood trickling down his collarbone.

Because his stitches had come undone.

_ Wait.  _

Tossing the shirt aside, he peered closer at the side of his neck.

His eyes widening every passing second.

After all, he could feel it.

Put more precisely.

He could  _ not  _ feel it. 

“I’ve killed children younger than you.” 

Someone had removed his tracker.

“So.” 

Scratch that. 

“Make one more move.” 

Someone had  _ known  _ about his tracker.

“I’ll slit your throat.” 

_ Scratch that. _

“Then watch you bleed dry.” 

_ Someone  _ had known about his tracker’s  _ exact  _ whereabouts. 

“Understood?” 

Clearly.

That someone hadn’t been the little girl staring back at him in the glass.

She seemed far too petrified to even dream of laying a hand on him.

“ _ Understood _ ?” 

Now.

To tell him that she was not a child or to tell him that she was  _ not  _ a child?

_ That  _ was her question though it never left her lips.

Her unspoken answer? 

The gunshot that resonated behind the bathroom door.

“Are you mute?” 

Unlike the growing urgency in her gaze, Jimin remained stoic as he turned around. 

“Or am I just lucky?” 

Quite obedient, though her gaze never left the bathroom door, she hadn’t moved an inch. 

Hell, she seemed to have slipped into an impromptu game of musical statues as she crouched next to the bathtub. 

In her defense.

He  _ had _ said  _ not  _ to move.

Her answering him meant moving her lips.

Her logic was therefore irrefutable.

“Mute it is then.” 

Or not.

“I!” 

The word shot out of her just as quickly as she got to her feet.

Nonetheless brimming with gusto, her voice wavered as she continued.

“I have not come for you, Park Jimin.” 

“Oh look, it speaks.”

Never had gusto deflated quite as fast.

“I…” She squeaked before cutely smacking her cheeks. “I am a person!” 

“Oh look,  _ you  _ speak.” 

Sarcasm was one thing.

She could  _ deal  _ with sarcasm.

However, she could not and would  _ not  _ deal with him treating her no better than a  _ tile. _

“You meanie!” She cried out as she stomped her feet.

“ _ Meanie?”  _

“ _ I  _ snuck up on  _ you _ !” She pointed out as she raised a small finger at him. “I deserve  _ respect  _ from you!  _ You  _ are the one who’s no better than a piece of  _ poop,  _ you big  _ meanie _ !”

Heaving.

She was heaving as she folded her arms across her chest.

More than content of her  _ smart  _ comeback.

“You’re just a lost little girl playing dress up, aren’t you?”

Though her sudden hissy fit could have said otherwise.

“I  _ am _ a  _ real  _ ninja!” She shot back before sticking out her tongue at him. “I am  _ not  _ a child.” 

“ _ Right _ .” Jimin deadpanned as he cocked his head to the side. 

“I am  _ not _ !” 

“ _ Uh _ - _ huh _ .”   

“Am  _ not _ !” 

A slight tap to the forehead.

That was all it had taken for her to tumble backwards.

“Am not.” Jimin slightly pursed his lips as he crouched down in front of her. “Are to.” 

No words could explain the loud yelp that left her lips as she splashed around in the bathtub. 

“Do us both a favor and go back to kindergarten with your bullshit.” 

Thrashing around, she now truly embodied the toddler that she was. 

Not that she would admit it as she raised a shuriken towards Jimin. 

“I.” She panted as she drew her hand back. “Am  _ not  _ a child!” 

“Yet you were dressed as one at a funeral home.”

Hold on. 

“I remember you.” 

Japanese.

“For a Tokugawa assassin.” 

_ Impeccable  _ Japanese. 

“You really  _ are  _ young.” 

Never mind the fact that he spoke Japanese far better than  _ any  _ of her peers.

She had processed _nothing_ but his fingers trailing along the Tokugawa crest embedded in her clothes. Slowly they crept across her chest.

Just as slowly as the fear growing within her.

_ How  _ on earth had he known whom she was?

A slight gasp left her lips as his fingers traced her chin. 

_ How _ ? 

“I’d even say  _ too  _ young.” 

Now. 

“However, your Master made his choices and I made mine.”

The point had been for her to make a quick escape.

“I  _ did  _ tell you not to move.”

_ Not  _ flatten herself on the side of the bathtub.

Her shuriken drilling itself into  _ her  _ palm.

“ _ That _ being said.”

Tears stung her eyes as she let out a shrill cry.

Only muffled by the shots fired from the other side of the bathroom door.

“If not for my head.” 

Hot tears now streamed down her cheeks.

However, her worries lay in the slender fingers under her chin.

“Have you come for Min Yoongi’s?”

Her vision was blinded by tears.

Her words undiscernible as she sobbed.

Yet, Jimin had heard her loud and clear.

Just as loudly as the click at the back of his head.

“You truly are as smart as they say, Park Jimin.” 

A small groan left his lips as he lurched forward.

“Now be a good boy and die.” 

The barrel of the gun hit the back of his head once more.

With more intent this time.

Jimin could only close his eyes to ignore the pain.

“Unless you haven’t noticed.” He groaned as he slightly nudged the gun. “ _ Min Yoongi  _ is in the other room.”

“Because of  _ you. _ ”  

His job was more than cut out for him.

Already crouching, all he had to do was steep lower before sweeping his opponent off of their feet. 

Only to fall face first with a beautiful young woman.

Just as beautiful as when she’d oddly tried to strike up a conversation with him.

At a funeral home.

“Sister!” The little girl tried before drawing a short breath.

After all.

There wasn’t much she could do as a barrel stared back at her.

Though its owner never laid as much as a look on her.

“Because of me?” Jimin repeated as he kept the woman trapped between his legs. “ _ Do  _ elaborate.” 

“Get the  _ fuck  _ off of me!” She shrieked as she fought against him.

“If all of you are so weak, no wonder you so desperately want him back.” 

“The  _ hell _ did you just say?” 

“I didn’t exactly whisper.” 

To hell with this.

Desperately thrashing under him, she tried reaching for her discarded gun.

Her result? 

Pure and utter failure.

“How long have you been keeping tabs on me?” 

She could have answered him.

“You should have killed me the moment we met,  _ right?”  _

She sincerely could have.

“After all the quicker I’m dead, the quicker he gets back to you.”

However.

“I  _ sincerely  _ applaud your logic.”

There wasn’t much she could do with a gun in her mouth.

“Though it  _ is  _ quite a bit of a stretch.”

There wasn’t much she could do as a click resonated not only through her ears  _ but  _ mouth as well. 

“Considering you don’t even know where his fiancée is.” 

There wasn’t much she could do as Jimin slowly pushed the gun deeper in her throat.

“Use your incompetence to find your future Clan Head, why don’t you?” 

There wasn’t much she could do as he heartlessly pulled the trigger.

Before pointing the gun straight at the little girl.

“ _Do_ remember this.” He paused as he got to his feet. “I was _not_ advising you to stay still.” 

Quite sincerely, Jimin could practically  _ smell  _ the fear off of her.

It was quite appetizing. 

So much so that he slowly licked his lips.

“Neither am I handing Min Yoongi over to you.”

He had missed the taste of his opponent’s fear.

“I’m far from finished with him.”

He had  _ terribly  _ missed it.

“Get in line.” 

However, the same couldn’t be said for the sound of ticking bombs. 

Unannounced, a small tick started ringing around him.

Followed by another.

Then another.

All before a full blown concerto erupted.

Then the first blast occurred. 

No words could have described the pain coursing through Jimin’s body as he was thrown back against the bathroom door. Yet, it in no way compared to the pain caused by the large hand wrapping around his neck. 

Gasping for air, Jimin tried fighting against his new opponent.

_ Something  _ told him that he had finally encountered the competent one in the bunch.

And no, it had nothing to do with the lack of air coursing through his system. 

As though on cue, another blast occurred, startling his opponent.

Thus, enabling Jimin to scramble out of his reach.

Or not.

A groan left his lips as an abnormally large hand grabbed a handful of his hair. 

“ _ You _ ’re the small fry everyone’s so scared of?” A ghastly cackle wrapped around the room before abruptly stopping. “ _ Why?” _

Well.

It most probably had something to do with the ease with which Jimin hoisted himself up.

Wrapping his legs around his arm.

All before breaking the latter.

The man let out a beastly cry as he staggered against the bathroom door. 

Thus, leaving more than enough time for Jimin to fall back into a stance.

Before landing a flying kick right in the middle of his chest.

In perfect unison with a bomb overhead, the door fell off of its hinges.

Revealing the deluge in the lounge.

A bullet whizzed past Jimin’s cheek.

Just as Colonel Choi evaded it.

Leaving more than enough time for Sergeant Tuan to disarm the shooter.

Letting him fall back against Lieutenant Wang’s dagger.

Thus, allowing the latter to use the newly acquired body as a shield.

To protect none other than Private Kim.

_ Hold. _

_ On. _

Jimin hadn’t even been able to wrap his mind around the situation that a hand  _ did  _ hold onto his leg. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself to flick that little girl all the way back to her  _ rightful  _ place in that funeral home once and for all. However, he had never been more wrong. 

Now.

Jimin had just thrown someone at a door.

Yet, it in no way compared to  _ his  _ ass being thrown across a room and onto a body. 

Slightly spitting out blood, Jimin could only groan as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

_ Which  _ asshole had laid his hands on him and was  _ still  _ breathing?

“I’ll blow your brains out.”

“ _ Classy _ .” 

No words could have explained the look of indifference on Jimin’s face as he eyed  _ this _ idiot. 

Clearly, no one had given him the heads up.

In order to even  _ think  _ of doing such a horrible thing, he needed a  _ gun  _ and not a  _ dagger.  _

Scoffing, Jimin leaned forward, grabbing a handful of his hair.

Thus, allowing to get a clear view of his face.

**“ _Captain?”_**


	19. Then Regrouping: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand but Hoseok's death could explain it all. 
> 
> Hand   
> 2/3

~ _ 2 months earlier~  _ _   
_ _ November 2016 _

“I don’t get it!” 

For the umpteenth time that afternoon, in an empty canteen, Lee Jieun had outstretched her long and slender fingers.    
The light had danced along her long nails just as easily as Jung Hoseok’s playful gaze. 

He had never enjoyed a game of ‘spot the difference’ quite as much as this. 

“What difference does it make?” 

Her fingers had seemed to dance in thin air as she had brought them back to her lips.

Unknowingly enticing Hoseok all the more.

“My hand is still the same.” 

One by one, her fingers had skimmed over her full lips.

Touch by touch, Hoseok had slightly leaned over the table separating them. 

“Be it linked with yours.” Her index had beautifully arched towards him. “Or be it on this table.” 

Where her finger should have met a cold surface, it had met his soft hand.

Where his indifference should have remained, he had slightly winced at the nail digging through his skin. 

“Am I no different from a piece of furniture?” He had lightly teased.

The pain had slowly begun creeping up the rest of his arm but his eyes had never left hers.

He had only grown more entranced as she’d lightly cocked her head to the side. 

As though a veil, her long dark locks now hid her eyes.

Only to emphasize her full pink lips as she spoke. 

“Am I  _ supposed _ to spot a difference?” 

Lee Jieun had been beautiful. 

She had been by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

“I’m warm and the table is cold.” He had softly whispered.

“Hm.” 

Yet, the densest he had ever met. 

It had even been a surprise that he had still held an ounce of respect for this whimsical superior of his.

She had been dense from the moment he’d lain eyes on her.

Yet, he’d effortlessly become her friend.

“I have  _ flesh  _ that you are digging into and the table has wood.” 

“I’m so sorry!” 

She had been dense from the moment he’d held her hand and asked her to play this game.

Yet he’d never taken advantage of her naivety. 

“I have feelings and this table doesn’t.” 

“How would you be so sure that this table has no feelings?” 

She had been dense from the beginning of this impromptu confession. 

Yet.

“When your hand left mine, I felt cold.” He had whispered ever so softly. 

Yet he had still loved her.

“Winter  _ is  _ starting early this year but I hardly feel it. I’m a walking hot pack.” She had laughed before stretching out her hand. “Do you want to hold my hand again?” 

He had loved her indifferent look as she had turned over his palm.

He had loved the feel of her skin as she had linked their hands once more.

He had loved the dark shade of her eyes as she had repeatedly blinked, slowly growing more aware of his actions.

He had loved her even as she had cleared her throat, evading his gaze as he had brought her hand closer to his lips.

He had loved her. 

“Why are you so close?” She had hesitantly whispered.

Had  _ she _ ? 

She had cleared her throat once more as he had leaned in closer. 

His nose had gently brushed against hers. 

His lips had hovered ever so close.

Yet. 

“Why are you not pushing me away, Officer Lee?” 

Her breath had caught as his lips had gently brushed against hers.

Still his gaze had feigned innocence. 

He had simply, ever so slowly, leaned back. 

“I’m not a table.” She had shot back despite herself.

He had been unable not to chuckle at her bluntness. 

He had been unable not to breach the hierarchy that separated them. 

He had simply wanted to cup her cheek and feel her closer. 

“And here I thought that you were.” 

Slightly biting on his lower lip, he had only been able to watch as she had leaned into his touch. 

“I am  _ not _ .” She had slightly pouted.

Hoseok had nodded as his gaze had continued down to her tight tank top. 

He had slightly cocked his head to the side as he had focused on the curve of her breasts. 

Before carefully easing down the beautiful slope leading to her toned tummy.

“A chair, maybe?” He had playfully continued.

He had wanted to sweep her off of her feet with a bold confession. 

Yet. 

There he had been. 

Spouting pure and utter nonsense. 

_ However. _

_ She _ had chosen to wear that shirt.

To each their own mistake. 

“I am  _ not _ a chair either, Jung Hoseok.” 

The innocence behind those words had dissolved into thin air as she had licked her lower lip.

Their meaningless conversation had been forgotten, soon replaced by a faint blush.

Their relationship had begun with that single kiss.

So warm, it had sent pleasant shivers down her spine and a smile to his lips. 

So chaste, it had reminded him of his very first kiss. 

All down to the butterflies swirling in his stomach.

Yet, now. 

Those butterflies tore away at each and every corner of his being. 

As he abruptly sat up, they only continued picking and plucking away at his sadness. 

Rather than the feel of her lips, he only met his cold hands. 

Rather than her delighted giggle, he only heard the choked sob that escaped his lips. 

He only heard the deafening silence around him as he sat in the empty infirmary. He clutched at his sheets as he tried to steady his breathing. 

However, it only grew worse as more memories flooded into his mind. 

It only grew worse as he saw Jieun standing right next to him. 

Smiling.

“You’re gone.” He whispered as he looked away from her.

Yet, just as she’d always done, he felt her fingers teasingly slide under his chin, guiding him into a loving kiss. 

“You’re gone.” He shook his head as he slapped her hands away.

She only used this opportunity, as usual, to link their fingers together before softly kissing his knuckles. 

“Leave me alone!” He yelled as he kicked away his sheets.

Yet, she only smiled. 

“ _ I’m sorry, Hoseok _ .”

Whenever they got into an argument, she always smiled when she was wrong.

She was right to apologize.

She was right to smile. 

After all, she  _ was _ in the wrong. 

_ She  _ had died. 

_ She  _ had left him alone. 

“ _ I love you, Hobi _ .”

He was alone.  

So who exactly was whispering in his ear?

A chill ran down his spine as he frantically shook his head.

“Leave me alone.” He whispered as his hands crept up his cheeks.

“ _ Hobi.” _

Her soft voice clawed away at his sanity.

Just as his nails as he clawed at his cheeks.  __

“Leave me alone.” He slightly gasped as he felt a cool hand caressing his cheek.

“ _ Hobi?”  _

“Leave me alone!” He hollered as he curled into himself. 

So she did. 

“Jieun.” 

She no longer spoke. 

“Jieun?” 

She no longer touched him.

“ _ Baby _ ?” 

Jieun always gave him what he wanted.

Slowly, he sat up, disoriented as he desperately searched for her. 

“I didn’t mean it.” He slightly sat back on his calves, his hands lying in his lap as he bit on his lower lip. “Baby, come back.” 

His voice was barely a whisper. 

As though he had finally come to terms with her death. 

Yet.

Had he fully accepted it, he wouldn’t have smiled. 

He wouldn’t have rejoiced as she materialized in front of him. 

Let alone wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Even more so, he wouldn’t have kissed her.

Instead, he would have noticed how odd it all seemed.

How  _ real s _ he felt.

Yet, Jung Hoseok was sick.  

Too lovesick to notice that he had just acted out of line. 

Too clouded by grief to remember his lover’s embrace. 

**Oh so different from that of his Captain’s much larger frame.**


	20. Then Regrouping: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand but Hoseok's death could explain it all. 
> 
> Hand   
> 3/3

“You redefine the word ‘kindness’, Captain.”

Colonel Choi had not uttered a word ever since this whole fiasco had started. 

She’d managed to sit through this soldier’s clear dementia.

She’d managed not to gag herself to death as she’d watched him call out to mere  _ air _ like some lovesick puppy. 

However, she would  _ not  _ simply sit and watch him have his way with Captain Kim. 

“He needs this.” Captain Kim started as he looked down at his soldier.

“If he did, I would have kissed him myself.” He looked back just in time to see Colonel Choi rolling her eyes. “Yet you don’t see me jumping at the opportunity.” 

“Did I jump?” He deadpanned as she made her way towards him.

“You didn’t put up much of a fight is all.”

Less than a week ago, the Dread Unit had lost more men. 

Chief Jang Dongwoo and Sergeant Lee Hoya. 

Two very qualified officers. 

Still. 

Colonel Choi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as she took in Captain Kim’s appearance. 

It seemed as though her soldier had grown  _ used to  _ losing his men.

After all, he had never looked better. 

Especially as he glared at her. 

Scoffing, she ignored him and focused on Jung Hoseok.

The young man was no longer burying his head in the crook of his Captain’s neck. 

Instead, his eyes were rooted on the Colonel. 

As though a predator, marking his territory.

However, Colonel Choi was about to make one thing  _ very _ clear. 

_ Jung Hoseok’s territory _ had had her head chopped off several weeks ago.

“I’ve always wanted a dog.”

Hoseok pursed her lips as Colonel Choi stopped right next to Captain Kim. 

The latter couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he tried to look at his Colonel. 

Only to widen his eyes as she did the unthinkable. 

Gently, Colonel Choi had rested her cheek against his shoulder.

As though it were natural.

As though it hadn’t been nearly two years since she’d touched him like this. 

Before he could point this out though, Colonel Choi poked Hoseok’s forehead. 

Her touch  _ clearly  _ not as gentle anymore. 

“Extremely  _ loving _ and  _ cute _ .” 

Hoseok groaned as he was poked once more. 

Only to hiss, as though a cat, as he coiled away from his Colonel. 

“ _ Foolishly  _ obedient.” 

So much so that the latter could only shake her head in disgust.

“ _ Stupid. _ ”  __

“Colonel.” Captain Kim called. 

“Just a thought.” She simply finished as she leaned off of him. 

Though she spoke to her Captain, her eyes never left the whimpering Hoseok. Pursing her lips, she slowly stepped closer. 

Each step pushing Hoseok farther and farther away from her. 

However, he could only be pushed  _ so  _ far. 

At this rate, he would surely find himself falling to the floor. 

Rolling her eyes, Colonel Choi sat down on the bed before looking up at Captain Kim. 

“Repeat Jung Hoseok’s last mission quota, Captain.” 

Jung Hoseok would have her head. 

That had been the only thought coursing through Captain Kim’s mind as he had practically  _ felt  _ the killing intent seeping off of his soldier. So much so that he had almost found himself pulling the Colonel away from him. 

_ Almost.  _

“You’re sitting  _ right _ next to him, Colonel.”

Clearly, Captain Kim had done more than state the obvious. 

After all, Hoseok was wearing nothing more than light pants. 

His neck was bare for all to see. 

All Colonel Choi needed to do was  _ look  _ at him. 

Not that she would. 

“ _ Repeat.” _

_ “ _ You know these quotas as much as-.” Captain Kim started as Colonel Choi held up her hand. 

“0.”

Captain Kim zeroed in on his Colonel’s pursed lips. 

Clearly, times for fun and games were over. 

“ _ 0 _ kills after three missions.” She nodded to herself before cocking her head to the side. “What do I make of that?”

“We both know that you already have an answer to that.”  

“I do.”

Choi Miran had had a bright personality.

She had always seemed to be smiling.

However, that was a trait that she had more than kicked to the curb as soon as she’d become a Colonel.

Therefore, Namjoon’s disgust was more than justified as he eyed her bright smile. 

“ _ Do  _ tell me Captain, does it not disturb you that other officers on this team have killed over  _ 20 _ men in the past missions and he has killed none?”

He already knew where this conversation was heading.

The least he could do was humor her.

“Not in the least.”  

“Does it not bother you that his insignia  _ pales _ in comparison to that of other soldiers in this unit?” 

“It does no-.” Captain Kim started but the Colonel shook her finger at him.

“Oh.” She pouted before lightly biting her lower lip. “Now surely when he was moaning, whimpering, screaming-.” 

To hell with humoring her. 

“Are you done showing off your extensive vocabulary?” He hissed as she rolled her eyes.

“Surely when you fuck that bitch.” 

“Goddamnit Miran!” Namjoon snarled as she mock gasped.

“Pardon me.” She batted her eyelashes as she folded her arms across her chest. “When you take that  _ wonderful soldier to bed _ , you take more than a good look at those  _ 63 _ bars on his neck.” She then pointed to Hoseok. “He has 36.  _ Do _ , do that  _ complicated _ math and explain it to me.”

There was no need for this so-called wake-up call.   

After all, Namjoon had more than done the math. 

He’d done it when he’d last checked  _ all  _ of their quotas.

He’d done it again when nothing had added up. 

Then again.

_ Over _ .

And.

_ Over again.  _

The numbers had simply gaped back at him.

“He planted a bomb and killed over 50 people during our last mission.” He slowly tried but Colonel Choi could only raise an eyebrow back at him.  

“A trained  _ dog _ can drop a bomb in a designated area and run on back to his master.” She clucked her tongue before glaring at Hoseok. “Here’s the catch: The dog does  _ not _ lose his mind. He simply eats the food that’s handed to him and waits for his next order.”

Dread Unit Soldiers were known for their accuracy.

Yet.

Jung Hoseok had failed to hit any target over 5 missions. 

Dread Unit Soldiers were known for their fearlessness. 

Yet.

Jung Hoseok’s whimpers only seemed to grow louder at each gunshot. 

Dread Unit Soldiers were known for their animosity. 

_ Yet.  _

“He is  _ not  _ a dog!” 

Captain Kim’s retort was weak. 

Colonel Choi knew it  _ damn  _ well and so did he. 

He was simply holding on to a specific detail.

He was only trying to save face when they both knew they’d long passed the breaking point. 

“Exactly and it  _ saddens  _ me.” Colonel Choi clucked her tongue. 

Jung Hoseok was no longer a worthy Dread Unit Officer. 

“If I am to watch him die because of this, tell me so  _ now _ .” 

So what would become of him? 

“If I am to sit his ass behind a desk, tell me so  _ now _ .”

As though a lost child, Hoseok looked at his Captain. 

His eyes pleading as he slowly cocked his head to the side. 

“You can’t put a soldier of his caliber behind a desk!” Namjoon whispered and Colonel Choi nodded. 

“So he will be put down.”

If Hoseok had been hissing before, his breath now stilled. 

Had he perhaps heard right?

_ Put down _ ? 

“Do you even believe half of the shit that escapes your lips?” Namjoon shook his head as he slightly scooted towards Hoseok. 

“I am not sending daisies out on these missions.” Colonel Choi shrugged before folding her arms across her waist. “I am sending killers. Now  _ this _ little daisy is going to get killed. So I might as well do it myself.”

True.

Hoseok had grown more than acquainted with insanity. 

Still, he remained a Dread Unit Officer.

If someone wanted him dead, he would already be burying their coffin. 

If Colonel Choi wanted him dead by her own hands.

Then all Hoseok needed to do was sever her arms.

“Chief Jung!” 

Momentarily shocked, Namjoon had left more than enough time for Hoseok to wrap his hands around Colonel Choi’s throat. 

“ _ Chief Jung _ !” 

Namjoon reached forward but his hand simply grazed Hoseok’s shoulder as he went tumbling to the ground atop of Colonel Choi. Relentlessly, she fought against the soldier. Hence, fueling his killing intent as his grip tightened all the more around her throat. Soon drawing blood as his nails dug through the Colonel’s silky smooth skin. 

Much to the latter’s despair as she let out a pained cry. 

“ _ Jung Hoseok _ !” Captain Kim hollered as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Get this  _ thing _ off of me _!”  _ Colonel Choi cried out as she raised a hand to Hoseok’s hair.

After one good yank, his head went lurching backwards.

No words could explain the cry of fury that escaped his lips as he fell against the ground.

Coughing, Colonel Choi held a hand to her neck as she tried getting back to her senses. 

To no avail.

In a matter of seconds, Hoseok had lunged at her once more. 

His goal much more different this time.

Indeed.

To hell with Colonel Choi’s arms.

Hoseok would sever her head and be done with it. 

Not that Captain Kim would allow such a thing. 

“ _ Miran _ !” 

All of this commotion had long attracted nurses to Jung Hoseok’s room. 

However, they had yet to open the door.

Let alone lay even if a  _ finger  _ on its handle. 

Clearly facing a dilemma, they could only stare at it.  

They had to open this door and do their jobs. 

They  _ had _ to.

Yet.

A Dread Officer had been admitted into this room. 

To open this door could most definitely mean losing an eye. 

One precious eye. 

“What on earth are you doing?” 

A collective shriek coursed the corridor as the nurses desperately hung on to each other. 

Panting, they quickly turned to face the owner of the voice.

Ironically being none other than Dr. Kim: The  _ one  _ reminder as to why this commotion was to be ignored. 

“Is anything the matter?” He smiled as he took a step towards them. 

Shuddering, they averted their eyes from his uneven gaze. Though gentle, his glass eye took away any sense of comfort he conveyed. Therefore, chilling the nurses to the bone as another beastly cry resonated from the room. 

Followed by another.

Then another.

All before Captain Kim finally wound his arms around Hoseok’s slim waist.

“She’s going to kill me!” Hoseok shrieked as he clawed away at his Captain’s arms.

“She isn’t!” 

Captain Kim desperately tried reassuring his soldier but he soon grew more preoccupied with his relentless head-butts. 

All as he kept on desperately clawing away at his skin. 

Hoseok would be damned if his Captain truly believed that he would sit his ass down because of his words. 

He had perfectly heard his Colonel. 

He had heard her word for  _ damned word _ ! 

Henceforth, he knew what he had to do and it most definitely did not include sitting his ass back down on that bed like a good little soldier. Instead, he let himself be pulled back into Captain Kim’s arms. 

All before harshly elbowing him.

A loud groan escaped his lips as he sagged over him. 

Thus, leaving Hoseok with more than enough room to throw him over his shoulder.

Refusing to go down without a fight, Captain Kim held onto him. However, instead of bringing Hoseok to the floor with him, he ripped the hem of his pants. 

Much to the latter’s indifference.

Instead, a beastly chuckle left his lips.

After all, it felt incredibly satisfying to see his Colonel quivering before him.

Slightly licking his lips, he started a mad dash towards her. 

Or at least attempted to. 

No words could explain the shriek that escaped his lips as he looked down at Captain Kim.

His hand securely wrapped around one of his ankles.

“Settle down, soldier.” He tried through scattered breaths. 

Still, a loud groan escaped Hoseok’s lips as he raised his free leg.

All before kicking him straight in the face.

Repeatedly. 

“I.” Colonel Choi panted as she gathered herself against the small mattress. “Have had  _ enough  _ of this shit.”

Disoriented beyond words, Captain Kim desperately tried gathering his surroundings.

Slightly coughing, he tried sitting up.

Only to slip on his hands.

Still he relentlessly kept on trying.

He needed to stop Hoseok before he did anything stupid.

Even if he countered him, he had to keep on holding onto him.

Even if he floored him, he would just have to get back on his feet. 

However.

None of his throws would ever floor him quite as much as that single gunshot.

A loud gasp echoed through the room.

Needless to say.

Though shocked, that gasp had not been Namjoon’s.

Neither had the next one.

“Miran!” 

Nor the chocked sob that followed.

“Miran!” 

Staggering to his knees, Namjoon scrambled towards him.

Just in time to catch him as he fell.

“ _ Miran _ !” 

His voice resonated through the room just as tears welled up in his eyes.

Much to Colonel Choi’s indifference. 

“You had a better idea?”

Her voice was dry and cold.

Her words stung just as the sound of bullets hitting the ground.

One by one, her bullets fell as she emptied the barrel of her gun.

One by one, Captain Kim’s tears fell as he took in his soldier’s scattered gasps.

Even as he held onto his last breaths, Jung Hoseok remained beautiful.

Just as charming as he’d been when Namjoon had first met him.

A ray of sunshine amongst gruff soldiers.

“You could have kissed him again but a certain  _ Choi Changbum  _ would have been jealous.” 

Trembling, Hoseok’s slender fingers passed over the front of Namjoon’s coat.

It seemed that he wanted to hold on but his fingers never quite got around to doing so.

Instead, they simply lay there as his eyes did the holding.

Indeed, his gaze never left Captain Kim’s. 

“ _ You  _ wanted to be civil.” Colonel Choi continued as she emptied the last of her bullets. “ _ I  _ wanted it to be over and done with.” 

Could Colonel Choi wiping the hilt of her gun be seen as etiquette or trash at its finest? 

After all, it had taken her less than a split second to carelessly throw it to the ground.

Unlike the harsh touch of its bullets, the gun gently bumped against Hoseok’s side.

As gently as his forehead as it lolled forward against Captain Kim’s chest. 

“Chief Jung.” Namjoon softly whispered as he raised a hand to his cheek.

Only for a thin trail of blood to seep from the corner of his lips.

Captain Kim had tried hiding it.

He sincerely had.

However, there was no denying his trembling hands as he wiped Hoseok’s chin. 

“Jung Hoseok.” He softly called as Hoseok grew fainter and fainter. 

“ _ Spare  _ me the emotional bullshit.” Colonel Kim clucked her tongue as she walked towards them.

“Miran-.” His eyes never left Hoseok as he shook his head. “You-.” 

“ _ Stop  _ being difficult.” Colonel Choi ordered as she looked down at him. “He was no longer an asset. Putting a bullet through his head was the best choice.” 

A choked gasp left Captain Kim’s lips as he brought his soldier closer to his chest.

However, it paled in comparison to the deranged laughter that left his lips.

“The  _ best  _ choice?” 

Very well.

Two could play this game. 

No words could explain the satisfied chuckle that left Colonel Choi’s lips as Namjoon soon began glaring at her.

_ Still _ . 

Her chuckles came to an abrupt stop as she met the disdain lingering in his gaze. 

“Think of it this way.” She paused before folding her arms across her chest. “The longer you had kept him alive, the higher the possibility of your lover taking a bullet for him.” Nodding to herself, she smiled at him. “Isn’t it much better from this perspective?” 

“Take it as you may.” He started through gritted teeth. “ _ Take. It. As. You. May _ !” He took in a deep breath, his whole body soon shaking in anger. “It  _ still  _ remains an atrocity, Choi Miran. It  _ still  _ remains murder!” 

It was an obligation for Special Forces Officers to cut all ties with the outside world. 

Especially with their families. 

The void therefore created was to be filled by the respective members of their units.

Though far from blood related, they were now each other’s families.

All but for one detail.

These relationships of theirs were to be skin-deep and ignored when necessary. 

Their feelings towards one another were not to get in the way of their actions.

They had been thoroughly trained to abide to this rule. 

However, one could have thought otherwise when looking at Captain Kim.

So much so that it irritated Colonel Choi.

She had accepted to obliterate whatever hope of building a new family of her own.

All for her position in the Special Forces.

She had accepted to give up on the love of her life.

_ All  _ for her position as Colonel in the Special Forces. 

Yet.

When looking at this ridiculous portrait of her Captain, she held no regrets.

She did not need futile emotions that would hinder her actions.

“I am a cold-blooded and heartless bitch.” 

She did not need moments of hesitation that would most definitely lead to her death.

Therefore, never would she regret leaving the last person she had held close to her heart. 

“Is that it?” 

Never would she regret leaving Namjoon. 

“So be it.” 

At least, she would never have to cry over his deathbed.

“I am simply doing  _ your  _ job.” 

Unlike her gaze, her voice slightly faltered. 

Not that Captain Kim cared as Hoseok slightly whimpered.

“Something that you  _ refuse  _ to do,  _ far from heartless  _ Captain Kim.” 

Slowly, she looked past Captain Kim.

Her gaze resting on the room’s gaping open door. 

“That being said, the story goes as follows.” Slightly raising an eyebrow, she took in their spectator. “Chief Jung Hoseok committed suicide.” 

“Miran!” Captain Kim called but she clucked her tongue at him. 

“ _ Know  _ your place, Captain Kim!” She ordered as she slammed her heel against the tiled floor.

Disgust practically dripped from her words as she eyed Hoseok. 

“ _ You  _ should have been the one to take care of this  _ thing! My  _ hands should  _ not  _ have been sullied!” Scoffing she pointed a finger at him. “Rather than using the authority you  _ blatantly  _ lack to talk back to me, simply  _ answer  _ me, soldier. Chief Jung committed suicide. Clear enough for you?” 

No answer came.

Much to her dismay.

“Is that _clear enough_ for you, Captain Kim?” She snapped as she rested both her hands on her hips.

“ _ Crystal _ .” 

Truth be told, this was complete and utter bullshit.

Chief Jung Hoseok had been  _ shot  _ right before him by none other than Colonel Choi Miran.

Goddamnit, this was  _ murder!  _

However Captain Kim’s complaints never left his lips.

After all, doing so would mean divulging everything else.

Doing so would mean acknowledging all of the other murders.

Slowly, bile rose at the back of Captain Kim’s throat.

Yet, Colonel Choi now had other concerns.

“Is that clear enough for you, Dr. Kim?” 

Captain Kim spun around so fast, it was a wonder Hoseok didn’t slip from his arms.

However, it hardly mattered as he took in the young man looking at them.

From where he stood, Captain Kim could very well see the death grip the young man had around the door’s handle.  

Needless to say, he had seen much more than he should have.

“Dr. Kim?” Colonel Choi called once more.

“Eh?” 

Needless to say, he had most definitely wet himself.

Not that he cared as he took in several scattered breaths.

“I-.” He started before clearing his throat. “This… I-.” 

“I understand that you have heard of Operation Discipline.” Colonel Choi explained as she walked towards him.

Jung Hoseok was no longer moving.

In fact, he had stopped doing so for a while now.

Slightly passing a hand over his forehead Captain Kim hoped for the best.

“I-.” Dr. Kim cleared his throat before taking in a deep breath. “That… I… May-.” Shaking his head, he gathered his thoughts. "Yes."  

“ _ This  _ is Operation Discipline.”

Getting to his feet, Captain Kim hoisted Hoseok’s head in the crook of his neck. 

All before facing Dr. Kim as he gaped back at Colonel Choi.

“I… It is?” He tried as he slowly let go of the door handle.

“As you know, you need not concern yourself with these soldiers.” Absent-mindedly, she waved her hand towards Hoseok before nodding. “You only need to tend to Lieutenant Park’s health.” 

“He’s never admitted to the infirmary.” Dr. Kim explained, all the while trying not to look at Hoseok’s body.

“Then you’re doing an excellent job.” 

Colonel Choi’s smile was mesmerizing.

Almost enough to make him forget everything he’d just witnessed.

_ Almost.  _

“Do  _ not  _ do the same with this soldier.” Resting a hand on his shoulder, she leaned in. “ _ Dying  _ is his finishing touch in this operation, do you understand?” 

“I don’t-.” He started but she cupped his chin.

“Everything is as it should be. Translation.” She deadpanned. “All Dread Officers  _ but  _ Park Jimin are to die.” 

This bitch dared pat his cheek.

“If I come back to find Jung Hoseok alive.” 

She  _ dared  _ pat his cheek.

“Say goodbye to your other eye, hm?”

His only reply? 

Letting her pat his cheek some more. 

“Dementia _ is what you called it. _

Encyclopedia  _ is what I will shove in your face for spouting such nonsense at me.”  _

Doctor Kim Seokjin knew for a fact that he was weak.

However, in this moment, he had never felt quite as powerless.

“ _ I am grieving with much more gusto than the norm. _

_ I fully agree. _

_ But what do  _ you _ know?” _

Quite contrary to Chief Jung’s firm tone as it rang through his mind. 

Just as loud and clear as a few nights ago in this very infirmary.

_ “I have been the emotionless trained dog that Colonel Choi wishes us all to be. _

_ However, I can’t be like that anymore. I just can’t.”   _

Truth be told, at the time, he had simply come to give Jung Hoseok, his meds. 

It had been supposed to be a quick drop by but he had started talking.

Seokjin had simply nodded along, believing that Hoseok had mistaken him for his psychiatrist. 

_ “Did you know? _

Lee  _ Jimin would have never pulled out your eye;yet, Park Jimin did so without a moment’s hesitation.”  _

However, as time had gone by, Seokjin had been proven more than wrong. 

So much so that he had begun looking at Hoseok as though _he_ truly were his psychiatrist.

_ “We are being brainwashed but it in no way compares to what  _ they  _ are doing to him. _

They  _ are turning him into a monster. _

_ They are  _ willingly  _ and  _ strategically  _ turning Park Jimin into a monster, I tell you.”  _

Hoseok’s strange behavior had rattled Seokjin but one thing had been more than clear.

_ “The Dread Unit is his family. _

_ Our  _ deaths _ are stripping whatever’s left of his sanity.” _

Chief Jung, contrary to  _ every  _ analysis made in his regard, had most definitely not lost his mind. 

_ “Do you know what my death would do to him? _

_Do you_ know _what a_ broken heart _would do to this socially-awkward best friend of mine?”_

Colonel Choi’s hand had long left Dr. Kim’s cheek.

Only to be replaced with tears as he remembered his disdain towards Chief Jung. 

“They  _ know. _

Our superiors  _ know and that’s why they’re out to get every last one us. _

_ Except for our Captain. _

_ He is one of them.” _

Seokjin had read the report.

He had read  _ everything  _ that  _ he  _ needed to know about Operation Discipline.

To him, Chief Jung could have very well been lying or telling the truth, it wouldn’t have mattered.

As long as Park Jimin’s health was not threatened,  _ nothing  _ about this operation concerned him. 

_ “He’s a wonderful actor. _

_ I’ll give him that. _

_ I’d even pay to see the look on his face when they’ll come and collect whatever’s left of Park Jimin.” _

Therefore, Dr. Kim had no place to question the fine print.

He had no place to question the moral etiquette behind Captain Kim’s mission.

He loathed First Lieutenant Park  _ enough  _ to disregard the happenings of his carefully laid out love life.

“ _ They’ll come to collect their emotionless creation. _

_ After all, who better than the creator to control the monster? _

_ Though Frankenstein would beg to differ, our Superiors don’t give a shit.” _

Yet.

_ “Doctor. _

_ Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back.” _

That had been because Seokjin’d always regarded First Lieutenant Park as the animal that had ripped out his eye.

_ “Be it Lee or Park, Jimin is Jimin. _

_ Jiminie is Jiminie. _

_ He is just as curious as a cat. _

_ He has always wondered what it meant to truly be happy.”  _

Seokjin had never fleshed him out as a human quite as beautifully as Jung Hoseok had done.

_ “I believe the answer to be love. _

_ That being said. _

_ Knowing very well that satisfaction won’t spare my best friend. _

_ Am I then crazy for wanting to kill my Captain with my own hands?”  _

So much so that Seokjin had only taken interest in Captain Kim’s mission on two occasions.

_ “Captain Kim does not love First Lieutenant Park.” _

Then.

_ “Had he truly loved him, he would have long shot himself in the head for even  _ thinking  _ of Jimin as a means to an end.” _

And now.

_ “Had he truly loved him, he would have never accepted that I die.”  _

Chief Jung was still breathing as Captain Kim handed him over to Dr. Kim.

However, no silent plea to save Hoseok’s life lingered in his Captain’s gaze.

_ “Yet he waltzes in here every night.” _

Though he’d been crying before, he was much different now.

“ _ Pondering whether or not to shoot me.” _

Indeed.

Captain Kim seemed somewhat relieved. 

_ “Tell. Me. Doctor! _ ”

So much so that Dr. Kim nearly dropped Chief Jung.

Only to fall face first with Captain Kim as he caught him.

“No need to fight over a corpse.” 

Colonel Choi called absent-mindedly before sauntering out of the room. 

Much to Dr. Kim’s indifference.

_ “Am I then crazy for wanting to protect my best friend from such a man?”  _

Dr. Kim’s arms only tightened around Chief Jung as he looked back at Captain Kim.

Momentarily scared as Chief Jung’s words resonated in his mind.

_ “Jiminie has more heart than anyone I know. _

_ He is not a tool for the Special Forces to play with as they please. _

_ He does not deserve whatever this all is.” _

Hoseok’s simple request remaining just as clearly as Colonel Choi’s. 

_ “My best friend is not the monster that you made him out to be. _

_ Don’t ever forget that, doctor.” _

  
**Jung Hoseok**

**Time of death: 2pm**

**Cause: Suicide**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ Tokugawa Assassins are heating up the present but we went back to Hoseok's final moments. Things were said and things were thought, how do you link them to the present?
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment ^^ Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun Fact : I wrote this months ago so I couldn't help but smile when thinking of Serendipity and Jiminie being compared to a cat... only to end up crying because of Hobi's final moments.


	21. Then Regrouping: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dread Unit regroups as the heiress is caught.
> 
> Catch   
> 1/3

_~4 months later~  
February 2017_

_“Captain?”_

The word shot out of Park Jimin’s lips before he had even processed the thought.

So much so that he practically sprang off of the latter.

Just _barely_ evading a falling piece of plaster.

“Jimin?”

Indeed.

It was his Captain.

After seeing his entire unit, Jimin had known that his Captain was lurking about.

However, _not_ like this.

 _Not_ bloodied beyond the point of recognition.

“Baby, is that you?”

 _Not_ as feeble as a child as he failed to prop himself up on his shoulder.

Thus, leaving more than enough hope for lurking Tokugawa assassins.

Not that Park Jimin would let them.

“It _is_ you.”

There was something quite disconcerting about Captain Kim Namjoon’s gentle smile paired with the image of his Lieutenant gagging an assassin with a remote control.

However, such details could be bypassed when their eyes met once more.

“Baby.”

Or not.  

“ _Not_ now.”

Though Namjoon’s loving tone could have proven otherwise, they truly were amidst complete and _utter_ chaos.

Therefore, he would just have to content himself with Jimin’s brusque movements as he wrapped an arm around his waist. This was as close as he would be getting to _any_ signs of affection for now.

Much to his dismay.

“But Jimin-.”

_Shit._

Shoving Namjoon to the side, Jimin took hold of a floor lamp.

His eyes darting from side to side, he took his growing number of assailants.

Each donning condescending looks towards his weapon of choice.

However, the joke was on them.

Not that anybody laughed as he impaled the last of them.

Just in time to hit the woman that had begun gagging Namjoon.

“Care to explain just _who_.” Jimin could only grunt as he pulled his Captain to his feet. “Did this to you?”

“For you to avenge me?” Namjoon lightly chuckled.

Only to wince as Jimin wrapped an arm around his waist.

Not that the latter noticed as he only tightened his hold on him to evade a punch.

“More to _thank_ him for reminding you just _why_ your ass should have remained in the safe house.”

After a hard shove, Jimin’s sentence finished in the crook of Namjoon’s shoulder.

Caught by surprise, Namjoon tried to steady them as best as he could. Only to be reminded of how perfectly Jimin had always fit against him. So much so that his lips always brushed the nape of Namjoon’s neck when they were close. Be it intentional or not, his gentle touch had always boggled Namjoon beyond repair. Ridding him of any rational thought as his breath tickled his skin.

Indeed.

Though pain coursed through every pore of his body, Namjoon could focus on nothing but his lover.

He could focus on _nothing_ but the relief washing over him as he held his far from dead lover in his arms.

All before the latter harshly pushed him away.

Right in the nick of time to retaliate against another assassin.  

“Stay down.”

Though the words had been meant for him, Namjoon could beg to differ. Indeed, though Jimin had latched onto him once more, he seemed much more preoccupied with pulling drawers open than keeping him safe.

Let alone engaging in conversation with him.

Yet, he did.

“I _clearly_ told you that I’d be back.” Jimin absent-mindedly called as he rummaged through more drawers.

“I know.”

“You should have listened.”

A fury of swear words escaped Namjoon’s lips as he found himself sprawled across the kitchen floor. Jimin not even bothering to send him even if so much as a glance.

“Two weeks.”

“ _Almost_ two weeks, Captain.”

Jimin not even bothering to take in Namjoon’s pained groan as he failed to prop himself up.

“ _Two_ weeks, Park Jimin.” Namjoon coughed as he barely managed to slide over to one of the kitchen counters.

“Your point being?” Jimin mused as he _finally_ encountered a good-sized knife.

If Kim Namjoon hadn’t known better, he would have sincerely considered this as some sort of punishment. After all, they were in an _open space_ kitchen amidst bullets and whatnot and his boyfriend failed to do so much as _acknowledging_ him.  

“You went _off_ the grid!” Namjoon snapped before wincing. “Dead or alive, how was I to know?”

It was very well-known fact that _many_ adored playing damsels in distress. Hell, they happily raised their skirts the moment their knight in shining armor appeared. However, Park Jimin would most definitely burn that dress if it were handed over to him. That too was a very well-known fact.

One that he had made clear to his boyfriend on _several_ occasions.

One of them being their very last damned encounter.

“So, you chose dead?”

“I didn’t want to.” Namjoon shook his head as Jimin pursed his lips at him.

“But a part of you _did._ ” He deadpanned before cocking his head to the side. “So, you ran over, hugs and kisses in tow, to bring me back to life?”

“Must you always be such a smartass?”

“I _told_ you to wait for me.” Jimin easily retorted as he slammed the drawers to a close. “You _failed_ to comply so deal with it.”

“How can you expect me to deal with it?” Namjoon scoffed, incredulous as he stretched a hand towards Jimin.

Almost losing several fingers to an assassin’s katana in the process.

Had it not been for Jimin driving a knife through the said assassin’s throat.

“I will _not_ have time to protect _both_ of our asses if I also have to _cajole_ you, _reassure_ you that I’m well and alive.” Jimin could only let out a frustrated sigh as he slid his knife out of his victim. “So, _do_ deal, Kim Namjoon.”

“Deal with the fact that I did _not_ run over, _hugs_ and _kisses_ in tow, as you so well put it?” Namjoon shot back before shaking his head. “Deal with the fact that I simply _stumbled_ upon my reported _dead_ boyfriend as I was trying to save my own ass?”

 _Save his own ass,_ he said.

Still, Park Jimin could only wonder _how_ exactly Namjoon would have even _begun_ doing such a thing in here.

“Deal with the fact that I found you, against _all_ odds, as you so well put it, _well_ and _alive_ , in the arms of another man?”

 _In the arms of another man_ , he said.

 _Still, Park Jimin_ could only remember having his arms wrapped around _his_ boyfriend.

Perhaps, was he to grow scared of impending schizophrenia?

“Deal with the fact that _you, Park Jimin_ of all people, hadn’t even _felt_ me in the damn room and simply _let_ him at it?”

 _In the damn room,_ he said.

Yet, this time Park Jimin could only still.

A chill running down his spine, just as when Min Yoongi had had his arms wrapped around him.

“Deal with the fact that you expect me to simply _cave_ and _accept_ the fact that you now have _this_ on your neck like some-.”

_Like some whore._

Namjoon had stopped himself.

The words never managing to leave his lips.

Nonetheless, Jimin had heard them.

“Baby, I-.”

“The whore went ahead and got himself satisfaction elsewhere.”

He had not noticed his comrades’ arrival when he should have.

Overtaken with lust, he had been no better than a whore as he’d solely desired Min Yoongi’s touch.  

To the detriment of his outstanding qualities as a soldier.

So, be it.

He had been a whore.

“Why blame me, hm?”

However, this very same _whore_ had never stopped thinking of his boyfriend. Even now, as discord surrounded them, he had _worried_ for his boyfriend’s health and safety. He had caved and been ready to pull him close despite the stray bullets ready to claim their heads. He had done _all_ of that.

For _nothing_ , so it seemed.

“I didn’t mean-.” Namjoon started as he reached for Jimin’s arm.

Only to be rejected.

By none other than a knife.

“You _thought_ it.”

A small wince escaped Namjoon’s lips.

Still, Jimin did not retract his knife from his finger.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Jimin.”

“Should I put a knife, maybe?” Jimin proposed before pursing his lips. “Would I _then_ truly be committed to you?”

“Those were _not_ my words, baby.” Namjoon shook his head as he sidled closer to him. “I was jealous.”

“ _Jealousy?”_ Jimin scoffed before shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t have time for this.”

“I _am_ jealous.” Namjoon pleaded as his bloodied hand reached for Jimin’s wrist.

Though silence had begun creeping around the room.

“I thought that I had lost you and then-” Namjoon nodded as he pulled Jimin against him. “I was just speaking out of jealousy, grief, anger… A _jumble_ of emotions.”

Though the fighting had come to a close.

“I would never say something like that about you.” He whispered as he softly kissed Jimin’s forehead. “ _Never._ ”

Discord brewed between them.

“I do not give a damn.”

A verbal slap had never stung quite as much.

“I do not care what you thought.”

Not even the second.

“I do not care what you _felt._ ”

Not even the third.

“ _Goddamnit, I do not care_! _”_

 _Nothing_ hurt as more as those first six words.

“I just need to get us out of here alive!” Jimin snapped as he shoved Namjoon away from him. “I do _not_ have time to worry about whatever it is that we’ve become! I do _not_ have time for whatever _this_ bullshit is!”

“Whatever could _this_ be?”

Park Jimin’s knife falling short of cutting off Min Yoongi’s nose.

 _That_ ’s what it was.

His breathing uneven, Jimin still brandished his knife as he stood on his knees.

His eyes never leaving the clean cut he’d made across Yoongi’s cheek.

Contrary to Namjoon as he leaned back against the cupboard.

Far from civil words escaping his lips in a hushed tone.

“Come on now, Head Number 2.” Yoongi tittered as he gingerly sat atop the kitchen counter. “Swearing is unsightly.”

“ _You_ are unsightly.” Namjoon groaned back before flipping him the finger.

Only to let out a small yelp as Yoongi wrapped a hand around it.

Before _innocently_ twisting it back.

Peering down at him, Yoongi could only roll his eyes at the screaming Captain.

“ _Lying_ doesn’t help either, Head Number 2.”

“You _conceited prick-._ ”

One thing about this exchange was very clear.

“Are the two of you done?”

Park Jimin was far from impressed.

“I know I am.” Yoongi cutely nodded before looking down at Namjoon. “Are _you_ done, Head Number 2?”

Park Jimin was _very_ far from impressed.

“Are _you_ done, Head Number 1?”

Needless to say, Kim Namjoon was on the verge of a blackout.

He was quickly, and with reason, exiting this dangerous conversation.

Hence, relieving him of the pain Yoongi was going through.

A blade oh so carefully tilting his chin up.

“I could say ‘ _ouch’_.” Yoongi lightly chuckled as he leaned away from the blade.

“You did.”  

“Did I _really_?”

Yoongi hadn’t even finished his sentence that the knife brushed his chin once more.

Its destination?

A whimpering kitchen counter.

Unamused, Jimin turned towards the counter before brandishing another knife as he got to his feet. Yanking the counter door open, he had at least expected something even _remotely_ threatening to jump out at him.

 _Not_ Dr. Kim folded in more ways than should _ever_ be allowed for the human body.

Waddling in his own vomit as he repeatedly blinked up at Jimin.

“Is it over?”

His answer?

Park Jimin slamming the door in his face.

 _Figuratively_ speaking _._

Yet, Kim Seokjin screaming like a banshee could have proven something else entirely.

Hell, to the blind eye, he could have very well lost a limb in the dark confines of that counter.

Not that Jimin cared.

“I will not be sugar coating this.”

Reveling in the blood bath at their feet, the Dread Unit Officers had momentarily forgotten the present situation.

However, the venom dripping off of their Lieutenant’s voice harshly brought them back down to reality. Their short-lived victory was _nothing_ next to the hell they were, and this without exception, about to live through.

“The _fuck_ are all of you doing here?”

The point had been for them to answer but they knew better.

Park Jimin had only ever sworn at them on one occasion.

The memory of the awry outcome was still fresh in their minds.

Therefore, falling into exemplary salute was the key to survival when taking in their Lieutenant.

Put more precisely.

 _Silence_ was the key to survival when taking in the _kitchen knife_ that their Lieutenant had literally drilled though a counter’s _granite_ top.

“Do I have to shove my hand down _each_ of your damn throats to get an answer out of you?”

After all.

No matter what they would say.

He would have their heads.

“ _Answer_ me!”

Now.

 _First_ Lieutenant Wang knew for a fact that he now possessed the authority to intervene.

However, he also knew for a fact that Jimin was in no mood to care about their _recent_ leadership changes.

Hence, his futile attempts at pleadingly looking _through_ the counter at his weakened Captain.

“Know your place, Second Lieutenant Park.”

All because he had forgotten about his _Colonel._

No words could describe the relief on his face as she stood up, kicking aside her deceased soldiers.

“I _know_ my place.”

Only for it to crumble at Jimin’s words.

“I’m standing behind a kitchen counter.”

Respecting hierarchy in the army was primordial.

“Do you maybe need my fucking coordinates to ascertain this or can we focus on the real problem at hand?”

However, Park Jimin had very well thrown his respect out the window as he stared at his Colonel.

“Not that I had ever believed in that bullshit but we were put in a _safe_ house for our _safety!”_

So much so that she could only gape back at him.

“Hence my question: What the hell are my soldiers doing all the way out here, Colonel?”

 _Clearly,_ she tried to look unfazed.

However, the twitch in her lips betrayed her growing irritation.

“They are following protocol in the face of an assault.”

He interrupted her.

This asshole had dared _interrupt_ her.

“They should have crawled back to HQ by the skin of their teeth.” Jimin pursed his lips as he leaned forward.

“That is _not_ protocol, soldier.” She retorted through gritted teeth.

“I know that.”

_Excuse her?_

“Protocol says to proceed to the closest rendezvous point.” Jimin pushed on as she pursed her lips. “ _Not_ seek out the nearest incompetent doctor.”

“Yet _you_ are here, soldier! In his _home_.” She clucked his tongue at him before folding her arms across her chest. “ _Clearly,_ you understood, just as we did, that there was _no_ assigned rendezvous point. You most probably needed medical assistance and you came here. Just as _we-.”_

“Like hell I did.”

Not a _single_ pore in her body regretted never having properly spoken to him.

As far as first _direct_ encounters went, this took the cake.

To hell with Operation _Whoever-the-fuck-gave-a-damn_.

She would damn well see to it that Park Jimin were skinned alive.

“Instead of belittling me like the piece of shit that I am _not._ ” She hissed before catching herself. ” _Do_ enlighten me. Dr. Kim is one of our best, why wouldn’t you-?”

“Dr. Kim is nothing but a sheep that reported Chief Jung dead at 2pm when he was still breathing at _3pm_.”

A breath had never been sucked in quite as fast.

Hushed whispers had never spread quite as fast.

Truth be told.

There had been many unexplainable deaths in the Dread Unit.

Chief Jung’s had been one of them.

Yet, it had probably received the _clearest_ explanation the Unit had ever seen.

So much so that they had all begun to wonder what had then _truly_ happened.

Which had then led to blatant loopholes in the supposedly perfect suicide report.

Which had then led to unspoken doubts.

Until today.

“Like _hell,_ would _anyone_ willingly run towards this sheep’s home in need of _medical assistance_.”

Thus, rattling Colonel Choi into silence as Lieutenant Park stared her down.

“ _I_ ’d sooner die than have him bleating in my ear to _supposedly_ save my life.”

The kitchen counter had been screaming before.

Wailing, even.

However, it was now silent.

“I didn’t willingly walk into this house.” Jimin scoffed as he straightened up. “ _I_ woke up _here_ because of _him.”_

All gazes in the room followed the tip of Park Jimin’s finger.

 _Even_ Min Yoongi.

Quite sincerely the drama unfolding before him had been far too interesting for him to even think of joining in.

However, he had now been more than thrown into the fire as Jimin’s finger poked his forehead.

“Why?” Jimin cocked his head to the side as he pushed on Yoongi’s forehead.

“I _could_ have let you bleed to death in the middle of nowhere.” Yoongi mused as he tried evading Jimin’s prodding finger. “But my good nature strongly opposed it.”

More than one person in the room had gaped at Yoongi in complete and utter disbelief.

Still, Jimin was the only one to purse his lips at him.

“Your _good nature?”_

 _“_ Hm.”

 _More_ than one person in the room had to fight their gag reflex as Yoongi cutely cocked his head to the side.

“ _And._ ” He sweetly continued, only to abruptly stop his façade. “My damn paycheck.”

“ _There_ ’s your wonderful good nature.” Jimin deadpanned before giving his forehead a good flick.

“You would have withdrawal symptoms if a day went by without you hitting me.” Yoongi swore as he massaged his forehead. “Wouldn’t you?”

The words in themselves were horrible.

Their actions?

Private Kim’s jaw could only drop in surprise as Yoongi softly passed a hand across his Lieutenant’s cheek.

Though the latter more than ignored the gesture, it had scarred more than one in the room.

So much so that Sergeant Tuan practically had to hold back Lieutenant Wang.

“I’ll deal with you next.” Jimin smacked Yoongi’s hand away before focusing on his Colonel. “I’m not done with the Colonel.”

“But _I_ am.”

Colonel Choi could still remember every detail of Min Yoongi’s face as it had been projected in the middle of a meeting room. He had intrigued her then. His aloof demeanor more than misplaced as he had spoken to her Superiors via video conference. At the time, she had half-believed him to be pulling their legs.  

“I wasn’t exactly asking for your consent.” Jimin noted as he cocked his head to the side.

“I wasn’t exactly waiting for it.” Colonel Choi shot back just as calmly.

In this very moment, Colonel Choi found her past assumptions regarding Min Yoongi foolish.

Though bruised, his few cuts here and there did nothing but emphasize his seemingly feline grace. Especially as he playfully pulled his hoodie over his head. Thus, hiding his calculative gaze; only to emphasize his startlingly pink tongue slightly passing over his canine before dipping to his lower lip.

This man was alluring beyond reason.

His aloofness wasn’t pure stupidity.

More an embodiment of his overbearing confidence.

“I was wrong.” She sighed before folding her arms across her chest. “We are not safe here.”

“You should have told us sooner!” Yoongi mock gasped as he raised his fingers to his lips.

One that she seldom saw in her entourage.

“No shit.” Jimin scoffed as he also folded his arms across his chest. “We were _just_ about to set up camp.”

One that she always saw in Park Jimin.

“You should be grateful then.”

They had chosen _the_ assassin who had managed to protect perhaps the most influential person in the world.

To the point of stirring the Japanese political scene as he had hidden her both from the world _and_ her own family.

“I saved you both the trouble.”

They had chosen the best assassin in the field to keep Park Jimin alive.

Perhaps had it been a mistake on their part.

“We shall continue this conversation back at the base.”

After all, Park Jimin was no weak Japanese heiress.

Protection was the furthest thing Min Yoongi could provide for him.

Then, what _would_ he provide?

“Lieutenant Wang.”

A heated kiss.

A soft caress.

All of which had _not_ been rejected by Park Jimin in the past hour.

“Have Dr. Kim tend to each of your wounds as I call for support.”

 _That_ simple answer could very well compromise everything.

After all, Jimin was supposed to have eyes for none other than Kim Namjoon.

“Give particular care to Captain Kim.”

Captain Kim had had _three_ whopping years to ascertain this.

_Three years._

Yet, all he had managed to do in the face of a little supposed competition was insult his lover.

In the midst of complete and utter silence.

For _all_ in the room to hear.

In Colonel Choi’s book.

 _That_ had only proven how much of a blithering idiot Captain Kim had become.

If he sincerely believed that Jimin would run back into his arms, after that whole fiasco, without dilly dallying about in _another_ man’s arms. Well, Sergeant Tuan and Private Kim ought to drop him to the ground this very minute and have him watch _this_ special scene. She sure as hell wasn’t the only one gaping despite her better judgement.

Indeed.

Dr. Kim and Lieutenant Wang were walking rather too slowly towards the untouched master bedroom.

“I want them taken care of _today_ , Dr. Kim.” Colonel Choi pursed her lips at the startled doctor.

Sure enough, he nodded before speeding ahead.

Unlike Lieutenant Wang.

His step just as slow as he took in Min Yoongi’s toned back.

Completely shielding Park Jimin from view.

“So.”

A light chuckle wrapped around the room as Yoongi slightly leaned forward.

Placing his hands between his legs, he teasingly cocked his head to the side.

“ _Dr. Park_ will see me next?”


	22. Then Regrouping: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dread Unit regroups as the heiress is caught.
> 
> Catch   
> 2/3

Though his words were innocent, his smile betrayed something else altogether.

Especially as he leaned in further, his forehead gently bumping against Jimin’s.

 _Correction_.

Especially as he leaned in further, his forehead gently bumping against Jimin’s _finger._

“The _doctor_ just went into that room.” Jimin deadpanned before poking him away. “You’re free to join _it_ whenever you like.”

“I have an appointment with Dr. Park though.” Yoongi groaned as he fell back onto his hands.

“Do I _look_ like a doctor to you?”

Truth be told.

If his furtive gaze hadn’t betrayed anything, his propping his hands onto Yoongi’s thighs had now given everything away: Jimin didn’t give a single damn about this conversation.

If he had.

He wouldn’t have stood on his toes, pushing down harder on Yoongi’s thighs, to peer at the bedroom door.

If he had.

He wouldn’t have leaned in, more than exposing himself to Yoongi, as he realized he couldn’t see through _wood_.

If he had.

“More like a nurse.”

He wouldn’t have let Yoongi snake his arms around him just as slowly as his lips brushed against his ear. 

“Short dress and all.”

To tell him that it was a shirt or to tell him that it was a shirt?

Jimin’s answer came in a pleasant chill as Yoongi chuckled right in his ear.

“A _nurse._ ” Jimin lightly scoffed as he set his feet on the ground again. “And you dare say that you’re _not_ perverted?”

“I haven’t had the time to be a big boy.” Yoongi whispered as he brought him closer. “So, sue me.”

“ _Head.”_

Their noses had bumped.

“ _Number.”_

Their lips had brushed.

“ _1.”_

Yet.

Yoongi’s suppressed groan was only a consequence of Jimin’s fingers.

Creeping up his inner thighs, they left painfully pleasant ripples coursing through him.

Troubling him to no end just as Jimin’s enchanting dark chuckle.

“Have I maybe _scarred_ your ego?”

Contrary to his sleeping demeanor, Jimin seldom smiled when conscious.

Still.

These rare occasions.

This tantalizing chuckle of his.

Excited, Yoongi.

“The word should be ‘ _stroked_ ’.”

“Is that so?”

Yoongi most definitely _had_ to close his eyes as Jimin’s fingers slipped further.

The action in itself seemed accidental but Jimin’s gaze proved otherwise.

So much so that when Yoongi opened his eyes once more.

He had only grown more aroused.

His body now moving by itself.

Ready to have its way.

Had it not been for Park Jimin.

“Do you have a selective memory or did you simply _choose_ to ignore me?”

The latter clucked his tongue before shoving on Yoongi’s chest.

“Do not get within _thr_ …”

Having Jimin bath had been an excellent choice.

Never had a stolen kiss tasted sweeter in Yoongi’s book.

Though someone else would most definitely beg to differ.

“Three _centi_ meters is too much.” Yoongi whispered on his lips, his fingers slowly cupping his chin. “Far too much, if you ask me.”

“I _didn’t_.” Jimin groaned, all the while craning his head away.

“ _Oh,_ but you should have sweetheart.”

Jimin’s head-butt had failed to hit its target.

“It was quite conceited of you to think that I’d fixate on nothing but you.”   

His punch had more than failed to find Yoongi’s nose.

“Or is that your roundabout way of saying that _you_ would?”

Yet, his groan had never left his lips.

“I’m honored, Park Jimin.”

Rather a sucked in breath as Yoongi’s hand crept to the small of his back.

Pressed against him, Jimin had nowhere to look but at him.

His scorching gaze.

His inviting lips.

His exposed collar bone.

_Repeat._

Never-ending.

Enrapturing.

JImin found himself trapped in this vicious circle.

It seemed that the more he resisted.

The more he tried to convince himself to stop whatever this was.

Their simple _need_ to touch one another only grew more palpable.

“Hold him down!”

Dr. Kim’s voice rang throughout the destroyed apartment.

All in perfect unison with a cry tainted with pain and agony.

 _Namjoon’s_ cry.

That simple detail was enough to snap Jimin out of his trance.

Closing his eyes, he slowly took in several breaths.

Namjoon was here.

But Yoongi was closer.

_Focus._

He needed to be with Namjoon.

Though his condescending gaze lingered in his mind.

 _Focus, damn_ it _._

Arguing was normal in a relationship.

It could be overlooked.

Over Park Jimin’s dead body would it be _overlooked._

_Still._

For _now,_ the _endpoint_ was all that mattered.

He needed to be away from Yoongi and next to Namjoon.

 _That_ was how things were supposed to be.

“I’m not letting go.”

_Or not._

“I’m not letting you go into that room.” Yoongi explained as he slightly leaned back.

Thus, enabling him to stare right into Jimin’s frown.

“You look much better with a smile, Head Number 1.”

The _hell_ did that matter?  

“Min Yoongi, trust me, you would look much better with a _black eye._ ”

Jimin could only mutter a series of curses as he elbowed Yoongi.

Or at least attempted to.

A small yelp escaped his lips as Yoongi caught his hips.

Thus, bringing him back to the counter in a tight embrace.

“Trust _me,_ when I repeat that I’m not letting you go over there after what he’s said to you.”

Legs were tightly wound around his torso.

Damned _arms_ were tightly wound around his neck.

Therefore, Jimin’s anger was then more than justified as he pried Yoongi’s forearm from his lips.

“ _Excuse me.”_ He snapped before turning his head towards Yoongi. _“_ When the hell did my acknowledging our working together promote you to being my best friend, let alone my _friend?”_

“When you kissed me more than once by your own accord.”

Min Yoongi had very well knocked the wind right out of Park Jimin’s sails.

The latter nearly choked on thin air as he stared back at him, incredulous.

“I could very well bring out the wedding rings.” Yoongi mused as he propped his chin on Jimin’s shoulder. “But I’m not so sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Two could play this game.

Two could _damn well_ play this game.

“You sure, _honey?_ ” Jimin cooed before batting his eyelashes at him. “You and your _dear_ family are still hesitating despite the one-million-dollar dowry?”

Translation.

When those Tokugawa bastards would be back, Min Yoongi could very well toss his ass to the wind. However, if Jimin were to take this _friendship_ seriously, it would mean Yoongi gladly choosing a million dollars over going back to the world-renowned Tokugawa Clan.

What a _wonderful_ and _challenging_ test for their so-called friendship.

“That’s a trick question.” Yoongi clucked his tongue.

“Oh _really_?” Jimin deadpanned as he rested his cheek on Yoongi’s forearm.

“Choosing between money and the Tokugawa Clan has nothing to do with how I view you as a person.”

“What kind of person am I, _honey?_ ”

“Someone who wouldn’t bend at his boyfriend’s beck and call after being considered a downright whore.”

They had known each other for almost two weeks now.

Though Park Jimin had been unconscious most of the time, he had learned a thing or two about Min Yoongi.

Despite their constant backchat, Yoongi had always retained his bright composure.

All except when talking about Haruka.

“He-.“ Jimin started but Yoongi wouldn’t hear it.

And now him.

“He’s never said it before? He didn’t even say it _today_?” Yoongi scoffed before pursing his lips at him. “You’re going to wait until he clearly spells it out for you on a nice sheet of paper to do something?”

“This has _nothing_ to do with you!” Jimin shot back just as incredulously.

“Lord knows that I’m not about to grow even if a _spec_ of grey hair over your relationship.”

If _that_ were true, he could have very well given an Oscar-winning actor a run for his money. His tone didn’t exactly belong to a simple bystander. He seemed to have his ass sitting right in the middle of the damn issue.

“I’m just expressing my disgust.”

 _Was_ he now?

“Kim Namjoon thinks himself your equal.” Yoongi nodded before placing a hand on his chest. “Meaning _my_ equal.”

“I never knew our relationship ran that deep.” Jimin deadpanned.

Not that Yoongi listened as his tirade continued.  

“ _He_ is an ant and _I_ am the foot that crushes him every day.”

To say that Park Jimin’s eyes had widened would be an understatement.

“ _You_ are the foot that crushes him every day.”

His eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets by now.

“He has no right to think that he can insult you and turn you into a berserk fool ready to chop off all that’s in his way.”

_Hold that thought._

Before Jimin could even counter that _slightly_ distorted statement, Yoongi sent him a pointed look. All before raising his index to his ever-bleeding cheek when all he had done was ask a _measly_ question. So much to that Jimin could only bite back his answer as his hold tightened on Yoongi’s arm.

“He has no right to think that you’re going to be sitting there at his bedside.”

All as the latter’s acting became livelier.

“Holding his hand as he wakes up and _apologizing_ when the first syllables of the word ‘sorry’ don’t even seem to belong to his vocabulary!”

The fool using his own damn hand to make his point.

Though Jimin hardly believed that making a point involved gently running a hand through _his_ hair.

“All this illogical logic brings us back to him being.” Jimin could only pause as he shook Yoongi’s hand out of his hair. “An _ant_?”

“Have _I_ now scarred your ego?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow before resting his hand back on Jimin’s hip.

“Am I being affected by your supposed knowledge of my relationship, in other words, your bullshit? _Hell no._ ”

No words could describe the look of indifference on Jimin’s face as he propped his chin on Yoongi’s arm. When thinking this through, all he really needed to do was gut him and all would be solved.

However, this was Min Yoongi he was dealing with.

Not only would the asshole probably gut him back, his hold would only tighten.

Jimin’s wound wasn’t exactly sure it wanted to be held any tighter.

 _It_ was fine for now. _It_ was comfortable.

Indeed.

Park Jimin was comfortable.

 _Hold on._  

“I’ll hand it to you.” Yoongi started.

Still, Jimin was more concerned with his own thoughts.

“You got yourself more than just a handsome ant.”

Had he _really_ thought what he thought he had thought?

“Give yourself a well-earned pat on the back if you must.”

_Wait._

This all had something to do with after-effects from the painkillers he’d been given.

Or perhaps was it the bath water?

A _damn concussion_?

Hell _,_ how else was he supposed to rationalize sentences like: ‘ _What he thought he had thought?’_

“That does not change the fact that he’s an asshole.”

Park Jimin most definitely knew how to rationalize _that._

“Say what you want.” He cleared his throat before glaring at Yoongi. “He’s my-.”

Jimin’s sentence finished in a suppressed moan.

So much so that he had to press his lips to Yoongi’s forearm.

Not that it had stopped the latter from hearing him.

A small smile drawing slowly drawing itself on his lips as he looked down at him.

“Don’t try to get cute with me.” Yoongi shot back just as curtly. “ _Your_ asshole is here.”

Jimin was _aware._

Yoongi could very well now take his hands off of his ass.

To hell with feeling comfortable in them, Jimin would sever his arms if he didn’t act fast enough.

Thankfully.

He did.

“You’re not a very good mind reader, are you?” Jimin whispered against his skin.

“I never claimed to be.” Yoongi innocently answered as his hand teasingly slipped lower than Jimin’s hip.

“ _Yet_ you claim to know _him_.” Jimin clucked his tongue at him before catching his hand. “You claim to know _me._ ”

“I _did_ read all of your files, Head Number 1.” Yoongi noted before cocking his head to the side. “ _Blind_ _dates_ are one thing and _Missions_ another entirely.”

“You could have fooled me.” Jimin shot back as Yoongi’s nose bumped into his. “You are much too surprised at my antics to simply be _acting_ as an ignorant fool.”

“Because contrary to Kim Namjoon’s accurate file, yours was complete crap.”

Indeed.

Min Yoongi had retained several words from Park Jimin’s file and, till this day, none had fit the bill.

_Beautiful._

Well, on second thought, _that_ one had been accurate.

“Intel aren’t exactly the smartest bunch.” Jimin snorted as Yoongi eyed him.

_Docile._

Right.

A docile person would proceed to point a gun at his life savior and threaten to end his life.

_Right._

_Brash._

Never had Yoongi seen someone tiptoe around him with as much precaution as Park Jimin.

_Disciplined._

Well, Yoongi was far from being the most saint of speakers this world had ever seen. However, Park Jimin could very well and _did_ give him a run for his money. Hell, he had spoken back to his _Colonel_ without a care for the consequences.

That file had only seemed to showcase an idealistic view of Park Jimin.

Not the rude, arrogant asshole that he truly was.

_Clearly._

He was lovable and had his good points.

However, _docile_?

Whoever the hell had Intel been trying to kid?

If it was Yoongi, they had failed.

“I am beginning to like you, Park Jimin.”

They had purely and utterly failed.

“I truly am.”

There were words for Jimin’s facial expressions.

One of them being downright _appalled_.

Another being _conflicted_.

“As a _person_.”

Thus, explaining Yoongi’s smile as he took in Jimin’s reddening cheeks.

“No need to look at me like that.”

Oh so different from his nearly bone crushing grip on Yoongi’s hand.

“Like what?”

Like he wanted to be held closer.

Like he wanted to be kissed.

Like he wanted to kill him.

“Like _that_.”

Indeed.

There was no need to look at him like that.

Like he hated the thought of it but very well knew it.

That he too was beginning to like him.

As a _person_.

“Excuse me for not smiling as you restrain me.” Jimin noted as Yoongi buried his head in the crook of his neck.

“I am not _restraining_ you. I am holding you, _hugging_ you. Once again, _do_ go…”

“ _’Read_ _a dictionary, Park Jimin._ ”

Looking at him now.

Yoongi could not help but smile at the ease with which Jimin had finished his sentence.

Just as he could not help but take in the light flicker in Jimin’s gaze as he realized what he had done.

Only to quickly disregard his conflicting emotions and look away from Yoongi.

In a way.

Min Yoongi wished that he could disregard them with as much ease as Park Jimin.

Though, truth be told, he was the only to blame for this sign of weakness.

After all, he had spent _three_ whole years disregarding his fiancée.

He could have very well done the same to Park Jimin.

He could have very well held back.

He _could_ have.

However, just as Haruka had pricked his interest.

Jimin had more than caught it entirely.

“I don’t need you keeping me away from Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi.” Jimin continued as he lightly drummed his fingers on Yoongi’s forearm. “I can handle him without you _hugging_ me.”

Hence, the need to protect him with just as much care.

Perhaps even more.

“Said every heroine ever to the second lead only to run over to the first lead and cave the moment he simply _breathed_ next to her.”

Despite all odds, Yoongi had not lost Jimin from his very first words.

Instead, he had more than shocked him in the similarity of his simple gestures and comments.

Needless to say, Jimin should have questioned Yoongi’s hobbies but he only found himself gaping.

“Before you start discussing gender.” Yoongi continued before letting go of Jimin. “Regardless of it, love triangles are just as annoying. You feel like skinning the indecisive lead every damn second.” His arms on either side of him, he proceeded to vent out his evident frustration. “The _soulmate_ ’s on one side, the _asshole_ on the other.”

_“Even a baby could solve that equation.”_

Overlapping with Yoongi’s much deeper voice, Jung Hoseok had completed the sentence.

Contrary to Yoongi, Hoseok had continued venting out his anger at his computer screen.

All the while throwing popcorn onto an innocent Jimin.

“A baby is far too innocent to understand such things.”

Overlapping with his own voice, Jimin had let himself repeat his sentence word for word.

Thankfully, contrary to Hoseok, Yoongi didn’t throw a bucket of popcorn at his head.

However, Jimin would have preferred it so.  

Popcorn would have been much better than the strangeness of the comfort washing over him.

“No.” Yoongi agreed before raising a finger at him. “He’s smart enough to pull that stick out of his ass long enough to notice what’s really important.”

“Poor baby.”

Jimin’s sarcasm hadn’t even begun dripping off of his words that Yoongi all but cupped his cheeks.

Much to Jimin’s dismay as he lightly pulled on them.

“That being said.” Yoongi sighed, clearly desolated. “Pulling out _yours_ won’t be an easy task.”

“Well _do_ excuse me for not matching up to your loose butt cheeks.”

“Why so rude?”

There was no denying the whisper of a smile creeping onto Jimin’s lips as he took in Yoongi’s features.

He truly seemed violated as he arched away from him.

His hands cupping his buttocks as he pouted.

He was no different from a child.

“This is the part where you pat my shoulder and apologize.”

It was cute.

“Why should I?” Jimin cocked his head to the side. “I meant every word.”

“And _how_ exactly did you gather that lewd information?”

Scratch that.

He was _far_ from cute.

“A nun could cry if she ever wandered into your overactive imagination, Park Jimin.” Yoongi mock gasped.

The best answer to stupidity was silence.

Plus a _drop_ of retaliation.

Put more precisely.

Jimin harshly pulling Yoongi’s hood over his cackling head.

“I should give you a restraining order.” Yoongi laughed as he fought against Jimin.

“Says the one who claimed that 3 _centimeters_ away from me was torture.” Jimin rolled his eyes.  

“Those were _not_ my words.”

A smile clearly plastered on his lips, Yoongi finally freed himself from his hood.

His hands wrapped around Jimin’s wrists as the latter threw him a placid look.

Yet.

Before Yoongi could even call him out for it.

Before his hand had even reached for Jimin’s cheek.

Dr. Kim spoke.

“Lieutenant Park.”

It was as though his voice had been the push that Colonel Choi had needed to focus on something, _any_ thing else.

Transfixed, she had stared at them, only half-answering the questions she received from the receiver. All because of the growing distress in her chest caused by none other than the duo that _they_ had brought together.

A feeling oh so different from the one building in Dr. Kim’s chest.

“Lieutenant.”

Their proximity.

“I mean, Lieutenant Park.”

Their hands.

“I mean-.”

Kim Seokjin knew the feeling building in his chest.

To the point of it scrambling his thoughts.

“Lieutenant Park.” He managed as they _finally_ let go of each other’s hands. “I need to tend to your wounds.”

“Yes, you _do_.” Though speaking to Seokjin, Jimin’s eyes focused on peeling away from Yoongi’s touch. “Don’t you?”

“Shouldn’t Jin be treated first?” Yongi called as he folded his legs over the kitchen counter. “He seems to have _barely_ survived going to hell and back.”

Sure enough, standing side by side, no one would have guessed that Jimin was the injured one and not Seokjin. The traces of vomit and blood all over him told a story much different from the truth.

“I’m alri-“

“Move along, sheep.”

Seokjin’s answer had finished in the faint bleat that had escaped Jimin’s lips.

“On second thought.”

Not that Yoongi noticed as he focused on Jimin’s back.

“You didn’t ask me why I brought you here.”

“Because it doesn’t matter to me like it does to my Colonel.”

Short and sweet, his answer had all but amused Yoongi.

Not so much Seokjin.  

Now.

Dr. Kim was looking _down_ at Lieutenant Park.

He should have felt _some_ sort of force empowering him.

Instead, only fear washed over him.

 _Cold_ fear as Park Jimin folded his arms across his chest.

 _Ice cold_ fear as his fingers slowly drummed against his forearms.

When looking at such beautiful fingers, one could hardly think of the atrocities they were capable of.

Yet Kim Seokjin could.

He _damn_ well could.

So much so that he quickly averted his gaze as the Lieutenant spoke.   

“I’m alive, so why complain?” Jimin scoffed before stepping closer to Dr. Kim. “With _shit_ _stitches_ but alive nonetheless.”

The words had been whispered but he could have very well screamed into Dr. Kim’s ear.

“Now.”

It would have remained the same.

“ _Those_ I’m curious about.”

He had been heard loud and clear.  

“Care to enlighten me, _Doctor Kim Seokjin_? Or should I call you _Jin_?”

Jimin had lain no finger whatsoever on Seokjin.

However, his words had more than forced the latter to drop to the floor.

Reduced to nothing but a trembling mess.

“Jin?” Yoongi called as he watched him curl into ball. “ _Jin_.”

Jimin _could_ have shown concern for the person cowering at his feet.

Thankfully, Yoongi already seemed to care enough for the both of them.

Indeed, he had all but leapt off of the counter.

However.

Overtaken with genuine concern.

He had failed to see what Jimin now saw.

Though Yoongi had been the one to urgently run to his side.

Though Yoongi had been the one to cup his cheeks the moment he had reached him.

Kim Seokjin had flinched away from _him._

Towards none other than _Park Jimin._

“I’m fine.” Seokjin stammered as he slid towards the indifferent Lieutenant.

“Being fine means everything _but_ this!” Yoongi snapped at him as he reached forward.

“I told you.” Seokjin shook his head as he tried gathering himself. “I’m _fine.”_

“No, you’re _not_.” Yoongi snapped once more as he wrapped a hand around his shoulder.

“I _am!_ ” Seokjin insisted as he tried shaking him off.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Yoongi gasped as his hand slipped off of him.

“I told you that I’m fine!”

“If you are, then stop trying to make a point out of it.”

Jimin hadn’t been invited into the conversation.

However, he had had more than enough of them going back and forth like children.

So much so that he couldn’t help but shake his head as he turned towards the master bedroom.

At this rate, he’d take care of himself.

It would go _much_ faster than watching Dr. Kim coaxing himself deeper into denial.

“Where are you going?”

Not that Yoongi would let him.

“To tend to my wounds.” Jimin answered without bothering to turn around. “Did you not hear Dr. Kim?”

“Don’t you find it odd that the person in question is not following you?” Yoongi mused as he got to his feet.

“ _I_ find it odd that a perfectly healthy young man such as himself dropped to the floor so easily.”

The door was right at his fingertips.

Yet, he never got around to opening it.

Yoongi’s words stopped him short.

“You did something to him.”

Min Yoongi’s _accusing_ tone stopped him short.

“I did.”

The irony, really.

“I simply _stood_ next to him.” Jimin scoffed as he slightly looked back at them. “What would have happened if I had dared even _graze_ him? I wonder.”

“Lieutenant Park has done nothing wrong.”

No words could have explained the pointed look Jimin sent Yoongi.

So much so that the latter couldn’t help but lightly scoff.

All before looking _up_ at a seemingly poised Dr. Kim.

“Is that why you nearly headed straight for the nearest mental institution?” Yoongi clucked his tongue at him.

“I’ve never been out on the field.” Seokjin cleared his throat as he tried walking forward. “I’m a bit shaken.”

“Then keep your hands off of me.”

Enchanting.

Melodious.

Park Jimin’s words had struck once more.

“I’ve already been more than acquainted with death in the past hour.” He continued as he _finally_ opened the door in front of him. “I don’t need your help reliving the experience.”

Now.

The apartment was all but holding onto a limb.

Slamming a door was not the way to keep it afloat.

Yet, Jimin had.

Much to Seokjin’s outrage.

However, his legs could only give out.

Once more.

“Do tell me again _why_ you’re so earnestly trying to prove me wrong?” Yoongi noted as he knelt down next to him.

“Why are _you_ so earnestly trying to protect me?”

Seokjin could have very well slapped Yoongi, it would have made no difference.

“How can you even ask me that?”

“How can I _not?_ ” Seokjin whispered as he tried pulling himself up.

“You’re my best friend!” Yoongi whispered as though nothing but a whimpering child.

“Yet I didn’t know that you could handle a gun as well as you do.”

It was not that Kim Seokjin had failed getting up.

“When I first met you, you had told me that you were a cleaner.”

It was not that his limbs had all but given up.

“Being the movie enthusiast that I am, Luc Besson would most probably shun me for failing to comprehend what a 12-year-old had understood in a matter of seconds.”

Indeed.

“In my defense, I didn’t have the guns blatantly staring back at me to prove me any different.”

It was simply that he did not want to look Yoongi in the eye.

“That being said, you didn’t lie to me.”

It was simply that he did not want to be duped any further.

“You simply omitted every single detail that could have _truly_ made us best friends, let alone mere friends.”

It was simply that he didn’t want his heart to waver any further.

“I do not need you to keep on playing pretend Min Yoongi, or is that even your real name?”

Only to be torn to pieces.

“I do not need a stranger worrying about my wellbeing only to kiss Lieutenant Park the following minute.”

Only to be mocked.

“I only need the said stranger to tell me who the hell he is.”

All because the only person he had deemed himself worthy of protecting.

The only person he had trusted in this room.

Now scared him more than Lieutenant Lee.

“ _Who_ are you?”


	23. Then Regrouping: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dread Unit regroups as the heiress is caught.
> 
> Catch   
> 3/3

Min Yoongi was Haruka Tokugawa’s betrothed.

He was the only man she would ever love.

He was the sun in her withering orbit.

The only one who understood and nurtured her desire for freedom.

Hadn’t that been why he’d granted her crazy wish?

_“I want to write a grocery list.”_

At the time, it had only seemed as though the caged beauty had finally lost her mind.

_”I want you to hold my hand as we do our groceries.”_

At the time, it had only seemed as though she had been about to have one of her episodes.

_“I want you to tell me that you’ll carry everything on the way home._

_I want us to bicker over how ridiculous that would be.”_

At the time, it had seemed that she had forgotten that she and Yoongi never argued.

_“I’ve been dead a long time, Suga._

_I want to live.”_

At the time, she had never believed that a year later, her wish would be granted. 

Only to crumble at her feet.

_Literally._

Indeed.

Right before her eyes.

Her beloved home was being blown to pieces.

Now reduced to mere rubble, her walls no longer wrapped her in comfort.

Instead.

They left her bare.

They left her writhing in fear.

No one was as acquainted with fear as Haruka Tokugawa.

After all.

Death had been her companion since childhood.

Every time she opened her eyes.

It smiled at her.

Everywhere she turned.

It held her hand.

Yet.

In this moment.

She willed for death to let her be.

She willed for it not to blow whatever was left of her apartment apart.

She knew that it would only mock her demand.

Truth be told.

She had had every opportunity to run away.

She _should_ have run away.

However, that had meant losing Suga.

That had meant never seeing him again.

She didn’t want that.

Anything _but_ that.

Not that Death cared.

No words could have described the piercing cry that left her lips.

All as her floor gave way.

Taking her with it.

Had it not been for a strong hand.

“Mistress.”

This was clearly not the time for her to refuse a helping hand.

This was _clearly_ not the time for her to get picky regarding her savior.

Yet, she had never clawed away at _anyone_ quite as earnestly.

“I could drop you, Mistress.”

However, this was Jungkook.

“Then _do_ it!”

He could hurt her as he pleased if it meant dragging her back home.

He could shoot her if it meant silencing her for a while.

He could hit her if it meant inducing fear into her system.

“I order you to let me go.” She threatened despite her shaking voice.

Only to be ignored.

“Master would hate that.”

After all, he was her father’s.

Not hers.

“Let me go.” She shrieked as best as she could. “ _Let_ _me_ _go_!”

However, it was futile as he slowly began pulling her up.

“Your dying here would be unsightly, Mistress.”

“ _Let me go!”_

“I won’t allow it.”

“You have _no_ authority over me!”

Their exchange ended in as much ridicule as it had begun.

So much to that Jungkook could only laugh as he held a hand to his nose.

Blood seeping through his hands as he looked at his mistress.

Put more precisely.

As he looked down at the shaking _hilt_ of her gun.

“How did you find me?” She ordered as she slowly stood straighter.

“The point is for the bullet to hit _me,_ Mistress.” Jungkook lightly called as he cocked his head to the side.

“ _How?”_

The point had been for him to answer her.

Not flat out ignore her.

“Please turn the gun around, Mistress.” Jungkook pushed on before slightly bowing. “You’re giving me palpitations.”

No words could deny Jungkook’s small smile as she all but threw her gun to the side.

All before brandishing a shard of broken glass.

She had always preferred blades anyway.

“Aren’t we _both_ much more comfortable this way?” He mock-sighed as he held a hand to his chest.

“How did you find me?”

“I have a friend who knows someone in the neighborhood.”

Hold that thought.

“Someone _befriended_ _you_?”

In her surprise.

She had all but lowered her provisory weapon.

Thus, letting her guard down.

_Mistake._

“Circumstances, Mistress.”

Though Jungkook had eagerly pulled her up a few minutes ago.

“They differ from person to person.”

Though he had evidently found her in the hopes of bringing her back alive.

“We can never be friends, Mistress.”

The sound of glass hitting the ground could have proven otherwise.

“However, there are people who _do_ enjoy my company.”

Closely followed by a piercing cry as Haruka found herself staring down at her most probable death.

Joungkook doing nothing but holding her.

“As do I.”

With the help of two fingers.

“Without _them,_ I would have never found you.”

Loosely wound around her frail wrist.

“Jungkook.”

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the destroyed bathroom below her.

“Do you perhaps know a certain Dr. Kim?” He mused as his gaze travelled down to his slender fingers.

“Jungkook.”

A slight yelp escaped her lips as she sagged lower.

All because Jungkook was _unconsciously_ letting his hold slip.

“Jungkook, _please._ ”

Or was he?

“Come on now, Mistress.” Jungkook slightly clucked his tongue at her. “Surely you know your neighbor.”

Another yelp, louder this time around, left her lips as she sagged some more.

“ _Jungkook!”_

“You’re staring _right_ into his bathroom.”

A finger.

“ _Jungkook!”_

That was all that was left of his hold on her.

“What a small world, isn’t it, Mistress?”

A _damn_ finger.

“ _Please.”_

“Had you perhaps been sleeping when your floor gave way?”

“ _Jungkook!”_

“Nearly flattening me in the very middle of Dr. Kim’s lounge.”

“ _Please.”_

“Thankfully it didn’t.”

It had all come down to the tip of his finger as he watched his sobbing Mistress.

Truth be told.

He had missed her.

After all, the Clan had been searching for her for over a _year_ now.

A _full_ year of false leads and dead ends in every country imaginable.

Yet she had been in the neighboring country.

Under their very nose.

“Otherwise Hyung would have _wonderfully_ hidden you once more.”

Indeed.

Min Yoongi had done a wonderful job.

So much so that this almost seemed too easy.

It almost seemed as though he had all but handed her back to the Clan.

Hell, the bow in his Mistress’s beautiful locks did nothing but grate on Jungkook’s nerves.

She seemed more than wrapped and ready for the taking by any bystander.

“That would have been a shame.”

Min Yoongi was always a step ahead of him.

Jungkook _knew_ that.

However, the simple possibility and certainty of him _willingly_ letting them find Haruka left Jungkook feeling insulted.

Almost _mocked._

**So.**

**He let her go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ The Dread Unit regroups at long last and Jungkook finds one special heiress. Is this nothing but a coincidence... or is there more to it?
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment ^^ Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun Fact : I had to watch an unbelievable amount of Kookie bunny videos to forget the chill that ran down my spine as I saw him through Haruka's eyes.


	24. To Reading Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dread Unit is back to Base
> 
> Report  
> 1/3

Dr. Kim had been awarded a  _weekend_  off of the base _._

Not a week.

Yet, on this  _beautiful_ Monday morning, Dr. Ahn was still waiting. Her ass growing ever so sore as she, once again,  _patiently_ sat at her desk. Ever so alone in her overcrowded infirmary. Surrounded by demanding and incompetent staff.

"Dr. Ahn."

Speaking of incompetent  _nurses_.

"We are urgently-."

Dr. Ahn would  _not_ listen to whatever this new little recruit had to tell her.

"Tell them that our hands are already full."

She already had more than enough crap and she did not need more.

"But Doctor-." The nurse continued only to be ignored.

"If they have any complaints,  _please_ remind them that I had asked for more staff a  _month_ ago."

Truth be told, she was being more than just a tad  _kind_. After all, she had asked for more staff a whopping  _four years_ ago.

 _Their_  answer?

A hefty raise and an intern.

Though the intern had long since become a praise-worthy doctor.

She was  _still_ bitter.

So, sue her.

"I can't possibly-." The nurse slightly gasped as she shook her head.

"We are  _more_ than saturated!" Dr. Ahn hollered as she leaned forward on her elbows. "Do they expect me to  _hatch_ whatever staff they need for  _these_ new ailing soldiers?"

"Dr. Ahn."

" _No_!"

No words could have explained her scoff as she placed her chin onto her outstretched palms.

Let alone her pout as she blew a long strand of hair out of her eye.

In that moment, she resembled nothing more than a little girl.

Especially as her rant continued.

"Tell them to drag Dr. Kim out of his bed by the skin of their teeth, for all I care!"

" _Dr_.  _Kim_!"

All that was missing were a few ugly sobs here and there.

"Listen to me turning my back onto my sacred oath as a doctor. Look at  _me,_  refusing to treat patients because of the sleep deprived fool that  _he_  has turned me into." She whined as her head slightly sagged forward. " _Dr. Kim_ is to blame for this mess. If he needed a long vacation, all he needed to do was  _ask_. Not disappear from the face of this earth and leave me strand-"

"The Dread Unit is back."

Dr. Ahn paused.

She sincerely did.

_Still._

" _And_?"

The hell did she care that the Dread Unit was back?

She had long since stoppedfretting over such words.

They merely translated into her needing to cremate yet another body.

 _Hence_ bringing her back to the problem at hand.

She did  _not_ have the staff to do such a thing!

"Dr. Kim asked us to send someone over."

Once more.

Dr. Ahn paused.

She  _sincerely_ did.

" _And?_ "

True.

Dr. Kim was like a son to her.

She had given him whatever knowledge he now seemed to possess.

 _However,_ after a week of complete and utter silence, he had no right whatsoever to saunter back into the office. Only to request something from her without as much as an  _explanation_ to appease her worries.

" _General_   _Park_  requested it."

The wind had more than been sucked out of Dr. Ahn's sails as she stared ahead.

Past the ever-blinking and dimwitted nurse.

Straight into Dr. Kim's eyes.

"I know how busy we are."

Right down to his lower lip as he slightly bit down on it.

"Had it been anyone else, I would have opposed it."

All before resting on his hand as it passed across the back of his neck.

" _Do_ bear that in mind, Dr. Ahn."

Now.

The pattern had remained unchanged.

Once again.

She  _had_ paused.

Once again.

She  _had_ had a reply on the tip of her tongue.

"Actually, no."

Yet.

"I mean."

Her body was the only one to speak as she staggered to her feet.

Hesitantly making her way towards her  _truly_ incompetent staff.

They were in no position to dilly dally upon any of General Park's requests.

They were in no damn position to stand there and simply  _gape_  back at her!

" _Please_ do bear that in mind, Dr. Ahn."

She could see them waiting for  _her_ to cough up a ready-made excuse for their late response to this request. She could see the hope in their eyes. However, the joke was on them.

" _Please_."

Indeed, the joke was on them because she was as incompetent as they were.

"Dr. Ahn?"

There was no denying the alarm in Dr. Kim's voice as he peered down at Dr. Ahn.

More precisely.

There was no denying the alarm in Dr. Kim's voice as he felt Dr. Ahn's hand lovingly, cupping his cheek.

"What happened to you?" She softly whispered as she raised her other hand to his chest.

"Dr. Ah-." Seokjin started only to be cut short.

"You look like complete and utter shit."

 _Slight correction_.

"I'm guessing today involves more than simply cremating a body."

The joke was on them  _because_  she was far more competent than they would ever hope to be.

"Severed limb, maybe?" She nodded before absent-mindedly patting Seokjin's cheek.

_Therefore._

_She_ would save her ass and throw her staff under the bus when General Lee's underlings would come snooping around. It was as simple as that.

"Or is  _daddy dearest_ simply worried about his son?"

"Under our watch,  _General Park_ should have no worries."

That was if her staff played along.

"We would be fired the moment we failed to alleviate Park Jimin's pain over something as mundane as a paper cut."

There was no denying the light gasp that had escaped the young nurse's lips.

All because it had failed to escape Kim Seokjin's as he looked down at his Superior.

The latter trying to cock her head to the side.

"Or do you forget, Dr. Ahn?"

Only to block mid-way.

All because of Park Jimin.

"I simply choose to remember the moment his dear son drove a syringe through my neck."

Truth be told, she bore Park Jimin no ill will.

His actions justified his position.

He was a Dread Officer.

That day, she had failed to comprehend what that  _could_ have meant.

Therefore, her present handicap was completely her fault.

Case closed.

 _Still_.

She always found herself remembering her days in this very infirmary.

Nearly bleeding herself to death on these very tiles.

Even then.

 _Daddy_   _dearest_  had cared for his son's welfare.

To the point of disregarding  _hers_ as he had shamelessly reminded her to do her job.

If not the blood, her scattered breaths should have spurred something within him.

Pity.

Empathy.

An  _apology_ , of all things, on behalf of his tormented son.

Yet, till this day, she had received nothing.

Nothing more than requests that she could not reject in fearof rubbing him the wrong way.

"It fuels my desireto heal people."

In fear of him soiling her reputation as a renowned doctor.

In fear of finding herself jobless.

For the rest of her life.

"It inspires me to do better."

Therefore, the best for her was to grovel as though nothing but a dog.

Answering to his beck and call when she already had more than enough shit on her plate.

 _Speaking_ of the shit on her plate.

She couldn't help but close her eyes before passing her hands across her face.

"I suppose you bypassed the need for my approval." She sighed before slipping her hands to her neck. "And already sent the necessary for them?"

"They should be here by now." Seokjin nodded as she pursed her lips back at him.

"What if someone in my infirmary  _dies_ because of this?" She pondered as she side-stepped him.

"They would have died for a greater good."

Forgotten dimwitted nurse? Check.

Dr. Ahn's  _clearly_ pointed look?  _Double_ Check.

"The Dread Unit is very important to our base." She hurriedly added as she fell into step with the doctors.

"This is  _my_ infirmary." Dr. Ahn clucked her tongue back at her. "I do not care what type of spoon they had in their mouths as they grew up."

"Type of spoon?" The young nurse blinked as she looked at Dr. Kim.

"This is  _clearly_  corrupting my work ethic!" Dr. Ahn continued nonetheless.

"She's ranting." Dr. Kim explained before heaving a small defeated sigh. "Let her be."

"I  _heard_ that!" Dr. Ahn clucked her tongue as she turned back towards them. "Don't make me say that I liked it better when you were on your  _prolonged_ , and dare I say,  _unjustified_  leave."

"Is that why you ever so slightly smiled when you saw me?"

This asshole had blinked.

He had dared  _innocently_ blink back at her.

Still, she couldn't help a light scoff as she looked back at him.

After all, she  _had_  missed his awkward antics.

She had missed her little protégé.

Truly.

Hence, her smile as he blushed.

All because the nurse had made a comment about a horrid smell in the hallway.

In other words: Him.

"What exactly  _did_ you do on your leave, Seokjin?" Dr. Ahn asked as they neared the main hall.

" _This_." Seokjin cleared his throat as he slightly stepped away from the nurse. "And  _that_."

"What is  _that_ supposed to mean?" Dr. Ahn frowned as she thrust the main hall doors open.

" _That_."

To say that Dr. Ahn's eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets would have been an understatement.

She had seen many things in her time.

However, in her defense, she was only in her late thirties. Therefore, she could be forgiven for her pure and utter surprise at  _this_. She could also be forgiven for the chill that crept down her spine as Colonel Choi let out another shriek.

Technically speaking, this could have been a normal situation.

Colonel Choi  _was_  lying face down on an infirmary bed.

 _Each_ and  _every_ one of her wounds being looked over.

Then came in the anomaly.

Also known as none other than General Park. 

**\---- >**


	25. To Reading Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dread Unit is back to Base
> 
> Report  
> 2/3

"Does this hurt?"

There was only one answer to this seemingly concerned tone.

However, no one, and especially not Colonel Choi's nurse, would spell it out for the General.

" _Does_.  _This_.  _Hurt_?" General Park pushed on as he peered down at the Colonel.

_Correction._

General Park's tone had prodded on.

However, his  _finger_ had only pushed further down into the gaping wound on Colonel Choi's shoulder. Hence, earning him another heart-wrenching cry as she desperately clutched the sheets beneath her.

"It does, doesn't it?"

_No shit._

The thought had probably crossed the minds of everyone present in the room.

Colonel Choi included.

Unfortunately for her, General Park had heard  _her_ thoughts loud and clear.

"Compare it to the pain in my heart when I assumed that my son was dead."

The pain coursing through Colonel Choi's body only seemed to be going crescendo.

Just as her voice.

"Then."

Unlike General Park's platonic tone.

"Then, Colonel Choi _._ " He could only pause before lightly scoffing. " _Colonel, do_  use whatever spec of intelligence that got you where you are today and explain to me why it took you  _three_  whole days to get back here. Don't leave out the fact that you were supposedly attacked  _five_  days ago."

Excruciatingly brief.

Humiliating.

"But  _do_  finish crying first."

It was clear that General Park had  _yet_ to deliver the finishing blow to this charade.

"I am in no mood to decipher whatever it is that you will be trying to say through your sniffles."

 _Ah_.

Private Kim could only raise a hand to his lips as General Park wiped his hands on Colonel Choi's back.

 _Clearly_ peeling away whatever was left of her dignity.

Bit.

By.

Bit.

Until his finger was rid of any sign of the uncomfortablematter.

All but for one last persistent spec of blood, that he all but slowly suckedoff of his thumb.

More than slightly disgruntled with the taste, General Park still managed to turn towards the rest of the room.

Needless to say, vacating the infirmary's entire main hall had been quite of a stretch on their part.

The reality of it all jarring as he counted off the five remaining heads on each bed.

_Correction._

The  _seven_ heads.

No words could describe the look of contempt on his face as he took in the two body bags huddled in a corner.

They  _too_ mattered in this situation.

For a  _mill_ isecond or so.

Well.

That being said.

"Lieutenant Park."

General Park's eyes settled on the only person that truly mattered in this room.

"Lieutenant Park Jimin."

The latter had barely had the time to lift his head that a large hand passed through his hair.

"Park Jimin."

Or at least attempted to.

"My son, we thought you dead."

Indeed, to the blind eye, contact had been made between father and son.

However, the glint in General Park's eyes showcased something else altogether.

"Your  _mother_ and sisters will be glad." He smiled as sat down next to Jimin. "Oh,  _so_  glad."

"Don't you mean  _saddened_?"

Jimin's voice had been so much more than a whisper.

"I see that your sense of humor stayed the same despite everything!"

However, his father's booming laughter made sure that no one in the room heard the truth.

"Does that mean that you've found your answers?"

His grand gestures as he ruffled his son's hair made sure to hide the latter's disgust.

"Or will you be leaving us once more?" General Park softly whispered as he patted Jimin's head. "Your mother won't bear news of your death a second time."

"Did she even get them the  _first_  time?" Jimin calmly retorted only to wince.

"Nor will  _I._ "

To top it off, his gentle tone made sure to portray love contradictory to his harsh grip around his son's shoulder.

Put simply.

It was all a farce.

General Park its leading actor.

 _That_ much very few had come to understand.

The Dread Unit belonging to this said group.

Lieutenant Wang in particular.

True.

Lieutenant Park held, like any other  _human_   _being_ , even if the glimmerof a sense of humor. However, it had never resulted in someone, not even Jung Hoseok of all people, laughing quite as much as the General had.

Therefore, underlining just how odd their exchange was.

At this rate, Lieutenant Wang would very well beg on his damn  _knees_  for his bed to be moved as far away from Lieutenant Park's as possible. There was only so much he could take and General Park's  _coos_ were  _not_  on the list.

Hell, he could practically  _feel_ him moving in to pinch Lieutenant Park's cheeks.

All before throwing in the stellar question: ' _Did you have fun on the school trip, sweetheart?'_

Lieutenant Wang  _had_  to fight his gag reflex as he looked away from this unbelievable family reunion.

 _Clearly_ , someone needed to change General Park's script.

His son was  _23._

 _Not_ an innocent  _2-year-old_.

Whatever issues they had, would not be solved by going  _that_ far back in their history.

Slowly risking a look back at them, Lieutenant Wang could only shudder before averting his gaze.

Only to focus on the other side of the room.

On his Colonel's huddled silhouette.

More precisely.

On the slender frame crouching next to her.

Lieutenant Wang couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

Ever since she'd been left alone, his Colonel had not uttered a word.

Vice versa, no one had dared even acknowledge her very existence.

All but Min Yoongi.

"Are you dead?"

Ironically enough, his seemingly idiotic question was the one that everybody had wanted to ask. However, unlike him, their asses would have been handed to them, along with their lastpaycheck, had they moved.

In a way, his re-asserting his freedom had spurred the rest of them into action.

He would be handling the trickiest part of the room and no one would get sacked.

What more could they have asked for?

"This is the part where you say 'yes'."

The room instantly became lively again.

Min Yoongi's gentle voice drowning in the bustle around him.

Still, Colonel Choi had clearly heard him.

"Or 'no'." Yoongi continued as he laid his chin on her mattress. "Hence, tarnishing my dreams of ever meeting a zombie."

If not, she wouldn't have slowly turned her head towards him.

All in time to throw him a more than puzzled look.

Perfectly paired with his gentle chuckle.

"I  _could_  have simply asked if you were alright." He nodded as he slightly cocked his head to the side.

"You should have." She meekly whispered as she rested her cheek on her outstretched palms.

"But you're clearly  _not_ fine." He pointed out as she pursed her lips.

"I am."

"Which is why you were three seconds away from crying for your mother a few minutes ago."

Her body was already aching in places she had never known would hurt. Therefore, hiding her pain at this evident blast to her ego was near impossible.

Much to Yoongi's indifference as he simply turned his head away.

His gaze settling on the impromptu Park family reunion.

"Why are you talking to me?" She tried as he made no attempt to look back at her.

"One of usneeded to break the ice between us, Colonel Choi."

"You are avoiding a whole other conversation." She pushed on as she slightly pulled herself up. "Aren't you?"

"Do you  _really_ expect me to run head first into  _that_ conversation after seeing what Mister Park, oh so  _gently_ , did to you?"

Somehow, she had preferred talking to him when he hadn't been staring at her. After all, this man was unlike any assassin she had ever met before. She still struggled with her responses to him.

Especially when this close.

His tousled blonde hair falling into his eyes as he rested his cheek on his hand.

One of his fingers cutely poking his cheek as he made a face back at her.

"I am much too handsome for my wounded cheek to be played with." He cutely nodded before peering past her at her puzzled nurse. "She's all yours."

"I'm not done talking to you!"

The answer had shot out of her before she could stop herself.

Hence, amplifying the blow to her ego as Yoongi stood up.

More than simply tittering back at her.

"Isn't  _that_ a shame?"

"Why choose Dr. Kim's home?"

Still.

The  _physique_ that had been more than handed to her at birth.

The  _brains_ that had gotten her exactly where she was today.

She had never forgotten those.

And she would damn well use them.

Just as her  _dear_ General had ordered.

 _Never_ fucking  _mind_ Min Yoongi's aloofness.

She had stopped crying and he would have to answer to  _her_.

 _Colonel_ Choi Miran.

" _Why_?" She repeated more earnestly.

"He's my neighbor."

_Hold that thought._

"You sound as though you knew nothing of Dr. Kim's background  _or_ relation to Park Jimin."

"None at all."

"Do you simply expect me to believe that you brought Lieutenant Park to your  _neighbor's_ house?"

Earnest nod? Check.

"Do you  _sincerely_ expect me to believe that you brought an  _injured, high official_ to your  _neighbor's_ house without any second thought whatsoever?" She mock-gasped as she abruptly sat up.

Only to regret her choice the moment she found herself letting out a pained gasp.

All before falling back onto the bed, desperately clutching her sheets.

"Colonel!" The nurse called only to be swatted away.

" _Do_ you?" She said through pained gasps as she looked up at Yoongi.

"Does it look like I need to worry about where  _I_ take Park Jimin?"

Disinterested look?  _Double_ check.

"Allow me to remind you that  _you_ are the one holding onto this bed for dear life." Yoongi deadpanned before slightly leaning forward. "Also allow me to remind you that your  _dear_ Lieutenant Park is alive as per the conditions of my contract. Now then."

There was no denying the disdain in her eyes as he dared lean in closer.

His nose slightly brushing against hers before he cocked his head to the side.

" _Do_ tell me again why you need to get on my case?"

She did not.

The answer was evident.

Still, her pride would not let her remain silent.

"As per  _the conditions_ of your contract." Colonel Choi pursed her lips as she drew away from him. "Your lips should be nowhere near his."

_Oh-ho._

"You jealous, pretty Colonel?"

It had been a long time since anyone had ever commended her for her looks  _aloud._

The slight surprise in her gaze did nothing but showcase  _just_ how long it had been.

So much so that Yoongi couldn't help but let out a light snort.

 _He_ had written the conditions to his damn contract.

He didn't need a more than clearly sexually frustrated Colonel to remind him of the non-existent fine print.

"Your lips  _are_ looking rather neglected."

She hadn't wanted to look.

He  _knew_  that she hadn't wanted to.

However, he had made her look.

His tongue enrapturing her as it teasingly passed over his lower lip.

All before disappearing and revealing his content smirk.

"You want to kiss me, pretty Colonel?" He slightly teased as he leaned in once more.

"Excuse me?" She replied through gritted teeth.

"I want to kiss someone too." He whispered as he continued his way down his course.

" _Excuse me_?" She insisted as their noses brushed once more.

Only for Min Yoongi to deviate from his course.

His gentle voice whispering right into her ear.

"Unfortunately for me, Jimin's lips are  _all_ the way over there."

In a way, Colonel Choi didn't know what was worse.

"Guess we both lose."

The fact that he had  _genuinely_ seemed saddened over the distance between his and Lieutenant Park's lips.

_Or._

The fact that her General had seen her, in all her blushing glory, on the verge of succumbing to this man's good looks.

"I'd let the two of you keep going at it." General Park cleared his throat as she hurriedly shook her head.

"Sir. It's not-." She started only for Yoongi to gingerly turn around.

"You  _would_?" He teased as he plopped down on her mattress.

"He would  _not_." She snapped before looking back at her General. "Sir-."

"You have yet to use your spec of intelligence, Colonel." General Park noted with as much interest as a wall. "Refrain from talking to me until you do so."

The irony, really.

Yoongi had once thought that his biology classes had taught him nothing but bullshit. However, genes had surely done a number on this one.

Park Jimin was  _undeniably_  his father's son.

Minus their more than differing physiques.

"This way, Min Yoongi."

Indeed, General Park's demeanor was anything but inviting as he smiled down at Yoongi.

His large frame blatantly revealing the animosity he so truly wished to hide.

Or did he  _really_?

"Pretty Colonel."

Though Yoongi's thoughts lingered on this sudden insight of his. The words that could, and would most definitely, end General Park's facade never left his lips. Instead, choosing  _wisely_ , Yoongi slowly got to his feet.

"Do yourself a favor and  _do_ find someone to kiss those chapped lips."

All in time to throw a daunting smile towards a clearly stricken Colonel Choi.

" _That_ would be the least of your concerns."

Much to her dismay as she took in her General's disapproving gaze.

"Simply concentrate on having your report ready and on my desk by tonight."

She had sincerely tried to hide it.

She sincerely had.

Still, the despair in her eyes had been clear as day.

Not that General Park cared.

"I've already been more than lenient towards your incompetence, Colonel."

That being said.

He turned on his heel.

Not bothering to look back.

"Colonel." Her nurse meekly tried.

Not bothering to take in her tear-filled gaze.

"Colonel?"

Not bothering to see her helplessly tumble back into her sheets.

All because she had simply wanted to wipe away her lone tear.

Only for more to fall as she hurriedly clawed away at her face.

"I have to get back to work."

Though they would not cease.

She would not let up.

"Patch me up."

She had fought her way to the top.

She would not crumble and fall  _now_.

She would not cry.

She was the Colonel of the Dread Unit.

She was a  _Colonel_.

"Patch me up, I said."

Still, the tears would not stop.

"Patch m-." She tried only to let out a choked sob.

They kept on falling.

" _Patch me up_ , I said."

They mocked all of her sacrifices.

They mocked all of her futile efforts.

"Patch me up."

It seemed as though everything she had done had been for naught.

She had given up Namjoon-  _No_. She had given up  _everything_ to sit at the top of it all.

Only to find herself at the bottom of the food chain.

"Patch me up."

General Park had all but chewed her up.

Then shamelessly spat her back on the floor.

For all to feast and trample on.

Put simply.

In his eyes, she was no Colonel.

She was no better than this useless nurse.

She was no better than her useless  _unit._

She was no better than a mere piece of shit.

That simple fact sickened her.

Beyond reason.

"You good-for-nothing little  _bitch._ "

So much so that she could do nothing but take it out on the  _fellow_  weaklinglooking down on  _her._

"What the hell are you simply standing there for?" Colonel Choi hollered as she tried pulling herself up.

Now.

Despite everything.

The  _end point_ of it all was for Colonel Choi to remain calm.

All in preparation for a hefty recovery.

"I won't be growing  _wings_ any fucking time soon."

 _Hence,_  emphasizing her calmness.

"I'll be  _dead_ by the time you realize that your voice won't magically bandage me up."

Or thereof lackof calmness as she started gyrating.

 _Correction_.

Or thereof lack of calmness as she started  _dangerously_  gyrating.

"Instead of  _patiently_ waiting in my death bed as you expectantly stand there, gaping like a  _blithering idiot_."

Her ass edging closer and closer towards the  _edge_ of the said bed.

"I'll take care of it myself!"

All until she fell.

" _Colonel!_ "

Her ass flattening itself on the ice-cold floor.

Put more precisely, on the undeniably  _hard_ floor.

"Colonel?" The nurse called as she nearly leapt to the other side of the bed.

At first, there was nothing.

"Colonel Choi?" She desperately tried as she knelt next to her.

Then slowly.

Oh.

So.

Slowly.

Colonel Kim's lips parted.

"Col-?"

Only for her to give a banshee more than just a run for its money.

Much to the bewilderment of practically  _anyone_ in a 50-meter radius of the infirmary.

**\---- >**


	26. To Reading Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dread Unit is back to Base
> 
> Report   
> 3/3

Indeed, having escaped from directly dealing with their new,  _deeply wounded_ yet  _far-too-unpredictable-to-sanely-approach_  cases, all remaining available staff had found solace in treating their other patients in the courtyard facing the infirmary. Though they were working in far from ideal conditions, standing in the grass had been more than seemingly satisfactory to them. Not only would Dr. Choi not have their heads for wandering too far away, they were also  _completely_ safe from the famed Unit.

So, they had thought.

All until they had heard  _that_ scream.

Truth be told.

Upon hearing such a thing.

One often expected a  _monster_ to barge from wherever the commotion was coming from. Hence, the staff's silence as they watched the doors to the infirmary's main hall swing open.

In that moment, many had expected an unidentified entity to spring out.

Others had expected a Dread Unit Officer to pop out and chop all of their heads off.

However,  _none_ had expected to face a blinking handsome man.

"Did you  _hear_ that?"

Closely followed by General Park.

That simple detail all but spurred them back into action.

They knew better than to pry into the General's affairs.

Just as the latter knew better than to care about his soldiers' antics.

"Did I hear what?"

Thus, explaining his calm tone as he led Yoongi down one the stone paths surrounding the courtyard.

" _That_." Yoongi noted.

Only for his voice to be drowned out by yet another ghastly scream.

"I still didn't hear a thing." General Park lightly chuckled as he folded his hands in the small of his back.

"Is old age perhaps getting to you, Mister Park?"

Raised eyebrow? Check.

Cry of agony?  _Double_  Check.

Therefore, justifying Yoongi's shrug as he innocently looked up at the General.

"Do I seem that old, Min Yoongi?"

_Ah._

This time there was no denying the chill that ran down Yoongi's back as he took in General Park's gentle smile. This man bore him  _much_  more than simple ill will. More than animosity, the killing intent in his gaze was undeniable.

"If I answer that question, I won't be paid." Yoongi carefully answered before throwing back a small smile of his own. "Will I?"

"Do you think me that petty, Min Yoongi?" The General calmly shot back as his steps slowly came to a stop.

"Are you trying to make me judge a book by its cover, Mister Park?" His light chuckle seemed to intrigue the General as the latter silently peered back at him. "This is the first time we've officially met."

_Hopefully, the last._

The words were never uttered.

Still, they more than resonated through Yoongi's mind as he started into the General's eyes.

Carefully, he awaited another witty comeback.

Yet, it never came.

Instead, warm laughter wrapped around him. Engulfing him in a tight embrace, it seemed to want to strip away any memory of their unpleasant encounter. All to replace it with the General's gentle pat on his shoulder.

"Shall we start over?" General Park offered as his hand slowly slipped away from Yoongi. "Formal presentations?"

"A handshake will do." The latter teasingly offered.

"Will it?" General Park paused before reaching for him once more. "With your sense of humor, I was expecting a bottle of champagne."

Perfectly matched with his gaze, General Park's touch left very little to be desired. Contrary to Yoongi's earlier deductions, it did not strip away unwanted memories. During an exchange, it  _clawed_ away at one's pride. It desperately fought its way in.

Its goal?

Obliterating whomever was facing General Park.

Thus, allowing him to render even a woman such as Colonel Choi completely and utterly useless.

"Why is that?"

Though Yoongi's words were obviously directed at the General, his eyes never left his shoulder.

More importantly, his body never let go of the growing pain  _in_ his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you agree that a celebration is in order?"

All because of General Park's tightening grip.

"The best assassin in the field." The latter nodded as he lightly squeezed some more. "In  _my_ base." Only to let go the following second. "Returning with my far from deceased son."

 _Clearly_.

That grip should have been the finishing blow to it all.

After all, Yoongi's shoulder was more than numb.

All of his walls  _should_ have gone up.

Ready for the taking by General Park's condescending demeanor.

"Would you look at that?" Yoongi lightly nodded.

However.

"You  _are_ right."

The joke was on this asshole.

"We  _should_  bring out the champagne."

Min Yoongi was an assassin.

To top it off, as the asshole had so  _wonderfully_ put it, he was the best.

That being said.

"Hell." Yoongi could only pause as a bright chuckle left his lips. " _I_ should give myself a toast for  _surviving_."

Min Yoongi had  _no_ goddamn walls to break.

"Your son is a handful, Mister Park."

General Park could go ahead and obliterate as many things as he wished. Even if Yoongi was reduced to nothing but a puddle. He would  _still_ have the last laugh.

"Hats off for loving him."

He was no government's  _lapdog_.

Therefore, he wasn't about to cave because one was relentlessly barking after his ass.

Over his dead body would General Park end this conversation unscathed.

"He nearly killed me."

This man  _thought_ he showed animosity?

Min Yoongi could only scoff.

"With his personality, your son would have driven a bullet through my head for kissing him."

 _That_ was one thing his son had  _not_  gotten from him.

Hence reaffirming Yoongi's first thoughts.

His biology classes  _had_  been pure and utter shit.

"Yet here I am."

Park Jimin was  _not_ this asshole's son.

" _More_ than fine after claiming his lips."

After all.

 _Loving_  and  _doting_ as he had seemed.

This asshole hadn't even had the decency to  _swear_ at Yoongi for badmouthing his baby.

He simply stood there.

Seemingly unfazed.

"Colonel Choi may be many things."

_Seemingly._

"Still, I do admit that she was right about the conditions of your contract."

Indeed, General Park had simply stood there.

 _Seemingly_  unfazed.

Only for the slight glint in his gaze to betray his growing frustration.

So much so that Yoongi could only bite back a smirk as he cocked his head to the side.

All the better to furtherinfuriate his opponent.

"Are you  _also_ jealous Mister Park?"

Truth be told, someone should have given Yoongi a well-earned pat on the back.

Hell, he would have done it himself, had General Park's distorted chuckle not contented him so.

"I did  _not_ think you swung this way." Yoongi mock gasped once more before innocently shielding his lips.

"That is hardly the question at hand." General Park calmly shot back.

"You have  _yet_ to ask a question." Adorable pout? Check. "Therefore, I don't quite follow."

Perhaps had it been in the light flick of his hand as he had taken a step back.

Perhaps had it been in the way he'd looked to the side as two soldiers had stepped forward.

Out of  _nowhere,_ might have added Yoongi.

 _Perhaps_.

Either way, Yoongi had felt it.

The growing intrigue in his opponent.

His impending  _fear._

Hence, justifying his useless statement.

"Your fiancée has been found."

Yoongi could have paused.

He  _could_ have.

Instead, he chose to answer with as much stupidity as he'd been given.

"I hadn't realized that we were playing  _hide_  and  _seek_."

"Is that your way of saying that you had  _not_ purposely yet so perfectly hidden Haruka Tokugawa from the rest of the world?" General Park called before slightly ushering his soldiers to the side.

"Is that  _your_ way of saying that we're no longer going further into this ploy to separate me from your son?"

Yoongi was growing tired of this old man.

On second thought, Yoongi  _had_ been tired of this old man the minute Jimin had flinched away from him.

"Will one of your henchmen be throwing money in my face anytime soon?" Yoongi continued as he folded his arms behind his back.

"The money has already been deposited into your account." General Park started only for Yoongi to cluck his tongue at him.

"Let me  _finish_." He whined before nodding to himself. "Or will  _you_ be throwing water in my face?"

Never mind the money in his account.

 _Scratch_   _that_.

 _Do_ mind the dear money in his account.

At this rate, he would have broken into an impromptu happy dance.

_Still._

He had other, even if more than slightly less important, matters to tend to.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite the funny man, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi's ego had been more than stroked in those simple words.

However, two could play this game.

"Not quite as funny as you, Mister Park."

And only one would be declared the winner.

" _General_ Park." One of the soldiers cut in.

Not that Yoongi bothered to look at him.

Nor did his General as he stepped forward.

"Why do you call me Mister Park?" The latter calmly asked.

"You're in no way a soldier to me,  _Mister_  Park." There was no denying the light gasp that escaped the soldier's lips as Yoongi all but stuck his tongue out at him. "Just as Mister Tokugawa, you are not only my  _dear_ client but also a concerned parent." Slightly pausing, Yoongi could only raise a finger to his lip as he lightly chuckled. "Though, I do admit that your cases  _do_ differ."

"Indeed, I didn't  _ask_  you to hide my son from me." General Park noted as he peered down at the young man. "Yet you did."

"Get your facts straight, Mister Park." Yoongi shot back with as much gusto. " _Kyoshiro_ Tokugawa never asked for such a thing. Though every day could be his daughter's last, he loves her far too much to have her anywhere but in the vicinity of his cage."

"Then why take her out  _against_  the conditions of your client's contract?"

Those things that General Park called the  _conditions_ of Kyoshiro Tokugawa's contract.

Put simply.

They didn't exist.

Such things hardly mattered when one's daughter was bound to death.

They only dissolved into complete nothingness when a  _price tag_ was added to this inevitable fact.

They only dissolved into complete nothingness when one added unpleasant visits from assassins into the mix.

Even when taking his first baby steps as an assassin, Yoongi had already made a name for himself on the market. After much research, Kyoshiro Tokugawa had encountered just why that was. A bloodlust driven maniac, Min Yoongi latched onto his pray. Never mind his welfare along the way, if he wanted something dead, its grave had already been dug.

That being said.

Only  _one_ assassin would most definitely  _not_ fail to kill the Tokugawa heir.

Therefore, Kyoshiro Tokugawa needed  _them._

He would give them the largest paycheck this world had ever seen.

He would make them join his clan.

Most of all.

He would give Min Yoongi his daughter's hand as a sign of loyalty.

"Wrong question, Mister Park." Yoongi whispered before folding his arms across his chest.

Kyoshiro Tokugawa's contract had been as clear  _then_ as it was  _now_.

There was no condition as long as his daughter was alive.

 _Regardless_ of what Min Yoongi did to her.

 _That_ was, as distorted as it was, fatherly love.

"You should wonder whether Haruka Tokugawa would shoot or hug her father after tasting  _freedom_."

Something that General Park clearly lacked.

"I thought you funnier, Min Yoongi." General Park raised an eyebrow before resting his hands in the small of his back.

" _Oh_." Yoongi chuckled to himself. "But I  _am_ , you see." He paused before stepping forward and whispering in General Park's ear. "You're hilarious because in  _your_  case." He all but clapped before side-eyeing General Park. "You  _clearly_  want a hug when your son will most definitely shootyou."

General Park lacked even if a  _quarter_ of the love Kyoshiro Tokugawa held for his daughter.

There was no need to spend a lifetime with him to guess any different.

He was the biggest threat to his son.

Hence, Yoongi resting his hand on his shoulder.

Only to keep on doing his job and protecting his  _real_ client.

 _Park Jimin_.

"You were limping before, Mister Park."

Never mind the fact that he'd already been paid.

"What shall I call this now?  _Trembling?_ "

Min Yoongi had worked his ass off and he  _deserved_ a bonus.

"Or are you downright shitting your pants,  _General_ Park?"

So, a bonus he got.

In the form of a well-orchestrated punch.

So much so that he could only lightly chuckle as he massaged his wounded and now throbbing  _other_ cheek.

Guess Generals were  _just_ as classy as Captains in this base.

"As soon as the Dread Unit's First Lieutenant is operational, hand this  _garbage_ over to him." General Park hissed under his breath as he passed his two soldiers. " _It_ will be collected soon enough by  _its_ rightful owner."

 _Truly_ Classy.

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ Colonel Choi is crumbling, General Park is seemingly doting and Yoongi will be collected. Will Jimin allow it?
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment ^^ Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun Fact : Unlike usual, this was short but with reason: Have to take it slow because more shit is about to hit the fan.


	27. To Staring The Truth In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even to Dread Officers, the truth is scary 
> 
> Fear   
> 1/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I had written this part of the chapter before 'Precious' and I'm still smiling at the contrast between it all.

~ _1 Year Earlier~_

_February 2016_

The first time she had met him.

His hair had been as white as fresh snow.

Now.

It was a delightful blonde.

Its true shade undiscernible.

Intriguing.

Daunting.

So much so that she had only one desire.

To run her fingers through it.

All in a desperate attempt to understand its shade.

It was silly.

It truly was.

Yet.

She loved him too much.

"Haruka."

Far too much to fuss over the details.

"You don't even like books."

Far too much that they had been sitting in the Tokugawa Mansion library, for at least an  _hour_ now and she had yet to even think of grazing a book.

Hence, bringing her back to Min Yoongi's knowing smile.

More precisely.

To the cherry red scarf hiding his lips from view.

All the more to accentuate his deep gaze.

"I'll keep watching." She whispered before averting her gaze from his. "Maybe I'll end up liking them."

"Watching?" Yoongi lightly chuckled before hiking his scarf higher over his nose. "What happened to  _reading_ books?"

"One step at a time." She giggled right back at him before leaning down on the table separating them.

Propping her cheek onto her palm, she could now take a closer look at him.

It always amused her. All of her father's men completely dressed in black. However, the effect was different on Min Yoongi. His black sweater should have hugged his figure. Instead, it loosely hung around him. At times, accentuating his slim figure. Only to make one guess something else altogether the following minute. Quite on the contrary, the same could not be said for his jeans. Torn at his knees, they always managed to hug every inch of his toned legs.

Not that she could see much from where she was.

"Can I help you,  _Miss_  Haruka?"

So much so that she had found herself sitting up on her knees.

Only to peer closer.

To the point of her nose bumping with Yoongi's.

No words could describe the small yelp that escaped her lips as she sprung away from him. Nearly flattening herself onto the tatami as she raised her hands to her lips. Thus, forgetting that  _something_ needed to stop her momentum.

"I can see  _everything_." Yoongi teased as he rested his elbows on the table.

"I'm in a  _kimono_." Haruka countered.

All the while fussing with the said kimono. Though it was, as she had clearly stated, a kimono. It had been latched on so perfectly that nothing had been out of place. Nothing but her hair.

A fault that Yoongi had easily dealt with.

Carefully leaning forward and tucking it at the back of her ear.

All as she turned more than slightly beetroot red.

" _There_."

His voice was further away than it should have been.

Thus, signaling that the coast was clear.

She could once again open her eyes.

Only to see Yoongi submerged in his book once more.

Not even bothering to take care of  _his_ strand of hair falling into his eye.

At this, Haruka could only bite back a small smile.

For the past hour.

She had done nothing but watch.

For another hour.

She was sure that she would only watch some more.

She would never grow tired of it.

Never.

All he had to do was simply stay there.

At her side.

 _Always_.

"But you always hide from me."

The thought had supposed to remain hers and only hers, yet as she looked back into Yoongi's inquisitive gaze: It was now theirs.

Meaning that she had to explain herself.

Despite her better judgement.

"You." She started before playing with the tips of her hair. "You always hide from me."

"I don't hide but search for calm and peace" Yoongi cocked his head to the side before sticking his tongue out at her. "That you do not provide,  _Miss_  Haruka."

"Don't I?" She innocently blinked back at him before cocking her head to the side as well.

The whole seemed as an impromptu mirror game.

Especially as Yoongi proceeded to perfectly mirror Haruka's widened eyes.

Not that she noticed as she raised a finger to her lower lip.

She had perfectly stayed quiet for an hour.

How was that  _not_  calm and peace?

"When we watch your movies." Yoongi dramatically closed his book before mock yawning back at her. " _Plus_  abundant collection of Korean dramas."

Lord knew that she had made him sit through far too many hours of TV Shows and whatnot.

 _Still_.

"I stay just as quiet then." She earnestly nodded as he placed his chin onto his outstretched hand.

"The  _lies_." He mock gasped before laughing. "I can read subtitles Haruka, I don't need you reading them to me."

Guilty as charged?  _Check_ with a hefty dose of blushing.

"You  _speak_ the language." She started before pausing and nodding along. " _Sss_."

" _Sss_?" Yoongi repeated despite himself.

"You speak the  _languages_." She repeated with a bright smile. "When I ask you questions, I am simply searching for confirmation of my learning process."

She was proud.

She  _demanded_ a pat on the head.

Not that Yoongi would give it to her as he laughed.

His free hand making sure to hide his lips from view.

"There  _are_ other ways to learn a language." He reminded her but she shook her head.

"But I have you."

In all honesty,  _Min Yoongi_ should have been mortified at the confession. Not the other way around.

That had been her plan.

Still, she found herself face down on the table.

Hyperventilating as she feared the worst from Yoongi.

So much so that she all but peeked up at him from behind her hands.

All in time to catch his small smile as he lovingly looked back at her.

"How about we try this?" He softly whispered before lightly shaking his book at her.

The idea had been for her to earnestly nod. Far too scared of what would leave her lips if she'd dared speak. Yet, it all finished in a small yawn as Yoongi sat down next to her.

"Has the  _title_ already bored you?" He chuckled as he flipped through the pages of his book. "It  _is_ around here somewhere." He proposed before looking towards the bookcases surrounding them. "Maybe I should get your copy of  _50 Shades of Blue_? Or was it  _Red? Silver?_ "

" _50 Shades of Grey_!" She chided him before stopping herself.

Purely and utterly mortified.

" _Do_ pardon me,  _Miss_ Haruka." He innocently whispered back at her as she hurriedly waved his hands in his face.

"It's not  _mine_." She tried to explain as he nodded.

" _Uh-huh_."

"It's Tomo's!"

" _Of course_."

Her misery ended in his bright laughter. The wonderful combination wrapping around the large library. So much so that she momentarily forgot about her downfall. She only focused on the beauty spot on Yoongi's nose. Long gone as he threw his head back, whole-heartedly laughing.

All because of her.

"I'll be sure to tell Tomoka about her little sister's shortcomings."

Yoongi teased as his laughter slowly died down to a few chuckles.

Not that Haruka paid it any attention.

"You always smile at me." She whispered as he slowly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes."

Technically speaking, this was a mundane conversation.

However, Haruka's serious tone  _and_ gaze told another story entirely. Especially as she slammed her fists onto her thighs and leaned forward. Her previous shyness at Yoongi's proximity long thrown out the window.

"You are my fiancé not a pretty doll for me to parade around with." She nodded once more before looking down at her fists. A slight blush growing on her cheeks. "I  _need_  to know your whims and such."

The answer to such a cute and honest question?

"Make a Sim with my name."

Down went Haruka's jaw.

"Fulfill his whims and there you have it."

No lies, Haruka had  _never_ seen someone with a smile quite as bright as this. All because of the  _stupidity_ he had thrown back at her. This only left her with one question.

Was he  _serious_?

"Okay, okay." Yoongi soon chuckled as he took in her crestfallen expression. "I'll be your Demo Sim for 10 minutes or so."

"I don't even own  _The Sims_!" She pouted back at him.

"Yet you nonchalantly sit here." He mock-gasped as he raised a hand to his lips. "The  _outrage._ "

"What does that mean?" She blinked despite herself and he could only sigh.

"After I do this." He smiled before cocking his head to the side. " _Do_ read a book, Miss Haruka."

"Deal." She giggled as she raised her pinkie at him.

Lightly shaking his head, he also raised his pinkie.

All before hooking it through hers.

Then fulfilling her demand.

At first, he slightly hunched his shoulders.

To the point of almost whimpering.

All before shocking Haruka as he let out a pained cry.

Before sucking on his thumb as though a child.

Then slipping his hand down his jaw.

Only to cup his cheeks as he feigned surprise.

Then fear as he let out a scream deemed worthy of an Oscar.

" _Do_ guess along the way." He whispered through an improvisation of a worried expression. "I'm almost nearing the end.  _The Sims 1_  don't provide much in terms of emotion."

"I guessed  _all_ of them already." She shook her head at him before pulling her legs against her chest. "What about when you're in love?"

"I'll get back to you when I do fall in love." He lightly chortled as he leaned back onto his hands.

It could have been her imagination.

It  _could_  have.

Still, his statement clearly implied that he had an idea of his destination.

His statement clearly implied that he had  _someone_ in mind.

"With -?"

Tomorrow would be Min Yoongi's third year in the Tokugawa Mansion.

His third year with her.

Was it then wrong of her to assume that,  _that_  someonecould possibly be her?

"With  _whom_?"

Unconsciously.

Haruka had found herself sitting closer to him than ever before.

Unconsciously.

She had found herself leaning into him more than ever before.

 _Unconsciously_.

She had let her guard down.

Her fingers grating against the tatami.

She let her eyes slowly drift to a close.

Her lips ready for the taking.

"Mistress Haruka."

Had her maids not appeared at that moment.

"Mistress Haruka,  _there_ you are!"

They happily called as they entered through the wide-open doors overlooking their snow-filled courtyard. However, their chatter soon came to an end.

All due to Haruka's hand.

Raised in mid-air.

All as she kept her eyes tightly closed.

"Backtrack for a bit." She weakly called before lightly biting her lower lip. "Backtrack."

"Mistress?" Her maids worriedly asked as she slammed her hand back down on the tatami.

"He was going to kiss me!"

In that moment.

Nothing but the sound of wind seeping through the room was heard.

Nothing but the sound of Haruka's ragged breathing as she slightly raised her head.

The tears growing in her eyes, despite the ridicule of the situation.

"You were going to kiss me." She slightly sniffled before raising a hand to her cheek. "But they ruined everything."

"Haruka." Yoongi softly started but she shook her head back at him.

"I know."

She knew.

She damn well  _knew_.

"You can kiss me but you won't." She whispered as she repeatedly wiped her tears. "I've been  _handed_  to you."

She had very well learned her lesson after his first year here.

"You've been robbed of the pleasure of pursuing me." She continued just as her tears. "You've been robbed of the pleasure of loving me as anything other than a friend."

In a way.

"A little  _sister_."

Maids interfering had been much better than her lips meeting the palm of his hand.

Maids interfering had been much better than looking into his beautiful yet pitiful gaze.

Only to find herself falling more in love with him despite the rejection.

Indeed.

Maids interfering had been  _much_ better.

At least she had avoided twice the humiliation.

"I'll be right there." She sniffled once more as she tried pulling herself to her feet.

Only to find herself staggering as soon as she stood straight.

Much to Yoongi's distress.

"I'll carry you." He proposed but she shook her head at him.

"I'm fine, Suga." She whispered as she slightly leaned into his warmth.

"You're not." He whispered as she nestled her head in his chest.

"If I have you, I'm still more than fine."

The words in themselves were cute.

The reality, on the other hand?

"Pathetic."

Only Tomoka Tokugawa could have spoken of her sister like that.

Without even if a  _second_ 's hesitation in tarnishing her reputation.

"Take her away." She ordered the maids as they all bowed at her. "She'll soon be off to Lord only knows where for hours on end."

" _Mistress_!" The Head Maid gasped and Tomoka could only shrug.

"We all thought it."

And they had.

Haruka was holding on to Yoongi much more strongly than to her consciousness. In her defense, the strength of her grip was hardly her choice. After all, her consciousness was not hers to control but her weak body's.

" _There_ she goes." Tomoka noted as Haruka's head lolled backwards.

"Master Yoongi." The Maids called as they rushed towards him. "We will take care of Mistress."

"But I can-." He started, only for Tomoka to cut him.

"Mother wants to see you."

"I can go after dropping off Ha-."

" _Now_ ,  _dear_  brother-in-law."

Where Haruka was an angel, her sisters were minxes.

Tomoka bordering the Devil incarnate at times.

Not that Yoongi would ever scar his  _dear_ sister-in-law's ego quite as much.

Instead, he handed Haruka over to her maids before following Tomoka out of the library.

"You must have made her heart  _flutter_ too much." Tomoka rolled her eyes as rounded the side of the house.

"I've been meaning to ask this." Yoongi  _also_ rolled his eyes, though his voice remained just as sweet. "Have you  _ever_ loved your sister?"

"I  _once_ loved her." Tomoka earnestly agreed before turning back to Yoongi. "When the Clan was in the palm of  _my_ hand."

"When  _you_  were the heir?" Yoongi repeated as he slipped his hands inside his pockets.

"You would have married  _me,_ dear brother-in-law." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do you sincerely believe that  _I_  would have shown up at the altar, let alone our engagement party?"

There were words for the profanities that escaped Tomoka's lips in that moment.

Not that Jungkook would look any further into them as he looked at the scene before him.

It wasn't every day that one could see Min Yoongi in a chokehold.

Orchestrated by none other than the eldest Tokugawa daughter.

"Beautiful work, Mistress Tomoka." Jungkook mock-clapped as she sent him a bright smile.

"I try, Jungkook." She cleared her throat before shoving Yoongi aside. "I  _try._ "

"And you  _fail."_ Yoongi pouted as she sauntered over to Jungkook.

"He's still recuperating." She winked at him before trying to ruffle his hair.

"The only thing I felt from that was her chest." Yoongi whispered to a now blushing Jungkook as he wrapped his arms around his waist. All before sticking his tongue out at Tomoka. "You should be proud of those,  _dear_ sister-in-law."

_Those._

Before Tomoka could have Yoongi's head for merely stating the truth, Jungkook had long decided that he had had more than enough of their antics. It was at times like this that he, and most probably the entire Tokugawa Mansion, were grateful that Yoongi was betrothed to the youngest Tokugawa and not the eldest. His personality clashed far too much with the other Tokugawa sisters for it to be beneficial to the House.

"Madam will now receive you." Jungkook called as he pried Yoongi's arms off of him.

"You're not tending to Father today?" Tomoka wondered as she still tried to get her hands on Yoongi.

"Master has left the country for a while." Jungkook explained as he managed to bar his Mistress from Yoongi.

"Leaving our poor  _Kookie_ all alone."

_Screw that._

Jungkook had been ready to be clement to Min Yoongi for  _once_ in his life. However, Mistress Tomoka was right. He deserved  _everything_  that was coming to him.

Not that the latter would agree as he evaded them.

Nonetheless laughing, his speed had more than showcased his fear of the situation.

Only to underestimate his arrival into Ao Tokugawa's quarters.

It was with a loud groan that Yoongi collided into one of Madam Ao's guards.

Unfortunately for him, the difference in weight had been far too great.

Meaning that he found himself flattened onto the tatami.

 _Right_ at Madam Ao's feet.

"You've always known how to make an entrance, Min Yoongi."

Where Haruka had taken after her mother's classic beauty; Tomoka and Sayaka had taken their mother's sadism. After all, in Yoongi's book, this woman had always enjoyed his shortcomings far too much for the norm.

"All the more to entertain you with." He smiled as he carefully gathered himself.

"You shall only be able to finish that sentence when your fiancée shall give me my grandchild."

The sincerity and love in her tone had left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Put more precisely.

In  _both_ of their mouths.

" _Do_ sit, Min Yoongi."

After all, a grandchild from Haruka was only wishful thinking.

"Some tea?"

Rather than answering her question, Yoongi half-wanted to tell her about Haruka's episode. However, something told him to remain quiet.

Perhaps was it Madam Ao's trembling hand.

"Poisoning me already?" Yoongi teased and she could only chuckle.

"Only Kyoshiro would do such a thing." She reassured him as she poured herself a cup. "However, Haruka loves you too much for him to even muster such a thought."

There it was again.

That subtle hint.

That pressing need for him to love Haruka.

In a way, the deed had already been done.

 _Unfortunately_.

Not in the direction everyone would have hoped for.

Still, after today's antics, one could hardly expect Yoongi to see her as more than a loving sister.

"You should learn to hide it better."

Madam Ao's voice pulled Yoongi out of his thoughts. So much so that he could only innocently blink back at her as she brought her cup to her lips. Her careful gaze never leaving his handsome face as he lightly bit his lower lip.

"Kyoshiro  _would_ kill you if he ever saw that you didn't love our daughter." She finished as she set her cup back down.

"But I do." Yoongi tried, paired with his most dazzling smile.

"A brother could kill his sister in exchange for money."

Madam Ao was no idiot.

She could  _feel_ his love for her daughter.

Unfortunately.

It was platonic beyond reason.

"So would a man his lover." Yoongi easily shot back as he raised a finger at her. " _Blood_  is thicker than water."

"Exactly." Madam Ao countered just as easily. "You and Haruka only stand on water."

Meaning that it could be destroyed.

By something as simple as money.

Min Yoongi's  _true_ love.

"You received an offer for Haruka's head." Madam Ao noted.

"I didn't." Yoongi was quick to retort.

"I  _intercepted_ it."

Dainty.

Possibly even cute.

The envelope that Madam Ao had just thrown across the table was the vilest thing in this room.

"It wasn't the first."

All after the countless envelopes she scattered on the floor the following minute.

There was no denying the surprise in Yoongi's eyes as he took all of them in.

"Nor will it be the last." Madam Ao pursed his lips back at him.

"I won't be accepting any of them." He whispered but it hardly mattered to her.

"Yet someone out there will."

The announcement had been made a few months ago.

Haruka Tokuawa was the future of Tokugawa Enterprises.

 _More_   _importantly_.

The future of the Clan.

Her grandmother may have wanted her dead for her own reasons. However, there were others out there with their own agendas. All resting on the shoulders of a frail 17-year-old girl.

" _These_ will only keep on multiplying." Madam Ao's nail all but dug in the envelope between them. "Attempts on Haruka's  _life_  will keep on multiplying."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Yoongi folded his arms across his chest as she frowned back at him.

"Your  _job_." She insisted before mirroring his actions. "Protecting Haruka at  _all_ times."

"I am hardly the only guard dog in this whole Mansion." Yoongi noted as he cocked his head to the side. "I can have a breather from time to time."

"Don't make me say it, Min Yoongi." She shot back at him, her tone ice-cold.

" _Do_ say it."

Min Yoongi was no astrophysicist.

_However._

_Any_ one with the right amount of witscould decipher this equation.

Perhaps Madam Ao needed him to spell it out for her but it was  _clear_  as day.

 _He_ would keep on receiving these damned envelopes.

All because people damn well  _knew_ where he was.

Attempts on Haruka's life would only multiply.

All because people damn well  _knew_ where her ass was.

On a daily basis.

All day,  _every_ day.

 _All_ year long.

She was the easiest kill in the book.

All because all she had ever done was sit in this very Mansion.

Ready for the taking by any lucky bastard.

Hell, even with his eyes closed.

Even with his hands tied being his damn back.

 _Even_ with his legs  _taped_ together!

Yoongi would have found a way to her head.

Only to come out victorious with it!

Did Madam Ao perhaps need  _that_ little drawing?

"Don't patronize me, young man." Madam Ao threatened as she took in Yoongi's condescending look.

"This would be calling you out on your idiocy, not patronizing you." As though an afterthought, Yoongi slightly waved his hand. "With all  _due_ respect, Madam Ao."

"Do  _not_  think that I  _willingly_ let her sit like a sitting duck!" She hissed back at him.

"No." Yoongi shook his head. "You  _selfishly_ let her sit like a sitting duck when having her out of your sight might very well prolong her life."

"My daughter could  _die_ without me at her bed side!" She choked out as she held a hand to her chest.

"Would I let that happen Madam Ao?"

Three years.

That was how long Madam Ao had had to grow accustomed to this ridiculously good-looking young man.

That was how long she had had to watch her husband drill him into the polished assassin that he was today.

That was how long she had had to watch him deal with her daughter.

Seemingly unaware of what he was doing.

Yet, perfectly tending to what she needed in the last years of her life.

"Do  _not_ make me say it, Yoongi." She shook her head as she thought against her tears. "That would mean betraying my Clan."

"Why would it?"

Listening to him.

It almost sounded possible.

It almost sounded legitimate.

Haruka  _could_ set foot outside.

Most of all, Haruka  _could_ see the world.

"She would be back for her wedding day."

All before being trapped in the confines of her duty as the Head of the Tokugawa Clan.

"Why not live your life with her?" Madam Ao proposed as she hastily wiped her tears.

" _That_." Yoongi noted before slightly making a face. "I need to get paid one day or another."

" _Min Yoongi_!"

 _Clearly_.

She had meant to say something else altogether.

 _Clearly_.

However, she was  _still_ the mistress of this house.

She needed to keep face.

"No matter how much I love someone, I cannot risk my life for them scot free."

No matter how much her future son-in-law infuriated her.

"Then you do  _not_ really love them." She said through gritted teeth.

"I've been here for three years." As though to make a point, Yoongi cutely waved three fingers back at her. "Did you see me complain?"

 _Never mind_ her appearances.

 _Never mind_ her gaping Help.

This little piece of shit.

"Shall I hand you a  _mirror_?"

This  _little_ piece of  _shit!_

"Go ahead, I have yet to admire myself today."

There went the first cup of tea.

Closely followed by a second.

 _Both_ expertly dodged by Min Yoongi.

"I'm only saying this because I agreed to stay confined for  _three_ years, protecting your daughter because I care for her." He paused, only to emphasize his point for good measure. " _Deeply_."

"You no good little-." She started as she got to her feet.

"If I set foot outside." Yoongi paused as a teapot went flying past his head. " _That_ is when your  _husband_ 's contract kicks into action." He finished before innocently peering up at her. "Meaning that I need to get paid."

" _You-."_ Yoongi's eyes could only widen as Madam Ao all but violently shook. " _You_ planted this idea in my mind!"

"I  _am_ a part-time business man."

This was someone's child looking back at her.

Someone's  _dear_  son.

Either way, she was going to  _kill_  him.

 _Bare_ - _handed_  if she had to.

"Where would you even take her?" She still tried as she raised the sleeves of her kimono.

"It is human nature to divulge unnecessary information at the drop of a hat." Yoongi nodded along.

" _Where_ would you take my baby?" Madam Ao  _finally_ snapped.

"Madam Ao, would you bode well with torture?"

" _Madam!_ "

She had all but leapt towards Yoongi.

Thus, finding herself grappling with nothing but the floor.

After all, Yoongi had long gotten to his feet.

Her staff swarming around her as she let out a loud cry.

"If I do take her." Yoongi explained as he slipped his hands in his back jean pockets. "Only  _I_  would know where she is."

" _Where_ would you take my baby?" Madam Ao shrieked once more.

"Because you see." Yoongi paused before politely nodding back at her. "I  _do_ bode well with torture."

Truth be told, he had only  _begun_ torturing her. Yet, she had already lost her mind. That being said, if he  _did_ take Haruka away. She would be the last person he would trust with their whereabouts.

"I have  _had_ it with your mind games." She spat back at him as she was pulled to her feet.

"But you  _did_ realize what they were."

He clapped.

This asshole _clapped._

What next?

Had she perhaps won the lottery?

" _How_?" Madam Ao started before letting out a defeated sigh. "How would I then know where to find my baby?"

"When I will  _want_ her found." While Madam Ao's eyes widened, Yoongi's smile only deepened. "She will be found."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Madam Ao gulped as she fell back against one of her maids.

"I'd hug you."

" _I_ 'd cut  _you_."

Her husband had not even wanted to start the conversation. He had cut her off and told her to stop worrying over details. However, she had married into this Clan.

She  _lived_ by its motto.

She would not sit on her ass and let her enemy run into her arms.

She would  _tease_ them first. She would send them on a wild goose chase. She would let them head insane before having her way with them.

"Not a word of this leaves this room."

The only way to do so staring her in the face.

She only had one option.

Regardless of what would happen.

Success or Failure.

Her husband would only want to kill this  _dumbass_  for her.

"We never spoke to my dear future  _son_ -in-law."

That was all that mattered.

All but the Cheshire smile that had spread onto Yoongi's lips at that moment. Chilling her to the bone despite her resolve.

Just as her daughters' piercing cries the next morning.

The Tokugawa Mansion had been turned upside down.

Still Haruka had been nowhere to be found.

Neither had Min Yoongi.

Therefore, the worst had only been thought. All before sanity had corrected the illogical turn of events. Yoongi would not kill Haruka. It had been impossible.

 _Nonetheless_.

Seething anger had remained.

Therefore,Min Yoongi's head had been all but  _demanded_ by Kyoshiro Tokugawa and Madam Ao had simply watched. A few words clawing away at her heart. All as she had desperately tried to believe in Min Yoongi. Allas, she had patiently yet oh so  _quietly_ awaited her daughter's return. 

_"Have our wedding gifts prepared, Madam Ao._

__May they be expensive."_ _

**\---- >**

 


	28. To Staring The Truth In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even to Dread Officers, the truth is scary 
> 
> Fear   
> 2/4

_~1 Year Later~_   
_February 2017_

There were words for people like Sergeant Mark Tuan.

Lean.

Toned.

Even handsome.

However, in Kim Seokjin's book, he all but amounted to  _one_ special word.

"Hm?"

Silent _._

"Did you say something?"

Painfully.

Excruciatingly.

 _Silent_ beyond repair.

"I guess you didn't."

Indeed, no words could describe the defeated sigh that left Seokjin's lips as he took in Mark's blank stare, for the  _umpteenth_  time since he'd set foot inside his office.

"Look."

Now.

Judging a book by its cover was not a prerequisite for Seokjin's job.

If he had been one to simply believe that the banshees entering his infirmary, on a daily basis, were in direr need than his other near mute patients. Several people would have died on his watch.

Put more precisely.

His close-but-not-yet-quite-unemployed ass would have been kicked to the curb.

 _Long ago_.

"You, for lack of a better term,  _waltz_ in here every day even though your wounds should have all but  _clamped_ you to your bed."

That being said.

"To be quite honest with you, you shouldn't be coming to me but Dr. Ahn."

He was patient with whomever came to him.

"The only problems you  _could_ have are psychological and I can't be the judge of that."

He truly was.

"However,  _do_ rest assured."

Bad joke? Check.

"In  _my_ field, you are as fit as fiddle."

Frowning Dread Officer? Acquired.

 _"So._ "

Indeed, Kim Seokjin was caring towards all of his patients. Thus, leading most to take his kindness as so much more than met the eye.

"Take it as you may but I have other patients to tend to."

In all honesty, Seokjin could comprehend their reasoning.

Not only was he smart enough to take a look in the glass every morning and understand just  _why_ he was still single; he was  _also_ smart enough to look around the base once in a while and give himself a pat on the back.

There were worse people than him.

People that  _he,_ of all people, could charm.

"Such as your Captain."

However, no soldier in the book was nearly dumb enough  _not_ to come up with that same equation. Put more precisely, no soldier in the book was nearly shy enough  _not_ to get off of their ass and actually  _do_ something.

Hence, bringing Seokjin back to the problem at hand.

"I would never call this a waste of time but you're forcing my hand."

Kim Seokjin  _knew_ for a fact that he had a missing eye.

However  _partially_ seeing things on a daily basis was far from being synonymous with him being desperate. That being said, he  _had_ to hand it to Sergeant Tuan.

This was a first.

Especially coming from a  _Dread_ Officer _._

No one had ever prepared a confession quite as well as this.

Thus, making it slightly  _dodgy_ in Seokjin's book.

After all, since their return, Sergeant Tuan had come over to his office every day.

For the past  _two_ weeks.

 _Three_ times a day.

Truth be told, at this rate, this bordered obsessionrather than a simple crush.  _However,_ Seokjin was never one to judge others' ways of expressing their love. Therefore, despite his  _strong_ will to go against his  _much_ better judgement at the oddness of the situation.

"Your sudden interest in my person is uncalled for."

Seokjin had to turn down this elite Dread Officer's  _clear_ advances.

"No need to turn down an inexistent confession, Doctor."

Or not.

"You clearly have many suitors."

 _Someone_ bury Kim Seokjin now.

"But I'm far from being one of them."

Under molten lava so that he may never crawl out from the hole that he'd just dug for himself.

"Not that you're not pleasing to the eye."

Unfortunately for Seokjin, his pleas were left unanswered.

"Should I be thanking you?" He still managed as he slightly stepped away from the soldier.

Nonchalantly leaning back on his hands, no one would have believed that this handsome man had been the cause of Dr. Kim's deflated ego. Clearly uninterested by his attire, he had left his shirt discarded to his side on the examination bed.

"Should you?" Sergeant Tuan mused as he slowly leaned forward.

The gentle jingle of his dog tags resonated through the small examination room. All the way to depths of Dr. Kim's mind, only to finish in every corner of his empty adjacent office. As though on cue, the dog tags chimed once more, this time resting back onto Sergeant Tuan's lean torso as he rested his elbows on his thighs.

His piercing gaze never leaving Dr. Kim.

Seemingly skimming over every detail of his face.

Seemingly daunting him,  _daring_ him to step closer.

All to  _feel_ the actual person caressing his cheek.

" _Then!_ "

The word had shot out of Seokjin before he had even thought it. It seemed that his mind had preferred sticking with the thought that they were currently alone. A thought that  _hardly_ mattered when the man peering back at him could kill him at the drop of a hat.

 _Never mind_ how good-looking he was.

He had  _just_ justified that he was here for the wrong reasons.

Or was he?

Before Seokjin could head any  _more_ delusional, he passed a hand across his face.

"Then." He tried once more before heaving a defeated sigh. " _What_ brings you here?"

"Min Yoongi isn't here." Sergeant Tuan answered matter-of-factly.

"Why would he be here?" Dr. Kim blinked back despite himself.

"He was in your home." Sergeant Tuan deadpanned. "Wearing  _your_ clothes."

In his defense, there was nothingstating that those clothes had been his. They  _had_ but he could have still played it off as a wrong assumption on Sergeant Tuan's part. There was  _still_ an opening for him to save face!

Nevertheless, Seokjin remained mum.

Not only would he  _not_ survive Sergeant Tuan's answer. He could already  _feel_ the bluntness dripping off of his unspoken reply. So much so that Seokjin could do nothing but blush as he tried to fight off his discomfort.

"Oh." He started as he passed a hand at the back of his neck. "Oh." He continued only to throw his head back. " _Oh._ "

"Are you going to express your embarrassment some more?"  _Strike 1._  "Or can you simply blush your way through this conversation?"

_Foul!_

Seokjin could only bite back the word as he looked back at him.

There was being blunt and there was being  _blunt_.

"I have no idea whom Min Yoongi is." He scoffed back at the soldier.

True.

Min Yoongi had been wearing  _his_ clothes.

Min Yoongi had been comfortable in  _his_ home.

Nonetheless, they remained nothing but strangers.

 _Nothing_  but.

_"Is that why you're crying, Jin?"_

His name was  _Seokjin._

 _"_ Seokjin,  _you know who I am._

_The sooner you realize that, the sooner I'll wipe your tears."_

True.

Min Yoongi had gently cupped  _his_ cheeks.

Min Yoongi had gently smiled at  _him._

Nonetheless, they remained nothing but strangers.

Nothing but.

" _I don't like seeing my best friend cry."_

 _Nothing_ but strangers who had one-sidedly ignored one another over the past two weeks.

 _Nothing_ but strangers who had one-sidedly held a strange longing in his heart.

"That was not my question."

Sergeant Tuan's gruff tone pulled Seokjin out of his trance.

Just in time for him to fight off the lone tear that he had yet to shed.

Once he'd done so, maybe he'd understand this feeling in his chest.

Anger.

Longing.

Empathy.

Perhaps he would finally understand.

Until then, he would have to deal with the gruff soldier before him.

"I'm blushing and letting this conversation continue." Dr. Kim shot back with gusto he had  _not_ known to possess. "What more do you want?"

"Why did you let him bring my Lieutenant into your home?" He prodded.

"I ask myself the same question." Dr. Kim softly whispered before clearing his throat.

"Do you also ask yourself why you didn't let our Lieutenant die?"

Despite everything, Sergeant Tuan had been dead serious. In fear of  _any_ one having heard them, Dr. Kim had more than whipped his head from side to side, the moment those words had been uttered.

Yet there Sergeant Tuan sat.

Completely and utterly unfazed.

"I am a doctor." Dr. Kim slightly gasped before shaking his head in disbelief. "It's my  _duty_ to save his life, just as you-."

"Though he ripped out your eye." Sergeant Tuan cut him.

" _Yes._ " Dr. Kim shot back despite himself. "Though he ripped out my eye-."

There was no denying the surprise in Dr. Kim's eyes as his voice trailed off. After all, Sergeant Tuan had clearly pointed out the single flaw in his devotion to Park Jimin.

True.

He was a doctor.

However, he could have acted like everyone in this base.

He could have avoided Park Jimin like the plague.

He could have.

Therefore, leaving one question.

"Operation Discipline is the only thing holding you back."

Or not.

" _Do_ explain it to me."

 _Now_ , the handsome Sergeant decided to slip his shirt back on.

 _Now_ , the handsome Sergeant seemed to spur some sign of normality in his social interactions.

 _Now_ , the handsome Sergeant dared look back at Dr. Kim with a glint of  _life_ in his eyes.

All as though he hadn't just torn apart everything that Dr. Kim had believed until now. After all, no Dread Unit Officer was supposed to utter those words.

_Scratch that._

No Dread Unit Officer was to know  _of_ that Operation.

_Scratch that!_

No Dread Unit Officer  _but_ Captain Kim should have started such a conversation with him.

"Wh-?" Dr. Kim started before choking on his words. Clearing his throat, he could only shake his head as he continued. "Why should I?"

"Because I'll slit my throat here and now." Sergeant Tuan said matter-of-factly. "With your nails."

Matter-of-factly.

Kim Seokjin had most certainly almost  _shat_ his pants.

Yet.

This man.

This  _thing_.

"You have yet to be punished for your charity case so I might as well help you along." Sergeant Tuan mused as he reached forward to grab his hand.

Not that Dr. Kim would allow it.

He immediately recoiled his hand from the Sergeant. Never mind the fact that he would most definitely give his nails a thorough look-over. All to choose the perfect one for his atrocities.

He had mentioned Dr. Kim's  _charity_   _case_.

Also known as the unsolved mystery of Park Jimin's discarded tracker.

The story only a select few had clearly  _seen_ in the infirmary.

All the remaining Dread Unit included.

Down to their quick deduction of the culprit.

"You-." Dr. Kim started only for Sergeant Tuan to cut him.

After two weeks, Park Jimin still hadn't received a new tracker.

After twoweeks, Park Jimin still lived without a collar.

He lived as freely as one could in the Dread Unit.

"I'm already a dead man, Doctor."

Technically speaking, Park Jimin was grazingthe little bit of freedom that these men were  _not_  allowed. Their collars, better known as their politically correct  _trackers_ , guaranteed their return to their Master.

 _Always_.

Yet, Kim Seokjin had offered Park Jimin an opportunity to run away from everything.

With his skills, no one in this world would ever catch him.

No one would ever force him back here.

"Think of it, as my trying to understand my  _disease._ " Sergeant Tuan lightly chortled before shrugging. "As my  _foreseeing_ what shall be written on my grave."

Looking into Sergeant Tuan's eyes, Dr. Kim felt uneasy. The Sergeant remained unpredictable. Still, his gentle brown gaze told him otherwise.

Just as Jung Hoseok's had.

_"He does not deserve whatever this all is._

_My best friend is not the monster that you made him out to be."_

Indeed, none of them were truly the monsters they were made out to be. Unfortunately, Seokjin had probably offered Jimin the escape his comrades would probably never receive.

Except maybe in death.

So Seokjin closed his eyes.

And he spoke. 

**\---- >**


	29. To Staring The Truth In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even to Dread Officers, the truth is scary 
> 
> Fear   
> 3/4

Slowly.

It trickled down her forehead.

Quickly.

It reached her lips.

"On my bed."

A bland yet subtly salty taste.

"Now."

A single drop of sweat.

"Or I won't eat it."

The loud clatter of a tray against the infirmary floor.

All because of the warmth she felt trailing on her neck.

"I  _surely_ won't be eating it now."

Much too different from the ice-cold fear wrapping around her.

"Move."

 _Much_ too different from the slender finger grazing her frail shoulder.

All before harshly shoving her aside.

Nearly tumbling to the floor, she still managed to catch herself. Her gaze never leaving his tattooed neck as he walked past her. In her defense, she had come onto this base a mere month ago. She had been robbed of the  _pleasure_ of dealing with the Dread Unit. Therefore, she had been the perfect tool for her peers.

Still, she had been given very strict conditions.

She was to simply deposit their meals at the edge of the sheets surrounding their beds.

Then leave.

Yet, she had peered inside.

She was to  _avoid_ engaging in conversation with any of them.

Yet, she had blushed when Private Kim had innocently blinked back at her head peering through the sheets. Only to squeal when Lieutenant Wang had all but called her a voyeur.

_Last but not least._

She was  _forbidden_ to engage Lieutenant Park.

Yet, just for today, she had wanted to see what the feared Lieutenant looked like.

See, she most definitely had.

 _Fear_.

Slowly raising a hand to her throbbing shoulder, there was no denying her trembling fingers.

 _Fear,_ she most definitely had.

So much so that Jimin couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he heard her hurrying away from him. Not that he paid any more unnecessary attention as he turned around. Slowly raising his hands to the sheets.

All before swiftly closing them.

Trapping him inside his new  _cage_.

Alongside his lover.

His  _lover_ , he said.

Jimin's hold on the sheets could only tighten as his eyes drifted to a close.

After two weeks, the Dread Unit still monopolized the infirmary's main hall. A few sheets allowing each pair the privacy such an emplacement failed to possess.

Private Yoo and Colonel Choi.

Sergeant Tuan and Lieutenant Wang.

 _Then_.

"Jimin?"

After two weeks, Park Jimin had not bothered to speak to Kim Namjoon.

He had not bothered to even  _look_  at him.

Until today.

Though it had taken so long, the whole remained anything but romantic. After all, all Jimin truly did was look. Never straying from the very core definition of the word.

All before wordlessly trudging back to his bed.

"Baby?"

Much to Namjoon's dismay.

"You're in no condition to get up." Jimin coldly noted as he slid inside his sheets. "Therefore, don't bother."

"You're still angry." Namjoon softly whispered as he still tried pulling himself up.

"You're  _still_  not smart enough to apologize."

Despite his stubborn nature, Jimin had been ready for this conversation.

A  _week_ ago.

Yet, Namjoon had only woken up at the beginning of  _this_ week.

Without a hint of regret in his loving tone towards his lover.

"Birds of a feather, flock together." Jimin continued as he turned onto his side. "Ironic, isn't it?"

It was petty of him.

Jimin knew that it was.

So, sue him.

Unlike his boyfriend, he didn't want or need a loving a hug.

Indeed.

Even as Jimin felt his mattress slightly dip.

Even as he felt Namjoon's arms snaking around his thin waist.

Even as he felt Namjoon's warmth for the first time in days.

This was  _not_ what he needed.

"Go away." Jimin whispered as Namjoon softly kissed his shoulder.

"You don't mean that." Namjoon softly shot back before pulling him closer.

"Go away." Jimin insisted.

"You don't mean that."

There was no denying the chill that ran down Jimin's back as cold fingers played under his jaw.

Only to guide him into a loving kiss.

Followed by another.

All until he found his chest pressed against Namjoon's.

His fingers tracing a collarbone he had long grown accustomed to.

" _What_ do I mean then?"

His eyes remained tightly shut.

The warmth of his own breath troubling his own senses.

Just as Namjoon's lips as they dauntingly brushed his once more.

"I don't know." Namjoon whispered as he pulled Jimin closer. "But it's not that."

"Go any lower and forget continuing your family name."

Though troubled before, Jimin's eyes had long shot open.

His senses alert as he wrapped a hand around Namjoon's wandering one.

"I have brothers." Namjoon lightly chuckled before kissing Jimin's forehead. "Though last I heard, you having my children is scientifically impossible." A slight groan escaped his lips as Jimin elbowed him but he continued. "Still, you can do as you wish. Children don't matter" His warm gaze taking in all of Jimin as he looked back at him. "I only ever vowed to be with you."

It was warm.

"Am I supposed to blush?"

Their proximity.

"Bat my eyelashes once or twice?"

Everything.

"And hug you like my life depends on it?"

It was warm.

 _Too_ warm.

"Yes."

So much so that Jimin could hardly fight the pain in his heart.

To the point of physically needing to pry himself away from Namjoon.

Not that the latter would let him as he all but followed his movement.

Thus, wrapping his arms around Jimin's shoulders as the latter sat up.

Thus, resting his chin in the crook of his neck as he tightened his hold.

"However, the Park Jimin I know would never do such a thing." Namjoon lightly chuckled.

"I would."

Laughter had never died quite as abruptly.

"I  _would_ if you had earned it."

Pain had never seized its opportunity quite as fast.

"I  _would_ had you not insulted me."

Indeed, latching onto his heart like never before, pain settled in.

No matter how hard Park Jimin fought against it.

Yet, that was not the worst part.

"All we do is argue lately." Namjoon mused against Jimin's skin.

" _No._ " Jimin shot back.

Sarcasm all but dripping off of his one-worded answer.

Much to Namjoon's amusement.

His warm laughter bringing a smile to Jimin's lips.

Quickly followed by a light chuckle as Namjoon nuzzled his neck.

"I should make you smile instead." Namjoon nodded before kissing his neck. "Especially now that you're well and alive in my arms."

"Smiling is not one of my virtues, Kim Namjoon."

"But it  _is._  When you smile, you light up the room." Namjoon cut him before dipping his arms to his waist. "The world is yours and yours alone. One can only bless the heavens to be a part of it."

No words could have described the look on Jimin's face.

Especially as he leaned to the side, taking in Namjoon's content expression.

"Too much?" The latter chuckled before bumping their noses together. "I don't care."

Jimin's witty answer had been laying on the tip of his tongue.

Only to lose itself on Namjoon's lips as the latter pecked him.

Once.

Twice.

"Namjoon."

Never  _thrice_.

"Hm?"

Not that it seemed to faze Namjoon.

"I smiled." Jimin noted as Namjoon teasingly cocked his head to the side.

"I'm aware."

"I let you kiss me."

"Did you?" Namjoon tried as he leaned in once more.

Only for his lips to meet Jimin's outstretched hand.

"That does not mean that I've swept everything under the rug."

"I wished that you had." Namjoon lightly chuckled before pecking his hand.

"And broken up with you when the dirt had begun to slip out from underneath?"

Ice-cold water could have been poured down their backs, it would have all amounted to the same thing.

"We've both thought about it." Jimin softly started.

To the same awkward chuckle.

"I haven't." Namjoon shook his head before pulling him close once more.

To the same awkward distance between their lips.

"I have."

 _That_ was the worst part.

"I  _do_."

 _Park_ Jimin was born from pain.

In terms of  _it,_ he could bear whatever was thrown at him.

"Because of that ass-." Namjoon scoffed only to be cut short.

"Because you're lying to me."

Yet.

" _When_ have I lied to you?" Namjoon gasped despite himself.

"Omitting things goes on par with lying in my book."

The simple fact that he had not wanted to share that first kiss with his Captain.

" _What_ have I omitted?" Namjoon shook his head as he let his hands wrap around Jimin's shoulders.

The feeling in his chest that he was doing something wrong whenever he pursued happiness.

 _This_ happiness.

" _What_ have I omitted that has not protected you?"

The nagging feeling in his head that he was using the wrong strategy.

That he was heading head first into a trap.

Into his death.

"Haruka Tokugawa."

 _That_ was the worst part.

"You omitted Haruka Tokugawa."

 _Ah_.

In those few words, time seemed to have come to a standstill.

Their attention focused on the invisible veil between them.

Now tarnished as Jimin pushed forward.

"You had omitted the fact that she had been missing for a year."

Their silent agreement had dissolved into thin air.

"Because of her fiancé."

Their relationship was in great jeopardy.

"You had omitted mentioning his damn name."

Nonetheless.

"You had omitted that  _Min Yoongi_ had all but terrorizedmy father's wife and daughters in their own home."

Jimin  _still_ pushed forward.

"You had omitted the simple fact that our mission to kill Haruka Tokugawa had  _not_ been called off."

Jimin  _still_ prodded on.

"It had been  _obliterated."_

Stripping whatever was left of their relationship.

"The minute my father had realized that  _one_ man could have single-handedly obliterated us  _first,_ he obliterated  _it."_

Bit.

" _Never_   _mind_  how insulted I feel by my father's take on my non-existent incompetence."

By.

" _Never_   _mind_  how disgusted I am by the fact that our chopper blew up, taking Taeyong's life with it."

Bit.

" _You_ had omitted mentioning that  _everyone_ had been aware of our delayed departure."

And.

"Even  _Hoseok,_ all the way down in the infirmary, had  _known_ not to head to the chopper at the indicated time."

All Kim Namjoon could do was stare.

" _You_ had omitted mentioning that everyone  _but_ Taeyong had been made aware."

After all.

"However, my father did not."

Park Jimin wanted to cry.

"This fucking scar, this  _damn_   _thing_ on my cheek was my father's punishment for my blind belief in you."

His  _need_ to cry was palpable.

" _You_  omitted and I  _willingly_ coaxed myself into denial."

However, all he could do was coil away from Namjoon.

"In the  _Park_ family, that is simply stupidity."

And the latter let him.

"I was stupid."

Curiosity had killed the cat.

"I was  _greedy_ and it has cost me too much."

Curiosity had killed Park Jimin.

"It has cost me Hobi."

Where was satisfaction now?

"Jimin." Namjoon whispered as he reached forward.

" _Our_ family."

It was laughing at him.

"True."

Satisfaction dangled at his fingertips.

"I can't give you children."

Only to tiptoe away as he reached forward.

" _True_."

Only to cackle right in his ear as he grazed Namjoon's hand.

"But our comrades were as close as we could get."

Only to disappear as Namjoon's hand failed to clasp around his own.

"Where are they now?"

Jimin's answer lay in the lone tear that Namjoon shed. One that Jimin had failed to catch as he had turned around. His eyes focusing on his boyfriend's chiseled face. Currently distorted by his will to stop any more tears from betraying his current emotions.

Still.

Jimin had heard them loud and clear.

Just as clearly as on that special day.

"Do you remember that one morning?"

 _That_  morning, Jimin had been ready to cave.

After all, he hadn't expected to see Hoseok.

Staring at him in the arms of his lover.

"You had held me so tightly that I thought you'd never let go."

Truth be told, Jimin had grown accustomed to the secrecy of it all. He had once thought that he had wanted to scream it to the world. However, when he had looked into his best friend's stricken gaze, he had known that he had wanted to hold onto this embrace.

 _Quietly_.

"You had whispered that you loved me."

Before it would be ripped from his arms.

"You had told me to go ahead."

"I remember now."

Namjoon had never sounded so defeated.

Hence, translating the real meaning behind his words.

"You had told me to wait in the cafeteria yet you never came."

"Baby, I remember now."

_Please._

"Tell me, Namjoon."

"I  _remember._ "

_Shut Up._

"Where were you?"

"Jimin." Namjoon called out as he rested his hands on his shoulders. "I  _remember_ now."

_Please._

"Where were you when our children excluded you, claiming you as an outsider?"

_Shut Up._

"Where were you when the first shot was fired?"

It had all happened so fast.

Oh.

So.

Fast.

 _Still_.

Park Jimin's gaze never wavered as he looked back at Kim Namjoon.

The latter straddling him.

His hand tightly wound around his lover's lips.

His gaze pleading him to stop.

Thus, urging him to continue.

" _Please_."

Slowly shaking his head, Namjoon begged Jimin to stop.

They could talk about anything else.

They could talk about their time apart.

They could  _even_  discuss Min Yoongi _,_ of all people!

But not this.

Namjoon begged him not to pry his hand away from his lips.

He  _begged_.

 _Still_ , Kim Namjoon had fallen in love with Park Jimin. A more than stubborn man. A sadisticman. One that would bite his hand. All but for one purpose: The truth. 

" _Baby._

Where were you when that bullet hit Dongwoo?" 

**\---- >**


	30. To Staring The Truth In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even to Dread Officers, the truth is scary 
> 
> Fear   
> 4/4

Kim Seokjin had been standing behind the sheet.

The question was thereof very simple.

To open or  _not_ to open the sheet?

Seokjin did not know. In all sincerity, he had garnered more interest towards ways to clean the spilt food at his feet rather than the question at hand. It seemed much safer than even attempting to  _graze_ the sheet before him.

Therefore,  _it_ chose to answer for him.

In the form of an impromptu kiss.

As impromptu as kissing a  _sheet_  could be.

Spluttering, Seokjin hadn't even been able to recover from his  _first_ run-in that Park Jimin collided into him.

At full force.

No words could describe the pained groan that left Seokjin's lips.

Not that Jimin gave it any further thought as he pushed him aside.

Despite the blood seeping from his lips.

 _Hold up_.

"Lieutenant Park!" Dr. Kim gasped as he looked down at his stained shirt. "Lieutenant Park!"

"He won't be coming back."

 _Sure_.

He had seemed  _more_ than slightly determined to leave this place. However, that in no way meant that he would  _not_ come back. He had been ordered to stay in the infirmary until further notice.

Seokjin could only nod along to his thoughts before turning around.

More than ready to share his insight with Captain Kim.

Only for the words to clog themselves in his throat.

"Let him be."

Park Jimin hadn't been the one bleeding.

Quite on the contrary.

"He won't  _ever_ be coming back."

Not only was Captain Kim's hand bloodied.

His nose was bleeding.

Consequence of a perfectly orchestrated head-butt.

"Then you should have lied to him."

That answer had shocked Captain Kim.

However, it hadn't floored him quite as much as it had Dr. Kim.

So much so that the latter couldn't help but loudly clear his throat before stepping forward. His hand automatically reaching for Captain Kim's as he inspected it with  _more_  thannecessary interest.

Not that Captain Kim paid attention.

"Maybe I should have."

His voice had barely been a whisper. Regardless, the words had undeniably left his lips. So much so that Dr. Kim could only lightly bite his lower lip.  _He_ was to blame for this lack of moral etiquette.

"No." He whispered as he slowly lowered his hand. "You shouldn't have."

"Why the sudden change, doctor?" Namjoon replied as he slightly tilted his head backwards.

Thus allowing Dr. Kim to properly look into his face.

Though the bottom half of his it was bloodied beyond reason, his eyes remained unsoiled.

Seemingly harboring a childish glint.

"You don't deserve a hug, Captain Kim."

Beautiful.

"Therefore, Lieutenant Park didn't give you one."

Broken.

"Nor will I."

Perhaps did it have to do with his boggled mind.

All because these Dread Officers were all too good-looking for their shit personalities.

Perhaps did it have to do with his charity case.

All because, till this day, he still didn't know what had possessed him to keep a promise to a now dead man.

Perhaps did it even have to do with Sergeant Tuan.

All because the latter hadn't turned out to be half as bad as he'd expected.

 _Perhaps_.

"What should I make of that, Dr. Kim?" Captain Kim noted as the doctor sat next to him.

"Hugging you would go against my work ethic." The latter nodded before shimmying his shoulder at him. "You can have  _this_ though."

Still, there was no denying that Dr. Kim had been  _two_ seconds away from giving Captain Kim the hug that he truly needed.

They'd seldom been alone together.

Let alone held a conversation.

Nonetheless, Dr. Kim knew that Captain Kim had always been more broken than he  _unconsciously_ let on. Even as he had pretended to be heartless over his soldier's death.

All because Colonel Kim hadn't fully left the room at the time.

 _Indeed_.

Maybe it was his kindness going overboard due to his more than eventful day. Either way Dr. Kim wanted to hug this gentle Captain.

Though he couldn't and most definitely shouldn't, he sincerely wanted to.

Regardless of what he'd done because of that damned Operation.

The irony of it all.

It was always the same cruel end-point.

"What about my bleeding, Dr. Kim?" Captain Kim questioned as he side-eyed the doctor.

"You survived worse, Captain Kim." The latter lightly chuckled before leaning forward.

"Have I, really?" Captain Kim mused as Dr. Kim wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Either way, I won't let you die."

Captain Kim's head had gently bumped against his shoulder.

More than slightly awkward at first, it all grew worse by the minute. So much so that Dr. Kim had been ready to give up on his kindness for a while. It only seemed to bite him in the ass  _every_ goddamn time that he tried to put it to good use. At this rate, it would be much better for him to put it on hold for an undetermined period of time.

With  _luck_ , his kindness would smile down on him after some much need rest.

"You talk big, Dr. Kim."

Or much earlier than expected.

"What if Colonel Choi asked you to kill me?"

Just as calming as his gaze, Captain Kim's light chuckles enraptured him. Especially as he slightly turned to the side. The remains of a bloodstained dimple tugging at Dr. Kim's heartstrings.

Truth be told.

Captain Kim wished for a negative answer to his question.

If ever came the time, it was alright for Dr. Kim to let him die.

Enough had been enough.

"Do your words imply that you would  _not_  let me die as you did Jung Hoseok, Dr. Kim?"

His mission had always been simple.

Make Park Jimin fall for him?  _Check_.

Break his heart once the deed was done?  _Double_   _Check_.

His mission had  _truly_ always been simple.

_On paper._

In  _reality,_ his mission had never matched up to the complication that was Park Jimin.

It never had.

Especially not today.

When the love of his life had looked back at him, he had known that he should have lied. Or at the very least, consoled him. Therefore, avoiding the topic altogether. Instead, he had told the truth.

 _Instead_.

He had once again faced the complication that was Park Jimin.

Though Kim Namjoon deeply loved him.

The same could not be said for the latter.

If not.

Park Jimin would have understood all that Namjoon had done for  _him,_ until now.

Park Jimin would have stayed and given him his shoulder just like this.

Yet, the moment that the truth had left his lips, Park Jimin had no longer regarded him. So much so that, in that moment, he had truly wished that he had lied. He had truly wished that he could turn back the hands of time.

All so that he could have taken note of the hushed gasp coming from the other side of the room.

All so that his lover would not have heard the truth.

_"Where were you when that bullet hit Dongwoo?"_

_"I was behind the trigger."_

Never should he have let Park Jimin hear the truth.

Nor Private Kim.

**\---- >**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ Our dear Lieutenant has finally put one of the bitter pieces of the truth forward. What will he now do? 
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment ^^ Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun Fact : Depending on how you see it, 4 is a sign of good luck or bad luck. Just like these 4 updates and this turning point.
> 
> Fun Fact 2 : I see the Yoonmin tag. I'm not blind. I wrote it. Still, my heart broke every step of the way with the ever-present sweetness that is Minjoon.


	31. Then Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Park is a frightened little boy
> 
> Little   
> 1/3

_"Mama._   
_Why did you not kill me?"_

Park Jimin had only just turned 13 when he'd uttered those words.

A sweet scent swimming around his and his mother's quaint lounge as he had looked down at his birthday cake. One last candle seemingly taunting him as it had refused to die down. Indeed, no matter how hard he had blown, its gentle flicker had never faltered. It had simply remained as though it were telling him that he had still been nothing but a child. He had still been nothing but a thorn in his mother's side.

The starting point to her downfall.

Her only remaining link to  _that_ man.

_"Mama._

__Why have his child?"_ _

He had turned 13 that day.

They had spent  _thirteen_ birthdays by  _themselves._

His mother should have never had to suffer such loneliness.

She should have erased anything to do with that man.

She shouldn't have had him.

_"You are not his child."_

She should have remarried.

 _"You are_ mine.

_You're my bundle of joy."_

She should have been happy.

_"The son I love._

_My Lee Jimin."_

She  _had_ been happy.

Always.

10 years later, Park Jimin could still see her sitting across from him.

Calm and collected.

She had simply sat there.

Her hands neatly folded one over the other.

Her eyes brimming with tears.

Her lips drawn into a faint yet loving smile.

Indeed, she loved him, her one and only son.

She had needed nothing else.

She  _still_ needed nothing else.

Just as Park Jimin  _still_  found himself pondering over the same questions.

What good was there to loving him so deeply?

_"I love you so much, Park Jimin."_

What good was there to loving him to the point of bearing an unbelievably large amount of pain? 

_"What would I not do to keep you safe?"_

_What_ was so damn great about him to put him on such a high pedestal?

_"I did it all for you."_

_What_  was it about him that drove people so darned insane?

Did he seem like a weakling  _needing_ futile protection?

Was  _he_ , of all people¸  _pitiable_?

Or was it perhaps his intelligence?

His beauty?

 _What_ could justify such craziness?

 _What on earth_ could explain it all?

Now.

He had grown to understand his mother's irrevocable love.

He had grown to understand and  _reciprocate_ her love.

However, this.

_This!_

_Where was the fucking good in killing others for him?_

_"I was behind the trigger."_

Park Jimin's thoughts finished in a deafening thud.

In perfect unison with a loud clatter.

All before the chains broke.

"Next."

Rationally speaking, Jimin had spoken far too softly.

Even more so, the sound of the falling sandbag had more than dwarfed his words.

"Yes, sir!"

Yet,  _his_ audience soon complied with his orders.

"Some water, sir?"

_Audience._

"Sir?"

Jimin couldn't help but cock his head to the side at the thought.

After all, he could still recall, in gruesome detail, the first time that he had seen them gaping at him upon his release from the infirmary.

All before screaming their lungs out as they had fallen into perfect salute.

Safe to say, Jimin's eardrums had yet to recover from his father's  _gifts._

Still, there was no denying that the gesture in itself had been more than thoughtful.

However, Jimin would sooner coil over than admit that his father even knew such a word.

"I could tell you where to shove that bottle."

Much to his five  _bobble heads'_ dismay.

"I sincerely could."

Or  _bodyguards_ as his father had so lovingly put it.

"However, we'd only be wasting more time."

Hence, more than underlining their uselessness.

"Wouldn't we?"

 _Indeed_.

No matter how kind these men were to Park Jimin.

No matter how much loyalty they bestowed on him.

They would sooner shit their pants than take a bullet for him.

 _That_ much was evident.

Point done.

"But sir-." One of the bobble heads pushed on.

"But what?" Jimin absent-mindedly finished for him.

"We've run out of sandbags."

Park Jimin had lain no finger whatsoever on the cool bottle of water before him. Nonetheless, he could practically feel each and every droplet of icy water running down his back.

All because of Colonel Yoo's deep voice.

Closely followed by a deafening salute.

From all  _but_ Lieutenant Park.

Not that Colonel Yoo minded.

"Have you perhaps been promoted?"

Or did he?

"I'd thought you'd been demoted."

His gentle smile hardly gave away his inner thoughts as he eyed his soldier.

His  _glaring_ soldier.

"How I  _love_ it when you glare at me."

Indeed, those simple words had earned Colonel Yoo more than a simple salute from Lieutenant Park.

"After all, it  _is_ quite rare."

Perhaps, Colonel Yoo had not meant it.

Perhaps, he had.

Nevertheless, Jimin had more than felt the jab at his lack of respect towards his favorite Colonel. 

"I'd like to be alone, sir."

Not that he truly cared at the moment.

"Yet you are  _not_ alone."

There were words for the look Lieutenant Park had sent his Colonel in that moment.

Most of which included incredulousness as the latter all but made a show of waving his arms around. Only to greet Bobble Head 1 all the way down to Bobble Head 5.

_Individually._

"At ease." Colonel Yoo brightly called before turning back to Lieutenant Park. "Have they been good to you?"   
"Am I not breathing?" Lieutenant Park couldn't help but frown as Colonel Yoo's lips gave way to a small smile.

"You could have been missing a limb."

"They would have then been disposed of."

Now.

The mood had been light.

Almost  _bearable._

All until Lieutenant Park had uttered those words.

The worst part being that he had done nothing but utter the cold and bitter truth. Indeed, these men had two very simple and direct missions.   
Keep Park Jimin alive and in one piece?  _Check._

Report the success of the first mission to the General himself? On an hourly basis? Double  _Check._

There was no need for any of them to sugarcoat it.

That having been said.

"Sandbag."

Had the situation been any different, Lieutenant Park's fixation could have been somewhat amusing.

"You've used up all of them,  _dear_ Lieutenant. Or has your leg not made you aware of that slight detail?"

However, no matter how hard he would try, there was no changing the matter at hand.

"It hasn't."

Or was there?

"I've trained you better than this, Park Jimin."

Now.

Colonel Yoo was kind.

"You've trained me to speak my mind, sir."

Much kinder than Lieutenant Park would ever be.

"I've spoken."

Still.

Simply standing there, his arms outstretched over his head, Lieutenant Park portrayed innocence that his Colonel could never, even in his wildest of dreams, fathom.

"And I've heard." Colonel Yoo whispered back at him.

For the first time, in several years, his demeanor had betrayed the emotions within.

The emotions of a young boy.

"You've then heard that I clearly don't need them, sir."

Lonely.

" _Oh_." Colonel Yoo softly mused.

Lost.

"But you do."

Most of all.

 _Scared_. 

**\---- >**


	32. Then Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Park is a frightened little boy
> 
> Little   
> 2/3

_"Oh but you do need bodyguards, Park Jimin."_

"What for, sir?"

Truth be told, one could have almost applauded Park Jimin for his perfect timing.

Especially when taking in his unperturbed audience. The latter, oh so lost in its desperate search for an inexistent sandbag, had failed to hear the slight shake in the precious Dread Lieutenant's voice.

Unlike Colonel Yoo.

"To keep you on your toes, Park Jimin."

Indeed.

The  _precious_ Dread Lieutenant.

So treasured that  _their_ need for him clouded over his recklessness.

So much so that he was being forgiven for  _everything_ much faster than the norm.

Much faster than it should ever be allowed.

However, it did not matter, for  _their_ Lieutenant Park was coming back to them.

Slowly, but oh so surely, everything was settling back into position.

Exactly as planned.

Lieutenant Park was disoriented.

 _Broken_.

"Lieutenant Park."

At this point in time, he could do nothing but settle into  _their_ mold.

He could do nothing but follow  _their_ rules.

Thinking for himself was unneeded.

Kissing  _any_ one was uncalled for.

Falling in love was unimaginable.

"Have you perhaps forgotten whom you are?"

There was only so little time left until he  _truly_  became their puppet.

Until Park Jimin.

Until this man.

Until this little boy _,_ lovable yet detestable as he may be, would be lost.

 _Forever_.

"Whom would that be,  _sir_?"

Hence leaving Colonel Yoo with only one question.

"You are a Lieutenant."

Would he be alright without his most prized student's smart ass comebacks?

Would he be alright if he never betrayed the whisper of a smile again?

Would he  _truly_?

"The Dread Unit's  _First_ Lieutenant."

Though Lieutenant Park's emotions had gone unnoticed by the majority in the room; the same could not be said for Colonel Yoo's. Needless to say, he  _might_ have tried to hide his sniffles with coughs but the end result was the same: Lieutenant Park was not about to start caring for his welfare.

"I've been  _demoted._ "

Hence, his blank look.

"As you so well put it,  _sir_." He finished before walking over to a nearby bench.

No words could have described the looks his audience gave him as he blatantly drank from his bottle of water. Under the very eyes of a still very much coughing Colonel Yoo. Not that the latter cared as he shook his head.

"You are to be reassigned to your post." He noted as he walked over to Lieutenant Park. "And most probably more."

" _First Lieutenant_   _Wang_  is properly filling the position, is he not?"

He was not.

The words had not been uttered. Nonetheless, the evidence was jarring. All the way from Colonel Yoo's pointed look to the silence surrounding them. After all, Lieutenant Park was the  _only_ Dread Officer in the room. That statement could be made today just as easily as it had been made every day for the past  _week._

His comrades had most probably forgotten that there were even training rooms on the base.

Hell _,_ they had most probably forgotten that they even  _needed_ to train.

" _Clearly_ , not as wonderfully as you." Colonel Yoo noted before harshly snatching Lieutenant Park's bottle of water out of his hands.

_Still._

"Have you perhaps forgotten about all of the men who died under my watch?"

Lieutenant Wang might not have managed to bring all of them to the training room. However, the truth of the matter remained that 11 of them had died under Lieutenant Park's care. Never mind his past or even  _present_  prowess. He had become and would remain the very definition of incompetence.

_"I did it all for you."_

There was no need for him to be forgiven if his comrades' bright laughter would never fill this training room ever again.

There was no need for him to be reinstated to anything, if that only gave him more lives to ruin.

There only needed to be-.

"Getting emotional, Park Jimin?"

Park Jimin no longer knew what there needed to be.

The thought had seemed to dissolve into thin air the moment his Colonel's hand had dropped on his head. The gesture in itself was benign. Especially as he teasingly tousled his hair.

However, Jimin was having none of it.

"Maybe." He muttered as he evaded yet another gentle touch.

Surprise was clearly written on Colonel Yoo's face at the gesture but he said nothing. Instead, he could only watch as Jimin slightly shook his fringe out of his eyes. All before wordlessly side-stepping his Colonel.

"We're leaving."

Truth be told, this had probably been the longest Park Jimin had spoken for the past week.

"Maybe they were killed."

So much so that, as he stepped out of the training room, he almost seemed drained by the act of it all.

"Maybe they were murdered."

So much so that he almost regretted ever opening his mouth.

" _Maybe_."

After all, had he kept his mouth shut, his Colonel would have never uttered such words.

" _Maybe_ you will join me for lunch, Jimin?"

Such harsh and cold words.

A clear contrast from his bright tone.

"Or do you perhaps have other plans?"

Though they had long exited the training room.

Though Jimin was now surrounded.

He could still feel his Colonel's gentle gaze.

_"I love you so much, Park Jimin."_

Perfectly paired with a seemingly doting, almost father-like smile.

_"What would I not do to keep you safe?"_

Overflowing with nothing but sincere adoration for him.

_"I was behind the trigger."_

"Don't  _you_?"

Rationally speaking, regardless of their respective thoughts on the matter, Jimin's bodyguards could not deny that the latter was human. Nevertheless _,_ he remained an  _unpredictable_ - _confusing_ - _as_ - _hell_  humanto them. Therefore, when his 23-year-old-self proceeded to speak like a toddler. They all but took several steps  _away_ from him.

For Park Jimin's innocent demeanor did not convey reassurance in their eyes.

Rightfully so as he peered past them.

His eyes only making out his Colonel's lonesome silhouette.

His hands hesitantly reaching forward as though to join him.

His mind genuinely curious as to why he shouldn't.

He  _couldn't._

Indeed, he could no longer willingly run over to his Colonel's side.

_"Play then finish."_

He could no longer drink in all of his words.

_"Never forget that and you'll always win, Park Jimin."_

He could no longer trust him.

_"Always."_

For, the very first person who had ever cared for him on this base.

For, the very same person who had taught him to care for his comrades.

For, the very same person who had taught him to seek for happiness in all his endeavors.

 _That_ person had held no compassion for his dear comrades. Without so much as a moment's hesitation, he had simply dismissed their deaths with two measly yet painfully accurate words. At the time, it had seemed as though his only concern had been to give Jimin a reassuring pat. His only concern  _had_ been Jimin.

Justlike Kim Namjoon.

 _That_  being said.

"Let's go."

Not that Colonel Yoo would let up.

"If not lunch."

Jimin's bodyguards had tried their best.

They sincerely had.

"At the very  _least,_ you could walk me there."

However, there was only so much they could do as a  _Colonel_ demanded their cooperation. Hence, justifying just why Jimin could only watch as the latter joined his  _cocoon_.

"We have some  _very_  important and confidential matters to discuss." He explained as their eyes met.

" _Confidential_   _matters_?" Jimin calmly repeated before singling out all of his bodyguards. "Surelyif discussing this in  _their_  vicinity does not disturb you, this can be postponed."

"It cannot." Colonel Yoo cut in before resting his hand on his shoulder. "We really must talk, Jimin."

They had spent over 20 minutes taking to one another and whatever needed to be said, hadn't been mentioned. Jimin didn't see how doing so  _now_ was necessary.

It was therefore more than high time for him to take his leave.

"I  _did_ tell you that I wanted to be alone, sir." He whispered as he shook off his Colonel's hand.

Much to his bodyguards' dismay as he started walking faster.

"Lieutenant Park."

 _Extremely_ faster.

"You  _have_  to listen to me!"

So much so that their legs quickly grew entangled as they tried to keep up with him.

Only to purely and utterly fail as they found themselves tripping over one another.

Expertly jumping over them, Jimin's strides only grew longer as he ran.   
Colonel Yoo barely catching up to him as he peeled himself from the floor.

His voice growing hoarser by the minute.

"Did you not want answers, Jimin?"   
Park Jimin hadwanted answers from his Colonel.

Over two weeks ago.

"Did you not want to know how you survived such a ruthless opponent?"

He had wondered why it had never been him.

"Did you not want to know why a Lieutenant such as yourself was losing so many men?"

He  _had_  wondered why anyone would kill an angel such as Jung Hoseok and keep his worthless ass alive.

"Did you not want to know why all of this was happening?"

Needless to say, his curiosity had been his only salvation.

Every _damn_  pore within his body had wanted to know. So much so that, even though his will to live had merely been hanging by a thread. He had  _persevered_  and fed off of every last bit of his scorn and grief.

All for the sake of  _finally_ getting his hands on the culprit.

"Did you  _not_?"

He damnedwell  _had_.

All until his hands  _had_  found  _theirs_.

"You  _have_ to hear me out before it's too late!"

The very hands that had orchestrated his comrades' deaths had soiled every corner of his body. The very lips that had guilefully smiled at every one of them had sealed his own. The very eyes that had most probably  _seen_ the life leave his best friend's eyes had looked at him with nothing but love.

 _Raw_  and  _sincere_  beyond words.

"Park Jimin!"

At this point, there was no denying the sting in Jimin's eyes as he pushed on. Though he knew all it would take to soothe this pain was to let his tears fall, he refused to give in. He had already given far too much of himself to this man.

Allbut for three very beautiful words.

" _Park Jimin!_ "

That was why Jimin could now understand all of those sleepless nights. His eyes wide open as he had silently watched over a carefree Namjoon: Calmly sleeping the night away and blindly believing that his lover had done the same the next morning.

Truth be told.

Evenas he had never slept a wink at Namjoon's side.

Even as he had always seen his boyfriend slip out of bed at the oddest times.

Jimin had never done more than selfishly worry about his inability to wholeheartedly love him.

That being said.

Rather than Kim Namjoon, had  _his_ selfishness not killed his comrades?

Was  _he_ not the real murderer at hand?  

" _Lieutenant Park_!" 

**\---- >**


	33. Then Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Park is a frightened little boy
> 
> Little   
> 3/3

Technically speaking.

Park Jimin couldn't fly.

 _However_ , in those few seconds, his ass might as well have been floating up in the clouds.

All before he crashed back down to harsh reality.

In other words.

All before he found himself plastered to the floor.

"Lieutenant Park!"

 _Right_ at Lieutenant Wang's feet.

"Are you alright?"

Jimin would have very well told him where exactly he could shove his concern.

However, his lips were getting far too close and person with the floor to allow it.

Much to Lieutenant Wang's pleasure as he stifled a laugh.

" _Sir_!"

Breathless, and at times wheezing, Jimin's bodyguards gathered around him.

Momentarily forgetting their initial fear of him, they hurriedly reached for his body.

Only for him to shoo them away as he slightly sat up.

" _That_ 's what you get for running so fast"

Albeit holding on for dear life onto a nearby wall, Colonel Yoo's voice confidently wrapped around them.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Not that Private Kim cared as he tried peeking past two bodyguards. His concern only growing more evident as he relentlessly tried to walk past them. Despite their warnings, his head continuously bopped up and down.

"I'm fine." Colonel Yoo called out to deaf ears.

Cutely standing on his toes, Private Kim tried to catch a glimpse of the source of his concerns. Only for him to crouch down as he was met with nothing but broad chests and shoulders. Soon, he could make out his Lieutenant's silhouette as he peeked past his bodyguards' legs.

"Lieutenant?" Private Kim softly repeated to no avail.

"Yes,  _Taetae."_  Jackson cooed as he also knelt. "I'm fine."

"No one was asking."

Now.

Dread Officers seldom saw and appreciated,  _unscathed,_ their Lieutenant's cute side. After all, their wellbeing was more important than cooing at his endearing side. Yet, after weeks apart, there was only so much that they could do as he cutely clutched his nose. His normally imposing tone now nasally and cute beyond words.

" _You_ are most definitely not fine." Jackson lightly chuckled despite himself.

"Try colliding into your fat ass." Jimin deadpanned. "Would you walk out of it unscathed?"

"Now, how on earth would I collide into my own ass, Park Jimin?" Jackson clucked his tongue back at him.

" _You_ figure it out." Jimin shrugged. "Haven't you always been the smart one,  _Jackie_?"

There were words for the muffled cry that left Jackson's lips.

There truly were.

"Admitting defeat?"

Ones that amused more than a few.

"Hm,  _Jackie_?"

_Ah._

Nearing closer to them, Colonel Yoo could only stare at one of the many, and probably most important, reasons that Jimin had needed bodyguards. Of course, the latter needed to be kept on his toes. However, that also implied watching his each and every move.

Hence, monitoring  _who_ he saw.

 _Who_ he spoke to.

Truth be told.

It had worked wonderfully for several weeks.

All until today.

"I can still see his feet."

Monotone.

Almost chilling to the bone.

Jimin's voice rang out loud and clear in the now busy corridor.

So much so that his bodyguards could only hurriedly squeeze together.

To no avail.

After all, captivating as ever, Jimin could make out every detail of his daunting gaze.

"Should I then jump?"

Every detail of his rosy lips.

"I would then see your head."

Every detail of his lingering smile.

"Should I then stop talking?"

Every high and low of his chuckles.

All of which slowly but oh so carefully rippled down his spine.

"Then I would hear you breathing."

So much so that he could not deny the whisper of a smile on his lips.

"Should I then just go ahead and die?"

So much so that the words leaving his lips were no longer his.

"Then I would be sad."

Or weren't they?

"After all, I did promise that I would be the one to have your head."

Park Jimin no longer knew.

"Till Death do us part, Head Number 1?"

He no longer knew as Min Yoongi stared back at him.

The whisper of a smile adorning his lips and bringing forth a certain glow to his disheveled appearance. Indeed, Jimin's gaze momentarily slipped away from Yoongi's, taking in his thinner frame. Needless to say, Min Yoongi was a thin man. However, his fitted shirt and pants were all but sagging off of him. Just as his handcuffs, merely serving as decoration, as they threatened to slip off any second.

Technically speaking, it seemed that all it would take for Yoongi to be freed from this imprisonment was a simple flick of his wrist.

Yet, there he sat.

As though a beautiful caged predator.

Gingerly waiting for its prey.

Calmly waiting for Park Jimin.

"However."

Calmly waiting for the moment their fingers would meet again.

"I have a feeling that Death won't be the one to separate us."

Indeed, above their heads, all hell seemed to have broken loose.

Colonel Yoo was drilling into Lieutenant Wang for not keeping a better watch on their prisoner. Just as Lieutenant Wang was blaming the bodyguards for being good for nothings at the simplest of tasks one could ever be given; and what good for nothings they truly were as their legs scattered more and more through the fuss.

"I never break my promises." Jimin softly whispered.

Thus, bringing Jimin and Yoongi closer.

Thus, allowing Yoongi to hook his pinkie through Jimin's.

"Then, where were you for the past week?"

The answer had all but burst from Jimin.

However, the words never left his lips.

Instead he kept them to himself.

Repeating them over and over again.

All as the words he  _did_ speak tried to change the subject.

To no avail.

"Did you miss me?" Jimin mused.

After all, Park Jimin was still over there.

Somewhere far,  _far_  away.

Somewhere where no one had died.

Somewhere where Park Jimin would have lied through his teeth about having missed Min Yoongi's touch.

Somewhere where Jung Hoseok's laughter would have wrapped him in a tight embrace as he would have teased him.

Somewhere where they would have sat for hours analyzing just why the mere feel of Min Yoongi's pinkie wrapped around his own seemed to make him feel so calm.

All in all.

Somewhere where they would have been happy.

However, that somewhere would never exist.

After all.

Min Yoongi and Park Jimin would have never met had no one died.

Furthermore, no one would have died had they never met Park Jimin.

In a way, he had robbed them of their happiness.

He did not have the right to bask in his own feelings.

He did not have the right to take his own life and join them.

He needed to avenge them even if it killed him.

 _However,_ that was not the worst part.

"Did I miss you?"

 _Ticklish_.

 _Soft_.

Such were the words coursing through Jimin's mind as Yoongi gently kissed his hand.

 _Detestable_.

 _Traitor_.

Such were the words coursing through Jimin's mind as he let Yoongi kiss the inside of his wrist.

Heat growing in his chest as Yoongi sent him his trademark smirk.

"What would you do, if I  _did_  miss you, Park Jimin?"

Park Jimin would remove his hand from his.

_No._

He would recoil from him.

He would run away as far as he could because these soft kisses had already told him more than enough.

Happiness was knocking at  _the_  First Lieutenant of the Dread Unit's door but he was scared shitless to open it.

 _The_ First Lieutenant of the Dread Unit, Park Jimin, was scared beyond words.

 _That_ was the worst part.

 _"What would you do, if I were falling for you, Park Jimin?"_  

 **\---- > **  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ Feelings. Those are worse than battle plans. At least for our dear Lieutenant because he already has more than enough things on his plate. Now what? 
> 
> Until next time, read, read & do comment ^^ Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun Fact : I wanted to wrap a blanket around Jimin through it all. Dread Soldier who? He needs a hug. *sniffles*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey :) 
> 
> 'Discipline' came to me as I was doing my dishes. Bear with me here, lol. I am still trying to process how action scenes popped into my head as I scrubbed sauce off of my plates! That being said, I still do not know how this will end up. Ruthless angsty action scenes or fluffy Yoonmin attraction come at me! 
> 
> Here we go again, through a ship that I hold just as dear as the first, and welcome along for the ride <3
> 
> Until next time, ciaociaoxx
> 
> P.S: Please note that my AFF username is Teengez14top. This story was first written for Chunjoe and now I'm changing things up.


End file.
